Rising Fox
by Blazing Demon
Summary: The aftermath at the Valley of the End, sees Naruto banished and Sasuke joing Orochimaru Which path will they both follow? Staring Kimimaro,Sai,Hinata and Team Hawk. Follows Naruto and Sasuke's journey. Hiatus over :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello aspiring authors/writers and fellow readers, most of you probably haven't heard of me…. some probably know of me. But it's been two years since I've written anything on this site and like the Shippuden time-skip I'm back better than ever with the same old moves and maybe some new ones……

**Disclaimer: Still have to do this….. I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath of Friendship**

Two warriors, shinobi, friends were ending their deathly battle with one another holding two of the most deadly of techniques in the world of ninjutsu; the lightening cuter chidori and the infamous jutsu of the fourth rasengan. Such irony that their friendship was the key source to this. Both of them flew towards each other across the waterfall at the Valley of the End, they screamed just as they made contact.

"CHHHHIIIIIDDDDDOOOORRRRRIII"

"RAASSSSEEEEENNNNGGGAAANNN"

From the clash of these two great moves a massive energy surges throughout the entire area engulfing both of the friends turned arch-rivals. In an instant one fell to the ground while the other landed next to him, as the dust and light cleared. The one left standing was the young avenger known as Uchiha Sasuke. He looked into the sky with horror as it began to rain, he almost gave in to the despised the most something inside him had stopped him killing his closest friend. The victor looked down at the fallen one his chest bloody and completely unknown whether he was alive. The raven haired Uchiha narrowed his eyes in slight sadness he asked himself.

"Was it worth it?, is this path I must tread… I..."

Sasuke hesitated as he slowly moved his hand over his fallen blond haired friends neck rather than making sure he was dead in fact Sasuke was making sure in hope he was alive by checking for a pulse. The rain continued to pour as if it constantly wept over these tragic events that had come to pass.

"Still alive huh? Always the resilient one…but that power back there what was it?"

There was a pause as he slowly moved his arm away, then suddenly fell on one knee as he grabbed his neck where the mark of a curse was sending pain throughout his body. In his mind there was voice screaming at him to kill his foe, his friend. Sasuke clenched his fist and punched the ground looking at his friends calm face. Even if that friend couldn't hear him, he was going to say it anyway.

"Heh I can't kill you Naruto, perhaps you have that effect on people… you and your babbling"

As the raven haired youth began to stand the headband that he had worn fell off hitting the ground a scratch lay upon it through the symbol of the Konoha village. There was very little surprise on his face in fact in his own way there was acknowledgment of that feat. Uchiha Sasuke began to leave towards his destiny; the path of an avenger…

Around ten minutes later a Jounin of Konoha with a small ninja hound in front of him were darting towards the valley. The Jounin's left eye was covered by his headband but it was obvious in the right that dread was writ all over it. Running through his head was the hope that he'd make it in time, from the final surge of chakra that sent shockwaves it seemed obvious that the great battle was over

He made it into the clearing plainly seeing distinct orange which frighteningly was more crimson than anything. As they approached worry and fear got stronger as he dared not think the worst on the young boys fate. He stopped looking over his comrade, his student something a teacher should never see. Even a person, a jonein of his fame as the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi there was no way he could've foreseen this and it deeply saddened him. The team that he had been charged with had broken in one of the worst possible of ways. The small ninja hound walked up to the scratched headband, figuring out who's it was he stated to his master.

"It's Sasuke's…. I can't track him in this weather the rains washed away the scent"

Kakashi checked the fallen shinobi for a pulse making sure there was life still in him, there was relief as although faint still counted as alive. He motioned his ninja hound known as Pakkun to return to his land, which he nodded as he disappeared. There was still uncertainness as to weather the blond haired youth would pull through, the injuries were very grievous yet not mortal.

In the far distance the young avenger trekked through the woods that led to his future. There was numerous thinks flowing in his mind but there was one main thought that dominated. Sasuke was mentally asking himself 'The true path of an avenger… is it to kill friends and family, am I becoming my brother?… No no! I will not be like him. I will follow my own path not the one you dictate to me, I'll surpass you on my own merit!'

"I WILL BE A BETTER MAN THAN YOU!" shouted Sasuke as if to make sure his brother could hear him.

He continued on towards the Land of Rice, where his new master resided in waiting. The one person who could make him stronger, the one he wished to surpass as well before he challenged his brother and avenged his clan. There was enough awareness from the young Uchiha that his despicable big brother Itachi was stronger than the great Snake Sannin, the question was how long will he have to wait?

Unknown Location

In a darkened cave nine figures began to form all projected like spectres their eyes coming through proving they were all human, one of them was standing on the ceiling of the cave. All are known as S-class criminals whom are now in a fearful organisation; the Akatsuki. The one known as Zetsu which had an aloe look spoke up first in a passive tone.

"Seven years it has been since we have gathered like this"

The one standing next to him which had the appearance of a hunched person added

"Indeed Itachi not since Orochimaru left our organisation have we done this"

"And now Orochimaru has Sharingan" interrupted Zetsu.

The one with the large sword on his back; Hoshigaki Kisame smiled with humour then turned his head towards his partener Uchiha Itachi. He stated the obvious.

"So it's your brother Itachi"

Itachi remained silent and his eyes narrowed, very brief silence followed until the one standing on the ceiling of the cave continued the conversation.

"Don't worry un…I'll finish Orochimaru soon enough…un…We have only three years left. Will you be able to clear all your assignments? Un?"

Their leader replied and directed it towards everyone his ringed eyes making sure he would be taken seriously.

"Yes…we shall secure them all….., all including the Nine-tailed fox spirit"

Some time later, a distance away Valley of the End

Hatake Kakashi had been moving at speed towards Konohagakure for some time now, holding Naruto in his arms of whom still remained unconscious. There might not have been any bleeding but the young blonds breathing was erratic which was enough to tell the copy ninja his injuries were serious. As he continued his approach he was met by a couple of medic ninja whom kept up with him.

"What is Naruto's status sir?" asked one of the Medic Ninja.

"His holding out well enough, Its likely he'll need lady fifth's expertise to make sure he's ok." Kakashi replied as calmly as possible considering the current situation.

Both of the medic ninja nodded as one of them jumped off to find the others while the other remained to make sure the boy could hold out so they could get to the hospital. Kakashi continued to rush forwards, to his surprise he could tell Naruto was stirring as his eyes slowly opened.

"Did I do it…is he here?" blandly asked Naruto.

"No he got away, don't worry we'll get him back. For now we need to get you healed" responded Kakashi as he shook his with a flicker of sorrow in his eye.

"..damn it…Sasuke…" was the last thing the aggravated young blond said before passing out, whether it was from pain or exhaustion it was unknown to Kakashi. He attempted to increase his speed going as fast as possible. The copy ninja may of lost one student but he couldn't allow another loss. He had to reach Konoha…

Orochimaru's Hideout, a few hours later

A chamber, a dungeon filled with prisoners or maybe even unfortunate test subjects. Walking down the middle of the cells were three figures one was covered in bandages the only exposed part was his serpent like golden eye. The other was a silver haired youth with glasses on known as Yakushi Kabuto and the final one was none other than Uchiha Sasuke of whom was showing signs of the battle he'd fought recently. As they continued walking down the cell the bandaged human serpent stated.

"Heh heh…. Sasuke. You are the chosen one."

"I don't care, just give me the power" calmly replied Sasuke.

In reply to such lack of respect and gratitude the serpent like man lightly growled. He made his intent to kill something or someone known as a way of commanding respect. This was ignored by the young Uchiha but not by Kabuto which shivered slightly from the reaction. He shuffled towards Sasuke and whispered to him.

"He may not look it but the man before you is Lord Orochimaru, best watch your mouth if you want to live"

Sasuke replied to this in his own way by allowing the corrupt chakra of his to escape into the air, showing that he would kill the silver haired youth. Kabuto backed off almost immediately unsure what to make of that. Orochimaru grinned, widening his eye in anticipating excitement for the future, he knew very well that the future did lay with Sasuke and his Sharingan.

**Been a while but what did you think? Be honest ok. Next chapter promises are broken, while the others deal with the aftermath. This fic is updated every week, so you can't really complain. Anonymous reviews are accepted too, also this is the first chapter to receive an upgrade as I had stated in my chapter 24. So R and R, I do read them all and reply back to most.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter, looking back on it all what a response I got. When I consider all the other authors out there I'm pretty honoured. Thanks to everyone and now lets continue.**

**The retrieval mission has ended in failure as all those involved rest and eventually reawaken. How does everyone else react to this and what will happen next…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I wouldn't have to say I don't own it.**

**Chapter 2 Awakening and a Broken Promise**

Three day had passed since the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, all those that had been a part of it were immediately rushed into Konoha hospital. Hyuga Neji and Akimichi Choji were unconscious from their encounter with the sound four but at least they were stable and recovering relatively quick. Rock Lee remained under the watchful gaze of his sensei Maito Gai. As for Inuzuka Kiba, he was still bedridden along with Akamaru but showed good signs of recovering due to the amount of noise they were making. As for Nara Shikamaru he was dismissed from the hospital within a day. Uzumaki Naruto however, was still unconscious, it had indeed taken the 5th Hokage's medical skill to fully heal the injuries sustained especially to his chest which had taken the brunt of the twisted Chidori thrown by Sasuke. The injury while it appeared to be very severe it seemed to technique be life-threatening, be it either the job of the Kyubi or perhaps Sasuke's unwillingness to kill. Although the Hokage doubted it was the latter of the two.

Kakashi could be seen heading towards the hospital along with a taller looking man with very long spiky white hair and a scroll slung on his back. Today Kakashi was heading towards the hospital accompanied by a taller and older man with a scroll on his back and long spiky hair. He was one of the legendary Sannin; Jiraiya the Toad Sage. They were clearly heading for the ward which, Naruto resided in. As they walked down the corridor they noticed a very familiar female face getting closer to them.

"How is he?" a still worn-out Kakashi said.

"The shock of the injury means his recovering slowly." replied Tsunade with an obvious hint of sorrow. Jiraiya slowly began to open the door when he stopped and turned his head towards Tsunade. He plainly said "I've heard that the council is going to meet up and discus the recent events once Naruto wakes up, Tsunade do you know what is going to happen?"

"Nothing gets past you, I have no idea what they are up to. Although it must be about Sasuke" replied Tsunade in a hushed tone.

"He's definitely going to be a missing ninja now." sighed Kakashi.

"Probably. It's a shame… this'll upset him." sighed Jiraiya as he slowly opened the door. As they walked in there was a very awkward silence, Kakashi for one could barely look at the boy. In a way he was blaming himself, the only reason he taught Sasuke the Chidori was to prove that there was another way of reaching that goal of killing Itachi. Obviously it had failed in the end it was used to sever all ties, it made things worse. The aura of guilt that was coming from him had been picked up by Jiraiya he said in an attempted comforting manner "Don't blame yourself for this"

"It feels like…I'd hit him with that jutsu…" drearily remarked Kakashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke made his own choice. Not even I can read the hearts and minds of others." replied the Toad Sannin.

"I suppose. I guess the bright side is no one got killed." said Kakashi trying to cheer himself up even if a little. Tsunade decide to make one last check on the boy and put her hand on his forehead then took his pulse. A brief smile graced her face as she said "Everything's nominal. Don't worry he'll be awake by tomorrow."

"Kakashi, what about his remaining team-mate. Does she know the situation?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not yet, I feel it is best until he wakes up." responded Kakashi with a slow shaking of his head. This also unintentionally brought back memories.

"I don't like the way this feel. It's too familiar" said the Hokage.

"Such irony, history repeated itself." reminisced the toad sage.

Kakashi knew exactly what they were going on about, he felt it best to keep out of that conversation. Eventually the others would leave but he remained to reminisce and reflect on the past before this tragedy took place.

The Next Day

It was morning birds could be heard and sun was rising. At the Konoha hospital two eyes began to open, the boy sat up looking around. His head shot towards the door as it opened revealing the aid of Tsuande; Shizune.

"I'm glad to see your ok it was a bit touch and go for a while Neji." she said.

The young Hyuga briefly glanced around, then he remembered the battle that had nearly killed him. He got heavily struck in the shoulder by that spider like member of the sound four. A momentary smile appeared on his face, he'd won although not in the same 'style' as Naruto it was a victory none the less. But then he scowled he wasn't sure if the had succeeded so he had ask "Did we succeed? Is Sasuke here"

Shizune lowered her head and shook it. There wasn't much point hiding it now so she went onto debrief him, explaining that Sasuke obviously got away but she decided to leave the bit out about how bad the injury to Naruto was.

"That's a shame, I guess it can't be helped." sighed the boy. As he tried to get out of his bed he found he could not, his legs were numb not to mention the rest of his body.

"You've been out for nearly four days now, your body will feel stiff for a while" explained Shizune. She then left the room, leaving Neji to his own thoughts, he was slightly relived that no one was KIA during the mission but something was bothering him and he just couldn't tell what or why he had this somewhat ominous feeling.

One floor above the ward Neji was in

Around two hours later, Naruto began to stir, as moved around a little he ended rolling completely off the bed hitting the floor. Which, obviously woke him up immediately his eyes focused a bit more and muttered something like how'd he get here. He managed to get to his feet and sit on the bed when he felt a sudden sharp shooting pain in his chest. Then his memory of that conflict with Sasuke came, he took a Chidori to the chest which, saddened him deeply that he couldn't save his friend. Although Naruto was very confused about why he was alive, sure he was relived but still Sasuke had said he would sever the bonds between them and yet he was still here. His mind was a bit chaotic right now but without warning some kind of booming voice began to speak **'Pathetic soft feeble humans.'**

"What the who is that?" he nearly yelped loudly from the surprise.

"**I'm inside you idiot, you mortals are slow"** the voice responded in a loose aggressive way.

'The Kyubi? Aren't I supposed to be able to see ya?' this time Naruto directed his voice inside so he wasn't shouting at thin air.

'**You can thank that blasted Uchiha.' **the Kyubi pointed out

'Can you read my mind?' a slightly confused Naruto asked.

'**Yes and no. The seals weakened only slightly so I can speak and you can hear'**

'So I can talk to you whenever I want?'

'**In a way, the seal is unpredictable. However, that kid that spared you did it for some reason. Perhaps he saw me and hesitated.' **

Silence followed, the 'mortal' one had taken in what had been said. Something felt different about the aura coming from the fox within. He felt that it was being truthful but then again there's no proof that it was lying either.

'**So the seal is tightening up again. I'm being……' **that was the last thing the Kyubi said until he was utterly silenced. Perhaps Naruto should've taken up that mind training that his sensei told his to try. This however wouldn't of worked after all he's no seal expert. He simply sighed and looked out of the window.

An hour past since the Kyubi decided to frighten the living daylights outa him. The window suddenly opened and in came Jiraiya making the poor boy nearly jump into the ceiling receiving a rather amused look from the reaction to his entrance.

"Can't you use a door like normal people?" a still suprised Naruto cried.

"Window was closer. Ahh yah missed me really."

Approaching the hospital was someone with very distinct read hair and severe insomnia. He had heard a sudden ruckus and began to walk up the wall until he stopped for a second. A voice that was distinctly Naruto's was going on about old perverts or something. He continued until he walked through the window with a confused look. His sudden appearance made Naruto jump a little but not too much, Jiraiya pulled a sheepish grin as he turned around towards the new guest.

"Oh Garra! What are you doing here?" Naruto said with still a hint of surprise.

"We came to help, unfortunately we were too late. It's good…to see you finally awake" steadily replied Gaara.

"Finally?" a slightly curious Naruto asked.

"You've been out for a good…lets see three days now." instantly spoke up the Sannin.

"Why am I sitting here then I better move!" the blond nearly shouted as he leapt off of his bed only to again jump as Shikamaru opened the door nearly running into him, the new arrival smiled before saying "Glad to see your back to normal"

"Well time for me to go, we'll speak later." interrupted Jiraiya.

"Oh come on I want to know now!" whined Naruto.

"You'll just have to be patient." simply replied Jiraiya.

"Who is this guy?" asked Gaara.

"Here we go…" whispered Naruto while rolling his eyes.

"Good question. I am the wild man of Konoha, the Great Toad Sage and one of the legendary three, Jiraiya that's my name!" the old man finished with the flexing of muscles and pointing to the sky.

"You know some….very strange people." was all Gaara could say, unsure what to make of that.

"Tell me about it" the young blond sighed.

"Kid's today are no fun." sulked Jiraiya before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Then the conversation resumed with Gaara stating "I am here to simply say that we must go"

"Already, can't you stay a bit longer?" moaned Naruto.

"Sorry but Suna for some reason needs our urgent return" coolly said Gaara.

"Fine then I'll just have to visit you instead" excitingly said Naruto. Gaara let a smile escape from his face and the vanished leaving a small trail of sand from where he had been standing. Shikamaru then turned to Naruto and spoke up. "No rest for you eh?"

The young Chunin then went into some of the details and let Naruto know that everyone came back alive. Meanwhile outside a certain pink haired kunoichi was approaching the hospital she made her way up to the room Naruto was staying in but she hesitated and listened in, Shikamaru was asking "So would he at all…."

"No he wouldn't…… Sasuke is gone" replied Naruto, he tried his hardest yet it wasn't enough. Outside of the room the young girl backed off from the door with sorrow writ on her face. Sakura had no chance to fully compose herself as she saw Tsunade approaching she placed her hand on the young girls shoulder. As the door was opened the two boy's heads swung around to see who they were.

"Sakura!" Naruto surprisingly said.

"Naruto…" said Sakura with a very light half smile. She was relived that he was ok yet in her heart was sad by what had happened.

"I'm sorry…." said Naruto lowered his head

"There's no need to apologise, I know you tried your hardest…." reassured the young kunoichi.

"But I will bring Sasuke back, it like I said that's my promise of a lifetime!" determinedly replied the blond.

"It's okay….forget it" was all Sakura could say to him about that promise.

"Sakura! he's…" sharply interrupted Shikamaru, he was bout to continue when he got interrupted by the young blond. "It's like I always say….I never go back on my word cause that's my shinobi way!"

"I'm sorry ….you'll have to wait a while but next time I'm coming with you!" cheerily responded Sakura, the mood lightened into a lot of smiles. Eventually everyone left to allow Naruto to rest, about an hour after this Jiraiya had returned with a slightly more serious feel to him.

"I have some interesting info I know you want to hear." said Jiraiya as he began to go into details. Basically it was about Akatsuki not being operational for at least two to three years since they were preparing for something. The other was about Orochimaru's immortality jutsu that it too needed three years to work again which, meant Sasuke was safe for said amount of time. He rounded up his explanation "I'm also going to be away for a while but I'll be back."

"Don't tell me… research." sighed the blond, rolling his eyes.

"Important research mind you." the Sannin replied with a crossing of arms

"Oh that kind! Can I come?" asked Naruto as he sat up straighter with anticipation.

"Sorry kid. No offence but your still a bit beat up." said Jiraiya as he vanished in a small cloud of smoke before the boy.

Reports of Naruto wakening up had reached the council of Konoha not to mention a rather unique and sinister individual too whom had plans of his own. All he had to do was set everything into motion and he knew if he manipulated the right people his dreams would come to fruition very soon. After all what is one or two lives in the greater scheme of things in this mans grand vision…

**Cliff hanger-ish but it helps eh? Kyuubi talk standard is bold writing which, I've found very common in stories unless he's hushed his voice. Actually more talking than anything but whatever, it's not like some where they have a whole arc dedicated to talking matches and flashbacks… sorry not my style but I don't condone it. Ok I've rambled on long enough so next chapter dreams are broken and sinister wheels are set in motion…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here, firstly I'd like to congratulate LovelySinner7 for noticing what I was doing in chapter one and two. Secondly I also would like to know how you the readers and writers want to see the members of team snake/hawk introduced. 

**Chapter 3 Broken Dreams**

It had now been a week since the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke and the great battle at the Valley of the End. Garra and his siblings had returned to Suna and Jiraiya was somewhere outside Konoha looking into the Akatsuki affair. Naruto had almost fully recovered from his battle with Sasuke, only Neji and Choji were the only others that were still stuck in Konoha hospital. Things seemed to be picking up but today was the council meeting, Tsunade felt that Sasuke's defection would most likely be the obvious 'hot topic' of discussion.

Shizune could be seen heading towards the Hokage office, she opened the door and could see that there was a lot of things going on in Tsunade's head as she was staring into space.

Shizune "Tsunade-sama the council is ready"

Tsunade(thinking) 'This isn't going to go smoothly……., the council could demand all out war with the land of rice over this'

She then proceeded to head towards the meeting room, still lost in partial thought closely followed by her assistant who could feel the worrying mood that surrounded Tsunade.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru's Hideout

The room was darkened, a man with bandaged arms and a serpent like face(guess who) was sitting down watching Sasuke train in the ways of a sword.

Sasuke "how will this give me power…. Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru "The Kusenage blade requires skill, the sword itself cannot be broken or stopped"

Sasuke "A sword alone will not kill him, even with that"

A certain silver haired boy with glasses emerged from the shadows and looked at Sasuke.

"I see you still need to work on respect, there are only two Kusenage swords in existence you should be honoured that Lord Orochimaru would allow you to wield one"

Orochimaru "Kabuto, you are here for more that simple explanations"

Kabuto "Yes I have some new information………"

He turned his head towards Sasuke and then Orochimaru wondering whether he should say anything in front of the Uchiha.

Orochimaru "Do not trouble yourself, speak"

Kabuto "We were able to get one of the bodies from the successful mission a week ago, unfortunately Kimimaro's body could not be retrieved as he had managed to weld himself to the bone field he created"

Orochimaru "so he was forced to use that move, it does not matter he served his purpose long ago"

Kabuto " the body that was retrieved is Tayuya's one what should we do with it"

Orochimaru "Failures need disposing off"

Kabuto "yes Orochimaru-sama"

Sasuke's thoughts 'If the sword is as strong as he said then I'll be one step closer, so that last guy was Kimimaro I need to reach his level first'

Orochimaru "and proceed with your task concerning Sasuke"

Kabuto "Well Sasuke, it would seem that I will be training you for a while"

Sasuke(scowling) "I refuse, only one person can train me"

Kabuto(sighing) "Respect, manners and even a bit of humility might keep you alive"

Orochimaru "Kabuto, humour him"

Kabuto(sadistically smiling) "Fight him but not kill"

Sasuke(smirking) "You don't stand a chance"

Kabuto "even that curse mark won't help you here, who do you think helped make it"

Sasuke ran towards Kabuto, jumping into the air throwing a kick at a notably quick pace…………

Back in Konoha(if you want to see a full Kabuto vs. Sasuke match later then tell me)

The meeting was over a furious Tsunade practically burst through the doors of the council room she went straight to the Hokage office. Once there she punched the desk and it immediately split into two.

Tsunade(angrily) "damn them how can they do this"

Shizune(slightly frightened) "please calm down"

Tsunade(shouting) "how can I be calm their ruling is going to crush him, it'll break his dreams"

Shizune(looking down) "I know, if only Jiraiya was here"

Tsunade(bitterly) "he left to help protect him, what twisted irony"

She let out a few tears run down her cheek, it felt all to familiar it would seem that the necklace would claim another but she felt an inkling of relief as at least wasn't in the way that it had been with the previous two.

Shizune(sorrowfully) "I know we should wait but he needs to know….."

Tsunade (sitting down) "I'll tell him…….."

The atmosphere was clear aside from the rage, sorrow was the main mood felt by both the current Hokage and her assistant. Tsunade henged out of the office and with a heavy heart headed towards the Konoha hospital……..

Back at Orochimaru's Hideout

Sasuke was on his knees breathing heavily for some reason he couldn't move his right leg, all that had happened was a simple tap by Kabuto on his leg. The only notable change with Kabuto was only a few cuts. Sasuke was now growling in annoyance.

Kabuto "there's no need to be like that, don't worry its only a torn muscle"

Orochimaru "not bad Sasuke considering he was holding back"

Sasuke(scowling more) "…………………….."

Kabuto "so we agree you'll train under me for a while"

Sasuke "fine……train me then"

Kabuto(crosses arms) "finally some form of respect"

Orochimaru "you are both dismissed"

Kabuto(turning head) "what of the Fuma clan?"

Orochimaru "it is being dealt with"

Both of the shinobi leave, Sasuke had to put is arm on Kabuto's shoulder for support. Obviously the young avenger was annoyed at being beaten so easily even though he went into the first stage of the curse seal. He knew that it could be some time before Orochimaru would train him again after that fight. But he knew this was the first step to killing his brother.

Konoha Hospital

Tsunade "I'm sorry but that's what's happened, in the end even I could not stop them, all I could get you was the rest of today before you need to go….I'm sorry Naruto"

Naruto(looking down) "so this is it, even though he's the supposed traitor, I end up suffering for this, maybe I deserve it…"

He was slowly but surely breaking up inside knowing that he may never see his friends again, he'll never have a chance to really fulfil his promise to Sakura and his dreams die here.

Tsunade(crying) "you don't deserve this, it isn't your fault…"

Naruto "It's because of the fox….its not like I chose this"

The room fell into silence, it was now becoming obvious that the life in Naruto's eyes were draining from him. He was thinking about something then suddenly he felt more relaxed and knew what to do.

Naruto(smiling slightly) "I can still save Sasuke even if I do it alone"

Tsunade(saddened) "That can't be done, the same thing happened with a former friend"

Naruto "I'll think of something"

Tsunade "the council doesn't know this but I have something that is yours"

Naruto(lifting head) "what is it"

Tsunade "your inheritance from your father… take it"

She handed three scrolls to Naruto, he looked very surprised and was about to open one of them when..

Tsunade "Open them when your outside…

Naruto "so this is goodbye then"

Tsunade(hugs Naruto) "I'm going to miss you kid, keep the necklace ok"

Naruto "I will, goodbye

Tsunade "goodbye Naruto……"

She then left the room slowly and headed towards the Hokage monuments. Tsunade knew that if she was there any longer then she would have broken down. After a few moments of processing what just happened Naruto decide that he should just go as soon as possible. He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye once and for all it would break him completely if he did. He didn't want to hurt Sakura's feeling she was already going through enough. He went straight to his home packed all of his survival and ninja tools then headed towards a certain gate.

Naruto " Ironic eh Sasuke you left by this gate and so will I, lets hope I can find you….."

He now had only one goal, one very quickly made up new dream; to find and save his friend.

Unknown Location

The room was shrouded in darkness out stepped a man with a cane and bandages over his left eye, it was obvious that he had seen much combat. Another person walked forward and knelt he was a pale boy about the age of thirteen was wearing all black with a few scrolls on his sides. The bandaged man spoke up.

"This mission is of the utmost importance, failure is not an option and it will not be tolerated, Sai can I trust you with this"

Sai(smirking) "yes Danzo-sama, I will not fail it will be done"

Danzo "do not smirk at me or you will die"

Sai "my apologies I still have trouble showing the correct emotion"

Danzo "Proceed with your mission"

**Another half cliff hanger chapter. Ok as usual if you think that there are bit that can be improved please let me know, the next chapter will have Naruto meeting a certain few people….. you'll have to wait and see if you want to know who…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 now with 60% more Sai

**Disclaimer: I'm sexy but not enough to own Naruto ^___^**

**Chapter 4 Revival**

Naruto was walking through the area where the pursuit of Sasuke had taken place he remembered how determined everyone was to complete the mission. He kept on going until he reached a field filled with bones, he was shocked, that definitely wasn't there before. From where he was standing he could see a figure slumped on one of the bones. He felt that he should go on but something was bothering his, carefully the young ninja headed towards the slumped figure. To his surprise the figure was actually attached to the bone spike, luckily there was some space on the ground in front of the figure for Naruto to stand on the ground. Suddenly he heard a booming voice.

"**It's that guy you fought before the Uchiha"**

Naruto (thought speaking)"Kyuubi? You mean that's him! What happened!"

Kyuubi** "The curse seal, one of my legacies"**

Suddenly Naruto blacked out and awoke in a sewer, he was slightly surprised then headed towards a cage.

Naruto(angrily) "what the heck was that for!"

Kyuubi **"It will be easier to talk to you this way"**

Naruto "can you at least be a bit more quiet"

Kyuubi(quietening down)"fine is this better brat!"

Naruto "yeah but what do you mean legacy?"

Kyuubi " a kid got hit with a wave of my chakra, during the battle where I was sealed in you, somehow he survived and absorbed but he received a curse in sense"

Naruto "so you created the curse mark?"

Kyuubi "**Let me finish brat! **he is the origin of the curse mark a different version of my chakra, the yang part he inherited my killer intent, he is cursed to kill"

Naruto "so that guy, erm Kimimaro was his name…… is like me?"

Kyuubi "that Snake twisted it into a something else, but it is based of the original cursed boy"

Naruto "how will this help me?"

Kyuubi "one of the scrolls given to you has a very concealed power, one that only I could use before I was sealed, your father was trying to replicate this power.."

Naruto(curiously) "you know my father who is he?"

Kyuubi "find out yourself kid, that scroll can only be used by you with my chakra without dieing"

Naruto "you mean this would kill anyone else?"

Kyuubi "he is compatible with my chakra, just do it kid he is the only one that is intact enough to use it on now"

Naruto "so my father can't be brought back

Kyuubi "even if he could it would be impossible, I'll explain when the time is right, **do it you'll understand why…………."**

The seal had cut off the Kyuubi again but this time they were able to have a somewhat, well different conversation. Suddenly Naruto awoke in the bone field still under the empty gaze of Kimimaro, he was trying to get his head around what just happened then he remembered that one of the scrolls did feel odd. He reached into his pouch and pulled out that scroll it was labelled 'scroll of life', he thought that the name was a bit cliché considering. He found that it drew some of his chakra before he opened it…..

A few miles from Naruto's position

The young ninja only known as Sai was checking the ground around a forested area he heard something and grabbed the short sword that was slung over his back but it was just a rabbit. It appeared that he was tracking something or someone. He looked up and jumped onto a thick branch, then knelt down seeing a footstep. He thought to himself.

'so he headed this way, judging by the time that he supposedly left and the speed he seems to be going he is at least one hour maybe two from my position.'

Sai leapt from tree to tree until he came to a dense wooded area. The foot prints stopped on the branches. He jumped down and found nothing he looked ahead and found another set of footprints but more closer together.

'that was quite a jump he did, looks like he decided to walk which means that he could only be an hour from my current position'

He continued onwards this time taking it a bit faster unless the route altered slightly, he had to reach his objective before the day was out or it could be to late.

Bone Field 

Naruto "wow talk about originality, my dad could've been a bit more imaginative…. whoever he was"

It was a special jutsu known as the Revival no Jutsu : Heaven to Earth, there were quite a few hand signs required to do it as well, it carried a warning that it was incomplete and shouldn't be used but Naruto felt that he would be ok as it didn't feel like the Kyuubi had lied to him.

Naruto "well here goes nothing"

He began making several hand sign then opened the scroll in front of him, the scroll drew some chakra from him then Naruto made even more signs then jumped up and slammed an open palm on Kimimaro's chest exactly where the curse seal was. He could feel a mass of his chakra being drained from him, then without fail red chakra began radiating from his body and then the chakra surrounded his body and a tail formed from it. He began screaming as he felt an incredible amount of pain surging throughout his body. He fell to the ground but something was indeed happening, Kimimaro was changing from his second cursed stage back to normal then he began falling out of the bone spike. Surprisingly his legs were still intact even thought they had been welded in the bone for the past week or so. Luckily the chakra coming out of Naruto's body stopped the falling Kimimaro and floated to the ground.

The mass chakra radiating from the area hadn't gone unnoticed as the ninja known as Sai stopped suddenly and felt something that he didn't understand.

Sai's thought 'what is this feeling, is this fear, dread…… never mind I need to continue, I should almost be there judging from what just happened'

The chakra that was radiating from the area stopped and Naruto collapsed to the ground then he lifted his head and saw that the scroll was badly burnt and charred.

Naruto "heh one use only, this better be worth it fox………"

He passed out from exhaustion but let out a smile, he hoped that this would help save Sasuke or he's going to give the damn fox hell for this.

About half and hour later Sai arrived at a field of bones, he looked around and saw some fresh dirt imprints on some of the bone spikes. He followed them but was very curious on how these bones got here eventually he noticed that he was nearing his objective and drew his short sword. He then came to a clearing and found two bodies collapsed on the ground. He immediately noticed who one of them was.

Sai "Uzumaki Naruto, hmm looks like a battle may of happened"

He pointed his sword at Naruto's but froze as he realized that something was up……

**Now that's a cliff-hanger chapter ending, what's going to happen next? Well you'll have to wait, this chapter is a bit shorter but hey it's out three whole days earlier. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kimimaro makes his debut what will happen to Naruto and Sai? Well go on, read on then.

**Disclaimer: I don't discontinue fics and I don't own Naruto, ok?**

**Chapter 5 :Realization**

Sai had his blade pointed at Naruto when he froze….. something wasn't right he turned around and noticed that the other collapsed person was gone. He knew that he shouldn't of let his guard down suddenly the figure appeared with very torn clothes and pulled a bone like sword out of his shoulder which made Sai raise an eyebrow. They both clashed with their swords now deadlocked.

Sai "and you are?"

Kimimaro(jumping back) "I am Kaguya Kimimaro, you should state your own before asking another"

He leapt towards Sai, which was quickly dodged when he suddenly whipped out a scroll and began quickly drawing on it with an ink brush. He then quietly said Choujuu Giga and a sketch of a lion jumped from the scroll and headed towards Kimimaro. In reaction to this Kimimaro pointed his left arm at the lion and fired bones at it. On contact the lion burst into ink. Before he could react to this Sai appeared and went for another strike but was thrown onto the ground by Kimimaro. But Kimimaro felt exhausted even though he was trying not to show it. Sai got to his feet and looked at him then decided to speak.

Sai "You have earned my name; Sai"

Kimimaro(pointing his bone sword at Sai) "Well you shall not harm this kid"

He jumped upwards into the air but found that it was painful to do so, this hadn't gone unnoticed but Sai sheaved his sword back into place and jumped as far back from Kimimaro as the area would allow him

Sai "It would seem we misunderstand each other, I do not wish harm on this guy"

Kimimaro "then this is pointless, we should stop and wait

Sai(smiling) "Maybe but how can I trust you?"

Kimimaro "I could say the same but I give you my word"

Sai "fine I'll trust your word"

Sai's thoughts 'His words can be trusted, he is not showing any deceit but I need to be on guard, even though he's weakened he could probably hold his own, If I continue to fight him I risk compromising the mission..'

Kimimaro's thoughts 'what happened? How am I alive? I need answers but I have to wait…….. that kid brought me back somehow…., I have to wait but I need to watch this Sai he could be trouble……'

A lot was racing in Kimimaro's mind, he vividly remembered something happened after he died from his illness, speaking of which he noticed that he felt lighter for some reason. Sai was keeping a close eye on both of shinobi, he was still not at ease as he realized that he may he may have problems fighting Kimimaro especially in this strange terrain. About half an hour later Naruto began to stir, he sat up and saw two figures in front of him. Kimimaro stepped forwards and looked at Naruto.

Kimimaro "you have some explaining to do clone boy"

Naruto(weakly) "so it worked..(looked over to Sai) who are you?"

Sai(smiling) "my name is Sai, I am here to help"

Naruto "well thanks but I don't know who you are"

Kimimaro "It would seem that we all have questions that need answering"

Everyone tensed up slightly as they knew that all of them were in a lose battle stance. Before anything could happen one of them spoke up, trying to avoided needless combat.

Naruto "can we talk instead but not here, follow me"

The two others were unsure but the curiosity of Kimimaro compelled him to follow, closely followed by Sai. Eventually they came to an opening where a waterfall and two statues were; the Valley of the End. Naruto sat on a fallen log and remembered what had happened just about a week ago then he turned towards his head towards the others. For some reason they felt that they could somewhat trust each other even though they had really only just met. It almost felt as if they were similar in a lot of ways but still there was a lot of weirdness and awkwardness about this gathering of ninja.

Naruto(still slightly uneasy) "Well I guess names should be first….erm….. my name is Uzumaki Naruto….."

Orochimaru's hideout 

Sasuke was out of breath he hasn't been this tired since he learnt the Chidori. The underground training room was scared with slash marks from the sword Sasuke had been practicing with. He was satisfied with what he had achieved, he was getting stronger. Kabuto who had been watching him, smiled.

Kabuto "see what you can do when you actually listen"

Sasuke "heh is that a compliment?"

Kabuto "still acting big, well you'll get a real challenge soon"

Another ninja entered the room and immediately headed towards Kabuto.

Sound Ninja "Kabuto-san we have some new information concerning Konoha"

Kabuto "follow me then, Sasuke continue training"

Sasuke's thoughts 'Konoha…. I wonder what's happening there, hmm if its that important then Orochimaru will tell me'

Ten minutes later, in another room Orochimaru had now fully recovered from his transfer to his new body, Kabuto had entered and bowed.

Orochimaru "what is it, you may rise"

Kabuto(standing up) "We have some new info on Konoha it would seem that something quite interesting has happened"

Orochimaru "Well Kabuto, tell me"

Kabuto "It would seem that the Kyuubi container has been banished"

Orochimaru "kukuku fools they do not know what they have done"

Kabuto "Uzumaki Naruto….. could we use him?"

Orochimaru "No, I'll let some of my old friends deal with this for now"

Kabuto "isn't that risky, it could be your….."

He immediately stopped as he knew that if he went on he would die, he backed off slightly by the amount of killer intent coming of his master.

Orochimaru "The container is more likely to draw them here, we are not ready yet, you are dismissed"

Kabuto "what of Sasuke Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru "it'll be a distraction, he need not know yet, continue training him"

At the Valley of the End

Kimimaro "so I do owe you my life, my disease is gone as is the curse seal, I will help you"

Kimimaro had finished with his questions to Naruto but now it was the somewhat mysterious Sai's turn. He had simply stood there just listening, he felt that he was ready for almost any question.

Naruto "so Sai why are you here?"

Sai " I am here to help you as well, we are similar"

Kimimaro "Explain…"

Sai "I was mistreated to, because of who I was I had heard that someone similar to me was being forced to leave the village, from what I've heard you can help me"

Naruto "I can help? You left cause of me?"

Sai " and that people want me dead……..my life needs meaning I need to prove that I am alive"

Kimimaro "I can sympathize with you but it just feels like there's more to you"

Sai "It's the truth, what do you think Naruto?"

Naruto "that's good enough for me, but don't dedicate your life to me or anything"

To him Sai was very similar to someone he met a long time ago, Haku the one who was willing to live and die for his master. He also remembered how Garra used to be. But Naruto would help Sai find his reason for living rather than be it, he couldn't understand it but he felt like he could be good friends with these two. But there was one thing that he needed to ask first….

Naruto "what about you Kimimaro, I found out how loyal you are to Orochimaru, I cant force you to stay but will you be able to help me?"

Kimimaro "truth be told yes I could leave right now but you gave me a second chance at life, I owe you a big debt the least I can do is help…."

Naruto "So are you ok travelling with us to find Sasuke?"

Kimimaro "yes I will help you, I just hope this isn't for nothing…."

Naruto(grinning) "Nah we'll be fine, I'll save Sasuke!"

Kimimaro "despite what has happened to you, it amazes me that you can still be so cheery and hopeful, maybe I can confirm that something with your help"

Naruto " I realized that there is always hope, no matter what I never give up when I set out to do something"

Sai's thoughts 'good I've earned his trust but I need to think about what to do with this Kimimaro…… why am I feeling strange, does this Naruto really change people? never mind I need to carry out my mission…. I will complete it'

**What is Sai's secret agenda? well you'll have to wait, stay tuned. Wow I found this chapter hard to do, I had to do some parts three times otherwise you wouldn't know what I'm talking about….**

**Also what did you think of the mini-fight with Sai and Kimimaro? There will be more fight scenes coming now that I've got to this point.**


	6. Chapter 6

All characters so far are wearing the clothes they have in the manga, they are not naked ok fan girls and boys!

**Disclaimer: I am also not naked and not owning Naruto**

**Chapter 6 : ****Sunagakure**

It had been a week since Naruto, Kimimaro and Sai had set out on their journey. Eventually they had agreed after a bit of wondering to head to Sunagakure first since Naruto had said that there were friends there that would help them out. The Kyuubi was now able to talk to Naruto more often, he gave more information on quite a few things like why the Revival no Jutsu could only be used on Kimimaro, of course Naruto gave the fox an earful about not warning him how painful it would be to do it. Naruto was wondering weather he should put a cut across his headband but decided to keep it on and untouched for now. Eventually they would reach Suna they were already at the boarder and all they could see was sand.

Kimimaro "Finally, who are these friends of yours anyway?"

Naruto "Oh yeah I didn't tell you did I, there's Gaara, Temari and Kankuro"

Kimimaro(narrowing his eyes) "Sabaku no Gaara? This could be interesting"

Naruto "oh yeah I heard he fought you….."

Kimimaro "indeed, a worthy opponent"

Sai "are you getting a change of clothes then"

Naruto "what's wrong with this"

Kimimaro "Orange jumpsuits do stick out a bit"

Sai "I meant both of you, Kimimaro your clothes are still shredded and bright orange strikes me as…….. gay"

Naruto "here we go again"

Sai(smiling) "what……. I'm not the one wearing bright orange"

Kimimaro "the issue is money, we have none maybe your friends can help us out"

Naruto "yeah, lets go!"

Sai's thoughts 'when I reach my target I have to deal with Kimimaro, I should've taken care of him when I had the chance, no matter I need to continue'

They headed towards the Village Hidden in the Sand, Naruto was feeling happy that he could see a friend without any risks. But he still felt sad that he couldn't go back to see his friend in Konoha. He had eventually come clean that he still felt a large amount of sorrow, his mask had slipped but he felt better after telling the other two how he felt and what he was. They had become friends. Sai wouldn't admit it but he started feeling something when he travelled with them. He was confused, to him emotions are weakness at least that's what he had learnt.

Sai's thoughts 'Danzo-sama was right this is going to be a long mission, I can't force Naruto otherwise he'll find out, lets hope these feelings disappear, emotions will not beat me, it is weakness and I can not fail'

Naruto was also in thought because the Kyuubi had begun speaking.

Kyuubi **"kid, have you forgotten about the other two scrolls?"**

Naruto "your being loud again and no I didn't forget, I'll open them once we're in Suna"

Kyuubi "fine but be weary of that Sai character something seems off"

Naruto "I trust him, I actually feel a bit sorry for him but I'll be careful"

Kimimaro looked at Naruto and knew that the kyuubi was speaking to him again, he always assumed a distant look when he did. Before he could say anything about this he saw the gate to Suna, they stopped.

Sai "do you think this is safe?"

Naruto "We'll be fine Suna is different to Konoha"

Kimimaro "in more ways that one.."

They continued onward towards the gate but their presence hadn't gone unnoticed as a certain blond haired kunoichi, began moving from the gate into the town. Until she found a certain jonien.

"Baki-sensei three unknown ninja are heading this way"

Baki "find Gaara and Kankuro, then we'll go investigate"

Kimimaro moved ahead of the group and held his right arm out, Sai realized that someone was coming and then Naruto saw them. They stopped an waited for the approaching squad.

Kimimaro "a meeting party"

Sai "or a coming attack.."

Naruto(smiling) "I recognize one of them….. It's Gaara!"

Kimimaro "we should wait, anything could happen"

Naruto(looking at Kimimaro) "huh?"

Sai "I know what he means, we do not know the situation concerning us two…. especially with Suna."

The sand ninja squad heading towards Naruto and company was Baki, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. They four where very curious about these ninja, Konoha hadn't given any information on their ninja coming over. But Gaara relaxed as he saw a very distinct orange that only one person wore. Temari noticed that her younger brother was calming down more.

Temari "do you know them?"

Gaara "only one of them, Uzumaki Naruto"

Baki "hmm this could be trouble"

Kankuro "he won't attack us, we're his friends"

Baki "its more political…"

Gaara "what Konoha doesn't know wont hurt us"

Temari(blushing)"one of them actually looks pretty cute"

Kankuro(sighting) "Here we go again……"

Temari(hitting Kankuro over the head) "shut up"

Before they could say anymore, they had were already within talking distance. Gaara had tensed up very quickly fully prepared for battle because he had recognized one of them even though he thought it impossible that he was alive. Kimimaro had engaged in a staring contest with the insomniac, everyone had realized that these two could go at it unless they did something. Everyone but Naruto were consciously ready for the possibility of a battle breaking out. Before they had the chance thought Naruto stepped in front of Kimimaro.

Naruto "Hi Garra, don't worry about these two their with me"

Gaara(relaxing his guard) "you have a weird choice of friends"

Baki "this was unexpected that any banished Konoha ninja would come here considering"

Sai "so Suna is fully aware of it"

Gaara "What you are doing Naruto is very risky"

Naruto (motioning to Kimimaro)"travelling with this guy or coming here?"

Gaara "both but coming here more so"

Temari "Konoha doesn't want us associating with you"

Kankuro "but they came this far thought what do you think sensei?"

Baki "Konoha has only told us to only be wary, if I talk to the council then maybe you can stay for a short time"

Gaara(smiling) "that's good to hear but we should hurry back a sandstorm is coming…."

They began walking towards the gate and it was apparent that Temari had scurried across towards Kimimaro. Naruto and Kankuro were just about able to not laugh at this while Sai looked puzzlingly at the unfolding scene but then resumed his usual emotionless expression.

Sai's thoughts 'it would seem that the mission could be at most a month longer than anticipated'

Temari(blushing) "so do you always travel like that…."

Kimimaro(looking at Gaara) "no, they got damaged in a fight with a worthy opponent"

Temari(whispering) "oh….. that's to bad…"

Kimimaro "huh?"

Temari (moving back) "erm nothing nothing at all…..

This time Kankuro let out a laugh but was quickly shut up by a smack on the head from Temari. Naruto decided against laughing for his own good, especially in front of Kimimaro since he'd obviously figured out what had just happened. Luckily Gaara hadn't seen this or else a fight could've broken out. The wind began picking up, Gaara stopped and turned around.

Gaara "for now you can stay at our place until the storm passes…."

Kankuro(crossing his arms) "you could've asked us first"

Naruto "so it's not ok?"

Kankuro "nah I guess it's the least we can do"

Temari(looking at Kimimaro) "I don't mind"

Baki "you do that, I need to meet with the council"

He sped up on ahead towards the tallest building; the Kazekage tower. They continued onward passing through the gate and headed followed the sand siblings to their estate.

Outside Orochimaru's hideout

Two people were standing outside one had slightly shredded clothes and hair that reached his shoulders. The other was Kabuto of whom was motioning the other to follow him.

Kabuto "It looks like your training is starting to pay off Sasuke but if we keep going you'll literally not have anything left to wear"(if I get fan boy reviews…..then I'll hurt you)

Sasuke(looking annoyed) "so this is a shopping trip?"

Kabuto "yes and no, Orochimaru wishes to test you if you pass he'll take over your training"

Sasuke(smirking) "then this should be worth it"

Kabuto "but it'll take a few days to get there so don't get cocky"

**You'll probably say I shouldn't stop here but I feel that I could just go on and on. Going into every detail can annoy people, speaking from personal experience but stay tuned as the next two or more chapters will now mainly follow Sasuke's journey.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning the word 'blood' is mentioned in this chapter. Also chapter one has had some slight editing in the Akatsuki part with the help of Wirespeed91 but I'll probably not adapt that speech style, no offence to those that do._

_Naruto, Kimimaro and Sai have decided to stay in Suna for now. Meanwhile Sasuke is about to be tested and prove that his training had paid off, not just to himself but to prove that he is worthy to be trained by Orochimaru._

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I laugh randomly out loud. oh yeah and I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7 : A Change of Pace**

Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke had come to a clearing were a river resided nearby and a rocky outcrop had a hole carved into it. It had taken them two days to reach it since the base Orochimaru was currently residing in was on the boarder of Konoha, while this base was very close to the sea. They walked towards the outcrop but before they could get any closer a wagon was being wheeled out screaming could be heard coming from it.

Sasuke "what is that?"

Kabuto "a prisoner transfer"

An arm extended out of the front smashing it, it barely look human at all. It grabbed one of the escorts and choked the life out of the unlucky one. Before anything else could happen a girl wearing glasses rushed out of the cave holding a scroll, she quickly threw it round the extended arm and then a bloodcurdling scream could be heard and then nothing the arm retracted back into a more human like one and went limp. The scream had made Sasuke shudder slightly but he quickly composed himself.

Sasuke "what was that?"

Kabuto(smirking) "Your still able to speak so confidently after seeing that? Then maybe you do stand a chance…."

The girl walked towards them, she looked at Kabuto then stared at Sasuke and blushed. The top part of his clothes were basically non-existent(that's all your getting fan girls) and it was obvious how lose his clothing was(ok I lied but that's as far as I'm going).

Kabuto " Karin its rude to stare you know, I see that the transfer finally happened"

Karin(adjusting her glasses) "it was difficult to move him, it cost quite a few lives its just as well Orochimaru-sama invented that suppression scroll…."

Kabuto "we're her to see how no.27 has progressed"

Sasuke "a test experiment is my opponent?"

Karin "so you won't be doing the tests this time"

Kabuto "He should be sufficient enough to survive the tests"

Karin "this guy is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kabuto "indeed our latest recruit"

Sasuke "can we get this over with"

Kabuto "Karin find him something suitable to wear"

Karin(blushing and looking away) "ok I'll get on that before the tests follow me…"

One and a half days earlier, Suna

A sandstorm raged to what appeared to be for endless miles, no one dared go out in it either. At the sand siblings residence they had just got in before the storm had hit, Kimimaro had asked for something to put over him claiming he felt cold, which was weird considering where they were. Even Naruto and Sai had realized the look Temari was giving him. It made Kimimaro feel uneasy and thought it rude to say anything about it. Garra handed him a brown poncho with distrust in his eyes. Kimimaro reckoned that it could take a while to gain his trust considering how their last 'meeting' went. Then Gaara walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder motioning him to follow, they walked into the other room. Kimimaro decided that now was a good time to talk to Sai about a few things.

Kimimaro "Can we have a moment to discuss a few things"

Kankuro "sure I guess… come on Temari"

He grabbed Temari who snapped out of her daze and walked off. She looked slightly annoyed but reckoned that everyone had something to talk about considering what had happened to Naruto just over a week ago.

With Gaara and Naruto

Naruto(looking around) "you really need to decorate you know, this is supposed to be a kitchen?"

Gaara "yes but we're not here for decoration ideas"

Naruto "Is this about Kimimaro"

Gaara "both of them….. I don't trust them"

Naruto "Just because Kimimaro kicked your ass"

Gaara(ignoring that remark) "He is fanatically loyal to Orochimaru… if he was brought back by the snake then he could be using you…"

Naruto "erm I kinda brought him back"

Gaara(slight surprise) "that's impossible only one person can do that…"

Naruto "well with a bit of help from the kyuubi I brought him back, I trust him"

Kyuubi **'you shouldn't brag about that kid'**

Gaara "your not lying either… if you trust him then that's good enough for me but…"

Naruto(ignoring the kyuubi) "what you don't trust Sai?"

Gaara "that other one…Sai something about him seem off"

Naruto(looking annoyed) "what he's alright, sure he doesn't talk that much but he's a nice guy"

Gaara "he has the look in those eyes very similar to the ones I used to have…"

Naruto "so what does this mean then?"

Gaara "he is hiding something but even I can't tell you what it is.."

Naruto(looking down) "well don't bother him or anything, I trust him to"

Gaara "as you wish but be careful"

With Kimimaro and Sai

Sai(sitting down) "what is it? This is obviously more than a casual chat…"

Kimimaro "over the past few days I've noticed something about you"

Sai's thoughts 'I could be compromised here, I should've taken care of him when I had the chance'

Kimimaro "that smile you always do is fake, it is not one a normal person makes"

Sai "truthfully I don't know how to smile genuinely"

Kimimaro "then I was right you have the same issues with emotions as I used to have"

Sai "used to?"

Kimimaro "dying once can change a person, you need to relax and regain your emotion, without it we are just monsters"

Sai "I'll keep that in mind"

Sai's thoughts 'that was close, I can't be that careless next time, I should read up on these emotions before we leave it could help later'

Back at the Present with Sasuke

Sasuke walked out of a room wearing grey pants and a black robe(like the one in the Shippuden series), he also opted for a katana-like sword which he attached to his side. He looked around then turned towards Karin.

Karin "that'll do for now since they'll only get wrecked considering your facing… him"

Sasuke "who is this no.27?"

Karin "he's the latest experiment, we do not know exactly what he can do after our tests but we will"

Sasuke "this'll be interesting"

Kabuto(appearing) "it should be….. if the experiment worked fully and remember Sasuke, no curse seal first or second or you fail…."

They then headed into a darkened area Kabuto motioned Sasuke to go on ahead. He came to a door and opened it, the door slammed shut behind him, he pushed his palm against the door and found that it was locked. He just shrugged it off and looked around noticing that the room was empty and strangely white. A door on the other side and a figure emerged with short white hair. He had a notably big sword very similar to the one Zabuza used to have on his back but smaller and without the hole. Sasuke noticed that his teeth were similar to a sharks, he was ready as he entered a battle stance.

Sasuke "so your no.27"

No. 27 "I am Suigetso, not a number you prick!"

Sasuke "bring it on"

Suigetso "I'll cut you to shreds!"

Meanwhile behind a screen Kabuto was watching, them getting ready. Karin had walked into the hidden room and sighed. She knew this was going to get ugly not to mention bloody considering Suigetso's personality. Kabuto wasn't worried, actually he didn't really care. Back in the 'test room' Suigetso was sizing up his vict….opponent. He then showed some annoyance.

Suigetso "what no bloody water, how boring"

Sasuke(calmly) "afraid?"

Before Sasuke could say anything else his opponent had slammed his leg into the Uchiha's stomach, causing him to jumps back with a hint of surprise.

Sasuke's thoughts 'quite fast considering that sword he's carrying"

He then started moving in a lotus like stance, quicker and quicker until he reached Suigetso, just as Sasuke's fist was about to connect to the white haired 'test' he smiled and as the punch landed his face imploded and water came splashing out from the blow. Sasuke jumped back staring in surprise. His face had literally turned into water but it still just about resembled a head, minus the face. Then it began reforming back to normal before the punch.

Suigetso (touching his face)"well that sucked, I'm definitely killing him for this"

Karin's thoughts(she's in the one way view room still) 'so it was enhanced into all of his body, so physical attacks are useless on him now.."

Suigetso "I know I look good but stop staring at me, homo"

Karin's thoughts(again) 'what a moron, he's still the same….."

Suigetso "now for some familiarity"

He started making hand signs prompting Sasuke to jump back. He was confused as he recognised that Suigetso was preparing for a water jutsu, then suddenly a water dragon shot out of his arms. Although only a half a meter big it still managed to hit its mark due to Sasuke being surprised by it. The impact of the jutsu threw him towards into the wall, the 'test' was not going well. Suigetso smiled sadistically then made his move, drawing his sword, before his target had even had a chance to land on the ground he made a swing. Luckily Sasuke had seen this and kicked the wall pushing himself to the right but he couldn't fully dodge it. The big sword had left a terrible slash across Sasuke's chest, blood began coming through. Then the another strike was thrown this time it only scratched his leg. But the young Uchiha had realised that if he let his guard down like that again he'd die. He was still standing but was clutching his chest shaking slightly.

Suigetso "not such a big man after all, even that whore Karin could do better"

A bang could be heard coming from one of the walls, he just laughed, then got ready to go for the kill. But he stopped when he noticed that his opponents eyes had changed then he noticed the curse seal on Sasuke's neck.

Suigetso "yeash going all first stage on me are you, another puppet what a joke"

Sasuke(angrily) "I don't need the seal to beat you.."

He had activated his Sharingan and prepared himself, he reckoned that he should use that move he'd almost perfected in training.

Sasuke's thoughts 'my Chidori is liable to miss due to my injuries and his speed but judging from his cockiness with that sword this should work'

He drew his katana like sword and pointed it a Suigetso causing him to laugh hysterically.

Suigetso "you think you can beat me with a sword, you can barely stand!"

The Uchiha didn't hesitate as he rushed towards his opponent who couldn't help but follow suit, he was aiming for decapitation. Sasuke's sword began making a strange chirping sound and the suddenly an electric current started engulfing it. Karin and Kabuto were almost blinded by it in the other room it as the two ninja made contact. Then an explosion happened and thunder struck all around the arena. After the blinding light and smoke had cleared only one was left standing. He clutched the right side of his bloodied face and realized just how close that was.

Then the door opened and Kabuto walked in he looked around then looked at the person left standing.

Kabuto "well Sasuke you pass but barely"

With that said Sasuke looked around and noticed that both swords had been shattered by his attack. Then he looked at his opponent, only his head was the only part that didn't look weird. He was unconscious and the rest of his body was like a jellied substance. Then Karin walked in and observed the 'test subject'.

Karin " looks like the experiment was a success"

Again Sasuke looked around then felt a massive surge of pain, he felt his back and noticed that a sizable shard of Suigetso's sword was lodged in his back and some shards had managed to go into his left leg. He was in an extremely bloody mess, all he could say was.

"the Chidori Blade needs more work"

Then he collapsed hoping this was worth it…..

**Wow been a long time since I did a full fight scene, so what did you think? If your wondering what happened to Suigetso, its in the manga when he got hit by Killerbee's(Kirabi) giant beam thing, that's what he looks like and I don't know how to explain it. And now I finally have justification for the rating of T….Tune in next time to find out what's happened to Sasuke. (also check out my poll on my profile , if you want)**


	8. Chapter 8

The aftermath of the Sasuke vs. Suigetso battle and our young Uchiha finally finds out something that shocks him which could change the future that is to come. And we take a brief look in Suna and also Konoha.

A note from me, I'm not moaning or being ass-holeish but I wouldn't mind if I got some reviews from other authors. But of course that's up to you, I'm not goanna force you. With that said onward to this chapter…

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be a millionaire but I don't…**

**Chapter 8 : Discovery **

The room was clean, it was a medical room usually not used but today it was being used by Sasuke of whom had his chest was being bandaged up by Karin. The shard in his back had been removed but it required Kabuto's expertise to prevent major bleeding due to the size of the injury.

Kabuto "not bad Sasuke, but that Chidori blade is a one use move"

Sasuke "the sword exploded…."

Kabuto "but you did win, a deals a deal"

Karin "that move nearly killed both of them, way to much chakra"

Kabuto(poking his glasses) "it would've been a waste but the experiment worked"

Sasuke "what was he?"

Karin(looking at Kabuto giving a nod) "well you've earned that, as you heard he is Suigetso former ninja of the Hidden mist village"

Sasuke "that explains a few things but what about his 'uniqueness'?"

Kabuto(shrugging) "the water body thing? That was the main experiment on him, he used to only do that with his arms"

Karin(pulling a shard out of Sasuke's leg) "he's a bit of a psycho as well but you could probably tell that"

Sasuke(smirking) "hm, he tried to split my head with that last strike"

Kabuto(looking at Karin) "now that would've been a waste, once your bandaged up get some rest"

He left the medical room and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. Karin was touching Sasuke's chest, 'checking' for anymore injuries. Sasuke looked at her causing her to blush, she adjusted her glasses and then checked some charts.

Sasuke's thoughts 'she reminds me of someone…. very annoying but she could come in handy later..'

Karin's thoughts 'he's just staring at me….does he like me?, oh shut up I've only just met him but can't do any worse I guess….'

Sasuke "stop staring at me and get this done with"

Karin(still blushing) "fine, if you want it that way"

Sasuke(whispering) "maybe that Suigetso guy was right (painfully shouting) ahhhhh"

She had obviously heard that part and had shoved a needle into his left leg and injected something in it. It didn't help that it was right were the shards had been in his leg.

Karin(sarcastically smiling) "forgot to say that it would hurt"

Sasuke(saying he was angry was an understatement) "next time warn me or I'll kill you"

Karin "ok then, I warned you"

She stuck another needle into him this time his back, causing him to winch in pain rather than screaming this time. He was now giving out quite a lot of killer intent but was just ignored by her.

Karin "your pathetic it was just two pricks"

Sasuke "why you"

He stood up and moved towards Karin but he collapsed right into her arms. She somehow managed to hold him up, she held one of his arms and decided to carry him towards a place to rest.

Karin's thoughts 'a bit big headed and a bit too proud but not bad….I sure hope Kabuto doesn't see me. Maybe I could try that thing on him'

She had somehow made it into a empty room and laid Sasuke down, before she could do anything else Kabuto had walked in.

Kabuto "and what do you think your doing?"

Karin(going red) "erm nothing, he just collapsed as soon as we got here"

Kabuto "probably exhaustion, but don't get any ideas now I know you all to well.."

Karin "oh shut up, I'm nothing like that"

Kabuto(sadistically look) "your lucky you have some of Orochimaru-sama's favour, or I'd kill you for talking to me like that"

She backed off and left going somewhere, she told herself off for being stupid……

Kabuto(looking at Sasuke) "you got lucky, she probably would've tested something on you….knowing her"

Konoha (we can't forget about the others can we?)

It had taken Jiraiya three days to get back to Konoha from his unknown location, it didn't take long for him to find out that his beloved 'apprentice' had been booted out of Konoha. When he had arrived he was smacked through a wall when he saw Tsunade, if you said she was fuming then you were far of from how angry she was. She didn't blame Jiraiya but she also told him he should've stayed longer, it could've made all the difference. He probably could've been there for him and maybe even travel with him. But it was to late for that thinking now, the council had refrained from labelling Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto as missing ninja for now. This was mainly due to the hope that the young Uchiha would come back and the fact that Naruto can't become one for a while due to the whole banishment thing.

In the Hokages office the two remaining Konoha Sannin are having a in-formal meeting.

Tsunade "you need to find him, even if he can't come back I'm worried"

Jiraiya "I know but it's not that simple"

Tsunade "I hope he doesn't go after Sasuke"

Jiraiya "unlikely, especially right now he knows that he'd have to go through that snake to do that"

Tsunade "we know he won't do it alone"

Jiraiya "but he's stubborn so he might try it"

Tsunade "it's up to you to find him, you're the only one who can protect him from them"

Jiraiya(looking out of the window) "the Akatsuki…..I can handle that but you need to do your bit"

Tsunade "I know but here it going to be hard, I need the councils full backing"

Jiraiya "back in our day it was so much easier"

Tsunade(turning away) "true the council never held this much power but it was different back then"

Jiraiya "don't worry yourself about it, I'll be with him he'll be safe"

Tsunade "good luck"

Suna

Wind and sand were rushing throughout the village, the storm was still going but not as strong as it had been. It had been two days so far and even Kimimaro was showing signs of irritation. The company was alright but it was more the waiting around and doing not much that was annoying them. Gaara was the only one who could go out there due to his 'uniqueness', he'd been gone for a few hours now.

Naruto "do these things always last this long?"

Kankuro "it should be over soon"

About two hours later the storm had all but stopped only a light breeze was blowing now. Naruto was the first to step out side, but it was more like a leap.

Naruto(jumping for joy) "finally, fresh air"

Sai(passive) "its only air"

Kimimaro "we should wait, they'll be here soon"

Outside Orochimaru's 'testing' base

Sasuke was finally wearing something that 'hypothetically' wouldn't have fan girls or Karin all over him. He had opted for black pants and a standard thin dark blue coat, although he also wanted the Uchiha crest on the back but he could wait. He had bandages from his stomach to his chest due to the injuries Suigetso had given him. Kabuto had set off back to base along with Sasuke.

Kabuto(sarcastically) "I hope I don't have to carry you back"

Sasuke(folding his arms) "I'm fine but what is up with that Karin?"

Kabuto(smirking) "she has sadist tendencies sometimes don't let it bother you"

They continued walking, until they reached a wooded area and began jumping from tree to tree. However, it was obvious that Kabuto had something on his mind. Sasuke had picked up on this but decided to wait until they resumed a normal pace. Eventually they did about an hour later they reached an open plain. Sasuke stopped prompting Kabuto to stop and look behind him.

Kabuto "what is it? I sense no hostile enemies"

Sasuke "it's not that, you have something to say so say it"

Kabuto "if you had won then there is something that I meant to pass on"

Sasuke(irritated) "and that is?"

Kabuto "well its not like it'll change anything….I guess"

Sasuke "just say it, your getting annoying"

Kabuto "fine your little friend Naruto has been banished"

The young Uchiha's eyes widened then resumed its usual stare. He was shocked to say the least but couldn't speak his mind on this kind of thing.

Sasuke "so what does that change?"

Kabuto(serious) "will it affect your training or your loyalty?"

Sasuke "that's what your worried about, why should I care about this?"

Kabuto "considering your reaction, it would seem you still feel somewhat worried maybe?"

Sasuke "it was a surprise to hear but nothing else, I do not need Naruto or anyone from Konoha. All I need is power."

Both of them were satisfied with the little conversation they had. Although Sasuke wouldn't show it he was worried for Naruto, he never thought that this would of happened. They continued towards the base.

Sasuke's thoughts 'how can they do this, Naruto is banished for failing to bring me back, I'm classed as a god damn traitor and he's the one that gets banished….. Bunch of Konoha fools he was the only one that could've brought me back, what do I do now, I can't risk going after him but now that means my brother will be after him….I hope he's alright'

**I stop here for now, before I make Sasuke all emotional etc, don't say 'filler' cause it does explain a few things. Next chapter Sasuke begins his training under Orochimaru and we take a proper look in Suna with Naruto and co.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke begins his training with Orochimaru, and we find out what the Suna council has decided. Also Naruto and Kimimaro finally get a change of clothes. For now we go back to focusing on Naruto's group.

**Disclaimer: Another word for denial… according to the dictionary, so I deny that I own Naruto**

**Chapter 9 : Revealing**

One and a half days after Sasuke's test

Sasuke had finally made it back to Orochimaru's base, he was satisfied that he had passed and could be trained by the right person. However, he have to rest up before he could do anything. He still felt conflicted inside about what he had unintentionally caused Naruto, he hoped that wherever Naruto was that he was well and not too affected. Sasuke also hoped that Naruto did not try to find him, it was just too risky. He shut it out of his mind and focused on the new training he would be getting soon. Just then Kabuto knocked and entered.

Kabuto "something on your mind?"

Sasuke "when do I start training?"

Kabuto "follow me then"

One and a half days earlier, Sunagakure 

Gaara was heading back to his estate closely followed by Baki. The council had taken their time in deciding what to do with Naruto and company. It was mainly due to Gaara's status that ultimately affected their decision. However, although neither of the two would show it they were slightly annoyed by the outcome. Shortly they arrived and noticed Naruto being his usual hyperactive self.

Sai "I don't understand, its only air…"

Naruto "then you try it, breath in"

He did then wondered whether to jump up as well.

Sai(jumping up and down) "like this?"

Kimimaro(narrowing eyes) "stop its weird to see you do that"

Kankuro and Temari nodded their heads, the thing about watching Sai jumping like that was that his expression didn't change. It was a bit freaky…. But Sai did stop jumping when he noticed that he was being stared at by passers by. Then Gaara decided to speak up before anything else strange occurred.

Gaara "we have news on the councils decision but we need to do this in private"

They went into the estate and made themselves comfortable. Kimimaro motioned them to continue.

Baki "They have decided that your entry into Suna is not a threat but there is a time limit to how long you can stay"

Naruto "how long?"

Gaara "you have until tomorrow at midday"

Kimimaro "not much time then"

Sai "that's less than twenty four hours"

Baki "if it weren't for Gaara you would have either had to of left now or be detained"

Kankuro "that sucks, maybe we could try to persuade them more?"

Temari "your way won't work and without a Kazekage their word is final"

Gaara "I'm sorry but that is how it is"

Naruto(surprised by the apology) "whoa don't say sorry, if anything I should be"

Baki "I have to go now, the council will not report your whereabouts to Konoha"

He exited and disappeared into the crowd around the market district.

Kimimaro(bowing) "it would seem that you took a big risk in ensuring our safety…. Thank you"

Kankuro(scratching his head) "no problem"

Temari(looking annoyed) "he was speaking to Gaara"

Gaara "it was the least I could do"

Naruto(tilting his head at Kimimaro bowing) "one more thing though….. we kinda need new clothes and errr…"

Sai "we have no money"

Naruto "very subtle there Sai…."

Gaara "I can sort that out"

About an hour later they had set off, Sai on the other hand said he was fine. But he was forced to come with them by Naruto. Along the way both Naruto and Kimimaro noticed the looks they were getting, especially from the female kind. It had definitely been a good idea on Kimimaro's part to wear the brown poncho outside, otherwise he could have a 'fangirl' chase on his hands. Sai had picked up a book from the local library entitled 'Noticing and Finding Love'.

Sai "see anyone you like?"

Naruto "what?!?"

Sai "this book says that girls that stare at a boy like him"

Kimimaro "not interested, stop reading out loud…"

Sai "then the book says that you may like…. Naruto?"

Naruto(angrily) "what does the book say now"

Sai(looking at book) "to shut up….."

Somehow Temari had gotten to the ninja clothes shop quicker than them. Although considering that Sai had managed to nearly cause a fight on the way by reading out loud again, it wasn't that surprising. Sai had bowed out of clothes shopping saying he was going back to the library.

Temari "Gaara sent me to make sure you make the right choices"

Kimimaro(looking up) "one thing….it feels like we're being watched"

Temari "I don't see anyone"

Naruto "me neither, must be your imagination"

Kimimaro "probably but its obvious where Suna stands with us three"

Naruto "we'll be here all day if you keep stating the obvious, your turning into Sai"

Kimimaro "after the chat you two had I wouldn't be surprised if he turned into you"

Eventually even Naruto had noticed Sai's 'difference', feeling like he had no choice he had a chat about his lack of emotions and for some reason mentioned his true past concerning his 'brother'. Naruto felt sorry for him and tried to help him out, unfortunately Sai had tried to act like him which ended badly. Mainly involving Kimimaro punching Sai in the face for being annoying and unconvincingly hyperactive. He had decided to avoided fully copying others after that event.

Inside the ninja clothes shop.

Naruto "wow this shops huge"

Temari "best one in the village, where I got mine from"

Suddenly two shop assistants in their late teens appeared one male and one female. They looked at the two male shinobi and sighed.

Male shop assistant "nice to see ya again Temari-san"

Temari "well its obvious why I'm here, Shogi"

Shogi "yeah I can tell by their ripped clothing"

Female shop assistant "I'll measure the taller one"

Shogi "every time….your such a perv Luri"

Luri "oh shut up I have no idea what your talking about"

Temari(blushing) "you only measure the cute ones"

Kimimaro(worried slightly) "I'm still here"

Naruto "I think we'll both have a look around"

Kimimaro(whispering) "nice save there"

An hour of stopping Luri measuring Kimimaro and picking clothes later. Kimimaro had gone for standard light grey combat pants much like anbu ones, black ninja sandals and a white robe with a crimson outline on the parting, which coincidently looked similar to the one he used to of had. He had decided against a shirt claiming that it was because it would only get ripped. Temari couldn't stop blushing though whenever she looked at him since she was fixated on his chest.

Kimimaro "Naruto, are you done now?"

Naruto(walking out and striking a nice guy pose) "yeah! Cool or what"

He had gone for black combat pants, black ninja sandals a dark orange shirt and strangely a white trench coat which, for some reason he felt pulled to.

Temari "you know you look like someone, but I can't place my finger on it"

Naruto "hey Shogi can you put a spiral on the back"

Shogi "Give me ten minutes and if you don't mind me using your old clothes"

Naruto(taking off trench coat) "no problem"

It was perfect you couldn't even tell that the spiral had been stitched on. Before they left it was obvious that Yuri was rubbing her hands. Temari sighed and knew this was goanna cost a lot. She motioned the two young ninja to leave while she paid the bill.

Naruto(walking) "what do ya think?"

Kimimaro "it'll do, there's something I wish to share"

Naruto "what's that?"

Kimimaro "Sasuke's potential whereabouts, most likely he's still at the base near the Konoha boarder"

Naruto "then that's where we're going next but why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kimimaro "It took some time but I needed to confirm something about you, I think you can do this now that I know its true"

Naruto " well I don't know what I did but thanks…. I think"

Kimimaro "we need to find Sai and tell him as well"

Naruto "he said he was at the library"

The two of them headed towards the library.

Gaara's estate 

Gaara was having a discussion over the councils decision with Kankuro who had also noticed something else. They were sitting outside in a garden but it was more like a mini-desert.

Kankuro "someone's been following them as well"

Gaara "the anbu desert ops are watching them, it was part of the deal"

Kankuro "I don't understand why the council is so worried about them"

Gaara "it's not the current Hokage that's the problem, I heard she was strongly against the banishment."

Kankuro "so they just want to stay on the Konoha council's good side"

Gaara "yes unfortunately, maybe in the future I can help him"

Outside the estate Naruto was arguing with Sai…. again. This time Sai was holding a book entitled 'Feelings of Fashion'.

Naruto(annoyed) "what's wrong with a bit of orange?"

Sai "it screams gay apparently"

Naruto "what does the book say about wearing all black?"

Sai(flicking through the book) "so last season…what does that mean?"

Kimimaro "that book has nothing to do with feelings"

Sai(looking at back) "its out of date by three years, that explains the trench coat part"

Naruto "see it is cool especially the spiral on the back"

Kimimaro(looking around) "people are staring at us….again"

Finally the door opened and headed in, Kankuro peered his head outside and noticed that they had drawn quite a crowd. He sighed and was a bit worried as well since it was Gaara's turn to cook…….

**We stop there. Couldn't resist writing about Temari hitting on Kimimaro even briefly, pairings currently undecided though. But I am swayed towards a certain one……And the part Kimimaro says he confirmed something about Naruto, I'll let you figure that out. Next chapter Naruto's group head for Otogakure(did I spell that right?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Wow Tenth chapter, I'd just like to thank all my fellow readers, reviewers and authors that have helped keep this fic going, you inspire me to continue writing. Anyway…..

Naruto, Kimimaro and Sai have set off on their search for Sasuke but on their way they meet someone they didn't expect… how will this affect the search if not each and every one of them……

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor can I spell the guys name that does…without help**

**Chapter : 10 Search and Oddity **

The next day after getting their new clothes and surviving Gaara's cooking they basically ate, said their goodbyes and left. Sai had smuggled a few books with him as well. It had been three days since they had left Suna, with the help of Kimimaro they had avoided potential hot zones of Oto ninjas. Eventually they had reached a small town, which was apparently not under full control of Orochimaru. Before they entered Naruto and Sai removed their headbands placing them in their pouches.

Naruto "so how close are we?"

Kimimaro "not far now, we should stop here for now I may be able to get us a free room"

Naruto "won't that kinda alert people"

Kimimaro "I'm not going to pull out my spine or anything so no"

Sai "I can't believe you did that just to see if you could still do it"

They had reached some kind of sauna area and they heard some nearby giggling. But it wasn't just any kind of giggle, it was perverted and aged. Only Naruto recognised it he told the other two to stay there. He crept around and saw someone peeking through a crack in the wall.

Naruto(shouting) "your still a old pervert then!"

There was screaming coming out of the wall and what sounded like a stamped. Where Sai was standing he could hear and then see a lot of girls running around in towels.

Sai "what's going on?"

Kimimaro "I don't want to know"

The old pervert was obviously annoyed and had slumped down pretty much sulking. Then he turned his head and blinked twice. He had to look twice and then noticed who it was.

Naruto(waving) "hey Ero-senin"

Jiraiya "hehe you've changed a bit, grown up a bit more then?"

Naruto "more than you have obviously"

Jiraiya "oh come on kid you missed me really"

Naruto(saddened) "yeah I have and a lot more others as well"

Jiraiya(placing hand on Naruto's shoulder) "its not the same without ya, a lot of your friends miss you to"

Naruto "actually what are you doing here?"

Jiraiya "well I was gathering information on a certain someone you know"

Naruto "so what are we going to do?"

Jiraiya "we? Kid it'll take more than two of us to just waltz into that place"

Naruto "what do you mean?"

Jiraiya(serious) "I know that your going after Sasuke, even I'd have problems doing that alone"

Naruto "just as well you're here then and don't worry I have two friends with me."

The noise that both of them had made hadn't gone unnoticed as Sai had gone to investigate. He moved towards Naruto and gave a strangle look at Jiraiya.

Naruto "this is Sai one of my friends"

Sai "who is this guy?"

Jiraiya(summoning a toad) "good question"

Naruto(smacking his head) "not again"

Jiraiya (jumping on toad and posing) "I am the wild man of Konoha, the dashing, the powerful and great Toad Sage Jiraiya that's my name!"

Silence was the only thing that followed a tumbleweed may as well of passed. Naruto was basically staring into space when Sai had processed what just happened he spoke.

Sai "nice to meet you toad sage Jiraiya"

Jiraiya "at least someone appreciates it"

Naruto "it gets annoying when you do it every time someone asks your name"

Eventually Kimimaro had decided to investigate since the noise had gotten louder, he looked at the toad then Jiraiya and just stared at him.

Jiraiya "this another one of your friends?"

Kimimaro "this one of your Konoha friends? Who's this one?"

Jiraiya "another good question"

Naruto(shouting and grabbing his head) "oh make it stop!"

Jiraiya(jumping back on toad, striking another pose) "I am the dashing wild man of Konoha, the greatest gift to women…"

Sai(interrupting) "I think his name is Jiraiya"

Naruto "or Ero-senin"

Jiraiya(sulking with toad) "hey I was on a roll"

Kimimaro "so that makes you one of the Sanin of Konoha, its an honour"

Jiraiya "See kid people do appreciates my status"

Naruto "only cause they don't know you"

Jiraiya(folding his arms) "I'm a legend all over the place"

Naruto "so that's why your not allowed in the hot springs"

They could've gone on for hours with their antics, thankfully Sai being his usual subtle self asked if the Sanin could provide them with a place to stay. They had headed for a inn after another brief argument over Jiraiya's leering over some woman that walked past them.

Later that night

For some reason Naruto just couldn't stay asleep, he sat on the roof of the inn and looked out towards the stars. He wondered if he should've said his goodbyes to his friends, should he be pursuing Sasuke and should he continue going on. Sure he had a new goal but what if he couldn't save his friends soul. Naruto knew that Sasuke had spared him just like he had 'missed'. It was all very confusing and somewhat depressing, they were all so close to his objective but now he felt doubt, was it foolhardy? Before he could ponder further a presence made itself known. It was Jiraiya, he could tell how Naruto was feeling.

Jiraiya(walking towards Naruto) "can't sleep"

Naruto(looking away) "no"

Jiraiya "so are you actually goanna level with me here"

Naruto(folding arms) "leave me alone"

Jiraiya(sitting next to Naruto) "doesn't work that way, come on talk to me"

Naruto "what's the point? I have a friend I want to save but is it just my excuse to continue living?"

Jiraiya "I know how it feels all to well but if anyone can do this its you, I remember your nindo; you never go back on your word"

Naruto "but what if I fail then what?"

Jiraiya "there's always a reason to go on, you'll always have friends inside and outside of Konoha"

Naruto "…..you mean precious people?"

Jiraiya "never give up, you will always have them who will never give up on you"

Naruto "so I need to protect them in a way, I guess Akatsuki are the ones to stop then"

Jiraiya "…just don't go after them yet, even I can't take them all on"

Naruto "so in the future, no matter what has happened I have to protect my precious people"

Jiraiya "don't forget to help them as well, like me and my research"

They laughed a real heart warming one, both of them felt better after that. Naruto felt so much better now he re-found his reason to exist in a sense. Although he hadn't made any real goals he wanted to become the strongest anyone had ever seen. Then the Toad Sanin turned his head as if saying I know your there so come out now, a figure moved out from the shadows it was Kimimaro.

Naruto "how long have you been listening?"

Kimimaro "if we have something precious then it is worth protecting"

Jiraiya "long enough by the sounds of it"

Kimimaro "I apologize but I am glad you haven't lost hope"

Jiraiya "you though he had?"

Kimimaro "it didn't take long to tell that he was hiding emotions, you were losing your reason to exist"

Naruto "you knew all along?"

Kimimaro "after leaving Suna I knew it to be true, I know the feeling too well but we never truly lose our reason it just takes someone to remind us that we're not alone"

Naruto "that's the longest thing he's said since we met him"

Jiraiya "and its true couldn't of put it better myself"

Naruto "thanks guys I feel a lot better, think I'll get some rest"

He left heading for bed, feeling a lot more at ease. Kimimaro and Jiraiya stayed on the roof looking out into the stars.

Jiraiya "I have a question I want to ask"

Kimimaro "proceed"

Jiraiya "how are you alive?"

Kimimaro "you know? Well your 'apprentice' did this"

Jiraiya(in his mind) 'so the three scrolls were given to him'

Kimimaro "now I have a question, those two scrolls he caries how do you open them?"

Jiraiya "and why do you want to know?"

Kimimaro "you are a seal master, they have special seals"

Jiraiya "this is something we will talk to Naruto about tomorrow"

That Morning

Outside of the inn they were staying at it was desolate as if they were fearful of the early morning. The only ones out there were the four ninja that had entered the other day. They began walking south out of the town. One looked back and sighed.

Kimimaro "nothings changed"

Sai "fear is a powerful tool"

Kimimaro "we should slow down"

Sai "why?"

Kimimaro "those two have a few things to talk about"

Sai(slowing down) "as you wish"

Jiraiya "I have something I want to discuss with you"

Naruto "what's that?"

Jiraiya "those scrolls you have, I'll explain on the way"

They continued onwards towards their heading, Kimimaro was slightly hoping that he'd find Orochimaru there but hopefully not have to sacrifice Naruto in the process. Maybe they will get the answers they are looking for and maybe just maybe Sasuke will be there.

**Had to restrain Jiraiya otherwise he could single handily bump this fic up to M rating or P for perverted. **

**Also a question; should I include a description of what everyone's wearing before the start of each chapter after this one?(might do this anyway)**

**Next chapter, will they encounter Sasuke? what do they find and what happens?**

**If you don't read this and complain then you will be attacked by killer oranges: There won't be a next chapter until at least after Christmas since surprisingly I have a social life…. Family and all that but this story will never discontinue so I hope there are people who can wait….**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back, hope you all had an enjoyable time. Ok guys I get the picture I was goanna hold this one off for another few days but here you go. Like I said I never discontinue. So here's a special extra long chapter to make up for the time I was away.

Jiraiya, Naruto, Kimimaro and Sai have make their way to Orochimaru's base, but what do they find and how will this effect them? (oh yeah Sai and Naruto are still not wearing their headbands for those that don't know or forgot)

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then……. FAIL! Just as well I don't own it**

**Chapter 11 : Findings**

They had been walking for at least an half an hour now the sun was in the sky and the whole area was filled with light. The four of them had made it into an open plain. Along the way Jiraiya had explained the that the scrolls belonged to his father and that they have special blood seals. But the old Sanin also made it clear that Naruto shouldn't open it until after their search. To make sure that the young blond didn't try he promised to show and maybe teach him something cool. He handed a thin piece of paper to Naruto.

Naruto "what's so great about this?"

Jiraiya "channel some of your chakra into it"

The paper split into two as the young blond focuses on it.

Naruto "that was different"

Kimimaro "chakra paper"

Jiraiya "it's a chakra element reader"

Naruto "so what does this mean"

Jiraiya "your wind natured, so your best at wind jutsus"

Sai "that's meant to be rare"

Jiraiya "we'll get started on that later and like I said don't open those scrolls yet"

Naruto "when then? Why do I have to wait"

Jiraiya "There's a time and place, not exactly the right time or place"

Kimimaro "we need to keep going it's not far now"

They continued onwards getting closer and closer to their objective.

Sasuke's location

A room in complete darkness the only thing that could be made out were two eyes piercing through with the blazing red of the sharingan. All they were doing were focusing on one spot. Then the door opens and the light cuts through the dark fully reviling the young avenger; Sasuke, just sitting there with his back to the wall opposite the door. The one known as Kabuto stands next to the door motioning to follow with his hand.

Kabuto "are you coming?"

Sasuke stood up and turned his head "obviously"

Kabuto sighed "still need to work on respect"

One hour later, outside Orochimaru's base

The area was surrounded by trees, indeed very well hidden. The entrance was basically a hill with a double door, nothing else the base was obviously underground. Naruto and company were hiding amongst the bushes about twenty meters away, while Jiraiya was checking the surrounding area for anything else. Eventually he rendezvoused with the others and prepared to enter the base.

Jiraiya whispered "the guard is light, probably draws less attention but stay alert"

Kimimaro whispered back "although I mostly know this place even I cannot tell you where anyone is residing nor the location of potential hostiles"

With that they made their way to the entrance, making their way in Naruto went ahead of the group but was quickly pulled back by Kimimaro and the others jumped back as well. Suddenly a hail on kunai flew across the part where he had been standing imbedding itself into the opposite wall. Naruto let out a phew and a sweat drop when he observed the place he just was.

Kimimaro "that wasn't there before, we need to be careful new ones have been set up"

The underground was a simple straight route with the odd few traps, which were easily disabled by either Jiraiya or Kimimaro. The odd thing was they were rather sloppily set up, if a certain Snake Sanin found out about this someone would meet their end. Sai had remained quiet he was deep in thought, Naruto then put his hand on his shoulder and pointed forwards. They had reached a somewhat spacious zone and on the other side there was a parting on the other side the branched of in two different directions.

Sai "we may have to split up"

Kimimaro "they could be either way………………down!"

Fire filled the upper part of the cavern, everyone ducked down onto the ground narrowly avoiding being singed. As soon as the fire had dyed down Jiraiya jumped up threw a kunai to the right, it struck the shadow and a body fell from it. Then seven others jumped down fully clad in black with only a parting in cloth for the eyes, they had them surrounded.

Kimimaro "a trap…."

You could've called it a battle but it was very one sided thanks to Jiraiya and Kimimaro. Naruto had done pretty well but he was fighting a losing battle until Jiraiya intervened, dispatching his opponents. The blond felt a little disappointed but Sai hadn't done any better requiring Kimimaro to finish his opponent off.

Naruto "aww man I sucked…."

Kimimaro "they were the elite guard, you handled yourself well"

Sai raised an eyebrow "are you ok? you never praised Naruto before"

Kimimaro "………………we need to split up"

Jiraiya "I'll go left and you kids go right"

Kimimaro "fair enough"

The group split up with Jiraiya going in the left direction of the cave and the others going right. The three young shinobi continued onward down the straight path until they reached another parting.

Sai "left or right?"

Kimimaro "its better to go right"

They went right but then noticed a strange sound, Sai looked around then saw explosive tags scattered around the wall they just walked past, all were now lighting of fire. In the spur of the moment Kimimaro spun round and shoved the other two. Then an explosion happened kicking up dust, collapsing the walls and a distinct bone breaking noise.

Kabuto's Location

A spectacled youth was sitting down reading a scroll about surgery in a dimly lit room. Then an explosion that echoed throughout the area reached his room. His head shot up then stood up and rushed out of the room. Two sound shinobi clad in black showed up, he motioned for them both to come with him. All three began rushing down the cavern.

Sound Ninja "what was that Kabuto"

Kabuto "the sound was that way, it could be an intruder or….."

Back with Naruto, Kimimaro and Sai

The dust was clearing revealing a pile of rubble and collapsed rocks, it had pretty much split up the group. Once the dust had cleared it was obvious that they couldn't regroup fully.

Kimimaro was on one side and Naruto and Sai on the other, the route they had been taking had effectively caved in.

Naruto shouted "you ok over there?"

Kimimaro raised his voice "just a broken arm, hold on"

Distinct bone cracking could be heard through the rocks, which would make anyone cringe.

Kimimaro raised his voice again "fixed, ok you need to go left then since you can't go right anymore"

Naruto "…………..we could blast our way through"

Sai "that would collapse this whole section"

The older albino looked around and knew there was no way to go back. There was one; too many rocks to go through to meet up with the others and two; if he tried it would almost certainly collapse the surroundings, those rocks where currently holding up this section of the cavern.

Kimimaro made sure his voice was loud enough and spoke "go left and keep going straight, once you reach an area full of pillars wait for me"

Naruto shouted back "ok, we'll see you there!"

Ten Minutes later; Kimimaro

He looked around, there was several guard approaching, blending into the shadows he watched them rush by. Once they had passed into a reasonable distance he leapt from the ceiling and continued onwards to his destination.

Kimimaro's thoughts 'I need to meet up with Orochimaru-sama and explain myself, but I must not risk their lives, I hope this works'

Eventually the albino made it into a small circular zone he looked around and saw five doors, holding out both hands he aimed his fingers for the doors and fired bones from them. Two exploded and two vanished. One remained cracked from the impact, he may not have remembered which door to use but he knew of the traps.

Continuing down the cavern he came to left turn but also saw a door which looked so familiar. For some reason he couldn't ignore it, opening the door his expression changed to surprise…. it was that room.

Sai and Naruto

The two young ninja made their way down the cave, it felt like the route was getting darker but there was enough light to see where you were going.

Naruto said in a slightly annoyed tone "now is see why he wanted us to go right, I can barely see!"

Sai calmly replied "visibility…….sucks"

Sai's thoughts 'now is the best chance to complete the first half of the mission'

They came up to another parting splitting at three different directions, Naruto was incredibly irritated. Sai stepped forward and placed a scroll on the ground, wiping out a brush he painted six snakes that split up and went into the three cavern zones.

Naruto "you know he kinda left this part out"

Sai "wait, we'll see which route to take"

The ink snakes all came back and where suggesting to Sai to go down the middle. But to anyone else they wouldn't have a clue what was going on.

Naruto "what are they?"

Sai "the perfect tool for scouting…….we need to take the left….I need a second to re-seal them….go ahead"

Naruto went down took the left side and continued downwards. About five minutes later the route was beginning to light up slightly but no sign of Sai at all. Being the usual impatient blond he was, he began getting annoyed again. But before he decided to go back Sai showed up.

Sai "sorry for keeping you waiting, that doesn't usually take that long"

Naruto "well you're here now, come on we've got to find them"

Back with Kimimaro

The room was filled with surgical equipment and a shelves full of medical records. The main part was a bed with strange paper seals on them along with wires still connected to weird machines. This 'medical' room had clearly been abandoned for a while. The albino youth looked around and immediately recognised where he was.

Kimimaro "the place where it ended……where they strived to save me……."

He felt like he shouldn't be here but there was something he wanted to check now he was cured. Heading towards the shelves filled with books, there was one that caught his eye in particular. It was a notebook filled with his medical records since the illness had begun.

Kimimaro read out loud "Signs of internal decay…..lungs and heart dying….disease remains unknown"

Even he did not know what the illness that eventually killed him was, he turned the page.

Kimimaro "patient has been stabilized but decay continues……death of patient is inevitable………..likely to have three months to live…….or one week if not kept under current medical status"

Shutting the book, he saw another one which was clearly Kabuto's notes on Kimimaro. Opening the book he was slightly surprised to see information on his curse seal included in the medical condition.

Kimimaro "possible that curse seal is rapidly accelerating the disease"

He was slightly surprised by this although it was just a possibility according to Kabuto. There was no way that Orochimaru would've done such a thing to him, he continued reading.

Kimimaro "after surgical observation….seal has somehow attached itself to organs…..I need to inform Lord Orochimaru….there may be a chance to save the patient…"

Silence followed, now he was interested it may have been unintentional that the seal had done such a thing. They must've still tried to save him.

Kimimaro "after a 'discussion' with Orochimaru-sama…it is obvious that the patient is a failed experiment….Earth seal need work due to Heaven seal being bigger risk"

Now he was slightly angry he was more than an experiment and he knew it, Kabuto was goanna get it when he saw him again. He saw a note at the bottom and flicked through the pages until he got to the page entitled 'Curse Seal' research. He began reading out loud once more.

Kimimaro "Earth seal has been judged a failure……..surgical methods required on failed experiment Kimimaro………………need to consult Orochimaru-sama before I start"

Now he was getting annoyed but not at Orochimaru, it felt like Kabuto had taken his condition as an excuse to play around with his insides.

Kimimaro "Orochimaru-sama has given go ahead…………..surgical procedure successful….. after procedure I have named the disease 'Cursed blood' *see page 15*"

He quickly flicked back a few pages until he was there"

Kimimaro "Cursed blood………..first and only sufferer Kimimaro, blood is affected by seal level Heaven or Earth……. Blood destroys organs……..Heaven seal is being perfected to prevent this"

He continued reading, getting angrier at what he read, it felt like the person that he had worshiped had betrayed him. Now he was just standing there with the book held down, looking at the table where these surgical 'research' inquiries had happened.

Jiraiya's location (unfortunately you have to know)

Coming through a door and slamming it shut behind him, the sages face was red and had lipstick on his neck. He was giving out his usual perverted laugh, then composed himself and stood as normally as he usually could.

Jiraiya "that woman was almost scarier than Tsunade…..and almost as hot…..hehehehhehe"

After finishing with his estranged giggling he began speeding up going down the straight route, setting of a few traps that missed him by miles due to the speed he was going. Until he came to a dead end. He then summoned a toad and then something clicked in his head.

Jiraiya "I could use that in my book!"

Gamakichi let out a sweat drop"………….father warned me of this……what do you want?"

Jiraiya pointed at the dead end "I want you to check out this wall here for me"

A few minutes of checking later……

Gamakichi "its hollow alright but it has quite a few nasty surprises if its not opened right"

Jiraiya "password or something like that….hmmmm guess I'll do the usual entry"

Gamakichi "now what did father say when you say that…… oh yeah!"

He disappears in puff of smoke, leaving Jiraiya looking at where he had been with slight eye twitchiness. Quickly making his way round a corner he made a clone and watched it go round the corner. Then an explosion happened and several kunai flew across and hit the opposing wall near where Jiraiya was. He then clutched his head and then his eyes widened.

Jiraiya "you've got to be kidding me"

Suddenly a boulder came round the corner causing the old toad sage to leg it back down the cavern. It looked like it was catching up with his when, he began holding both his palm out and a ball of chakra began forming in each one. He spun around a slammed them both into the boulder, causing it to split into two and fragmented into pieces.

Jiraiya "phew that was close, I hope the kids are alright…"

He then made his way back and went through what used to of been the supposed 'dead end'.

Back with Kimimaro

The young albino was looking at another book, it was clear that in his eyes were filled with immense sorrow. So much betrayal of his loyalty and feelings. He noticed something in the book and began looking around the room. Picking up a scroll amongst the books, his eyes widened as he read it, then read it again and again out loud to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Kimimaro "Due to the failed experiment known as Kimimaro, I entrust you Kabuto to terminate the failed Earth Seal patient. Unfortunately what I had feared has happened, do what you must to dispose of him. Make sure he is terminated……….Orochimaru"

He felt another emotion brewing up, one he had not felt for a month, finally realising he had been brainwashed. Walking up to one of the machines he punched it causing it to topple leaving a clear indent of his fist.

Kimimaro's thoughts 'termination………I was expendable…..if it weren't for that delay with the Uchiha I would've been disposed of…….this means that Jugo……damn I've been so blind…..but now……I will kill them both for this.'

This time a bone shot out of his hand and sliced the book shelves in half, he was filled with rage and so much sorrow. Kicking the bed over he began walking out of the room and then stopped, he noticed something running down his cheek.

Kimimaro was touching his cheek and then moved his hand away "tears……when did I get so….."

Back with Naruto and Sai

They continued down the left route Naruto wasn't paying attention again and felt like something was tugging on his ankle. Looking down he noticed it was 'invisible' wire, the wall to his right opened up and shuriken flew out of it. Before they could hit him Sai grabbed his collar and pulled him back, it was by mere inches that he avoided an untimely end.

Sai whispered to himself 'not yet'

Naruto "whew thanks, erm guess I've got to be more careful…."

After that slight mishap they continued down the tunnel, until they made it to a dead end. Which made the young blond turn his head at Sai with a somewhat blank and 'what the hell' look. The pale youth walked up to the wall and placed his hand on the wall and then turned around.

Sai "there's something around here that'll open up the wall"

They began looking around, kneeling down Naruto spotted something and stopped to think about it. Sai on the other hand had stopped what he was doing. Looking behind him and then back to where the blond was. His eyes narrowed and changed into completely cold, blank look. Pulling a Kunai from his holster he silently made his way forwards, completely undetected by the other. Sai now stood over Naruto and prepared himself. He made the strike but for some reason stopped mid flow, with eyes widening as something strange in his mind had made him stop. Shaking it off he restarted and unbeknownst to Naruto made the thrust right for the back of the head.

Sai "goodbye"

Before he could finish his strike something had struck him instead. He immediately turned into a strange liquidised substance and simply spilled onto the ground. This time Naruto did notice and immediately turned around. A figure walked out and threw a kunai forcing Naruto to move to the side.

Naruto "what the???? He melted!!! Who the heck are you!"

Unknown "damn I missed, so much for an easy kill"

Sai's real location

A pale boy shrouded in darkness was leaning on the wall of a tunnel just slightly ahead was a pillared area. His hands where together making the sign of the tiger, there was an inkling of irritation. As he moved from the rocky wall and began walking into the pillared area.

Sai's thoughts 'what happened there I hesitated…he looks like….……he is not that person, never mind I need to focus on the primary objective'

Continuing to go right down the middle of the pillared area he noticed he was not alone. Grabbing a scroll from his back, he stopped and looked around.

Sai(calmly) "there is no point hiding I know your there"

Three obvious Oto ninja jumped out from the shadows and laughed at what they saw.

Oto ninja one "the might of the Fuma will not be beaten by the likes of you"

Sai's thoughts 'I miscounted…….I need to end this quick'

Back with Naruto

They were both staring each other down awaiting for either one of them to make a first move. The blond had noticed that there wasn't that much room for one of his usual mass shadow clone 'battles'. His opponent had identified himself as a Fuma ninja, after giving a lecture over how powerful his clan is and how he'll enjoy killing him. It kind of swept over Naruto very quickly, mind games like that never truly worked on him.

They began with the Fuma ninja making hand signs and Naruto not surprisingly made a kage bunshin(shadow clone), the other finished and blasted a jet of fire towards the blond. Out of instinct he used the clones as a somewhat human shield, smoke was giving him the perfect coverage as he prepared his other signature move. The smoke began being blasted away as the blond was rushing forward with a sphere of chakra in his right hand.

Naruto shouted "**Rasengan****!**"

He slammed it into the Fuma ninja but to his surprise found that he simply crumbled into rubble. Naruto looked around after noticing that his opponent was no where to be seen. Then the Fuma ninja appeared from the floor but luckily the young blond had leapt up onto the roof of the cave after seeing hands coming up from the ground. Slightly angry he prepared making more hand seals but before he could finish and explosion from the 'dead end' happened knocking him flying. Then a certain Toad Sage appeared and promptly knocked out the ninja with a kick to the stomach. He then looked up and noticed Naruto on the roof of the cave.

Jiraiya "you ok kid"

Naruto crossed his arms "hey I was about to win!"

Jiraiya "come on follow me, I know where to go"

Naruto "fine ok"

Sai's battle

Sai's thoughts 'this is bad they are more experienced than I anticipated, at this rate the primary objective will be out of reach'

A few of the pillars had collapsed, one of the Fuma ninja had been immobilised by Sai. But the other two where proving to be a real hindrance. Sai had lost half of his scrolls to a Katon(fire) jutsu, there were obvious signs of burn marks across his back. He knew that the burn injury was slowing him down as well. Drawing his sword he decided a close quarters battle would be better suited in this situation. Unfortunately unbeknownst to Sai, the Fuma clan were experts when it came to close-range battles. There was very little information on the forces in Oto available. He quickly found that he was having problems with this approach as well as he received a slash to the right leg. His opponents were to well balanced in mid to close range battles, they clearly had the upper hand.

Just as it seemed as the battle had taken a turn for the worse, the right side of the wall near the pillars exploded. Debris fired across the area smashing onto the surrounding pillars narrowly missing one of the ninja and striking the other instantly breaking his arm along with several ribs. Luckily Sai had ducked behind on of the pillars as soon as he heard the noise. Out of the smoke a robed figure jumped from it and then headed towards Sai. He looked around, there was an obvious glint of anger in his eyes.

Kimimaro "where is Naruto-san?"

Sai "we got separated, these guys attacked me while Naruto went on ahead and I somehow ended up here"

The two Fuma ninja looked upon the new arrival and showed fear as they realised who it was. They thought he had died, how wrong they where as Kimimaro leapt towards them instantly dispatching the heavily injured one by firing bones from his fingers. He then made his way to the remaining one.

Kimimaro deadpanned "the last thing you shall see on this earth is my first dance"

Sharp bones shot out of both of his palms and shouted in an enraged tone '**Yanagai No Mai! Willow Dance!**', he nearly cleaved the reaming Fuma ninja in half and then stabbed him in multiple positions until he finished him with a blow to the heart. A few minutes later Sai managed to get himself back to his feet. Just then Naruto showed up with Jiraiya and saw the remnants of the battle that had just taken place.

Naruto "hey Sai where'd you go?"

Sai "I was attacked by these three while you had gone ahead, unfortunately my ink clone was of little help in supporting you"

Naruto "that explains the melting…"

Kimimaro "neither Sasuke or the Snake are here, they would've shown by now considering the amount of noise we have kicked up"

Naruto "aww man all this for nothing"

Jiraiya "well we should get out of here it feels like this place is going to blow"

Kimimaro "that would be my bad, I set a few surprises for any pursuers"

Jiraiya "well I've set up a lot of explosive scrolls as well, we better get out of here"

Outside of the base

The ground was shaking, explosions where coming through kicking up dirt and felling or smashing any trees nearby. Just a bit further from the base four figures had appeared and where looking at the destruction happening before their eyes. The pale one stepped forwards and noticed something.

Sai "someone used to much"

Jiraiya "I only covered the route I took and even that wouldn't cause this kind of destruction"

Kimimaro entered the conversation "I left one of the traps in the armoury it must've set off all the other explosive tags, I knew this would happen if it was set off"

Naruto turned his head "did something happen to you in there?"

Kimimaro "I'll explain in due time, lets just say I won't be saying Orochimaru-sama ever again after this day"

Sasuke's Location

A spectacled youth opened the doors and then looked around, with a bit of relief. It wasn't an intruder it was just Sasuke overdoing it. The Chidori Blade was coming along nicely now that he had an seemingly indestructible sword to wield.

Kabuto "so it wasn't an intruder…"

Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows "he might soon be a match for you"

Kabuto knelt down and bowed his head "my apologies for interrupting"

Orochimaru "I have an assignment for you two, you may rise"

Kabuto stood up "yes Orochimaru-sama"

The young Uchiha stopped what he was doing and began walking towards Orochimaru to receive his orders. He found that not arguing with the snake was less painful and made it easier to get stronger.

The Next Day

The Toad Sannin and Naruto were sitting on the roof of the inn they had previously stayed in two days ago. Now was the best time to reveal what the scrolls held. Naruto pricked his finger with a kunai and placed it over one of the seals but nothing happened.

Naruto was slightly confused "what the?"

Jiraiya "I'll take that one, that blood seal is special, try the other one"

This time the other scroll opened once the blond had place his pricked finger on to the seal. He began reading it and his eyes widened. Jiraiya had noticed this and had a grin on his face, he was expecting that kind of reaction. Naruto read it again to himself.

_To my Son _

_This is the last letter I shall write before my date with a certain fox. Not my finest letter for sure but I have to be quick. If you are reading this then you know of the Kyuubi sealed in you and you are either Chuunin or Jiraiya has deemed that the time is right. I hope that nothing has gone wrong, I fear that the council may gain more power from my death but you are my son I know you will be fine._

_I guess you want to know who I am well I'm Namikaze Minato, yes the awesome __Yondaime Hokage. Your mother has unfortunately died shortly after your birth, she was Uzumaki Kushina. I hope that you never have to go through that kind of sorrow. I leave you a scroll along with this one, my other legacy. One thing before I finish do not take up my clan name until you reach Jounin, it is for your own safety which hopefully Jiraiya; the Toad Sage Sannin will fill you in on that._

_Your Loving Father Minato_

**I'm not being an ass by leaving it at that, I prefer not to ramble on and turn it into useless drivel. Finally Naruto opens one of the scrolls and learns of his parents…..hope I didn't confuse anyone either over Kimimaro or anything else but I'll explain….if they leave a review asking…..**

**And now I can say that this is my longest ever chapter to date and to be honest never thought it'd be this long. As usual please let me know if there's things you want to see in future chapters and maybe some advice since any author can always learn something new. I'm back and will resume the usual weekly update.**

**So now we prepare to move onto the next chapter and remember the power of youth never dies…….**


	12. Chapter 12

A while after the events at one of Orochimaru's bases our three travellers bump into more familiar faces and even Sai is slightly freaked out by two of them. Also Sasuke reflects on that event as well.

**Disclaimer: This story line is protected by me, myself and I. But even that won't let me own Naruto.**

**Chapter 12 : The Power of Youth**

It had been two months since the events at one of Orochimaru's former bases, they had to be cautious for a while and got out of Otogakure as quick as possible. Jiraiya had parted ways with them for now since he had to report back but he had left Naruto behind some scrolls that would help him with his newly discovered wind affinity. As for Naruto he finally got his head around who his mother and father were. Not in a million years would he of guessed that his father was THE Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Minato. The only other thing on his mind was how long until he could open that other scroll, which according to Jiraiya is definitely the other legacy of Minato. But Kimimaro was the most shaken from the whole affair, he no longer felt any loyalty to Orochimaru, he now felt solely loyal to Naruto and secretly swore to himself that he would protect Naruto with his life. Kimimaro tried calling his new 'leader' Naruto-sama but he was quickly told by that he shouldn't by the said blond since it didn't sound right and the fact that he was two years older than him. The other reason was the fact that Naruto didn't want undying loyalty, he'd rather others found their reasons in life from themselves.

Our three travellers are walking through a forest in Konoha, Naruto is looking through the wind element training scroll given to him by Jiraiya. Sai is reading a book entitled 'Advance Reassurance'. They had a light brown hooded cloaks on each bought by Jiraiya as a kind of parting gift. Naruto and Sai had their Konoha headbands back on.

Sai's thoughts 'this is taking too long, but my orders are to complete both parts, if I only complete one then I risk Danzo-sama's wrath……..this book is strange…."

Naruto "second stage…. split a waterfall?!?! How the heck do I do that?"

Kimimaro pointed at the text "its written down there"

Naruto "use shadow clones to help quicken the process, how will that help…"

Kimimaro "its like the leaf cutting exercise, although it will take longer than a month to do"

Naruto "its nothing like it and where are we goanna find a waterfall"

Sai "how about the one we walked past two days ago, you need to pay attention"

Naruto scowled "lets go back then you can lead the way, I need to do this training"

Sai looked in his book "you should be adept to execute the exercise"

Naruto "huh?"

Kimimaro "he said you should be able to do it"

Sai "the intensity of ones spirit can topple mountains"

Kimimaro "try to speak without confusing us"

Sai put the book in his backpack "I'll try a different book"

Naruto "you know its better if you experience it"

Sai "……..if I don't know what it is then how can I experience it?"

Kimimaro "we can talk about this later, four possible-shinobi are approaching"

Sai "hostile or affable…. I mean friendly?"

The four approaching shinobi 

"Today is a good day for the springtime of youth"

"maybe so Gai-Sensei but its not the same"

Gai "Things have changed Neji but our youthful friend will be fine isn't that right Lee"

Lee "yes Gai-Sensei his power of youth will see him through right Tenten"

Tenten "yeah he'll be fine, erm what is it Neji?"

Neji "there are three people in front of us about Two-hundred meters ahead"

Lee "who are they?"

Neji "hard to tell they are wearing hoods and cloaks, most likely shinobi"

Gai "lets go and greet them"

Lee shouted "with the power of youth!!!!!!"

Gai joined in and shouted "yes my protégé lets go!!!!"

The other two Neji and Tenten just sighed and followed them.

Back with the others

Sai "what was that"

Kimimaro "sounded like power of……something"

Sai "I can't tell if their hostile"

Kimimaro "they might be considering how fast they are approaching"

Naruto "I don't want trouble guys, we are still in Konoha"

They turned and began jumping tree to tree not looking back closely followed by the other group. Despite how fast they were going the other group was gaining on them. Kimimaro noticed this and was quickly thinking of something.

Kimimaro "I can stall them and you can make your escape"

Sai coldly replied "it could be the only way"

Naruto "no I won't let you do that, we fight them together if we have to"

Kimimaro looked back "they have scattered"

Suddenly a figure jumped out of nowhere kicking Kimimaro in the chest sending him flying, it was an adult wearing….spandex and he had distinctly big eyebrows. They both landed on opposing trees.

Gai jumped towards the albino "burst of youth! Dynamic entry!"

Sai "he'll be fine, we have three others to worry about"

Naruto "I think I know who they are"

Sai "who then?"

Naruto "team 10, the 'youthful' team"

Two more of Squad 10 made themselves known, Lee came out of nowhere forcing Naruto to jump left, while Neji continued pursuing Sai who then leapt down onto the ground and got ready. Naruto was reluctant to fight against Lee but considering he had been separated from the others and the fact he wanted to see how his two months training matches up. For some reason he felt excited but wanted to make sure they didn't find out who he was.

Gai vs. Kimimaro

Kimimaro "you look very familiar……"

Gai "huh?…..I don't think we've met"

Kimimaro "retreat with your squad, this is not a battle we wish to fight"

Gai "Declare your intentions in Konoha or prepare yourself"

Kimimaro pulled his hood down showing his face "our business is our own, retreat or you will leave us with no choice"

Gai "Then it is a fight, lets go!"

Neji vs. Sai

Neji "who are you? You are clearly no shinobi I know of"

Sai "I am a mere traveller"

Neji "I doubt that, why are you here"

Sai's thoughts 'I'll try a line from Naruto'

Sai "no reason that boneheads like you know"

Neji narrowed his eyes "………..your so over"

Sai's thoughts '…………….I need to work on that later'

Lee vs. Naruto

Lee "I wonder if a youthful face lies under that hood"

Naruto "………………………"

Lee "tell me why are you here"

Naruto attempted to make a deep voice "sight-seeing"

Lee "really then explain why you ran"

Naruto "……………………………..................................."

Lee "have it your way, then you will see my springtime of youth"

Naruto "………………yeah…..ok"

Lee shook his fist "do not insult the power of youth!"

Kimimaro vs. Gai

Kimimaro's thoughts 'he is faster than the other one, definitely Jounin I must hold him off and not kill anyone'

He held his left hand out and fired bones from them but they missed as Gai simply vanished as they smashed into the trees behind. Gai appeared out of nowhere and slammed his foot into Kimimaro's chest breaking a few of his ribs sending him flying backwards. He then started letting off a bone cracking noise which made Gai stop for a moment and cringe slightly from the noise. The albino knew he'd have to make his bones harder than usual after that blow. Gai rushed towards him and he took a stance and pulled out a bone sword from his knee. Undaunted by this the 'youthful' man continued onwards. Kimimaro jumped down to the ground and kept a close eye on his opponent.

Gai's thoughts 'his techniques are unique he seems to have similar moves to the opponent Lee faced a few months ago'

Gai jumped behind and went to strike Kimimaro, of whom was prepared and spun around taking a unique stance. He calmly said **Tsubaki No Mai, Camellia Dance** and ensured with several thrusts towards his opponent, to his surprise the target was dodging every move. Jumping away from each other Kimimaro noted that he had managed to give his foe a few cuts but nothing serious.

Kimimaro's thoughts 'this is problematic, he is too fast I cannot win a drawn out battle with this shinobi'

Sai vs. Neji

Sai's thoughts 'I am in trouble he is obviously a close range fighter, a direct hit from that Hyuga and its over, the others need to finish their foes off but we are missing one……there were four but I only counted three…….'

Before he could ponder more he saw the Hyuga heading towards him, Sai knew of the power of that clan and needed to stay as far away as possible to avoid an Eight Trigram attack. Quickly opening out a scroll in front of him and sketching on it with an ink brush, he whispered two words. Two tigers jumped out of the scroll and headed towards the Hyuga. Which were promptly taken out by Neji's Rotation, which didn't surprise Sai since he had figured out it was that Hyuga member. Before he could make another attack he was forced to rush back, narrowly avoiding a strike. Sai ran up a tree avoiding his opponent and threw some shuriken. Landing on the ground he saw that he had missed. Neji stepped it up and threw several kunai. Jumping towards the pale boy, slammed his palm into his foes chest. This completely took Sai by surprise and jumped away clutching his chest, obviously in pain.

Sai's thoughts 'I took a direct hit…..damn, I need to regroup fast'

He threw a kunai easily missing Neji, then a few others which made his opponent jump out of the way. As soon as he was in the air Sai threw a flash bomb and immediately covered his eyes. Unable to react quick enough the Hyuga was blinded, taking the opportunity Sai made a run for it heading in the direction where Naruto was.

Lee vs. Naruto

Naruto's thoughts 'I'm holding him off but Lee has obviously gotten stronger, I could try that jutsu…..even though I haven't perfected it'

The spandex wearing youth rushed towards Naruto and slammed a kick into his chest. The sheer impact blew him back and saw Lee heading right for him. The cloaked blond jumped into the air and made four shadow clones. This immediately put Lee on guard as the clones headed for him while the main one held back and began making hand signs. Trying to go right for the main body Lee belted forward with the power of youth. He found stern resistance from the shadow clones he took down three of them but as he neared closer Naruto had finished. He whispered **Wind Element: Wind Depression, **a huge gust picked up around him and a whirlwind blasted towards Lee it began cutting up the route and denting trees. Unfortunately Naruto got caught up in the jutsu as well, feeling like he was being battered by something. A huge amount of dust was thrown all around covering the two, completely masking the two from each others sight, which prevented Naruto seeing what damage had been done. He then thought of something. The dust eventually cleared.

Naruto was out of breath "wow that move shouldn't be allowed"

Lee on one knee with rips and cuts all around the upper part of his body "not bad but now you will feel the explosion of youth!"

He began speeding up, heading right for the cloaked Naruto of whom was surprised by this. Kicking the hooded blond into the air he undid some of the bandages on his hands and leapt into the air. Wrapping his bandages around the mid flight blond he grabbed and turned. Naruto's eyes widened as he knew exactly what was coming. With all his might Lee bellowed **Primary Lotus!** and slammed the blond headfirst into the ground leaving cracks all across the part where they landed. Lee jumped back from where he had landed that move, he had a glint of happiness in his eyes. But that was short lived as he noticed that his opponent suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke. The real one walked from nearby bushes in front of Lee.

Naruto breathing heavily "I'm glad I didn't get hit with that"

Lee in an exhausted tone "darn it"

Naruto felt a surge of pain and shook slightly "go away, we don't want this"

Naruto's thoughts 'not good if he opens the second gate; I'm toast'

Just then a kunai whizzed out of nowhere hitting the blond in the left shoulder, causing him to nearly topple over. Then the attacker made herself known, a brunet girl jumped in front of Lee and sighed as she summoned a short sword from a scroll she pulled out from her pouch

Kimimaro vs. Gai

Kimimaro's thoughts 'looks like Naruto's battle is coming to an end, the hidden member is out in the open…..damn I need to hurry'

Luckily for him, there was enough distance to break off and go support Naruto. He decided to feign attack and jumped into the leaves of the tree hiding him from view. Gai rushed towards the said tree and found no one there. Immediately he knew that he was regrouping with the others an chased after the albino. Although Kimimaro had guessed that he had only bought a few minutes. He arrived to see Naruto struggling badly, he was obviously tired from that move and the injuries he had. The blond was fighting with the kunai that had struck him earlier. Kimimaro made his move and jumped in front of Naruto and shoved out of harms way. The sheer quickness of the shove threw down his hood reviling his blue eyed, blond haired self.

Lee "Tenten look out!"

He grabbed her wrist that was holding the short sword and kicked Tenten away.

Kimimaro "you need rest, I'll handle this"

The revealed blond stood up and Lee immediately recognised who he was.

Lee was surprised "Naruto what are you doing here!"

Naruto "ahh nuts the cats out of the bag"

Gai and Neji arrived in a battle stance but then hesitated as they recognised their blond friend. Everyone of them lowered their guard when they sensed that the mood had changed. Naruto let out a foxy smile and put his hands on the back of his head.

Naruto "I can sorta explain……"

Sai "They need to as well"

Gai gave a thumbs up "ahh my youthful friend I see that you are still doing well!"

Sai "………..is that normal?"

Naruto "………I'll tell you later, ok guess I should explain myself"

Two months ago Sasuke's location

It had been two days since he had set of on his mission with Kabuto. They were to make contact with the base leader of a certain location. A message had been sent by the fastest bird back warning of intrusion and inevitable battle. Knowing this Orochimaru decided to send the young Uchiha to investigate and clear up. They were moving through the centre a town which had no one lurking out in the open. Sasuke looked around mainly noting there were no real threats but there were hints of movement in the shadows. Kabuto quickened his pace.

Sasuke coolly spoke "what's the matter?"

Kabuto "I'm not in the mood for a fight"

Sasuke smirked "not like they could take us down"

Kabuto lazily replied "yeah but speed is of the essence"

As they made their way into a forested area they found themselves walking into a barren area full of burn marks and gnarled trees. They looked onwards with awe, they immediately went on guard as an unknown ninja appeared behind them.

Unknown Ninja "he sent you…..then there is more to this"

Kabuto "know your place Fuma, report on what happened here"

Fuma ninja "We found it hard to identify them all fully but from our intelligence we have gathered. That there were four of them, we identified the oldest had grey hair and red clothing. The other three was an albino wearing white and grey, a blond haired kid with a white trench coat and strange markings on his face and a pale black hair boy wearing black clothing."

Sasuke "I think I know who one of them is"

Kabuto "Looks like little Naruto has been keeping himself busy……but……"

Sasuke "what?"

Kabuto "do not concern yourself, it is nothing"

Sasuke's thoughts 'That dobe did this much damage, he must be looking for me… do not find me they would kill you and I am not strong enough yet……'

**Next chapter Naruto and co join Team Gai in their mission. I have an idea for the mission they'll all be on, something about a waterfall. Then again I'm still open to suggestions if you have something on your mind say it. You'd be surprised how many others are thinking the same thing. Ok see you guys next week.**


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

Lately I've been noticing that the whole Naruto banishment/ leaving Konoha fic genera base has really taken off. Maybe somewhere I can take credit for starting that….. maybe not.

Anyways this chapter completely follows on from where we last left Naruto. We learn what Team Gai are up to and certain events ensue. Also this is part one of this chapter, the second part will be next week. Otherwise you'd have to wait another week and I don't like being kept waiting so why should you?

**Disclaimer: Sasuke is not emo, he doesn't cut himself so he's not. Oh and I'm not emo or an owner of Naruto.**

**Chapter 13: Surprises in Waterfall**

The seven ninja were walking along an small incline chatting, Gai was taking the lead and listening in on the conversation. It had only been ten minutes since their little skirmish but they were getting along. Gai had explained they were currently on a mission when they ran into them. Kimimaro had to think quickly on his feet when Lee recognised who he was. He simply claimed to have nearly died, a false death state and that Naruto managed to remove the dieses before he died. Lee accepted that for now but Neji although not showing it didn't buy it as much. Naruto finished explaining most of what had happened; an alteration on the meeting with Sai, Sunagakure and the events of two months ago.

Tenten "wow you've been busy"

Naruto "hey Gai-sensei what's the mission anyways"

Gai "Glad you asked we have to go to Waterfall village, they require some support in taking out a rouge ninja"

Kimimaro "Our involvement could jeopardise the three of us with Konoha"

Neji "We'll leave that out of the report"

Naruto "See don't worry, it'd be nice to spend some time with you guys anyway"

Sai "that's a B rank mission"

Naruto "yeah your right, don't tell me your Chuunin already"

Lee enthusiastically replied "Yes our brilliance of youth saw us through"

Sai "again is this normal"

Naruto sighed "for them yes"

A moment of short silence followed, until Naruto had thought of something.

Naruto asked "How's everyone been since I left?"

Tenten responded "out of everyone two have taken your leave the hardest"

Naruto "I think I know one of them but who's the other?"

Tenten "Sakura but you obviously knew that and well erm………"

Kimimaro "Better to say it rather than hide it"

Tenten looked at him and blushed "yeah…. Hinata took it pretty hard, neither of those two have been the same since you left"

Lee "why didn't you stay anything before you left?"

Naruto "…………….I don't really know, maybe I thought it was for the best"

Kimimaro sensed the awkwardness "This is not a conversation you need to have……."

Instead of an awkward conversation awkward silence followed until Gai stopped then started talking in his usual self-acclaimed hip tone.

Gai "we should be there in a day now that we've crossed the boarder"

Naruto was thinking 'Maybe I should've said goodbye…but things would've been a lot different….. Hang on why is Hinata so down……?'

A few hours later and Team Gai went on ahead, which gave Sai an opportunity to speak.

Sai "Why are we helping them, this is not our mission"

Kimimaro "We have nothing better to do, besides the country were heading into is abundant in waterfalls"

Naruto realized what the albino meant "Oh yeah! I can do my training there and it'd be nice to spend some time with my friends"

Kimimaro looked at Sai "We could do with future allies here, do you have a problem?"

Sai "I did not mean it like that, is there a problem with you"

Naruto put his hands up "guys cool it…..I'm helping some friends and introducing them to you"

Kimimaro "sorry Naruto-sa…….n"

At the front of the group Gai was scouting ahead while thinking of something, the other three of his cell were in conversation.

Tenten was curious "I wonder what their talking about"

Neji "I have a felling that the two he's travelling with doesn't trust us"

Lee enthusiastically replied "Then we shall prove ourselves!"

Neji "I don't trust the company Naruto's keeping"

Tenten looked back "I trust that Kimimaro guy"

Neji smirked "Only because you think he's cute"

Tenten blushed then snapped back "At least he isn't obsessed with fluffy bunnies"

Neji narrowed his eyes"…………you swore you wouldn't mention that again"

Lee "We shall prove ourselves if not I will do three-hundred push ups and…."

Tenten cut in "Stop it we need try and be normal…."

It was now night time they had set up camp for the night, under Naruto and co's cloaks were backpacks that held basic survival equipment including sleeping bags. When Naruto took of his cloak revealing his clothing Gai's eyes widened slightly but then shook of his surprise. Although Kimimaro's 'revealing' was interesting as Lee noticed that the curse seal was gone, while Tenten turned away avoiding eye contact with the young albino. Sai didn't really care when he lazily removed the cloak and remembered that this kind of thing was meant to be 'dramatic' at best.

By morning they found themselves waking up to Gai and Lee shouting about the springtime of youth followed by them hugging with the sunrise behind them. Sai made a mental note of this being enthusiastic while Kimimaro sat up making the don't you dare copy look towards him, which was duly noted. Around the middle of the day they made it to a giant waterfall and stopped when two of the country ninja showed up. One looked in his late teens with long black hair, wearing a light blue coat, with a metal armguard on his left shoulder, complete with light black pants and a waterfall ninja headband on his head. The other looked older than Gai with grey hair, wearing dark blue pants and a jonein vest over a lighter blue long sleeve shirt with the symbol of waterfall on it. The teen spoke up.

"My name Shibuki is and this guy is Raijo"

Gai "so you're the Takikage of Takigakure you didn't have to greet us personally"

Shibuki shakily replied "well since you came so far it's the least I can do, one question why are there seven of you"

Gai had rehearsed this in his head a few times "these six have recently become chuunin and require as much field experience as possible. Also due to the vague details it was thought best to increase our manpower."

Raijo looked at Naruto but ignored what he was just thinking "Our apologies but we could not risk it, I will give you the details now."

The young Kage vanished leaving some water behind. Raijo handed Gai a scroll which told them of their target whom was a former ninja of that was trying to incite a rebellion.

Neji "They should be able to deal with this themselves"

Lee with fire in his eyes "But we will do it with sprit!"

After a few hours of planning and tracking they had their target in view. He matched the description; . They also found him with two others wearing black Anbu like clothing both of which had dark brown hair, it had been deduced that the two of them were Chuunin rank and the target could be low Jounin rank. They began their strike Naruto immediately took out one of them with a kunai but froze up after realizing what he had just done. Kimimaro jumped in front of the frozen up blond making sure he was protected. Neji and Lee took down the other Chuunin. Although the main target was holding up well he was quickly losing to the combined strength of Gai, Tenten and Sai. He was dispatched by Gai with a youthful **Primary Lotus**, landing head first onto the ground thanks to the helpful direction of Gai.

After the battle Naruto had snapped out of his state but was in a lot of thought, everyone else was walking at the front with the blond holding up the rear. Kimimaro decided to talk to him about this and slowed down until he was next to Naruto, knowing the others couldn't hear them.

Kimimaro "That was your first wasn't it"

Naruto "I don't know what happened I rush in and the next…"

Kimimaro "Your first was quick and clean, that is the bright side"

Naruto "it felt right but so wrong…. Is that normal"

Kimimaro "all shinobi go through that, our kind pit their lives against one another; kill or be killed"

Naruto "does it get better….. I mean will I not feel that way next time…"

Kimimaro "if we feel nothing when we take a life then we are not human….next time though you can't freeze up….you may be chuunin level but that will get you killed"

Naruto smiled "I know……hang on did you just say I was chuunin level

Kimimaro surprisingly let out a small smile "I won't be repeating myself but you are stronger than you think, you should be fine"

It was getting close to night when they got back to the large waterfall the sun would begin setting soon, a bird started descending and Gai held out his arm allowing the bird to perch on it. He removed a small note and allowed the bird to head back. After reading it he lifted his head and saw Shibuki.

Gai stated "I am required back in Konoha

Shibuki tried to show confidence "If it is ok with you, there is another mission I would like you team to do"

Gai was uncertain of this request "What kind of mission?"

Shibuki hastily replied "It's only C-rank nothing dangerous"

Gai turned to the his 'team' "what do you think?"

Lee raised his fist in the air "I will do it!"

Naruto put his hands on the back of his head "I don't really mind"

Neji "guess that settles it"

Gai felt reassured by the reaction "Once your done wait for me to return"

Almost immediately he vanished from sight head in the direction for Konoha. Leaving the remaining six wanting to know what mission it was.

Shibuki made a goofy smile "Sort of embarrassing but the mission is to patrol this area around the waterfall"

Neji was suspicious "Are you expecting someone?"

Shibuki raised his hands up and stepped back "No……not at all……we seem to find ourselves short-handed that's all"

Kimimaro intervened "We have already accepted so we cannot complain or 'interrogate' the contractor"

Shibuki felt some relief "Glad we have…… that cleared up"

He then disappeared from sight in whirl of water.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "that guy was really jumpy are we sure that he is really a Kage?"

Sai coldly stated "Too young he is probably sixteen, he must of inherited that position"

Neji calmly added "It's simple he's a coward"

Tenten retorted "Stop being so mean, don't make me hurt you"

Kimimaro ignored the little argument and calmly interjected "lets fan out into two man teams and do this mission"

**And that's the end of Part one second part of the waterfall events next week, our companions find that the mission turns into something they didn't expect and Sai comes to realize something but what? Well wait until next week….. I'm also happy that I found out waterfall is Taki in Japanese, just thought I'd share that with you.**


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

Ok here we are at the second part of the Waterfall event, thanks to those that reviewed they were very nice. This one's for you guys so lets continue.

Will the mission given to our comrades go as planned? Well read on……

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto part one, two or whatever**

After a brief discussion they had decided on the following teams and after suggested by Naruto names; Spirit; Kimimaro and Tenten, Fire; Naruto and Neji, Youth; Sai and Lee.

Naruto along with Neji were in charge of the area in front of the waterfall and watched the others go in opposing directions. Neji saw an opportunity and decided to ask something.

Neji "I have something to say concerning my cousin"

Naruto turned to face Neji "Hinata? what is it?"

Neji began explaining the situation "there have been internal disturbances in the Hyuga clan, I will explain….."

With the Team named 'Spirit' Kimimaro was talking to Tenten as they made their way to the designated location.

Tenten "tell me, why are you travelling with Naruto?"

Kimimaro "he saved my life and then saved it again in a way"

Tenten stared at him "ok………..do you always wear your clothes like that"

Kimimaro grinned slightly "………………stop staring at my chest"

Tenten blushed "I was looking at your face…………….erm….."

Tenten's thoughts 'You idiot, that's almost worse but……ok calm down….compose yourself.'

Kimimaro coolly responded after a moment of silence "We should continue the patrol….. and keep chat to a minimum."

The Team known as Youth(guess who came up with that name) had begun patrolling Lee was trying to get Sai to speak. But found his attitude and responses to be 'cool', Sai though his reactions to be strange and quickly remembered not to copy this. They both stopped and hid when there was a realisation of approaching enemies.

Sai whispered "There are too many we need to regroup with Fire and inform Spirit"

Lee whispered back "We better move quick or they'll see us leave"

After another more detailed discussion and explaining by Neji they had finished their first patrol. They were currently standing in front of the large waterfall.

Naruto had calmed down a bit "Glad you explained that properly but why ask me for? What can I do?"

Neji crossed his arms "You haven't failed my trust so far and remember you promised, this is my way of defying fate"

Naruto threw up his arms "that sounded so cheesy but I know, I'll help…. I just hope that doesn't happen"

Neji activated his Byakugan "We have company, at least twelve hostiles"

Naruto "What twelve! We can't fight that many on our own"

Neji looked around " The others are heading for us we need to stall them"

Naruto "Are you sure there's twelve"

Neji "Now there are eight more heading for us… it's a raid"

The Twenty ninja stopped the leader stepped forwards and held out his hand causing the waterfall to shake, which confirmed what he wanted and motioned for all the others to go through. One of them held up his arm and spoke, he was wearing a beige bandana, a dark blue zipped up trench coat and light gray ninja pants.

"You three deal with the two rats"

Missing ninja "Yeah whatever, Suien"

Suien jumped into the waterfall closely followed by the others, the remaining three threw shuriken towards the hidden 'rats'. They jumped out and Neji recognised who they were.

Neji "missing ninja of Waterfall and Iwagakure"

An Iwa ninja shakily said "It can't be… Yellow Flash."

The other Iwa ninja was irritated "Look closer you fool it's just a kid"

The waterfall ninja spoke up "There's three of us and two of them, lets just waste them"

Naruto looked at Neji slightly worried of whom replied "hold them for two minutes"

The other two teams of Spirit and Youth were not that far away. The noise of battle was now within hearing range, it didn't take long for them to meet up and rush to the aid of their friends. They felt a gust of wind blow past them making Kimimaro raise an eyebrow as he realised that Naruto was using wind jutsu. The fact is he shouldn't be using any since most of the time it has a backlash on him. Until he completes the element training he just shouldn't. They showed up obviously annoying the three raiding ninjas, Kimimaro remained hidden. Lee rushed forwards kicking the one nearest Naruto away. One backed of realizing that they were outnumbered but found himself run through by Kimimaro whom had appeared from behind. This freaked out the other two their distraction would cost them as Naruto hit one of them with a **Rasengan** resulting in instant death, this time he didn't freeze up but jumped back to gather his nerves. The last remaining one tried to make a break for it but got a kick slammed into his chin curtsey on Lee and then struck in the chest by Neji causing the unfortunate ninja to slump to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Kimimaro put his hand on a slightly unnerved Naruto's shoulder and nodded with a sign or reassurance as they stood in front of the giant waterfall. Just then Shibuki jumped out of the waterfall being chased by two of the raiding ninjas, which were quickly taken out by Tenten via projectile fire. Shibuki stood on an outcrop near the waterfall shaking.

Sai "How many are left?"

Neji "Fifth-teen now but they obviously know how to get in"

Naruto looked at Shibuki "Can you show us how to get in?"

Shibuki was shaking with fear "………………….if you can help….but you have to promise not to tell anyone……"

Sai "We are your allies why show distrust"

Shibuki started calming down "For now………but this could be…..hopeless…they want one thing……I don't think…..we can stop them…"

Naruto jumped toward Shibuki and smacked him across the face, making even Sai's eye's widened. The blond shouted in frustration "You call yourself a Kage, stop being scared and stand up for yourself, a real Kage protects everyone, not sell them out or give up!"

Kimimaro found it slightly amusing "Just get us in we'll do the rest"

Shibuki managed to compose himself and then looked at Naruto, causing his eyes to widened as he had just realized something. He remained silent and motioned for them to follow through the waterfall.

They were hidden amongst some cavern like complex that overlooked the whole of the village. They could see several ninja tied up and unconscious along with civilians tied up as well. The one know as Suien was wandering around shouting something about water and Shibuki. The others turned towards Shibuki and then began moving vanishing from sight but Naruto remained behind.

Naruto showed some regret "Sorry for hitting you, it's just annoying when people act like that"

Shibuki spoke slowly "what do you know…..I didn't want to be leader, my father died protecting this village, I just can't do the same…..how do you understand"

Naruto's tone became sorrowful "I've gone through a lot these past few months…I never give up though and I'll always help people that need it… you don't have to understand.. But I will help save your village"

Shibuki watched Naruto leave then he realised something else as he thought to himself 'he's that former Konoha shinobi that was disgraced by his country…..he suffers more than me…...there's only one thing to do now.."

They had engaged the raiding ninja taking them slightly by surprise taking down one of them, the rouge ninja were managing to contain this new threat but received the shock of their lives as Kimimaro killed on them with a bone jutting out of his knee. This made Suien raise an eyebrow. Sai decide to engage him while the other took care of the others. Naruto had showed up helping in taking down another rouge ninja. The rouge ninjas were actually pushing them back resulting in Tenten receiving a bad injury to her shoulder resulting in Neji and Lee protecting her. Naruto and Kimimaro had teamed up taking down three more with well placed bone strikes or simple kunai stabs. Although the blond felt unnerved by the sheer efficacy that Kimimaro showed in killing and that he was somehow not making a mess of his killing. They were finding themselves surrounded but staying clear of Sai and Suien, Naruto looked over with a bit of worry at what he saw.

Sai was losing badly he was getting tired quickly he managed to pull off a few ink Lions but they were easily destroyed by a water wall jutsu. Suddenly Suien did several hand signs and a water sword appeared in his hand and tightly held onto it with both hands. Sai drew his sword but found it useless against the water blade as it cut right through the normal sword. He jumped back but found his opponent right behind him and received a gash to the left of his arm and a kick to the stomach knocking him backwards. Sai got onto his knees and sensed someone behind he turned his head and saw Suien making a strike. Naruto saw this and managed to break off his fight and ran as fast as humanly possible.

Naruto bolting towards Sai "Damn it look out!"

He made it just in time taking the water blade right in the chest luckily on the opposing side were his heart was. But he clearly had a punctured lung and a few broken ribs now from the impact. Coughing up some blood the water sword was still stuck in him, he garbed onto the holders arms that held the technique. Sai had turned around showing something he never read about; shock and guilt.

Sai "Why did you……"

Naruto weakly replied "I won't let my friends die, I'll protect them with my life"

Sai whispered to himself "this can't be happening………brother…..…?"

Suien spoke in a sarcastic tone "How touching what a shame, he had some talent"

He yanked the sword out of the blond whom immediately hit the ground barely breathing. Kimimaro tried to rushed towards Naruto but found himself intercepted by two of the rouge ninja. He said in an angry voice "Get out of my way or I will kill you"

Suien turned his head and then looked at Sai "Your next bone man, I missed once but now there's no one to interfere"

Now it was Sai's turn to stand in front of the floored Naruto preparing to protect him…. with his life if he had to. Suddenly the two ninja that were stalling Kimimaro were hit by a whirlwind of water cutting them to shreds and sending them flying completely unconscious. It was Shibuki ;the Takikage.

"I do not fear you…… as leader of this village I will protect everyone"

The remaining seven ninja leapt towards him but found Shibuki to be making hand signs at an extraordinary speed, almost instantaneously a giant water dragon came out of the lake consuming the would be attackers. Now there was one left standing.

Suien noticed the surge of chakra coming from the Takikage "So you think you can beat your old sensei, I take it you drank that water"

Shibuki confidently replied "Yes and now you must pay for your crimes"

They both formed water swords and began trading blows until they were in a deadlock.

Suien "you forget who trained you, I know all your moves and your open"

He ran his water sword right through Shibuki, to his shock his opponent burst into water. Then he turned around and his eyes widened in surprise but also recognition. He could hardly react as Shibuki appeared on the lake showing the sign of the bird, then whispering **Water style: Giant Waterfall**. A massive amount of water surged towards him at a frightening rate and then curved hitting him. The water moved towards the lake dragging Suien into it. As the jutsu finished he was floating face first in the lake. Shibuki began walking towards him and could already tell the battle was over.

As soon as it was obvious the battle was done Neji stated "That's how a Kage fights"

A while after Naruto was in hospital surrounded by the others, the medical ninja entered and explained that it was amazing how he healed so quickly from the major injury. The Kage entered, just in time for the blond to wake up but not in a condition to sit up.

Shibuki "I owe you six for saving the village, if it weren't for you then…."

Neji "We did our duty as Waterfall allies"

Shibuki "Naruto, I thank you for your services you will always be a friend of this village despite what has happened"

Kimimaro realized what he meant from the last part "You know?"

Shibuki explained "Before I fought Suien I realized and knew what your plight was, I feel ashamed but even though your in this predicament you still show courage greater than any Kage"

Naruto's eyes flickered "Thanks….."

Sai "It would seem word has spread all around about your 'banishment'."

Shibuki "Naruto you will always be a friend of Takigakure"

Naruto smiled "You'll always be our friend as well"

Neji "Just don't mention that they are involved it wouldn't be good for either of us"

Tenten altered the conversation "What now?"

Lee "We wait for Gai-sensei to return"

Shibuki "If there is anything you need just ask, it's the least we can do"

Unknown Location

A large room was covered in darkness, Danzo was standing in the middle and four Root ninja entered.

Danzo "I would've waited but this has to be done now"

Root ninja "Your orders"

Danzo handed the cell leader a scroll "These are your two targets"

Root leader "Sir"

**And that's a wrap for this two part chapter, had to think hard about the 'mass fight' and making Shibuki change thanks to Naruto….if you think that part could be improved let me know.. So that's that done. Next time….**

**What is Danzo and his Root organisation up to now. What happens next? Well wait and see next chapter things begin to change for better or worse…..**


	15. Chapter 14

I've noticed my chapters are getting a lot longer than they usually are and I blame you readers out there for this. I'm not lazy but thanks a lot people now I have to work harder. So here's another epic chapter that's longer than my norm.

Sai's mission is revealed but not in the way it was meant to be. How will this effect everyone and will it change everything, will our group of companions be able to survive this?

**Disclaimer: I like clouds but don't own one just like I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 14: Betrayal**

It had been a week since they had parted ways with Team Guy, the three of them had left Takigakure two days ago. Naruto was fully healed up and he had a new set of clothes just like the last one he wore. Kimimaro was able to relax since he knew they were safe in the hidden village, although as usual they didn't want to stay in the same place for too long and had taken back to the road. Sai for one had changed a bit. He was confused, he was feeling emotions that he hadn't felt for two years when his brother was alive. Now Sai felt stuck, he could've gotten the mission done by now but for some reason had dragged it on, what on earth was it that was stopping him. Sure he would complete it but the part that was bothering him was the second task once he had done the first. They were in some very sparse wooded place, Naruto was taking the lead while the other two were lagging behind.

Kimimaro "What is it, you haven't insulted any of us for a while"

Sai "It was his sacrifice for me, he nearly died for me………..I need time to think"

Naruto "come on guys keep up"

Sai broke away from his thoughts "you haven't said where we're going"

Naruto "oops, Wave Country I know a few people there"

Sai "I thought we were going after Sasuke….."

Naruto "there's no rush we have more than two years."

Kimimaro "It'll take that long to get there if we don't turn around"

Naruto "Oh great why didn't you say…. Where are we then?"

Kimimaro "Otogakure boarder, we're way off…… I didn't say because I only just figured it out"

Sai's thoughts 'if it takes that long then I forfeit my life to Danzo-sama, it has already been over three months the limit is five I need to be careful but I need to get to my primary objective as soon as possible………or could I……….."

A magpie was flying above them and Sai saw this, which made him quickly think of something. He stopped prompting the others to do the same and turn around.

Sai "there's a place nearby I want to visit since we're here"

Naruto "Can we come?"

Sai "Sorry but It's an important place"

Naruto "ok fine we'll wait"

Kimimaro spoke up once Sai was out of sight "something is not right"

Naruto "was a bit sudden for him"

Kimimaro "he is hiding something, Sai was showing signs of worry. Can you stay here and hide…just in case"

Naruto watched Kimimaro follow "Huh, what's going on?……..I'll wait I hope he's ok."

Eventually he made it into a field filled with long grass with a river flowing nearby, standing out in the open a four man squad appeared wearing ANBU masks but their clothing was a dark blue version of the usual ANBU clothing. Sai immediately recognised who they were, it was a three man Root assassination squad.

Sai "what is the meaning of this"

The one with a Lion mask spoke "You have failed"

Sai "There is still time left for the mission"

The Root Captain deadpanned "Surrender the demon and you may yet live"

Sai "He is my charge, my mission you are breaking the rules"

The one with a Hawk mask spoke "You dare to stand up against us, you really have turned traitor, then die with him"

Sai quickly thought of something and suddenly felt determination "He is my friend and I will not let him die"

Kimimaro jumped next to Sai "well said but we need to pull back now we know their intentions"

Sai "I told you not to follow"

Kimimaro "So this is what you have been hiding, when this is done you have a lot of explaining to do"

The Root Captain spoke "Kill the demon's lackeys first"

Kimimaro turned and began running through the long grass closely followed by Sai. The albino had something to add and emphasized it coldly. "If he dies then so do you"

For some reason the pale boy was feeling guilt now, he thought to himself that he is getting the hang of emotions but this was not the time. They heard an explosion not to far away, Kimimaro cursed under his breath and then saw the three others gaining on him.

Kimimaro "damn, we need to hurry"

Sai "I will hold these three off, you go save him"

Kimimaro "I can't sway you on this"

Sai stopped "No, you have to go"

The albino kept on going while the three Root ninja made it to where Sai had stopped. He was prepared to draw his sword.

Root member "One last chance surrender now and it'll be over quickly"

Sai stated the obvious "So Danzo has turned on me, he will regret this"

The Root Captain rushed forwards followed by the other two "Your expendable, just like your pathetic 'brother'."

Sai had begun feeling another emotion he had not felt for a very long time; rage and fury. Those last words spurred him on to make sure they do not come out of this alive.

Kimimaro was moving as fast as he could and saw Naruto doing battle with one of the Root ninja's with a bear-like mask. To be honest the young blond was doing well, the albino jumped down and holding a bone impaled the unaware enemy in the left shoulder who hit the ground.

Naruto shouted "What's going on?!"

Kimimaro "Their after you, we need to get to Sai"

They both jumped forwards heading right for where Sai was fighting.

The Root Bear pulled the bone out of him and began healing himself "you just wait"

The battle was not going to well for Sai, somehow he had dispatched one of them thanks to an ink lion attack. But there were still two left, one of which was the captain who outclassed him. Sai had suffered multiple wounds ranging from small cuts to stab wounds. Blood was running down his face, he began to accept the worst maybe it was meant to be at least he could see his 'brother'. Before he thought it hopeless Kimimaro and Naruto showed up in front of an exhausted Sai. The blond looked at Sai and something snapped inside of him as his blue eyes went straight to red with a slit in the middle.

"**It's been a while kid"**

Naruto began conversation with the Kyuubi 'true nearly a month, not a good time to chat'

Kyuubi **"the seal does its job too well, kill them all before they kill you"**

Naruto quickly finished the short conversation 'here goes'

They both leapt into action, while Sai propped himself up on a tree observing the battle. Kimimaro immediately shot bones from his fingers narrowly missing the Root captain, in return the captain drew a sword and brought a down strike upon his foe. To the captains surprise he found his blade halted by a bone that had decided to curve over Kimimaro's shoulder. Sizing the moment the captain found himself receive a punch to the gut but that wasn't all as bones shot out of Kimimaro's arm going right into the captains chest and stomach. He kicked away but the damage was done the Root captain was losing his balance, his breathing was becoming ragged and the ground was becoming crimson thanks to his injuries.

Naruto on the other hand was doing well enough his enhanced 'kyuubified' state was clearly giving him the edge. Already several blows had been landed on the root ninja but it was nothing serious. Although it was slightly hard for the blond to focus with the Kyuubi no Kitsune screaming for blood. Making several shadow bushins he attacked managing to take the root ninja by surprise but not for long as the clones started vanishing from well timed blows. Naruto quickly though of something as he realised that his opponent couldn't focus on anything else while fighting the clones. Again the made nine clones and sent eight to attack, he then watched as the clones began fighting. Quickly holding out his right palm and the other clone began moving his arms near his hand. A ball of condensed blue chakra began forming as he observed the battle, the move was ready and he burst forward. The root ninja was annoyed by the clones he was fighting, he noticed something in the corner of his eye and blocked a kick while turning. Unfortunately for him he saw his own demise as the ball of chakra hit him square in the chest, completely blowing the centre of his chest away. Some blood splattered on Naruto's face, to the Kyuubi's joy he had got his wish for death and blood. The now dead Root ninja hit the ground, with spiral marking around the main area of impact. Naruto shook off his shiver and wiped the blood from his face.

Kimimaro had almost finished off the Root captain after dealing even more damage as he stopped and saw the other Root ninja be killed by Naruto. The albino recognised that move from the Waterfall event. But remembered no to lose focus as he rushed forwards and instantly killed the half-dead captain in his usual bone jutting manner. Naruto was getting over the mess he had made of his opponent but stopped as his head jerked and the remaining Bear Root ninja was behind him about to strike with a kunai. Sai quickly jumped towards the Root ninja with what little strength he had left and managed to knock him out of the way. This annoyed the Root ninja and was about to kill Sai when Naruto this time punched him away. Kimimaro then appeared behind the Root ninja, piercing his stomach and heart with two bones that were extending out of his hands resulting in instant death.

Kimimaro walked towards Sai whom was leaning on a tree "Explain yourself unless you wish to join them"

Sai knew there was no point resisting "My real mission was to locate the Uchiha and Kyuubi vessel……and eliminate them……. Uchiha first…… this was my former leaders will"

Naruto felt upset "You used me….I trusted you"

The Kyuubi decided to interject **'use him then kill him or just kill him'**

Sai closed his eyes and stated "But…..you changed my look on life….unfortunately you gave my emotions back……...you can kill me now since I'm dead either way"

Naruto put his arm in front of Kimimaro since he could sense that he would kill Sai. The blond processed the new information and felt some relief mixed with betrayal. "No…. you should know I won't do that, I need to know more and I can't kill a friend no matter what"

Sai felt weaker "……a friend…..do what you will…."

He passed out making the blond check if he had died, thankfully Sai hadn't.

Kimimaro showed frustration "your too soft, I would've killed him for that"

Naruto replied "I'm not you, besides he reminds me of…."

Kimimaro knew what he meant"……Uchiha Sasuke, heh so that's why"

The albino slung Sai over his shoulder and began moving at a fast pace followed by Naruto, whom was slightly confused.

Kimimaro stated "There is a place not that far where we can get him medical attention"

Naruto "Where? I don't remember something like that nearby"

Kimimaro "Its in the direction of Wave its about two hours away, I'll explain on the way…come"

Naruto "I hope he'll be alright"

Kyuubi spoke again **'he should die'**

Naruto replied in his mind 'I'm not unforgiving like you, he could've killed me but didn't that says enough'

Sasuke's Location three days later

Karin, Sasuke and two other Oto ninjas had been dispatched to a location were a battle was said to of happened recently in their territory. They had made it into a sparsely wooded area were four bodies lay in endless sleep. The two unknown Oto ninja began their analysis.

The cell leader looked around "A battle happened here"

Sasuke sarcastically said "Your good at stating the obvious"

The cell leader retorted "Shut up Uchiha"

Sasuke just smirked as they observed the area looking for clues, one of them found bones which were showed signs of rapid decomposition. They had identified the dead ninja as ones from Konoha.

Sasuke "Karin, find out if the people who did this are among the dead"

Karin "Its faint but I can feel strange traces of chakra, no the one that did this aren't here and because it rained before we got here there's no way anyone can track it now"

Sasuke looked at the state of the fallen "Kabuto will be pleased"

Karin shrugged "Some times I wonder if he's a sadist necrophiliac"

The other two snickered at that remark and began sealing the bodies into some special scrolls. For some reason Uchiha Sasuke saw something familiar as he saw one of the male bodies had a wound that had a clear spiral circle around the chest. Almost immediately something entered his head and recalled that he had only seen one move that could leave that kind of pattern.

Karin "Have you seen something?"

Sasuke thought quickly on his feet "That wound is different"

Karin "Whatever that move was it killed him outright, that is one messed up chest"

Sasuke's thoughts 'It could or it couldn't, these are probably ANBU black ops……..if it is you then you must have help there's no chance you'd be able to take on these guys alone.'

The cell leader had finished "We're done here, back to base"

**Had to remember my ninja geography for this chapter. Next chapter we time skip but I'm not telling you how far. Something happens and then someone has to go somewhere. I'm giving you nothing on what's happening the next chapter. So tune in next time or you'll never know.**


	16. Chapter 15

We take a small time skip not two and half years but half a year. We take a look into what Sasuke and Naruto have been up to during this time. Something happens to one of them thrusting them into making their way to aid someone. You have to read on to find out.

Oh yeah and I know this one's out later than usual but hey it's out now so there.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is better than Bleach in my opinion. But I don't own either.**

Decided to do a clothes section so everyone knows the dress code….

Sasuke - Shippuden clothing minus that big rope tied round his waist.

Karin - Shippuden clothing

Suigetso - currently light brown vest and shorts.

Naruto - White trench coat with whirlpool design on back, dark orange shirt, black combat pants and black ninja boots.

Kimimaro - white robe with crimson outline, light grey combat pants and black ninja boots

Sai - Shippuden clothing but wears a dark blue coat with a short sleeve on his left, which he acquired in wave.

Everyone else - standard pre-shippuden clothing.

**Chapter 15 : Six moths later: Changes**

It had been a long six month for Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kimimaro and everyone in Konoha. Kimimaro had taken Sai to one of the few 'Oto' resistance medical zones, which almost resulted in another full scale conflict. After a brief explanation and in exchange for some information they patched up Sai and continued towards wave. The three of them had eventually made it to wave and decided to stay there recovering, training and helping the locals. After the whole Root assassin incident, there was no repeats of assassination attempts, although Sai knew it was only a matter of time. Once Sai had recovered he had become more distant and quiet, it took two months for him to return back to how he was. It had definitely made him think over what kind of hand Danzo had played in his brother's death and what the future was going to throw at him now he was a 'traitor' to Root. Eventually he had to explain himself properly about his mission but that he meant his words that Naruto had changed him that Naruto had become one of those 'precious people'.

As for Kimimaro it took longer for him to start trusting the former Root spy, he constantly kept an eye on him and attempted to keep him away from Naruto. Of course this failed as the said blond constantly tried to get him to talk. It wasn't in his nature to hold a grudge, unless of course you want to take over a certain Uchiha's body. Naruto was the one who made sure the other two stayed together, they had begun changing in some ways although only so slightly. Sai still had problems with showing raw emotions but was getting used to feeling them and Kimimaro still had the cool demeanour but had gained a warmer one as well, it didn't take long to figure out that he had a soft spot for cats…..

Sasuke

It had been a unique half year for the Uchiha, he had received the snake summoning contract but was warned not to summon any snake yet by his 'master', he was also able to wield the Kusanagi effectively but was far from mastering it but had mastered the notable self created Chidori blade. Training had been put on hold for the past two months and he was instead doing missions with Kabuto or Karin. Sasuke mused that he was being kept an eye on, although he felt that Karin's motives were more than for her loyalty to Orochimaru. He knew why they were doing this since he had requested to have Suigetso around, so he could gauge his strength or so he claimed. Kabuto saw this as suspicious though and had reported it, he saw it as a potential coup d'état in the future but was apparently brushed off by Orochimaru. Sasuke found it amusing how Kabuto had reacted to his request, it was clear that not everyone trusted him just yet.

Today he had another mission he was required to go to a 'research' facility but not without an escort of seven Oto shinobi. The Uchiha realized that Orochimaru was making sure he didn't try anything out of line, he had a feeling that Kabuto was to a degree behind the size of this escort. Due to the monthly relocation of bases the missions were short but good enough, Sasuke wasn't one for staying in the darkness of tunnels all day. Eventually the group had reached a rather familiar rocky outcrop.

One of the Oto ninjas spoke "Finally, lets get down to business"

Sasuke asked "what is the mission 'captain'?"

The Oto captain replied calmly "Our mission was to escort you here, you have to go inside to find out why we're here"

Sasuke replied with indifference "Interesting, wait here then"

After walking down a tunnel for a while he was met by Karin who motioned him to follow, he realized where he was now. They continued down a complex of tunnels until they reached what seemed to be a wall of thick glass. He saw a shark like grin coming from a corner with darkness covering it. The figure stood up and walked towards the glass.

Sasuke recognised who it was "It's been a while"

Suigetso stopped "What the crap are you looking at homo"

Karin "Don't be so rude"

Suigetso turned his head and recognised Sasuke "You got lucky last time"

Sasuke "No, you were just weak"

Karin "Don't start, you know what I'll do to you both"

Suigetso "Yeah it's only this retarded glass that stops you jumping me"

Karin went red and shouted back "Oh shut up, come on Sasuke"

Suigetso watched the two leave and thought to himself 'looks like you've sunk your teeth into that one Karin, better him than me'

After a bit more walking she stopped an turned around.

Karin "To be blunt Suigetso is your new partner, looks like you got your wish"

Sasuke "And what does Kabuto think?"

Karin "Beats me, it's nothing new in the way he trusts others your no exception"

Sasuke "Seems more than that"

Karin "I doubt that, don't take this the wrong way but your not exactly a threat"

Sasuke knew what she meant "hn…..lets just get on with this"

Karin moved away from the awkwardness "You'll probably have to beat it into him that your partners"

Naruto

The blond ninja wearing a light brown cloak was walking across a large bridge with an even larger grin on his face. It brought back some good memories, although there were a few bad too. Sai was at the other end of the bridge reading a plaque with a confused look. Once again he was trying to fathom why a bridge was named after such a person, he had never heard of this although thinking back it wasn't that relevant at the time. Kimimaro was elsewhere helping the locals with repairs. Obviously they were meant to be keeping a low profile and since the population of wave had found out about the banishment they were keeping Naruto and co a secret from Konoha. Which helped avoid awkward moments with visiting Konoha ninja and certain others. As Naruto was reaching the end of the bridge, Sai reached into his coat and pulled out a book.

Naruto approached "So…your still reading those books"

Sai "Not entirely, this is a bingo book I borrowed"

Naruto was curious "Which one?"

Sai replied "Konoha"

Naruto's head went down "and…?"

Sai realized the sudden mood change "Both of us are official missing ninja"

Naruto went quiet then slowly asked "What Rank?"

Sai "Surprisingly we're both B rank, considering who you are I was expect higher"

Naruto lifted his head with a small smile "Guess Root don't like us, bet the good old Hokage helped sort out our rank"

Sai read the profiles "After the elimination of that assassin squad, I'm not surprised we're in here"

Naruto "So much for lying low…."

They continued towards a market full of people of whom smiled in recognition of them.

Kimimaro

The albino was sitting on a roof next to a few others in their mid twenties. He looked off into the distance and watched the bridge. Today had been a calm and somewhat productive day, very relaxing. He stood up and waved his hand then simply vanished. Although Kimimaro was still wary of Sai, his personal loyalty to Naruto stopped him killing the former Root-ninja. For the first three months that was the only thing stopping him but after a few joint team 'missions' as Naruto put it he was accepting Sai as part of this group. Calling Sai a friend on the other hand would take more time. At least there had been no trouble but he pondered to himself how long it'll be until they thrust headlong back into danger.

Konohagakure

The Hokage tower, the two Sannin were talking in the Hokage's office, it was obvious they were both on edge. They were talking about a certain someone.

Jiraiya "I don't know how but he just vanished, he's either lucky or hidden well enough."

Tsunade sighed "Unfortunately it's probably better if he remains hidden for now"

Jiraiya slowly asked "So the council is still pressing for a higher rank?"

Tsunade "Just as well they need my backing to do so, but with over half of the council against me it's difficult"

Jiraiya "Never would I have thought that the council would name him as a missing ninja"

Tsunade sombrely replied "It saddens me that Sarutobi-Sensei's death helped the council gain this much power"

Jiraiya "I know but what's done is done, we'll do what we can"

Tsunade "We need to tread carefully, Danzo would eat this up if he knew we're helping Naruto"

Wave Country

Kimimaro walked through a small wooded area until he reached a clearing, with a waterfall nearby the area also had several small craters with a spiral pattern. He looked around and spotted Sai whom was sitting on a rock drawing something. Naruto wasn't that hard to miss he was in the middle with his trench coat off. He held out his right palm and grabbed his arm with his left hand. In his outstretched palm visible chakra began forming into a sphere and began rotating. The blond dashed forwards and hit a nearby tree, his hand went right through the tree leaving a spiral pattern around the impact area, not to mention a through and through hole from where the move had struck. Naruto yanked his hand from the tree and noticed it wasn't just Sai that was here, he looked around and saw Kimimaro.

Kimimaro decided to speak up "So you can almost fully one hand it"

Naruto "You'd think mastering wind nature would make this go quicker"

Kimimaro "remember what the scroll said"

Naruto "It doesn't have an element, I know I'm not stupid"

Sai continued drawing and stated "That's debatable"

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes "You better not be drawing those wrong pictures again"

Sai "That was accidental, now I know it isn't right""

Naruto remembered "And a book with the name 'Art of Paradise' by Ero-Sennin isn't wrong?"

Sai "It was a month ago, stop bringing that up and the book said it was normal modern art"

Kimimaro "Wrong age group….. The sun will be setting soon we should go"

The Next Day at Wave

There was quite a buzz going on around town, the temporary residence that Naruto and co were sleeping at found a notable amount of noise coming from outside. Since the flat was technically only one room it didn't take long for the others to wake up. Naruto jumped out of his sleeping bag approached the door with his eyes half open forgetting he was still wearing his night walrus cap. He opened the door and saw the more upbeat yet frantic Inari.

Inari began speaking fast " itsthemthosepeoplearehereyoutoldtotellyouif"

Naruto quickly pulled his night cap off and interrupted "Whoa slow down one word at a time!"

Sai remained lying down in his sleeping bag "Which village are they of?"

Inari "Their ninja but I couldn't see which ones"

Naruto asked "What did they look like?"

Inari scratched his head "I don't know two of them was wearing strange clothes"

Kimimaro stood up wearing only his combat pants "We better go investigate"

With the 'mysterious' ninja group

Although the public tried to ignore the new arrivals, most quietly stared. They four shinobi went to a less crowded area and entered a small restaurant of sorts. The owner stared at two of them when he saw that they were wearing green spandex. They sat around one of the tables in the corner. The only female of the group spoke up.

"That felt creepy, they were all staring at us with hate, what do you think Lee?"

Rock Lee replied "It's strange really but I have a feeling why"

Maito Gai "Konoha isn't as popular as it used to be but we have a mission to do"

Hyuga Neji "I wonder if he's here"

Gai "Just rumours but we have a day until the mission so go relax"

Tenten "I'd rather stay here for now"

Outside of the small restaurant Naruto and company were watching from a distance and saw Neji exiting and walking off when he stopped suddenly.

Naruto whispered to Sai "Team Gai"

Kimimaro replied "I wonder why their here"

From the distance Neji turned his head looking right at Naruto.

Naruto notice he was being stared at "I have a bad feeling about this

Sai "We should go"

The three of them headed back towards the place they were currently residing, at a slow pace to not alarm anyone. Just as they were in viewing distance Neji stepped in front from a crowd of people causing them to stop

Neji "You forget we're all seeing"

Naruto was a bit tense "So what are you here for?"

Neji calmly replied "A mission that doesn't involve you"

Sai relaxed his guard "So they aren't after us yet?"

Neji "No the Hokage is diverting resources elsewhere"

Kimimaro plainly asked "What do you want of us?"

Neji looked at Naruto "Unfortunately it has come to this, I have to call on your promise"

Sai raised an eyebrow "What promise?"

Naruto "I'll explain later… how long do we have Neji"

Neji sadly replied "one week minimum, she knows of the promise so it should run more smoothly"

Kimimaro stated "Sounds like a 'rescue' mission, we better prepare then"

Naruto reassured "Neji don't worry we'll do it right guys"

Sai remained passive "Like we have a choice, a promise is a promise as you say"

Neji added before he left "I owe you one"

Sasuke's location

There were two figures out in the open just outside of the cavern 'research facility', one of them was sitting on his backside cursing. The other seemed to be standing in a relaxed pose, if you looked closer you could tell that it was Uchiha Sasuke and Suigetso whom was the one 'sitting' down. They had just had a short and not so sweet fight. Sasuke waked toward Suigetso and outstretched his right arm.

Suigetso was annoyed "I don't need your sympathy, so you won so what"

Sasuke replied smoothly "This is pointless, why don't you join me?"

Suigetso spat back "Serve a snake I'd rather be fried by your lightning again"

Sasuke remained in his stance "Let me repeat myself… why don't you join me?"

Suigetso smirked "Well Uchiha that might just work but your taking a risk"

Sasuke looked Suigetso in the eyes "If I didn't how would I of gotten stronger"

Suigetso grabbed Sasuke's hand and stood up "fine I'll shake on it 'partner'."

Sasuke withdrew his arm "Good, lets go"

**We stop there for now, what does Neji exactly want, what will happen and who does this concern? And what exactly did Naruto promise? The plot deepens…. **

**Little note from me this fic is on hold for a short while, I'm not saying why either some people use the excuse of social crap, my one is less imaginative and boring although the clues I the lateness of this chapter You call me retarded for this and I'll use Tsukuyomi on you, forcing you to hear 'believe it' for 48 hours. So see ya all later, you won't be waiting for two months or four weeks properly two weeks at least so stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 16

And so every problem has a solution, I'm back once more and let the creativity continue. So here's to all those that never give up and always continue onwards. Featuring an extra long chapter.

Everything is revealed and Naruto heads out on a personal mission. What does it hold for them and what exactly does the Hyuga clan have to do with it? Will things go as planned, or are their fates sealed?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… what did you expect me to say more?**

Clothing note Naruto, Kimimaro and Sai have the light brown cloaks on with the hoods up.

**Chapter 16 : Best Laid Plans….**

Uchiha Sasuke was walking in an open barren plain, he had accomplished the first part of what he wanted. Close behind Suigetso was walking with a standard broadsword on his back still wearing the same 'experiment' clothing. He began smirking, his fingers twitched and quickly swung his sword of his back. As he was about to lay the blow it seemed like Sasuke smiled. He cleaved his sword through the Uchiha but was annoyed when he saw a split rock in his targets place. Suigetso turned his head and saw Sasuke standing behind his of whom had now placed his hand on Suigetso's shoulder.

Sasuke remained motionless "So we have to do this again"

Suigetso continued smirking "heh worth a try"

Sasuke's arms began emitting some blue lightning "Remember our arrangement, I know how to kill you"

Suigetso didn't react "Yeah, yeah I know just testing ya"

Sasuke withdrew his arm and began walking forwards "Next time you 'test' me, I'll split you in two"

Suigetso picked up his sword and put it on his back he closed his eyes thinking to himself 'Looks like this'll be fun he means business'

Just outside Konoha two days later

It was midday, Naruto was waiting amongst some bushes he was on a hill, from there he could see the whole Konohagakure Hokage faces and all, notably a new fifth face being built. Just behind him Kimimaro walked behind him and looked at the village below.

Kimimaro stated "There's no patrols here, you don't have to hide"

Naruto jumped out of the bush next to Kimimaro "Have you seen Sai?"

Kimimaro replied "He went on ahead, he better be back"

Naruto sighed "Not again, come on trust him a little will ya"

Sai appeared behind them "Seems I have a way to go"

Kimimaro turned his head "Lets get on with this"

Sai "We cannot yet, there is no cover I recommend moving at night"

Naruto "Well that's true we have to be out in the open to get in"

Kimimaro "Cover of darkness are you sure this will work"

Naruto smiled "If it doesn't then I'll probably get S rank"

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes "You shouldn't be excited by that rank"

In Konoha

A scream could be heard coming from within the House of Hyuga, Neji had just returned from a mission and was trying to rush to someone's aid but was being held back by Gai and Lee. He calmed down and pushed Lee away walking off somewhere, with an obvious look of dread. Hiashi could be seen walking out of the Hyuga estate with despair written all over his face. He bumped into Gai whom was showing concern.

Hiashi simply asked "Have you seen Neji?"

Gai "He just left, don't know where but I have a feeling why"

Hiashi sharply replied "……..this matter has nothing to do with you"

He walked off and Gai let out a sigh as he walked off in the opposite direction. Gai looked up and saw clouds gathering, a storm was coming.

Outside Konoha

It was becoming darker but still bright enough to easily spot any approach to the gate or walls. Naruto and co had stayed around the same hill but were getting ready to move.

Kimimaro stated "We need to back off, we'll be spotted if we hang around"

Naruto "Yeah ok, if they see us now we won't get in"

Sai "I still do not understand why we are doing this"

Naruto "Do I have to explain again?"

Kimimaro explained "we are rescuing his friend, otherwise she will suffer the caged raven seal. It's that simple."

Naruto "Wish Neji explained that seal more than 'terrible effects'."

Sai "Fine, lets go over the plan before night comes"

Naruto "Ok, we go in through that way you said get into that estate, find the person then get the heck out of there"

Sai scratched his head "……..it won't be that easy and where do we go after"

Kimimaro "I'll explain in detail, we infiltrate via the hidden entrance you know of, sneak into the Hyuga estate and rescue the target, then we head for the Oto boarder and then Kumo, if all goes well it'll take two hours to get in and out and five hours to get to Oto"

Naruto rolled his eyes "That's sorta what I said but I thought we were going to Kumo first"

Kimimaro stated "It about Geography, Oto is closer and we can avoid having to climb over mountains to get to Kumo, if we went there right away we have the potential to start a war"

Sai "That would not help having a small army chasing us, looks like you should've studied more Naruto"

Naruto folded his arms "Making jokes now eh, I'll just get a map next time"

Kimimaro replied "Looks like I'll have to teach you some shinobi knowledge after this"

Naruto threw his arms up "So I don't know everything, lets just get ready"

Midnight

Night had come the perfect cover as long as they didn't approach the front gate of Konohagakure. Sai stood up and began moving over the hill, they no longer needed it for cover. Naruto had fallen asleep but was quickly roused by Kimimaro.

Sai stated quietly "It's time, follow my lead"

Naruto whispered back "about time, it was getting boring"

Kimimaro stated in a hushed tone "I'd rather it stayed that way until we're out of this country."

They made their way to the left side of the wall, a notable distance from the wall though they arrived in front of the mountain. Sai felt around the rocks and pushed something, a hole opened out revealing an entrance about the size of a person. They made their way through it, Kimimaro scanned the cavern area and narrowed his eyes.

Kimimaro asked "How long has this entrance been out of use?"

Sai smoothly replied "Three years at best, apparently it was meant to be sealed by me"

Naruto smirked "Oh really, then why is it still here"

Sai "It comes in handy….for situations like this"

The conversation ended on that note they continued down the one way passage eventually making it to the end. Sai raised his hand and moved it around until he pushed a rock which opened up an exit, which surprisingly was above them. The moonlight shone through and they exited, Naruto looked around realising where they were.

Naruto whispered "Subtle as always Sai"

They were on top of the Hokage faces the second one to be exact, Kimimaro put his hand over his face and shook his head. The whole village was quiet and the streets where barren of people. They followed Sai down to the village hiding in an alleyway, Naruto looked up and recognised they were below his old flat but kept it to himself.

Naruto whispered "I know where we are it's not that far from here"

Sai whispered back "I'll still lead the way, we can get in to the estate from the back more easily than any other way."

It didn't take long to get to the back of the estate, before they could do anything further Kimimaro grabbed the two of them and ducked into a nearby ally. A figure stood with his back to the wall of the estate, he seemed to be smiling. He then opened his mouth and spoke softly.

"Swordfish…….. you better be here"

Naruto walked out of the ally and murmured "Yeah but who's the other guy hiding"

The same unknown replied "How did you know?"

Kimimaro made himself known "Through me, Neji was it, lets get this over with"

Neji looked in the shadows "You can come out Shino"

Naruto watched Shino walk out of the shadows "Didn't see that coming, why?"

Shino dully replied "I care, she is part of the team"

Sai now made himself known "comradeship, interesting"

Shino continued "She has to be saved"

Neji sorrowfully stated "They have already begun, the seal will be put on tomorrow evening"

Naruto "Lets get this done with quick"

Neji pushed his hand on the wall causing it to quietly part, Shino put his hand on the ground and insect scurried their way into the Hyuga compound. Five minutes later they came back, Shino relayed that the guard was light especially around the target and most of the clan was asleep, as long as they stayed in the shadows it should go well. Neji and Shino stepped back and his in the shadows of the alleyway as the others made their way in. It was now up to those three to rescue. Unbeknownst to the five of them was that they were being watched, on the roof a figure raised an eyebrow and smiled proudly when he saw Naruto. The figure quickly but silently disappeared.

As planned Sai stopped halfway and remained hidden, they made it to the back of the targeted room and opened the sliding door. Naruto walked into the room, the 'target' stood up and turned around showing clear signs of exhaustion.

"You came…"

Naruto whispered back "I did promise and you know I don't go back on it"

Kimimaro put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "We can have idle chat later, we must go"

With Sasuke around the same time

On Sasuke and Suigetso's way back they had encountered some resistance with what seemed to be a Konoha ANBU squad but they certainly didn't fight like one. The battle lasted for about fifteen minutes until they wiped out the supposed ANBU unit. Sasuke retrieved a book from one of the dead and had briefly read it. They had gotten back to base, they were in a Library and Sasuke was looking at the book in more detail.

Suigetso "There's hope for you yet, see any girls you like?"

Sasuke gave a what the hell look "It's not that kind of book, it's a bingo book"

Suigetso smirked "You better not be looking at guys, which one?"

Sasuke ignored the gay joke "Konoha it was on that shinobi you killed the other day, there are two that have caught my interest"

He showed the two pages to Suigetso.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 14_

_Rank: B-class_

_Known Skills: Shadow clones, Rasengan, mid level taijutsu_

_Bio: Born in Konoha, banished due to aiding a defection and causing harm to four other Konoha shinobi during the defection. Later attacked and killed a Konoha squad for unknown reason. Travels with Sai and another unknown. Caution is required on approach due to insufficient knowledge on Uzumaki Naruto's skills._

_Sai_

_Age: 14-15_

_Rank: B-class_

_Known Skills: Ink based Ninja arts, mid-high level taijutsu_

_Bio: Former Konoha shinobi, other background unknown, travels with Uzumaki Naruto and fights alongside him. Was involved it the deaths of the attacked Konoha squad by Uzumaki Naruto. Caution is required on approach due to insufficient knowledge on Sai's skills._

Suigetso looked at the pictures "That explains what you do at night"

Sasuke just stared at Suigetso "Shut up, it's likely we'll have to fight them at some point"

The young Uchiha noticed that something was missing about Naruto's other power, during his battle with Naruto he saw something that seemed demonic within the blond, almost like a fox. He wondered just what he was up to now.

Where we left off with Naruto

Kimimaro watched the girl head towards them ready to leave but something was wrong. The albino recognised that her eyes where a pink colour, it was apparent that something had been done already but was it the seal? She walked forwards but collapsed making a notably loud thud on the wooden floor.

Naruto nearly shouted "Hinata!"

Kimimaro's head shot up "Someone is coming we need to go now"

Naruto knelt next to Hinata "Damn it she's out cold"

Kimimaro picked up and slung her over his right shoulder "We'll just have to make do lets go"

Ringing of bells were coming from the Hyuga complex and more noise was being made from within.

Shino focused his chakra "That noise"

Neji activated his Byakugan "Damn the alarms been raised"

Shino's insects returned "No good, they've been found out"

Neji "Shino you have to go, if they find out your involved it won't be good"

Shino replied before he made a hasty withdrawal "Understood, I can do no more"

Neji watched Shino quickly leave "I better back off from here and hide"

The three rescuing 'kidnappers' rushed out of the back exit, which abruptly closed behind them.

Sai "They know she's gone now"

Kimimaro "Why is nothing ever easy when your around?"

Naruto "We can discus this later, we need to run"

The three of them kept to the alleyways as they headed towards the Hokage stone faces.

Out of nowhere Neji began to what seemed to be pursuing them, he had the Byakugan activated.

Neji's eye's widened as he looked at Hinata "I never thought it'd be that bad, she is in a heavily sedated state her chakra network is not functioning properly….. they will pay for this one day"

Naruto "She's not goanna die is she?"

Neji began to deliberately fall behind "No but she will be unconscious for a long time judging from what I can see"

Kimimaro asked "the seal has it been applied"

Neji narrowed his eyes "No but she is ready to receive it……. Some of my clan have found us, their on the way we're just out of range that they can't read what we are saying"

Sai "We need to make for the hidden exit before the ANBU black ops are alerted"

Kimimaro "That's the least of our worries, those Hyuga members will pose a bigger problem"

Naruto "I think I can throw them off before they find us, Neji this might hurt a bit but work with me"

On the streets 

Several Hyuga clan members were on their trail but stopped showing frustration. Through the eyes of the Byakugan they could see Neji showing signs of anger being knocked back by one of the abductors and then suddenly they multiplied into exact copies of them inclusive of a copy of Hinata slung over one of the abductors shoulders.

In the darkness of the alley by the west gate Shino was leaning against a wall as some insects crawled up his sleeve. He began making a few hand signs and several of his insects headed west.

Shino's thoughts 'It won't be long until they are found, I will buy you time"

Somehow Naruto and co had made it onto the Hokage monuments they began making their way to the hidden exit. Unbeknownst to any of them someone was behind them seeing his chance he dashed behind Naruto and struck him in the back causing him to fall down coughing up blood forcing Kimimaro to lay down Hinata and literally jumping to the blonds side. Sai was slightly surprised that none of them had sensed him coming.

Several insects gathered around the west gate of Konoha, which remained unnoticed by the guards due to their low numbers. From a notable distance Shino was holding the sign the of the tiger as one insect crawled up his leg. He then gave the order to his insects whom performed **Parasitic Explosion, **the area surrounding the gate blew up but didn't injure the guards, from the dust and rubble that had been kicked up three figures rushed through the gate. Shino quickly headed off into the night as he felt he had done all that could be. Shortly after several Hyuga members rushed through the area and out of the gate.

Hokage monument

The blond picked himself up, noticing his hood had fallen down. The newcomer that had struck remained slightly covered by the night but he was wearing a white robe, which made the other three wonder who this guy was. He took one look at the exposed Naruto and became angered nearly shouting "You! how dare you do this!"

Sai stated "He's a Hyuga, we're goanna have to fight him"

Kimimaro looked at the Naruto of whom was holding his chest "Get her and go, I'll handle this"

Naruto saw the Hyuga walk forwards showing his face "I know you!, you're her father"

The Hyuga glared "I will kill you if I have to, you will not harm her"

Just below the stone faces Neji was moving upwards once the explosion at the gate happened he had taken his chance. Especially due to seeing his Uncle Hiashi and realized that he was going to kill them if he didn't intervene quickly. On the top of the monument it was clear Kimimaro was getting his butt kicked, after taking a strike to the right shoulder he was finding it harder to move. Sai entered the fight, there was no way they could escape down the secret passage while that Hyuga was here. Naruto would've joined the fight but he was struggling to breath and he couldn't leave Hinata either. Hiashi used Rotation knocking both Kimiamro and Sai away as he bolted forwards towards Naruto. Just as he was about to strike he was knocked back by a rotation of chakra. Once the chakra cleared the person there was Neji.

Hiashi was furious "Are you betraying us?"

Neji relaxed his guard "You don't understand their here to help"

Hiashi remained in a fighting stance "You call this help?"

Neji completely lowered his guard "And you are saying the alternative is better"

Hiashi faltered "……..a life as a rouge ninja is not what I want for her"

Naruto spoke up "We won't hurt her, I'd never do that"

Neji turned his head to Naruto "I know that but it is not up to me if you go now"

Hiashi looked at his nephew "You planned this didn't you"

Neji "A choice of life and death for my cousin, I chose life and acted"

Kimimaro slowly walked back over to Hinata "So the seal will kill her"

Hiashi felt himself waver "There's a chance that she will survive"

Naruto nearly shouted "Why would you do that to your own daughter!"

Hiashi shouted in an enraged tone "I would never, the clan heads deemed it required"

Neji calmly replied "That seal is meant for traitors, let her go or I will act as family should"

Hiashi lowered his head "…………..it for the good of the clan"

Neji folded his arms "Family do not hand out death sentences to it own because they deem them weak"

Hiashi was losing his will to fight "There is still a chance to prevent this"

Neji "You honestly think they'll spare her, its only because of you that she's not been killed yet"

Hiashi stepped back showing signs of sadness "Uzumaki Naruto go, go now"

Naruto was slightly surprised "Really? Thank you, you won't regret this"

Sai opened the passage in the ground "Come on."

Hiashi made sure his parting words weren't forgotten "Look after her or I will come for you"

Naruto felt frightened "Don't worry I'll make sure she's safe, I promise"

Neji "Go before anyone come here"

They watched the passage close up shortly after the three rescuers had entered, it had been done but they had cut it close.

Neji "She will be fine, he will look after her"

Hiashi "I hope your right nephew, I need some time alone to think"

Neji replied before disappearing "I'll help with the 'search' and thank you uncle I'm proud to have you as family"

Hiashi looked at the moon "…….Godspeed daughter"

Hokage's Tower: Seven hours later

The fifth Hokage was standing at the window gazing across the village taking note of the commotion. Then a familiar toad sage opened the door and could feel the unrest.

Tsunade nearly punched Jiraiya "what took you so long!"

Jiraiya "Sorry what's all the commotion all about"

Tsunade stated "The Hyuga Heiress has been kidnapped"

Jiraiya "That explains the commotion but what's this about these clones that were caught outside the west gate."

Tsunade "Apparently the clones faces were all frog like"

Jiraiya "Then the former Heiress is safe"

Tsunade "How can you be so sure?"

Jiraiya "I have a feeling that this event is for the best"

Tsunade "Unless its Kumo shinobi, they'd do worse than the Hyuga elders"

Jiraiya "New times, new leaders remember, I'll go investigate see if I can meet up with these alleged kidnapers"

Tsunade's interest was piqued "You think different of this"

Jiraiya "The abduction felt like it had been rushed by the perpetrators and not well planned, you could almost say it was knuckleheaded"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she started speaking franticly "You were there, you saw one of them, are you sure it's really him?"

Jiraiya replied "Probably, the clones were a hidden message that only I would get, don't ask."

Tsunade tilted her head "You both have weird senses of humour but go do what you have to"

Jiraiya looked out of the window into the distance "I wonder what our little blond friend will do next"

**Find myself no longer doing in-story author comments, oh well guess it's better that way. So I apologise for the delays, nothing I could really do about it. People wandering why I used raven in the 'caged' seal part, well ravens symbolise 'doom' and the collector of souls in some cases, you can guess why now. Maybe it was obvious who they were rescuing but I like to reveal things at the last moment when they make it to the destination, that's just me.**

**Next time we find out why this event happened and we see what happens next….like most things.**


	18. Chapter 17

Yeah just I had said on my profile page the tech problem still needs more sorting out but just in case its not sorted immediately I'm releasing two chapters out just for you guys, cause I can…..had to pull an all-nighter too, so appreciate it please….Oh right intro…….

Naruto and Co make it into Kumo, we find out what their next move will be and what's this about a team name?. We also take a brief look into the aftermath in Konoha.

**Disclaimer: Why are there female Naruto fics is it just an excuse to make it non-yaoi……… I don't own Naruto the MALE ninja and series.**

Clothing note Naruto, Sai and Kimimaro are still wearing the light brow cloaks but with the hoods down. Naruto and Sai also are not wearing their Konoha headbands. Hinata is currently wearing pre-shippuden clothing.

**Chapter 17 : Understanding and A New Team**

In a mountain like area just in Kumo, it was morning the past two days had been very tiring for the three rescuing 'kidnappers' since they hadn't really stopped. Unfortunately the former Hyuga heiress was yet to awaken, from what little Neji had told them it could be a while until the deep sleep breaks.

Naruto was worried "I hope she wakes up soon…it's been nearly two days already"

Sai "I read in a book that a kiss can awaken someone from a deep sleep"

Kimimaro decided to make light of the current situation "You could try it"

Naruto huffed "Oh please, do I look perverted besides I did this for Neji"

Kimimaro realized he touched a nerve and tried to alter the conversation "So how do you feel now that we are in Kumogakure?"

Naruto smiled "I feel ok, I actually helped one of my precious people"

Sai tilted his head "Against all odds…..you make this seem like it was nothing"

Konoha

The whole rescue/abduction that had been committed had gone down with mixed feelings. Mainly the House of Hyuga was in uproar, the elders wanting to know just how this sort of thing happened and so easily too. The explosion at one of the gates was still being investigated but is was currently presumed that they escaped in the confusion via that gate. Although there were a select view, some were more worried about the person kidnapped rather than the concept of stealing from the clan. Hiashi had been very withdrawn from all of the Hyuga, especially the clan elders. It wasn't deemed suspicious when you though about it. Neji had decided to not do any missions for a while, he needed some time of his own to think of the events. As for Hanabi she couldn't stop crying, she didn't know why this had happened.

At the Hokage's tower a familiar toad sage was jumping up the rooftops towards an open window at the top of the tower.

Jiraiya appeared through the window "He's done it again, he must've not stopped"

Tsunade sat down "Now we have to figure out what the Hyuga clan do now, it remains unclear whether they saw the 'abductors'."

Jiraiya thought out-loud "If they identify them then their rank will be borderline S, he's not ready for A-rank status"

Tsunade replied slightly seriously "It's out of our hands for now, it up to the Hyuga clan"

Jiraiya stated "I'm going to keep looking, I'll contact you in a week"

Kumo boarder

The three of them decided to stay near the boarder to avoided any contact with Kumo shinobi, from what Kimimaro had said the patrols are further in, near an open plain of land which gives little to no cover for any intruder. To the albino it was another victory for knowing the geography of the land. They had found a safe place to set up camp near a large rocky outcrop surrounded by tall grass, night was beginning to fall. Naruto was for some reason breathing heavily and sweating slightly.

Kimimaro asked "Are you ok?"

Naruto closed his eyes "I'm fine just tired"

Sai stated "We have been going for two full days, I'll take first watch

Four or so hours later and Kimimaro was about to take the next watch. The albino looked at Naruto and could see from the expression of the blonds face that he was in agony. He then walked past Hinata and saw that her face was peaceful.

Kimimaro approached Sai "He is in pain, where did that Hyuga strike him?"

Sai "From behind, the centre of the back I presume"

Kimimaro "The past two days his breathings been erratic, if he had taken a blow to the lungs we'd of know about it by now"

Sai stated the obvious "We have a Hyuga, we might need her if things get worse"

Kimimaro "I agree with you this time, the sooner she wakes up the better"

Sai started to "I think we should let him off any watching tonight"

Kimimaro "I doubt he'll complain, I agree with you twice… your lucky day"

The Next Day

There was a very small fire going around the semi-camp, Kimimaro was keeping an eye on Sai as he tried to cook something. The ex-root ninja stopped what he was doing and looked up, which puzzled Kimimaro.

Sai "You still don't trust me do you."

Kimimaro sharply replied "I trust you enough"

They went back to what they were doing to avoid the awkward silence that followed, a few moments more into the morning a certain blond began to stir he leapt onto his feet wearing the same clothes he had been travelling minus the clothing on the top half of his body, his breathing had surprisingly returned to normal thanks to finally getting some sleep.

Naruto put on his trench coat "What the…. morning!, why didn't you guys wake me up!"

Kimimaro replied "You needed it more that us"

Naruto sighed "Can't do anything about it now but is she awake yet?"

Sai walked over "No not yet, by the looks of it she should wake up soon"

The three of them simply waited around, although Naruto counted the clouds to pass the time which wasn't working all that well since he'd lost count, although Sai had asked to join in which had pretty much made cloud watching more unique. Even though he was making rather weird suggestion on the shape of the clouds it was passing the time. Kimimaro just sat around almost right next to Hinata with his eyes closed resting his head on his arm. They had both walked up to Kimimaro, Naruto waved his arm in front of Kimimaro's face but got nothing not even a flinch. It was as if he'd fallen asleep.

Sai "What do we do in this situation"

Naruto mischievously grinned "Erm…. I know slap him on the head then run"

Kimimaro didn't even move "Good luck with that and is that the best you could come up with?"

Sai looked at Hinata "Someone's moving"

Naruto nearly fell over as he knelt next to Hinata "Finally"

The Hyuga girl woke up to find Naruto's bare chest in her face causing her to blush and shiver slightly. She started muttering things that made no sense, while she tried to avert her eyes away.

Naruto was concerned "Are you ok, are you cold?"

The young blond removed his trench coat and put it over Hinata, which made the young Hyuga go completely red and hid her face under the coat.

Kimimaro rolled his eyes "Put a shirt on and go get some food for her"

Naruto "I don't have a shirt it got wrecked yesterday remember"

Sai "Orange isn't your colour, I have a shirt of sorts"

Naruto "I am not wearing your clothes Sai, you have some food left over right?"

Sai "Yeah, I'll help"

The two of them walked over to the unlit fire and Hinata showed her face again. The albino looked at her making a soft smile putting on a friendly face, which got a returned stare of confusion.

Kimimaro "Hyuga Hinata this isn't a dream about……. never mind, you probably have a lot of questions"

Hinata "where……where am I?"

Kimimaro "Kumo"

Hinata "How?, why did you?"

Kimimaro "I'm not sure how we did it, as to why I followed Naruto's lead, I don't fully know why he did this you'll have to ask him"

Hinata "Who?"

Kimimaro realised he hadn't introduced himself "My apologies I am Kaguya Kimimaro, I've been travelling with Naruto since he was forced to leave Konoha. That one wearing the black clothing and blue coat, that is Sai he is…… complex he also has been travelling with us since the beginning."

The former Hyuga Heiress felt that she could trust this Kimimaro she had just met, since Naruto trusted him she felt that she could do the same. Although she felt confused that this had happened, she was aware that Neji had 'enlisted' these peoples help but wasn't sure if they would do it. But Hinata certainly has her answer now, she was beginning to feel sad now, which was completely blanking out any hunger she was feeling. This move had cost her the family that cared for her but she knew that her cousin had saved her life. She owed Neji and Naruto her life in a way. The girl was feeling a mixture of emotions, she didn't truly know what to feel.

Kimimaro "Are you ok?"

Hinata replied "Hungry"

He walked of towards the other two wondering what was taking so long he overheard them talking about what sounded like a fox and explanation. He walked closer and tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

Kimimaro asked "I have a feeling she doesn't know you're a Jinchūriki"

Naruto "Your probably right in Konoha it illegal to even hint I'm one"

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow "Oh…. that explains some things, you have to tell her and explain a few other things"

Naruto was worried "But how? What if it scares her, she might even hate me for being this"

Sai interjected "We accepted it"

Naruto "Yeah but that's different, I don't know how she'll react"

Kimimaro "You saved her life in a way, I think she'll handle it better than you think"

Naruto "Yeah but I rescued her cause I promised but I can't explain why I did it"

Kimimaro "Just be spontaneous….. for now just give her something to eat"

The blond put rice into a bowl and walked over handing the bowl over to Hinata. She blushed slightly while she thanked him. One thing flashed through Kimimaro's mind which would have made a less mature person giggle. Sai looked at Kimimaro with confusion when he saw a very weird smile. He decided to find out what was going on.

Sai was very curious "What is going on? What is with the creepy smile?"

Kimimaro still smiled "They both don't realise it"

Sai was still puzzled "I don't follow"

Kimimaro's smile grew "Their at that age as are you…"

Sai raised his eyebrows "Oh…. Now I get it……should we"

Kimimaro "No, we should stay out of this"

The albino and ex-root ninja looked on as Naruto stumbled his way through Hinata's questions. Eventually he put his trench coat back on and took a deep breath, then began stuttering random words as he tried to explain.

Kimimaro voiced his thoughts "He's going to tell her"

Sai "Shouldn't we help"

Kimimaro "You'll make it worse"

This killed any further conversation as they looked onwards towards the other two. Naruto's explanation ended almost as quickly as it had started, up-close you could see a shell shocked Hinata. The young blond sorrowfully smiled and lowered his head. He muttered to her that it was ok to hate him and he began stepping back. Unexpectedly Hinata hugged her arms around Naruto whom had no idea what to do he just kept his arms down at his side. She was crying, there was just no way she could hate him. The two could see the young blonds awkward posture and if you looked a little closer his face had gone a little red. Hinata had come to her senses and realised what she was doing, the reaction was simple; she fainted. Naruto scratched his head and wondered just what the heck happened, then he was worried and called his two friends over.

Sai began walking "I wasn't expecting that, which book is this in?"

Kimimaro walked next to Sai "I doubt this is in a book, the both of them are so naïve"

Sai briefly stopped as he replied "I'm a bit worried about the amount you know on this"

Kimimaro just continued moving "Life experience its that simple, that Hyuga girl is going to want more answers from us"

Sai slowed down a bit "True, although I have a feeling you've made it hard for me"

Kimimaro stopped and spoke seriously "If I wanted to make it hard I would've told her about your past betrayal"

This prevented any reply and caused a deathblow to any continuation of that conversation. Sai had confirmed that he still had to win Kimimaro's trust, it was only Naruto's presence that was stopping opinions being voiced. The Kaguya had certainly not forgotten or forgiven that past transgression against his new leader and friend.

A few hours after reviving a certain Hyuga and extra explanations later, things had settled down somewhat. Apart from Sai unintentionally insulting everyone during his brief explanation about himself with a few bits left out, things were going smoothly. The real hot topic was a certain demon fox, the former Hyuga heiress understood why things were the way it had been while growing up. She only wished she'd known sooner, that kind of loneliness is something no one should go through. It actually shocked Kimimaro as some of the things he heard had never been mentioned before, it made his life seem less bad sure his clan had valued him as a weapon and not much else but at least he was valued. How can anyone survive the first seven to eight years of your life with such unspoken hate and loneliness. It was obvious Naruto would rather not talk about this but he couldn't lie about something like this. To think less than a year ago he had found out why he was hated so and that hate had caused all of this so far.

It was Hyuga Hinata's turn to explain what the goings on were before the rescue. Kimimaro and Sai wanted to know, since all Naruto had really told them before was they were going to rescue a Hyuga girl because he promised Neji another Hyuga. Long story short, she hadn't been meeting the clans high standards, which coincidently was after Naruto's banishment. The clan heads had deemed her weak and wanted rid of her. The solution; the caged raven seal, from what she had gathered if the seal didn't permanently blind her it would most likely kill her in a year maximum. After hearing what the seal would do there was just a moment of silence, anyone listening would know that's not right. Hinata finished by saying the last time that seal was used was on a traitor nearly twenty years ago. Another long silence followed they had all gotten the answers they needed, question was what to do now.

It was just quiet for the next hour, no one actually had a clue what to say. Uzumaki Naruto needed to change the mood completely, it was just way to depressing. Something came to mind now that there were four of them.

Naruto "Ok we need an awesome super cool name for us, you know one that'll make us known for being well amazing!"

Kimimaro sighed "So much for the simplicity of low profiles"

Sai played along "hmmm how about Team Sai"

Kimimaro slowly turned his head away "How about one that doesn't make your ego bigger"

Hinata "I erm.. how about.. Birds"

Naruto "An animals name would work"

Kimimaro "There goes my Team Bone suggestion"

Sai "Is it because you have a bone…."

Kimimaro slapped his hand over Sai's mouth "There's a lady present and I though you said you would stop making jokes about my bones"

Naruto "No names that make us out like perverts, I'm looking at you Sai"

Hinata looked at the blond "I know…Kitsune"

Naruto made a big goofy grin "I like that, what do you guys think?"

Sai "There's always Sai and the Artists"

Kimimaro quickly replied "Kitsune sounds right especially compared to Sai's alternative"

Naruto "Now that we have a cool name we need something to do"

Kimimaro "First thing we do is get you a shirt it's not summer for two weeks"

Naruto "It feels quite nice though"

Hinata muttered something to herself which made her blush more, which was picked up by Kimimaro whom just sighed.

Sai "He can always wear one of my shirts"

Naruto "No….fine you win, that can be our first 'mission' once we figure out where to go now"

**And that's the first Chapter done Yeah it's almost a talking chapter but hey it doesn't fall into the filler class, cause it's major to the future of this fic. Wondering what I mean by Kimimaro's 'their at that age' part then ask me and I'll explain. In the next Chapter our new Team Kitsune travel around Kumo and bump into someone who is rather strange yet in a way similar. Who is it and what will happen, only one way to find out…..**

**Maybe I shouldn't be over dramatic since it's a two in one day. I'm a showman so I can't help it, enjoy the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18

Yeah I know it's annoying that you might have to wait but hey your getting two chapters out of it. Anyways onwards to this chapter……

The newly formed Team Kitsune continue moving around Kumogakure and are quickly greeted by a certain individual that has a lot in common with one of them. But will this cause hostility or understanding between the two?

Warning! Mind blowing bad cool rapping inside!

**Disclaimer: Yo yo I don't own Naruto cause I'm no fool if I had then I'd lose you (those rapping classes are paying off)**

Clothing note Hinata, Kimimaro and Naruto are wearing the light brown cloaks with the hoods down. Sai is just wearing his standard clothing with the dark blue coat.

**Chapter 18 : Hachibi**

The newly formed team had been walking around Kumo for a while they had made it to a rocky outcrop surrounded by trees. They had all stopped as they had all realised something and talk about stating the obvious as you know who just had to say.

Naruto "I think we're lost"

Sai made a sarcastic comment "So much for leader instinct"

Hinata went shy "It's…….erm….n n not…. tha a at bad….."

Naruto "I don't see you doing any better Sai

Kimimaro shook his head smiling weirdly and thought to himself 'They both seem blind and naive to it, best I stay out of it. Heh I give them credit for their ignorance'

Sai shifted his eyes up "That smile is really creepy, what kind is that?"

Kimimaro ignored Sai "Now you see the value of geography"

Naruto grinned "So do you know where we are?"

Kimimaro turned his head "No but that's not the point"

For some odd reason Naruto felt a pain in his head and put a hand on his face as he closed his eyes. Then the reason of this came as heard a very familiar voice.

Kyuubi **"Damn seal, you need to weaken it"**

Naruto remembered not to talk out-loud 'Welcome back and no I'm not goanna do that'

Kyuubi** "Well done for nearly getting us killed in Konoha"**

Naruto scratched the back of his head 'It worked out well in the end'

Kyuubi** "Someone familiar is nearby, it has helped to temporarily weaken this seal"**

Naruto 'Selective seal weakening? since you shout all the time I'd rather have that'

Kyuubi** "You keep insulting me and you'll pay"**

Naruto 'The worst you can do is give me a headache'

Kyuubi snorted **"I'll kill you later, its quite powerful"**

Naruto 'Is that good or bad and is it coming towards us?'

Kyuubi** "For insulting me you can figure it out"**

To a certain Hyuga girl it looked odd as to what Naruto was doing, it looked like he had completely zoned out. Kimimaro sensed this and informed that the Kyuubi no Kitsune could occasionally talk to the said blond. Once Naruto had regained his awareness he was about to say something when he was abruptly interrupted. Out of nowhere a tallish black man wearing a Kumo headband, sunglasses and several katana swords on his back appeared right in front of the newly formed Team Kitsune. Which made almost everyone jump except Kimimaro who simply didn't react. The Kumo shinobi's sudden entrance put everyone on guard, Naruto instinctively stood in front of Hinata which made her blush a bit. The Kumo shinobi tilted his head when he recognised one of them.

The Kumo shinobi looked at the team "Names Kirabi….You don't look like a kidnapped Hyuga"

Kimimaro fingers began cracking as he moved them "Word travels fast"

Kirabi sung "Snatching a high profile Heiress it's not a shock yo"

Naruto remained in a battle stance "He sings!"

Kirabi sung "You should go so I can go with the flow yo"

Naruto tried to sing back "No yo, we just got here we ain't goanna disappear"

Sai watched the spectacle "Should I…"

Kimimaro remained on guard and interrupted "No, that noise is terrible"

Kirabi crossed his arms "Hey yo, there's no need to dis me"

Naruto smiled as he geared up for a fight "Can't play around now"

After brief moment of silence and strange humming coming from Kirabi whom stayed in a relaxed pose, the Kumo ninja decided quietness was overrated.

Kirabi became more serious "The lil'lady should come with me

Naruto "Yeah right, I know enough bout Kumo and the Hyuga"

Sai whispered to no one in particular "So he does know something"

Kimimaro remained steady "Looks can be deceiving"

Naruto remained in front of Hinata "I heard that and I think we should be on guard"

Sai reached for his short sword "It would seem that our troubles grow constantly"

Kirabi smirked "No need for violence, I prefer a singing battle"

Kyuubi interrupted in Naruto's head **'Heh, I know who this guy is'**

Naruto faltered "No lets not, this guys a bit strange"

Sai began reaching for his short sword "Neither of you can sing, don't do it for our sakes"

Kirabi thrust his right arm into the air holding the sign of the bull " Maybe I should go No.8 on you and teach you some respect yo"

Naruto heard the Kyuubi speak to him and replied back to Kirabi "I prefer No.9"

Kirabi stopped and raised an eyebrow "Haha you're definitely that host, the Hachibi was right you're the Kyuubi host right?"

Naruto relaxed and patted his stomach "You betcha, the one that's more awesome than you!"

Kirabi poked his sunglasses "You've got guts kid, heh I like that"

Kimimaro thought to himself 'It's like they've known each other for months, I wonder if all Jinchūriki are like this with each other'

Sai analysed the current mood and assumed a casual non-combat stance "What next?"

Everyone had eased up knowing they wouldn't have to fight….. yet. Kimimaro decided to give a reply to Sai. "We get to avoid trouble that's what"

The two Jinchūriki flinched, Naruto rubbed his head showing an obvious feeling of pain.

Kirabi "I think our respective beasts want to talk to us"

Naruto scratched his head "Now how did I do this…oh yeah!"

The Hachibi host just remained standing but it was as if he had become a statue. As for the Kyuubi host; Naruto fell on his butt and looked like he had spaced out. Kimimaro reassured Hinata that this happened last time apart from the falling part.

Kirabi's 'mindscape'

The Hachibi had his eyes closed but immediately opened when he noticed that Kirabi was sitting on his nose. The 'longhorn' bull snorted before he began.

Hachibi 'This kids almost more annoying than you'

Kirabi 'I can tell he's a good kid'

Hachibi 'The Kyuubi no Kitsune is something to be weary of.'

Kirabi 'Oh come of it do I need another lecture?'

Hachibi 'I'll make it short, that demon is a true demon full of malice it thrives off of hate so don't anger the host, although I can tell the fox has changed somewhat but don't push your luck'

Kirabi 'You've had experience with him then'

Hachibi 'He's the reason I'm sealed in someone who shouldn't sing'

Kirabi scratched the back of his head 'You love it really, what do you mean the fox has changed?'

Hachibi 'You Humans always want it spelt out, why did I have to be sealed in you?'

Kirabi smiled 'The other day you said you didn't mind, you love me I know you do hahaha'

Hachibi threw Kirabi off his head 'Knock that gay stuff off, you know I don't like that.'

Kirabi raised both arms with open palms 'Fine I'm going'

Naruto's 'mindscape'

Just like last time the young blond had been here it was still had a sewer dungeon look, he approached the cage and a claw hit the bars from the inside of the cage. Naruto just smiled as he approached and stopped just outside of the fox's reach thanks to the bars.

Naruto rubbed his head 'I still can't get used to this'

Kyuubi **'The Hachibi I should've guessed'**

Naruto 'You know him?'

Kyuubi **'He fought me over your kind, I beat him too'**

Naruto snidely asked 'So why didn't you destroy humanity?'

Kyuubi **'That kind of Sarcasm will get you killed, I blame the Uchiha'**

Naruto 'Did they fight you and stop you?'

Kyuubi shouted back **'How dare you think I'd lose to humans'**

Naruto replied with indifference 'Humans sealed you in me, so you lose'

Kyuubi growled **'Since I know you won't kill the Hachibi, use him after all he is my cousin'**

Naruto 'You tried to kill your cousin that's messed up, are all the Tailed demon things related?'

Kyuubi **'No, now piss off before I devour you'**

The Real Ninja World

The two Jinchūriki began moving more like humans again, Naruto stood back up and felt a bit sore. They both looked at each other and compared notes on the 'wisdom' that had been passed on.

Naruto "Long story short Kyuubi wants you to help us and he also wants to eat me"

Kirabi sighed "Mine lectured me again, about your beast. Yeah you're a good kid but the Raikage has to know about you guys for your own safety"

Naruto was suspicious "Oh really"

Kirabi grinned as he had just come up with a new lyric "Don't worry the new one good, cause he's my bro yo but I'm still the greatest ever ever"

Naruto eyebrow twitched "Guess we should follow."

Sai "………erm…..yo yo"

Kimimaro looked at Sai "No…. just no….. don't make me hurt you"

Around the same time with Sasuke

The calm yet stern Uchiha Sasuke and the sadistic yet partially deranged Suigetso were surrounded by several what seemed to be shinobi along with several bodies surrounding the two of them, the ground slowly turning crimson beneath their feet.

Suigetso swung his sword round slicing through two of his foes "Not complaining but the hell are we here for?"

Sasuke killed an attacker in one blow "They're a threat and traitors, they'll cause damage and chaos to all if we allow them to run free"

Suigetso hacked down another man "Your such a Konoha shinobi, the only issue I have is walking all the way back to Oto"

Just as Sasuke was about to take down those behind him he saw them all brutally die at the hands of Kabuto and several Oto shinobi. The Uchiha just rolled his eyes, in reaction to this the spectacled youth just open both hands and shrugged.

Kabuto "Shame the Fuma clan won't just lay down a die, they just have to resist"

Sasuke simply stated "This isn't a battle it's a massacre, most of them aren't even shinobi."

Kabuto shrugged again "They brought this on themselves, go clean up the right I've got the left"

Kabuto and the others moved out leaving Sasuke to begin his approach on the targets not that far away. It didn't take long until both of the current Oto shinobi could see that this would be over quickly now that they were basically on-top of them.

Suigetso sarcastically remarked "So much for taking orders from you 'boss'."

Sasuke coldly replied "Come, we have a job to finish maybe we'll find someone worth fighting"

The two of them ran together towards the group of armed men whom stepped back slightly in fear and awe of them. The rebellious Fuma clan was coming to an end on this day.

Back with Naruto

Around an area of hills covered by bushes five certain individuals were walking across it. The still newly formed Team Kitsune were following the Hachibi host Kirabi of whom was beating out a 'banging' series of tunes that could drop a house……yo.

Sai "This guys even getting on my nerves"

Kirabi shrugged as he looked at Naruto and Hinata "Why the hate? A good old fashion hug solves most things, come you two start. lets bring some love man"

Naruto eyes widened as he blushed "Wh-what? N n no no I'm cool"

Hinata twiddled her fingers "M m m me t t to"

Kimimaro's thoughts 'Those two must be….. impaired, at this rate it's going to take ten years for them both to realize'

Sai took a step away from the Kaguya "Your making that creepy smile again"

Kimimaro simply replied "No I'm not it's a different smile"

Sai calmly countered "Are you one of those closet perverts I've read about"

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and gave a look of death at Sai "Shut up"

**Yeah there's nothing like ending a chapter with some Kimimaro and Sai humour, for some reason causing me to randomly laugh… I'm so immature. For those that don't know Hachibi means eight tails in Japanese. Next time the group tag along with Kirabi as he travels around the Kumo boarder but all is not as it seems. And after receiving news, what does the Raikage have to say about his new guests? I hope your patient enough to wait…. At least I'm not leaving it for two to six months for a new chapter, believe me I certainly won't be doing that.**


	20. Chapter 19

I have returned like the wind….a very slow wind too. Everything's fixed, sorted and all the rest so lets get down to business. If you guessed some of my pairings, have a celebratory glass of milk… or Soya if your lactose intolerant. Although it won't happen over one chapter, relationships take time just like in 'real life'. And no I won't tell anyone what they are so stop asking me…I actually don't know what they'll all be myself yet.

After their random encounter with the Eight Tailed(Hachibi) host Kirabi, they remain in Kumogakure but while Kirabi is smoothing over things with his 'bro', Naruto and co find themselves bumping into a very familiar person….

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… but I do own a TV.**

Clothing note Same as last chapter Hinata, Kimimaro and Naruto are wearing the light brown cloaks with the hoods down. Sai is just wearing his standard clothing with the dark blue coat. Sasuke's continue to wear the same clothes since chapter 15 and Suigetso is wearing standard brown Oto prisoner clothing.

**Chapter 19: Crossing Paths**

After a brief walk south accompanied by some unique rapping they arrived at an area with long grass, several boulders littered around the area and not too far east some woods. The Hachibi host had brought them here for a reason since the layout of the land was very unique for a border crossing zone. He poked his sunglasses and raised his right hand up.

Kirabi began to sing "Yo I've got to talk to my bro, you cool cats go sit on some mats!"

Naruto looked confused "…….what? Your talking to your bro and you want us to find some cats?"

Kirabi sweat dropped and talked quietly "Just wait here"

Naruto asked "What do you guys think?"

Kimimaro remained passive "I stand by the leaders decision"

Sai "and that is?"

Naruto "Way to put me on the spot, like we have much choice we'll wait"

The new team watched the unusual Hachibi host jump up on the boulders and swiftly made his way across the area then vanishing with a slight buzz of thunder. Hinata looked in the direction the Hachibi host had gone then at the ground. She was shaking it seemed that reality was setting in, rouge was one of the things going through her mind and the true family she had left behind. A certain blond a picked up the look in the Hyuga girls eyes, he instantly remembered back to just after he left Konoha. Naruto knew the feeling well, it was apparent that there was sorrow in her eyes as she began walking towards the woods. Sai remained standing feeling confused about what just happened. The albino observed the situation and grabbed Naruto's shoulder as he walked past him and pulled him back, he waited until she was out of hearing distance.

Kimimaro spoke in a subdued tone "She hasn't accepted this yet"

Naruto "I get that feeling but she looked like she had…"

Kimimaro looked the blond in the eye "Life as a rouge away from her home….no. Your act was better, honestly how long did it take for you to truly accept this new life?"

Naruto was startled by that question "Three months tops………"

Kimimaro looked at the sky "Let her come to terms with this new life, that's how long she needs don't push your luck we've been doing this nearly a year now she hasn't"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck in discomfort "There's no need to kick my butt over it, I understand but how long did it take you to get used to this?"

Kimimaro attempted to make light of the current predicament "A bit longer than you, considering I was 'raised from the dead' and so on I think its gone well."

Sai entered the conversation "So what your saying is let her have some time to herself, those woods are clear so it's probably the best place"

Naruto sat down on the grass and lent on his arm "It just, you know doesn't feel right letting her go off on her own"

Kimimaro "If your that worried we'll wait on the edge of the woods, she needs to be alone otherwise she wouldn't have walked off"

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Suigetso

The two of them were nearly done cleaning up their side, although Sasuke was surrounded by at least seven of them he kept his cool as they all went for him they literally got a nasty shock as lightening emitted from the Uchiha's body. Stunning them long enough to have their numbers cut in half. Suigetso appeared from nowhere and plunged his sword deep in one unfortunate Fuma's chest, carrying on the momentum until smacking into a tree with the sword still stuck in him. Suigetso pulled out his sword showing satisfaction, Sasuke finished off the rest as quickly as possible surprisingly with barely any blood on his attire, until one was left. Suigetso saw an opportunity and jumped forward, the remaining enemy tried to run, which was a big mistake. With very swift slashes the Fuma ninja found himself missing his legs before he hit the ground Suigetso hacked off both his arms, as the mutilated body hit the ground it was instantaneously decapitated.

Sasuke "That was uncalled for"

Suigetso tilted his head down grinning "Old habit's die hard, just like your pansy way of killing people"

Sasuke "I'd rather not have blood all over me"

Suigetso lifted his head up "Ahha there's one more hiding"

Sasuke "Probably far enough to not have heard us, lets go then"

After a brief yet silent walk, they hid upon a tall tree and sat on a branch. Up there they could see a ninja that seemed to be female but they were just out of range to tell. The young Uchiha twitched as the person he could see looked very familiar.

Suigetso "Is she one of them"

Sasuke "No, it looks like a Konoha ninja, judging from the attire."

Suigetso eyed up the ninja "She might be quite a looker too heh, well we are done but I'm curious"

Sasuke remained motionlessly in hiding as his partner approached the ninja, pondering to himself 'I'm not here to fight Konoha rabble but that one looks familiar, I can't tell from here'

Back with Naruto

Within the woods there was a quick surge of chakra, the three male ninja's heads shot and quickly adjusted their cloaks back on.

Sai "Do you sense that?"

Naruto "That's……."

Kimimaro sorted out his hood "Don't just stand there then"

They headed as fast as possible to the surge, while the chakra level didn't feel too great it was big enough to count as skirmish worthy. At the battle a certain Suigetso was knocked back by a strike.

Suigetso was creepily smiling "Owch, heh I like a girl who plays rough now its my turn"

He stood in front of her before he could do anything he was greeted by three others.

Sai kicked Suigetso away "Are you ok?"

Hinata breathed in "J j just tired"

Naruto "Who the heck are you!"

Suigetso kept smiling "Like you care gayboy"

Kimimaro stood in front of his comrades "I'll give you a choice run or die"

Suigetso sadistically smiled "Oh really? Now I feel like chopping off your legs…….then your arms…….and maybe even your head"

Before it could escalate further, a figure appeared in a cloud of smoke right next to the sadistic swordsman with his back turned to everyone. Uchiha Sasuke had made himself known, he whispered something while shooting a look at Suigetso of whom sighed with frustration. Uzumaki Naruto took a step forward to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

Naruto's eyes widened further and shouted "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped and remained motionless "Almost a year since we last met"

Suigetso turned around with a grin on his face "Oh, so he's the one"

Kimimaro prevented Naruto from running forward as he whispered "I smell blood we could be walking into a trap"

Naruto "But he's right there"

Sai "Don't let emotions fully cloud your judgement"

Suigetso sized up the four of them "Can I cut loose?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "No, they are not simple shinobi"

After a brief silence Suigetso smiled when he looked at Hinata "Hey gorgeous, why not ditch them and come with me, I'll show you a good time eh"

Hinata was offended to say the least "N….no! You're vulgar!"

Naruto shook his fist "Hey leave her alone or I'll knock your block off!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "I have no time for these fools, Suigetso stay your tongue"

Sai being his usual subtle self asked "Are you coming with us or not?"

Sasuke slowly turned around and looked at them all with indifference "You know the answer to that… Naruto"

Kimimaro "Then we have a choice fight or flight"

Sai "Someone else is approaching"

Naruto "You know I won't run, I won't give up on you"

Suigetso rolled his eyes "God how emotional, hey Sasuke you sure his not your lover?"

Sasuke slowly turned his head towards his partner "This is not the time, unless you want me to kill you first"

Suigetso "Take that as a no, finally his here what a slow ass"

Kabuto suddenly appeared behind the two current Oto shinobi and observed the four in front of them until he recognised a certain someone "I take offence to that waterboy…….oh so the rumours are true"

Suigetso "Your so slow quit being a moron and lets kill em"

Kabuto "Your on release for two more months but I can always arrange for you to go back"

Sasuke "A detail that was left out"

Kabuto "Oh well, we have more pressing matters"

Kimimaro closed his eyes "I see that you still talk more than you fight"

Kabuto "There is still a place for you, just kill those three"

Kimimaro opened his eyes speaking in a serious tone "Or I give you a brutal yet deserved death"

Kabuto began making hand signs "Such a shame guess you need disposing of."

Kimimaro smirked and parted his robe "That jutsu will not work, I do not have that anymore"

Kabuto found that nothing was happening "Oh so little Naruto has removed it, excellent you'll make a good autopsy."

Sai could tell nearly everyone were itching to fight "We don't have much choice now"

Naruto declared "Sasuke's mine!"

All but Sasuke and Naruto leapt into action as the two of them couldn't avert their gaze from each other. Around them the battles were about to begin.

Suigetso jumped to the side pulling his sword off his back and swung it over his head "Alright a real challenge, the offer still stands girly"

Sai "I've heard of people like you, now what was the word……."

Suigetso gave a deranged look "I'm goanna chop your arms off first"

He jumped towards them, Sai quickly grabbed a scroll and began drawing lions, of whom immediately jumped out. This surprised Suigetso but he laughed when he cleaved through the first with ease claiming it to be a shoddy move. Sai could tell any close range exchange would prove dangerous, even with Hinata. Speaking of which, considering she hadn't really moved for two days was holding out well, to the swordsman's annoyance he was yet to land a blow on her. He growled as he realised he was the only one fighting two, in the corner of his eye he saw what seemed to be flying bones heading towards him he jumped up onto a thick tree branch and could see one of the other fights.

Kimimaro shot a bone out of his palm "You and that Snake used me"

Kabuto jumped back and put his left hand on his waist "Oh don't sound so shocked, your replaceable and you should know that"

Kimimaro clearly showed anger in his eyes and voice "I will make you both regret crossing me"

Rushing forward he took a swing at Kabuto whom dodged easily. Kabuto countered by attempting genjutsu, which was almost immediately broken. Again he tried, this time forming his chakra scalpels fully intending to end this quickly. The Kaguya recognised that move and prepared dodging the first blow he jumped back, Kabuto rushed forwards and made a chop at his opponent head but he ducked. His eyes widened as knew what was coming as bones shot out of the albino's hands, elbows and knees. Kimimaro performed **Yanagai No Mai! Willow Dance**, Kabuto took the majority of the blows but luckily nothing fatal, he almost instantaneously regenerated muttering under his breath that he shouldn't have underestimated him. Meanwhile the only two not fighting finally had the silence broken.

Sasuke icily stated "Go away, I have no interest in you"

Naruto shouted back "You don't get it?!! Orochimaru's going to steal your body!!"

Sasuke coldly responded "If it happens it happens….. so be it…so long as I get my revenge nothing else matters"

Naruto saddened as he began shouting back "Then why when you had the chance….why didn't you just kill me, if nothing matters why didn't you break our bonds like you said!"

Sasuke drew his sword "It's simple, it sickened me to do as my brother did before me, those so called bonds will not stop me now"

They clashed Naruto drew a kunai managing to block several strikes but in turn received several cuts. He quickly backed off and made several clones. Which, didn't last long when compared to Sasuke's sword skills with the Kusanagi. Naruto managed to counter one of the slashes leaving a gash going up Sasuke's left arm. The young blond jumped back and prepared for one of his stronger moves, this prompted the Uchiha to sheathe his blade in readiness. The attack came as Naruto performed **Wind Element: Great Breakthrough** it was immediately countered by Sasuke's **Fire Element: Grand Fireball **the blonds eyes widened as he saw the flames get bigger and more powerful he remembered that wind makes fire stronger. The fireball had exponentially increased as the jutsu had meshed like that there was no stopping it. Naruto jumped up and made a clone to throw him higher to avoid it but that is what Sasuke expected. Activating the Sharingan he formed a Chidori as he moved he gave himself an extra boost by kicking off a nearby tree rushing upwards towards Naruto who was still in mid-flight.

Sasuke thought to himself 'there's no way he can make a clone and that jutsu in time, got to avoid vital spots'

The blonds eyes widened as he could hear and see the lightening heading right for him, Naruto quickly outstretched his right palm. The Uchiha was almost there when he could see chakra forming making him wonder just what he was up to. The answer came quickly as he could see the move that is Rasengan but it wasn't fully formed yet. Just like last time when these moves collided they were both thrown back but Naruto was slightly worse off. His right arm had burn marks and the sleeve had been shredded, it was just as well he'd practiced or that would've been worse. It frustrated Sasuke slightly but somewhere there was also relief. Once again they met each others look, Sasuke nodded in cockiness as he knew he'd done better in that exchange. The young Uchiha briefly examined his surroundings then he took note of the look of anxiousness on the blonds face.

Sasuke drew the Kusanagi blade again "Give up, I'm not your friend"

Kabuto landed in front of Sasuke "Hehehe, listening to you two is so entertaining"

The spectacled youth jumped upwards to avoid being hit by flying bones which shot right past Sasuke. The two of them clashed again but this time Sasuke changed tactics. He swung the Kusanagi blade at Naruto of whom tried to block it, to the blonds surprise the kunai he was holding was sliced in half and found himself stabbed through his right shoulder. Sasuke continued to run Chidori through it and continued thrusting it down until he was face to face with his foe. He turned his head looking at an agonised Naruto in the eyes.

Sasuke whispered "Dobe, you always make things harder"

Naruto whispered back "You could've found a less painful way to tell me teme…ugh"

The Uchiha pulled out his blade from Naruto's shoulder then found himself forced back by the sudden appearance of Kimimaro of whom did a downward slash with a bone sticking out of his palm.

Kimimaro "Are you o.k.?"

Naruto was breathing heavily while holding his right shoulder "Don't worry I'm fine, strangely I feel better…sorta, I feel lighter. O.k. lets go do this"

Sai regrouped along with Hinata when he suddenly froze "Do you sense that?"

Kimimaro clenched his fist in frustration "You may not want to hear this Naruto but we are going we can't win now"

Naruto replied in a commanding way "No we can't go yet, I'm not ready"

Kimimaro had composed himself "If that is how you want it… then I'm sorry"

The Kaguya swung his elbow around connecting with the back of Naruto's head cleanly knocking him out. Before the now unconscious blond had the chance to fall Kimimaro slung him over his shoulder then motioned for the others to follow, quickly dashing out of sight. Kabuto held his right arm out motioning for them to stay put as he didn't personally see the point of giving chase.

Sasuke stayed passive "This was pointless, next time you can face them on your own"

Orochimaru suddenly appeared behind Sasuke "I see you've been keeping yourselves entertained"

Sasuke asked in a somewhat demanding tone "When are we going back to train?"

Kabuto scowled "I though I told you to show more respect to Lord Orochimaru"

Orochimaru "Enough, we have accomplished what we have done."

One hour later

Two figure's had gone ahead towards the base, Sasuke and most of the 'elite' Oto force was behind them. They were conversing over the events of the battle/massacre.

Kabuto "Kaguya Kimimaro still lives my lord"

Orochimaru laughed "Interesting, is he coming back?"

Kabuto "No he is no longer loyal, he wants us both dead"

Orochimaru "A pity he is truly worthless, have a kill on sight order put out. Keep an eye on the fox brats squad as well."

Kabuto bowed "Yes Orochimaru-sama"

Kumogakure Raikage's office

Some discussion and a semi-rap battle later Kirabi had finished explaining the four new unique guests to his bro, minus the Kyuubi no Kitsune being held by one of them.

Kirabi "So there you have it bro, what ya goanna do?

Raikage "Hmmm, the issue is their mostly rouge shinobi of Konoha"

Kirabi "Oh come on bro, we know their blowin smoke over this kid"

Raikage "I'm aware of that, the reason for him being classed as rouge is to far-fetched to be true"

Kirabi "Told ya, come on let em stay ehh?"

Raikage sighed "Fine, I can hide that they are here but only for so long. Though they have to earn their keep know what I'm saying?"

Kirabi "Whoo yeah you're the best bro! I'll go get em"

Team Kitsune

After keeping distance from where the battle had taken place, they had begun heading back to the meeting point where Kirabi had told them to stay. The area was surrounded by long grass. Naruto was just coming to, so everyone stopped as Kimimaro put him down and could see worry in the blonds eyes.

Kimimaro assured "Their not following and sorry about what I did back there"

Naruto felt sad "No I'm sorry but it's just not fair, he's changed so much"

Sai stated "You were different back there too, I've never seen you like that before"

Naruto started speaking franticly "I wasn't thinking straight, I haven't seen him for a year. That not a good excuse. I'm so sorry for nearly getting you guys killed."

Hinata spoke up "N n no it's ok, it could've been worse if you hadn't sh shown up then I……"

Naruto put his hands on the back of his neck and tilted his head towards Hinata "Of course but like I said its up to you if you wanna stay with us I'm sure Mr. rap-tastic can sort something out when he gets back if you don't"

Hinata quietly replied "I I'll stay with you…a a all, I want to help"

Kimimaro smiled "One things for sure we need to get stronger now, you can finally finish that waterfall wind nature training Naruto, tch looks like life's goanna continue to be interesting"

Sai "I can agree with you on that one"

Naruto smiled a foxy grin "Guess things are changing if you two are agreeing"

Two days later, Unknown base in Oto

The meeting room was were the key players of the Fuma extermination had met up. All but two had left, the room was lit up by many candles. The silence was broken, when it was safe for them to talk. This was definitely intended to be brief, just in case.

Suigetso "You weren't yourself when we fought that blond kid"

Sasuke replied in a subdue way "It's almost been a year since I last saw him"

Suigetso rolled his eyes "That doesn't tell me a thing"

Sasuke "Deal with it, there's bigger things to do"

Suigetso grinned "Oh you mean that, I doubt you could it"

Sasuke replied in a serious tone "I will otherwise I can't face my brother"

Suigetso shook his head "Spare me the retarded speech, until you do it I'm still a bloody prisoner"

Sasuke "Sometimes you make me wonder why I chose you as a partner"

Suigetso chuckled "Because you suck, you said it yourself that you'll need help once his dead"

Sasuke replied in a practical manner "But he still has use, there's no point killing someone of that level until later….."

**Next chapter we take a decent time skip, guess where? You figure it out since you're clever enough to know. Sadly for you I won't be doing a 'next time' part in this one otherwise it'll ruin all the fun but here's a hint: I know what's going to happen next time. It's good to be back, hope some of you leave some reviews and I'll see you all later.**


	21. Chapter 20

Wow 20 chapters and still going strong. We take a nice little time skip into the Shippuden period but very different to that one of course. I don't know how many more chapters there are to come but the story does have a direction and its definitely going the way, so don't worry about that my readers and fellow authors.

The Akatsuki begin making their move as does Team Kitsune and Sasuke. A war like no other could befall the whole ninja world if Akatsuki succeed in their mission. Sasuke begins his avenger's path and Naruto hopes that he is now strong enough to remove Orochimaru's grip over his friend. So...How much can change after one year? Well lets find out…..

**Disclaimer: For the Twentieth time I don't own Naruto…. yeash get off my back…**

Appearance update

Due to the time skip, obviously even people's clothes are goanna change. But if you think there is a better design for certain characters I'm all ears too.

Naruto has had another slightly drastic alteration in appearance while staying in Kumogakure, mainly due to his recent-ish encounter with Sasuke. Naruto no longer has the long trench-coat but instead has gone for a normal short sleeved coat made of thin material. The coat is white, with a flame design coming up from the bottom, on the centre of his back he keeps the light blue whirlpool design. Underneath his coat that he keeps open, he wears a Kumo Jounin jacket, which is dark blue and underneath that a fishnet shinobi vest. On the bottom half he wears black combat pants complete with kunai holster and black shinobi boots.

Kimimaro has changed somewhat he no longer has those two blood red dots above his eyes, obviously taller than everyone else in the Kitsune squad. His clothing has seen some slight modification. The robe he wears now is white, has a shorter right sleeve going up to the elbow and the outline is now black on the robes. This robe is tucked into his light grey combat pant finished off with black shinobi boots. He doesn't have a kunai holster since he is an armoury for that in his own right.

Sai outfit hasn't changed that much either he keeps the usual dark blue coat which has somehow stayed in one piece so far and the usual short sword on his back but underneath that he wears a black Kumo Chuunin jacket and underneath that a grey short sleeved shirt. He wears black combat pants complete with kunai holster and black shinobi boots.

Hinata has changed her attire completely(obviously), she has allowed her hair to grow past her shoulders although it did take a while. As for her clothing she wears a thin material coat with a very soft colour of lavender with very light grey sleeves(exactly like the shippuden one). Her coat is slightly parted up to the…abdominal area, she wears a kunoichi vest and a white shirt underneath that. Her darkish blue combat pants go just below the knees with kunai holster on her right thigh and she wears black kunoichi boots.

Everyone in the Kitsune group does not wear any shinobi village headband but aside from Kimimaro, somewhere on their person out of sight is their Konoha headband, which remains unscratched…

Sasuke wears exactly what he does in the Shippuden series, which will probably change later...much later

Suigetsu as it stands only has brown shirt and shorts on.

Karin Shippuden clothing

Everyone else Shippuden clothing.

Also there is a flashback Naruto is wearing the long trench-coat instead of the new coat but he is wearing the rest of the updated clothing as is everyone else.

**Chapter 20 : One Year later: New Beginnings**

Sasuke was sitting in a dimly lit library reading an Oto bingo book constructed by Kabuto. Ever since that new entry he kept that book with him. Although this was the best place to have time to himself, since no one really went in there. The book had been updated three months after the Uchiha's little reunion turned skirmish with Naruto, it had been updated further four months ago. He read it to himself again.

_Namikaze Naruto formerly Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 15-17_

_Rank: A-class_

_Title: Kitsune Flash_

_Skills : Wind element attacks, mid-close range type_

_Bounty: 600,000 ryo_

_Bio: Said to be the son of the Yondaime Hokage but no proof to back up the claim. Caution is required on approach due to insufficient information on full strength. If approached expect a battle with a four man cell of whom he constantly travels with._

_Hyuga Hinata_

_Age: 15-17_

_Rank: A-class_

_Skills : Clan style taijutsu, close range type_

_Bounty: 600,000 ryo_

_Bio: Former Heiress to the Hyuga clan, abandoned her clan nearly one year ago. Has the power to end battles in one blow if not approached seriously due to bloodline. Battle with Namikaze's squad is inevitable. _

_Sai_

_Age: 15-17_

_Rank: A-class_

_Skills: Ink based attacks, mid-close range type_

_Bounty: 400,000 ryo_

_Bio: Former Konoha shinobi, one of the members in Namikaze Naruto's cell. Other information is unknown._

_Kaguya_

_Age: 17-19_

_Rank: A-class_

_Skills: Close range type, Kekei Genkai: Kaguya Bone Pulse_

_Bounty: 800,000 ryo_

_Bio: Former Oto ninja turned traitor, kill on sight. Expect battle with a four man cell inclusive of Namikaze Naruto. _

Sasuke still found it slightly amusing that even Orochimaru would see them as this much of a threat. Although he wondered what the Konoha bingo book had on them now, they had cause quite a commotion four months ago in Oto when they both met once again.

Flashback

Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin were travelling towards the new location of base as per usual every month or so. They were surrounded by trees but the clearing they were all walking down was spacious enough. Orochimaru had allowed him some leeway as neither Kabuto or himself were escorting the young Uchiha. This was partly due to certain complications in the northern base, although Sasuke just couldn't shake the thought of this 'allowance' not feeling right as if something out of the ordinary was going to happen.

"Ahh it's good to be out again, I was getting cramp in that tube" stated Suigetsu as he stretched his arms.

Karin "Just know your place, don't forget I'm in charge"

"Do what you want, lets just get to the new base then you can go back to yours" scowled Sasuke which, strangely received a blush from Karin. She wished that he would smile at least once rather than always have that passive look.

"This is so retarded, I want to see some action not do some random escorting." an increasingly frustrated Suigetsu claimed. This made Sasuke stop in his tracks as did the other two. He had noticed movement around him and said to his white haired partner "Be careful what you wish for"

A kunai with an explosive tag flew towards them, causing them to jump back. Suigetsu smiled in satisfaction as he pulled the sword off his back, Sasuke threw four kunai into the smoke causing four clanging sounds within the smoke. In countering to it four shuriken were thrown back which were immediately stopped mid flow by Karin throwing some senbourn needles. The smoke quickly cleared revealing four rather familiar more grown up individuals, the albino one spoke up "It would seem that the information was correct"

Suigetsu saw the blond haired male and scratched his shoulder, he'd forgotten his name so decided to ask "What was his name again….Uzumaki Maru something"

"Uzumaki Naruto, quickly becoming a bigger interference" responded Sasuke as he glanced towards him before putting his right foot forward.

"Close I'm Namikaze Naruto now Uchiha Sasuke" corrected Naruto in a somewhat sarcastic tone

"Should I introduce myself too? My names Sai."

"Get out of my way" stated Sasuke in an increasingly hostile tone.

Kimimaro shot several bones out of his right arm "How about if you come with us and answer a few questions first"

"This guys stupider than you Karin" remarked Suigetsu

Karin slapped Suigetso across the face which became watery "Don't be so rude"

"If you don't move I'll kill you" coldly stated Sasuke, completely ignorant of the exchange between his 'partners'.

"I told you that wouldn't work Naruto" lazily stated Kimimaro he knew that kind of reply was coming, he now prepared himself for combat. The young Uchiha rushed forwards and drew the Kusanagi blade, prompting Kimimaro to hold his arm out towards his attacker, he shot the bones out of his arm. Sasuke stopped and dodged them cutting through any he couldn't. Suigetsu entered the fray heading directly for Naruto closely followed by Karin of whom was intercepted by Sai. It was more of a Taijutsu brawl to start off with until Naruto made some shadow clones, which were dispatched by the swordsmanship of Sasuke and Suigetsu. They rotated as Kimimaro went to take down Suigetsu. Hinata and Naruto quickly teamed up to knock out Sasuke but as soon as they got anywhere near the said Uchiha he suddenly emitted blue lightening from his body the Chidori current knocking them both back stunning them as they landed on their sides. Suigetsu pushed back the Kaguya as his eye's became excited as he moved forward preparing to split the slightly dazed Hyuga girls head, Kimimaro was held up by Sasuke attempting to take him down with the Chidori enhanced sword. Naruto's instinct took over as he managed to pick himself up and rush in front of Hinata as the sword came down, into the blonde's right shoulder the blade stopped near his collarbone as if it'd wedged itself there. Naruto closed his right eye in excruciating pain as his clothing started to become crimson, he was very lucky to not of had his arm ripped off. Suigetsu in a creepily bloodthirsty way said "Huh? It's stuck!….you lucky mother.."

He was quickly interrupted by Kimimaro who broke off his fight, completely liquidising Suigetsu's face with a well placed punch. Suigetsu managed to pull the sword out of the blonds shoulder as he took a direct hit in the stomach from Hinata. As soon as his face reformed fully it was obvious he was pissed, everyone had regrouped and prepared for the next round. But Sasuke tilted his head first as he knew someone was watching the whole fight then looked behind him in the direction of some bushes and indifferently said "So you were following us the whole time, I see I'm not trusted"

"You don't even sound surprised, no we trust you it was more to see if they'd come out to play" said a now revealed Kabuto as he walked out of the bushes.

"I was half expecting Orochimaru to 'grace' us with his presence." remarked the young Uchiha which, in turn received a sigh from Kabuto.

"We probably have ten minutes until reinforcements show up, we've walked into a trap" said Kimimaro whom had realised they had all easily been set up.

"Ahh crap, I can't believe I fell for it, no point risking staying here" frustratingly replied the young blond.

"You honestly think we'll just let you walk off?" lightly defined Kabuto.

"Here I was thinking you'd talk us to death, Naruto you need to go first" an increasingly serious Kimimaro said.

"I'm fine I've still got my arm haven't I." grunted Naruto while he kept hold of his right shoulder.

"You were lucky, somehow your collarbone stopped the blow but it's obviously broken" retorted Kimimaro, his personal loyalty was starting to take over.

"I think it time we ended this little game" Kabuto summed up before making the hand motion to attack. They clashed again, Sai began drawing Ink tigers of whom rushed out towards Suigetso keeping him occupied, Karin felt the furry of Hinata's attacks clearly immobilising her. Naruto had to avoid strikes from Kabuto which he was avoiding but the pain he was feeling right now was making it hard, he could only use his left arm at the moment. The Kaguya knew he had to make an opening quickly he shot a bone out of his palm nearly into Sasuke's thigh, he managed to avoid that but was then kicked into Kabuto which allowed Naruto to get back to the others. The Kitsune squad took the opportunity and escaped via smoke bombs thrown by each of them. Coincidently they ran into one of the Oto squads on the way, which was promptly annihilated as they continued onwards. With the young-ish Uchiha and everyone else, there was some frustration in the air that their targets had escaped.

Sasuke quickly deduced why he had been allowed to travel this far with such light guard "Use me as bait to flush out the fox, huh? As manipulative as ever."

"I let you take your friend with you, it's not like you were defenceless" said Kabuto while shrugging. He then went over to see if Karin was still alive to his slight disappointment she was still breathing. Sasuke could hear Suigetsu cursing under his breath. The Uchiha replied in a semi-aggressive tone "I don't like being used like that. What a shame your ingenious plan failed."

"I'll let that slip, let's go to the new base." said Kabuto in irritated tone. He had obviously picked up on the respect level from the response.

Back at the present

After briefly remembering why the Kitsune group was all A-rank, the young Uchiha began thinking about the future knowing the time was coming where he would have to face his brother. The only problem was how to deal with the snake…He was broken away from his thoughts by a rather familiar yet irritating individual whom spoke very loudly "Stop looking at guys in the dark, you seriously need to get a girl"

"And you need to learn when to be quiet" hushed Sasuke.

"Yeah whatever, I've got go back to that gay ass tube" angrily whined Suigetsu.

"If you had kept your mouth shut you could've avoided containment" replied Sasuke as turned a page."

"Well thanks for visiting me, I'm touched" sarcastically said Suigetsu.

"It won't be long now, next we meet he'll be dead" Sasuke indifferently alleged as he watched his partner walking back to his containment which, had quite a few things going through his mind one of the things was if he could do it, it would sure bloody be fun.

At Kumogakure: Storm Cloud Ravine

As for Naruto, Kimimaro, Hinata and Sai they had been very busy over the past year, they had mainly resided in the ravine as it was the safest place to be. The group occasionally helped out the Raikage on certain behind the scenes jobs, although they couldn't meet in person thanks to Kirabi their relations were smooth. Speaking of which the Hachibi host had helped them all grow stronger and kept them supplied with equipment inside Kumogakure, since again they weren't allowed inside the village. When Naruto hit the age of sixteen about two months ago he found that he could open the second scroll left to him by his mother and father, what inside held something rather interesting too. His skills had increased exponentially, easily becoming the best with Ninjutsu amongst the group. As for Kimimaro had noticed that the blood dots above his eyes were fading and eventually vanished, he put it down to a side affect of the whole rebirth thing or possibly the lack of curse seal. The now young adult was strong enough to match Kirabi in a Taijutsu battle and could hold his own in the Ninjutsu field. Hinata was the one who changed the most over the year, after three or so months of accepting her new situation she decided to make something of herself. With the help of Kimimaro and Kirabi her Taijutsu skills were formidable. Sai had gone through a lot of changes emotionally, mentally and physically. He understood the way feelings worked could feel most of them, although the concept of love still confused him. Sai's abilities had increased too, even mastering his ninja art of ink imitation after trial and error periods.

Six months earlier Jiraiya had managed to find them again at the Storm Cloud Ravine after hearing quite a few rumours. Aside from Kimimaro attempting to stab him due to his flashy appearance in front of them, the first few days went well. He let Naruto know that the contract with the toads wasn't annulled even if he's rouge, adding to it that the boss toad Gamabunta chased him for quite some time when he told the toad the bad news. The Sannin had trained them all for a month before he had to go back to Konoha, in that time he helped them all discover their main elements and helped Naruto discover that he had a secondary water element nature. In Jiraiya's words before he left they were all on their way to becoming Jounin level, as long as they kept at it. He also showed up three months later and found out they'd had another 'meeting' with Sasuke and him using the name Namikaze. This time the Sannin hung around for two months helping them all get more stronger, since his sources had told him Akatsuki would be operational very soon.

Enough about the past for now, the youngish Namikaze was reading the new Oto bingo book which was given to them by Kirabi the other day. The main thing that surprised them was their increase in rank considering they hadn't done that much.

Naruto made sure everyone around him could hear "Have you seen the Oto bingo book we're not B rank anymore!"

Sai had glance at the book and sighed before adding his bit into conversation "Kitsune Flash? What a lame and overrated name, this book sucks, although they didn't even finish your name Kimimaro"

"Your just like that because you have the lowest bounty, although I think we should stop hassling Oto, we were lucky four months ago." passively said the Kaguya as he looked at the book.

"Yeah, I was too gullible there should've known that snake wouldn't let him go off like that, well at least I got to see him again even though he could…" an awkward Naruto responded.

"You did what you thought was right.." light said Hinata whom then smiled.

"The Konoha bingo book is better, we're still officially B-rank to them and only two of us are in it" justified Sai.

"B..but you'll always be an S-rank n..nice guy to me" happily exclaimed Hinata.

"Aww shucks thanks, you're an S-rank girl too" blushed Naruto while scratching his arm.

Kimimaro felt the amount of corn coming from those two and put his hand on his face while shaking his head. He muttered "Sometime's I wonder how you two got together, the two of you can be so naïve or just weird sometimes"

Yes you heard him right, although it wasn't really until their encounter with Sasuke until they both realised how much they cared for each other. You don't know you love someone until you've nearly had your arm hacked off by some sword wielding maniac to know. With a little help from Kimimaro after the young blond confessed he like Hinata to him and asked him for advice. The only mistake the albino made was recruiting Sai to lend a hand whom nearly made certain suggestive chat in front of everyone. But everything turned out well, they hit it off really well. The funny thing was they way they acted towards each other made them the most funniest couples to watch as Kimimaro put it. Anyway back to the conversation…

"Oh shut up, go play with Sai or something" irked the young blond.

"And here I thought at night you……" insinuated Kimimaro

"Shut up man!" Naruto hastily shouted back with an increasingly redder face.

Kimimaro "You forget I can always one up you on these things" stated the albino.

"I swear you've become worse than Sai" huffed Naruto folding his arms.

"I resent that, ever since Kimimaro broke up with that 'feisty' Kumo kunoichi he became more strange..." instantly responded Sai.

"Guess the blond haired girls aren't my type, besides that was a few months ago why did you bring that up?" asked Kimimaro.

"I read that break ups can change people, something about rebounds" informed Sai.

"We really need to get you a girl…… or a guy.." said Naruto.

"So your gay now, what would Hinata say" grinned Kimimaro

"Stoic when fighting completely perverted when not" simply said Naruto while staring at the albino.

"I see you learnt a new word and you set yourself up for my so called 'perversions'." jokily reacted Kimimaro

"He does make a point good" supposed Sai.

"Other way round Sai, lets do this later cause we're about to have company" the blond said as he looked in front of him expecting something.

A bolt of lightening hit the ground in front of them and a figure appeared in the middle of it. He pointed towards them allowing them all to know it was him Mr. Jinchūriki, Kirabi.

"Yo I'm back and I'm hear to stay. The eight and the nine it's time to rhyme!" sung Kirabi as he pointed to the sky.

"He want's to fight me again, same rules as always I guess" sighed Naruto.

"You might beat him this time" assumed Sai.

"Time for a fight, we'll set the stage alight whoo" delighted Kirabi thrusting his arms out prompting everyone to just stand there in silence. It was eventually broken by Hinata when she showed up holding a bowl of rice while saying "Can we eat first, n..no point training on an empty stomach"

"True lil lady, lets eat" happily said Kirabi.

Naruto "He only speaks normal when your around….what's up with that" simply asked Naruto.

"Because I can cook…unlike you" replied Hinata in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah m..maybe I should learn" quietly said the young blond while scratching the back of his head.

"The way to a man's stomach is through his heart eh?" Sai pondered out loud.

"Other way round…" said Kimimaro while rolling his eyes he looked over at Kirabi whom was doing a double thumbs up as he continued to rhyme "Mmm mmm I'll have some rice cause it taste so nice"

**Milestone Chapter? Well we are officially in the Shippuden period of the manga. So I guess we are, things will change a lot now that the Akatsuki are fully operational. Had to read the T rating guidelines since it's got to grow up slightly more now that most of the characters are 16 or above. Oh yeah 'Irked' means annoyed/irritated, Storm Cloud Ravine is where Team Taka(Hawk) fought Kirabi in the manga for those that didn't know. Also like to say thanks to 09 for the review in the last chapter gave me a nice warm fuzzy feeling when I read it. In the next chapter Team Kitsune find out that one of their friends is in peril and rushes to help. But will they arrive to late and is it a trap their walking into? **


	22. Chapter 21

**Starting to get the hang of this….maybe. Well your reviews say it all so I'm happy and motivated. Noticing quite a lot of my readers are Canadian so like to say hello to them…**

**Akatsuki's first goal is a close friend of Naruto, hearing of this he dashes off along with the rest of Team Kitsune to the friend's aid. Will they make it in time or will they be too late?**

**Disclaimer: Friendship is eternal, Me owning Naruto on the other hand is not and never will happen.**

Clothing note Read chapter 20 note it tells you everything that their wearing

**Chapter 21 : To help a Friend**

After a long and gruelling spar with Kirabi, Naruto was lying down on the ground just outside a cave. The Hachibi host had gone off inside the cave for recuperation and 'number eight' as he put it. The others were standing at the top of the ravine as they didn't want to get hit by anything while they fought. The three of them were going down now to see if he he'd been knocked unconscious. Hinata made it to him first it was apparent he'd been knocked out, she knelt beside him softly stroked his face as the blonds eyes opened. Kimimaro and Sai took their time until they were close enough to interrupt, the young blond noticed them showing some signs of disappointment.

Naruto sat up scratching his head "Lost again, great just great I need to talk to him about changing the rules"

Sai replied in a matter of fact way "He didn't shock you this time"

Naruto rubbed his head "No he just beat me up this time"

Kimimaro stated "It's worth it, the training we've had means we should be able to deal with Akatsuki"

Naruto "Don't mean to be a downer but it's goanna take more than us to do that"

Kimimaro "I didn't mean all at once, we'd definitely need help but from what Jiraiya-san said they're pretty spread out right now"

Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere in front of all of them "You rang"

Before he had a chance to pose a bolt of lightening headed towards him, which he sidestepped with ease. The sage pulled a sheepish face and could see that the root of the strike came from inside a cave.

Kirabi walked out of the cave with an awkward smile "Your that sage is all the rage. Don't give us a shock be more like a rock. Fool ya fool!"

Jiraiya sweat dropped "Guess you guys are highly strung"

Naruto "You could… you know say hello like a normal person, what are you doing here anyway?"

Jiraiya "Well, you guys are closer than Konoha from where I was"

Sai "More training lessons?"

Jiraiya "Not this time, got some information that your goanna get before Konoha"

Kimimaro's interest was piqued "Let's hear it then"

Jiraiya "Akatsuki's been sighted on the Sunagakure boarder their obviously aiming for one person"

Naruto "Gaara! Then we have to do something,

Jiraiya "You've got a days head start so make the most of it, I would come with ya but I've got pressing issues. Just be careful and don't engage them by yourselves. Naruto refrain from attempting that move."

Naruto "Got it! Now lets go!"

Kirabi dully sung "Guess you can't stay, we have to part ways. The eight and the nine we say goodbye!"

Naruto smiled and sung back "I feel so sad yet so glad. Give us some time, we'll be back to rhyme."

Jiraiya smiled and before he disappeared said one last thing "Good luck, kids"

Three days later

After some travelling Team Kitsune finally made it out of the desert as they continued onwards they saw someone in the distance completely facedown wearing black. As they got closer they could see debris which they rushed towards they looked like remains of destroyed puppets. Hinata knelt beside the unconscious male activating her Byakugan, it was apparent to all of them who it was.

Naruto shook him waking the male up "Kankuro? Hey! Are you ok!?"

Kankuro weakly replied "They got him, they got Gaara…"

Kimimaro "We're too late"

Kankuro "Follow… the dark sand"

Sai looked around "I see it, they stand out enough to follow"

Kankuro "Save him…please"

Naruto knelt beside him "I will but I can't leave you here like this"

Hinata looked at Naruto then back at Kankuro "He's been poisoned… it's spreading"

Naruto "Damn it!

Kimimaro "How long have you been here for?"

Kankuro turned over onto his back but found he couldn't sit up "Half a day…I think. I'll be fine you need to go"

A brief silence followed, meanwhile Hinata pushed a chakra point in Kankuro's chest then she looked south noticing something in the distance she focused on them and could see who they were.

Hinata kept her Byakugan activated and looked at everyone "Suna shinobi are coming, their far enough not to see us"

Sai "Then we should go, they can do more than us in regards to medic… no offence to our one"

Naruto "I hate to leave you like this, don't die on me."

Kankuro put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Just go"

A few more hours of dashing through the desert following the dark sand trail they finally came to the end of it, which was covered in brown grass and stretched quite far until the grass was a healthy green. All of them stopped making sure which way to go was the correct route. One of them had been bothered by doing this pursuit and decide to voice their opinion.

Sai "We are taking a big risk exposing ourselves like this. Why are we doing this?"

Naruto "Cause I owe him one and he's my friend. We're similar remember"

Kimimaro "The value of friends and the amazing things you'll do for them"

Hinata smiled "So true, d..don't worry we'll save him"

Sai "You and your on the spot philosophies, night's going to fall soon…"

A crescent moon had come replacing the sun with darkness, the moonlight reflected off of the forest they were all in but they came into a medium sized clearing. The light of the moon was just giving them enough visibility but they all hit a snag as Sai stated the obvious.

Sai "The sand trail ends here, I presume they may be more than a day ahead of us"

Naruto thought to himself briefly before telling the others "There's only one way to follow them now Kuchiyose no jutsu"

He went through the hand signs pushing some of his chakra in slight haste, smoke appeared where he had pushed his hand on the ground. As it cleared a very unique female frog appeared holding a wooden spoon and wearing a frilly apron, it seemed she was quite elderly too. She began to speak in an aged yet unsettled tone.

"What intarnation?! Your that new kid. Ma hates having her cooking interrupted"

Naruto pointed at the toad nearly shouting in disappointment "Your not Gamakichi! How are we going to find Gaara now!"

The toad known as Ma jumped on the blonds shoulder and yelled in his ear "How dare you, ask me nicely for help and address me as Ma!"

Sai looked down with confusion "A frog with attitude? How strange"

Ma jumped back on the ground folding her arms as she opened her mouth allowing her tongue that appeared to have teeth to come out. She pointed west "He's over there just keep going that way they've stopped. I should tan your hides so hard, respect your elders boy!."

Naruto felt uncomfortable "Erm sorry Ma, thank you Ma…wish I was warned about this"

Ma was rather frustrated she muttered to herself before vanishing "Grrr Jiraiya boys goanna get torn a new one when I see him again."

Sai raised an eyebrow "What just happened?"

Naruto stretched in preparation "I overdid it trying to get a tracker and she showed up… now that was a bit scary But at least we know where to go, come on!"

Kimimaro stopped him going further "No we should rest, night travel is dangerous and we're going to need our strength"

Naruto sighed in defeat as knew to trust him on this "Your right, fine lets get some rest"

As soon as morning had broken they headed out, the Kitsune group had been going on and off for at least eleven hours in pursuit. They were going the right way, which was confirmed this time by a small tracking toad called by Naruto. They jumped tree to tree towards where Gaara was they noticed something merging out of a tree but then suddenly going back into it. Hinata initiated her Byakugan to get a better look but it was too late to confirm whatever that was.

Kimimaro curiously asked "What was that?"

Hinata replied in a collective manner "I didn't get a look but it looked like a strange plant"

Naruto dismissed it "Probably nothing, lets keep moving"

Akatsuki base

A grotesque looking statue with a blindfold with several semi-opened eyes had spiritual energy coming out of its mouthy engulfing the Jinchūriki Gaara. It had outstretched palms and its wrists were chained together. On nine of the ten fingers stood each member of the Akatsuki, only two of them had a physical appearance while all the others were projects in some mysterious way. The plant like member Zetsu's white half's eye opened.

Zetsu "We have serious problems, unwelcome guests are heading for us"

Deidara "Oh come on we've only just started un"

Sasori "I told you taking to the sky was a big mistake"

The one known as the Leader spoke up "We cannot afford interruption… We will use that jutsu. But first how many?"

Back with the Kitsune squad

As the four of them continued rushing towards their target they all came to a sudden halt hen they found their path obscured. It was a lone Akatsuki member which was apparent by the red clouds and black cloak. The face was covered slightly but as the head lifted up all of the Kitsune squad went on guard ready for combat. Hinata and Naruto took a step back in awe when they saw the Akatsuki members face.

Kimimaro was puzzled by two of his friends reactions "Who is he?"

Naruto's eyes widened "So soon?!"

**Cliff hanger ohhhh…just pretend that was dramatic. Starting to read the romance genre due to inexperience in that field, forgive the corn in those scenes but I am trying. Next time the battle with Akatsuki begins but who are they up against? Will Gaara be saved or will he die?**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Like to apologise for my 'awesome' rapping skills with Kirabi. For some reason have got better at rap though… Also to the anotomas smart guy in chapter 16 two words 'time manipulation'… ok enough of that lets go…**_

_**Team Kitsune battle it out with Akatsuki but will they be able to stop them before its to late.**_

_**Disclaimer: Paper doesn't just cut it can be shredded. With that said I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Chapter 22: Akatsuki**_

_Naruto "So soon!?"_

_Time stood still as the Akatsuki member looked upon the blond with his crimson eyes, clearly unnerving the group until speaking in a tranquil tone._

"_Long time no see…Naruto"_

_Sai "This guy does not sit well with me"_

_Naruto was fearful "I don't think it's a good idea to face him"_

_Kimimaro "Sharingan… is he Uchiha Itachi?!"_

_Itachi "So your group knows me, you may go no further"_

_Again silence followed as the Kitsune squad obviously would rather not fight the Uchiha, Kimimaro lowered his eyes as Itachi put his hands together and began gathering chakra._

_Itachi pointed at the group "It's time for you to come with me"_

_Naruto took another step back and found Itachi standing right behind him all the others were on the ground. In shock he tried to elbow him but was easily stopped, then the blond grabbed a kunai and stabbed the Uchiha which abruptly broke apart into a flock of crows. Naruto found himself kneed in the gut suddenly, with the kunai still in his hand he made a swing at Itachi which again dispersed into crows as it made impact. Floating in the air right in front of him the Uchiha formed from the crows coming together._

_Itachi spoke with indifference "Do not worry I wont' use the Mangekyo as I cannot right now, still you will fall here"_

_Naruto put his hands together "I've got to break this!"_

_Itachi again began dispersing into crows "It's hopeless give up"_

_As Naruto began forming chakra he found a great flock of crows floating overhead which dive-bombed towards his morphing into kunai and shuriken. Upon impact he continued to try and brake it but found a familiar voice echoing 'I failed to kill you before'. Just as it was about to go on the genjutsu was being interrupted._

_Barely a moment had passed since Itachi had pointed at them as Kimimaro realised that the others were under the influence of genjutsu. He disrupted it by putting some of his chakra into each of them. Sai grabbed his arm while Hinata wrapped her arms round herself completely wide eyed, they both sighed in relief it wasn't real._

_Itachi dully stated "So you broke it…that's too bad"_

_Kimimaro "So it was ocular genjutsu… is everyone ok?"_

_Naruto was sweating "How did you resist?"_

_Kimimaro "Avoid any eye contact or you'll be under his spell again"_

_Sai was trembling slightly "Such a fearsome opponent, _

_Naruto wiped the sweat from his head "I guess he won't let us walk off…"_

_Hinata took deep breaths "As long as we don't look into his eyes we'll be fine"_

_Itachi smirked at their determination, he figured continuing on with genjutsu would be a waste. He continued to stand there motionless daring them all to come and attack. Naruto quickly made three shadow clones and sent them on ahead. The team quickly planed something in whisper, as they finished the last clone got knocked down by Itachi whom resumed standing in a motionless stance. Kimimaro needed to make a diversion, he put his arms together in an X shape then threw his arms out firing bones at Itachi. Which, to everyone's surprise went right through the Uchiha. Hinata was shocked her eyes didn't even see his presence disappear, then she shouted to the others to watch out. Itachi this time appeared in the middle of them kicking Sai away, Kimimaro went for him but found himself suddenly struck from behind by a shadow clone making him stagger slightly. Itachi went for Naruto completely ignoring the last member. Hinata tried to aid him but another shadow clone appeared from the Uchiha's back. Sai made ink lions but immediately fell, it was becoming quite unnerving in the way the battle had steeped up so quickly just how strong was their opponent? But for some strange reason Naruto was fairing way to well against the real Itachi in his opinion._

_As the young blond dodged another blow he couldn't help thinking something was off, he remembered the way Itachi moved last time. It just felt more sluggish in the way, they all jumped back from each other as their raven haired foe dispersed his shadow clones. Suddenly the Uchiha began making hand signs at an inhuman pace, finishing with the sign of the tiger. He breathed in and then out, forming the __**Fire Element: Fireball**__, the massive ball of flames headed towards them. Hinata began making signs for a jutsu ending on a Tori then water began forming in her hands forming a giant wall of water the __**Water Element : Water wall. **__As both of the jutsu's collided massive amount of steam was kicked up, Itachi continued ploughing his chakra into his fireball which continued on. Hinata began breaking a sweat as she continued to prevent the technique from breaking through. The Kaguya showed some signs of urgency as looked around with his eyes as if telling someone to hurry up the area was being more and more obscured with steam . Sai began drawing one of his high powered ink creations but he didn't get the chance to use it as the two technique ended and the entire vicinity was covered in steam. Itachi breathed in and out his visibility of his opponents was clouded he could make out three figures and by the time he realised one was missing it was too late. Out of the steam that had been kicked up Naruto busted through holding two balls of chakra in each hand he slammed both of them into Itachi which cleared most of the steam in the area shouting __**Double Rasengan! **__for extra effect, strangely Itachi smiled on impact which made Naruto pull a confused look. The raven haired Uchiha hit the ground dead but his face suddenly began to morph…_

_Unknown location_

_Two Akatsuki members were sitting on rocks next to a river, on closer look one of them was Hoshigaki Kisame and the other was Uchiha Itachi whom had his eyes closed._

_Itachi briefly opened his eyes stating "I lost one to the Kyuubi"_

_Kisame was surprised "The brat's squad got you already?"_

_Itachi opened then closed his eyes "I was fighting simultaneously and yours?"_

_Kisame closed his eyes in excitement "Just showed, you would think they'd of been quicker"_

_Itachi was in thought 'That kids improved, heh double Rasengan… very clever'_

_Back with the Kitsune squad_

_The steam had almost fully cleared, the others had regrouped with the young blond _

_Naruto was out of breath "There's no way he's that weak, it should've been harder for us"_

_Hinata stared at the fallen fake Itachi "Who is that?"_

_Sai "It explains what you think Naruto"_

_Kimimaro "Whatever it is, they were meant to stall us and gain new intelligence. Not bad."_

_Naruto "We're wasting to much time and it's goanna get dark soon too"_

_Sai "Fact is we're all drained from that fight. We'll need to be at full strength if we confront them"_

_Kimimaro thought to himself 'If that was just a proportion of this Itachi's strength… we need to keep getting stronger'_

_The next day they had managed to make it to the entrance of the Akatsuki base, as indicated by Hinata there was a barrier protecting it. Naruto told everyone to stand back as he prepared to burst through with one of his stronger moves._

_Inside the cave: Phantom sealing ceremony_

_A very loud bang could be heard ringing throughout the chamber making every member turn their heads towards the source of the noise. _

_The Leader stated "It's getting louder out there"_

_Kakuzu "The Konoha shinobi shouldn't of got here already"_

_Zetsu "Hold on…………………one of them has the Kyuubi in him"_

_Kisame "It would seem that jutsu didn't slow them down long enough"_

_Deidara shook his head "Oh how annoying un"_

_Their Leader commanded "We have no choice if they break through now our overall goal could be destroyed… Sasori, Deidara go deal with them."_

_Sasori jumped onto the ground "Itachi what kind of kid is the Kyuubi?"_

_Itachi "The one that barks first"_

_Sasori "That's not helpful"_

_With a slightly frustrated tone the Leader stated "Be swift their interruption will cost us half a day extra at least"_

_Deidara looked at Itachi before he headed for the exit "Don't blame me Itachi un"_

_Outside the Akatsuki base_

_The Rasengan which was the move he picked, obviously did basically absolutely nothing to the barrier, aside from flashy colours and the odd few sparks._

_Kimimaro looked upwards "That's enough we aren't going to break through, see up there is a seal it resembles a multiple barrier type"_

_Naruto saw the seal "And that means?"_

_Kimimaro "That there are other seals placed around here, we need to find them all"_

_Hinata reactivated her Byakugan "On it……..hang on something's happening"_

_The mountain in front of them began to shake as in front of them the large boulder began to rise clearing a path inside revealing two Akatsuki members standing on the opposite end._

_Kimimaro immaturely half smiled "Remind you of anything?"_

_Sai tilted his head "Your strange obsessions…"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes "Guys this isn't the time"_

_Sai changed the subject "Well we've attracted attention"_

_Kimimaro stayed still "Seems they don't want interruption, their obviously not finished"_

_Hinata "W..what should we do?"_

_Naruto stepped forward "Lets go say hello"_

_They all walked into the cave the ground was surprising even but now wasn't the time to admire it. The whole Kitsune squad stopped a whole ten meters from the two Akatsuki members; one of who seemed hunched, staring each other down. The silence was eventually broken._

_Sasori asked his partner "What do you think?"_

_Deidara smiled "Well we opened it now so what's the point but it was your idea un"_

_Sasori "Now which one is the Kyuubi host?"_

_**Double cliff hanger ohhhh. Ok I'll stop doing that. I didn't show the genjutsu used on Hinata and Sai by Itachi because it was simultaneously happening along with Naruto, didn't want to confuse people… actually had a lot of fun when I wrote this so hope the feelings mutual reading wise. Next time the battle continues and unexpected help arrives. The fight to save Gaara truly begins but is all hope lost can they really stand up to the two artistic Akatsuki members.**_


	24. Chapter 23

Done some reading over of previous chapters, currently doing some tweaking after having some parts 'kindly' pointed out that need it, should be done by next week. Now that I've shared that with you…Also been reading the latest manga and whoa that was unexpected, that affects my far future chapters…

Reinforcements arrive from Konoha but how will the others react to whom they send and did someone say youth?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the country it was made in.**

**Chapter 23: Teamwork**

Sasori "Now which one is the Kyuubi host?"

Naruto shouted at them "You scum give him back!"

Deidara "That would be him then un?"

Sasori "Itachi's loss then"

Sai "Calm down, if we let emotions run wild here they'll kill us"

Silence rained for a short period soon after Kimimaro slowly raised his right arm and outstretched it showing his palm towards the two Akatsuki members. He waved his left hand telling his friends to calm down he wanted to test something. A bone the shape of a kunai shot out of his right palm and whizzed passed Sasori's head of whom didn't even flinch. It struck the wall behind it causing blue ripples to come from it confirming what he thought.

Kimimaro stated to everyone "A second barrier and two Akatsuki guarding it, Gaara is obviously behind that one"

Time stood still as the silence returned, the two Akatsuki members were clearly unnerving the intruders. A certain Kaguya was running various scenarios through his head considering that the logical decision would be to pull back and wait for support. Just by looking at them he could tell the difference in strength and kill count. He shook his head in a controlled manner about to tell his friends they shouldn't engage. However, the blond haired Akatsuki member known as Deidara lifted his right arm up and closed it into a fist. Just behind the Kitsune squad the boulder that had lifted allowing access to the outside came crashing down sealing off any hope of withdrawing.

Kimimaro sighed in frustration "…we're trapped, they don't want us to escape"

Naruto nervously smiled "We'll there goes that option guess we have to take them down"

The taller Akatsuki member Deidara moved his hair that covered the machine like eye on his right taking a closer look at his soon to be opponents. He smiled in a very creepy way as if he was going to enjoy killing them. Everyone he had looked at soon realised he was missing his left arm. Sasori on the other hand was unresponsive, he only moved slightly when he recognised one of them as a Hyuga.

Deidara put his right arm into his pocket "This is so irritating having to humour these brats un"

Sasori "Deal with it, we can meet our quota at least"

Sai "So much for listening to Jiraiya-san's advice"

Naruto sarcastically replied as he slipped into a battle stance "Why don't you ask them to let us past then"

Sai pulled out one of his scrolls "That was sarcasm wasn't it…either way we're goanna have to fight them both"

Kimimaro thought to himself 'I don't like this we haven't had the chance to take on people of this level before'

Deidara said in a arrogant tone "Let me play with them first un?"

Sasori stepped back "Just remember who not to kill"

The blond Akatsuki member whipped his arm out of his pocket throwing clay out of a mouth that was in his arm, this surprised his opponents of whom didn't know what to make of it. They soon knew what it was as Hinata could see very unstable chakra within the clay, it instantaneously exploded making them jump back with no injury at all just some dirt on their clothing from what had kicked up by the ground. Kimimaro right arm began forming several spikes in preparation for Deidara's next move. Again the Akatsuki member threw shapeless clay towards them which were blown up in mid air by the bone fired by the young Kaguya. Naruto rushed forwards to engage him close-range and badly missed his punch which simply grazed his targets shoulder, in response he received a kick to the stomach and then to the face. Deidara had realised one of his opponents was of the Hyuga clan and cursed his luck as she went in for a strike but she quickly jumped back when to her surprise a metal scorpion like tail hit the ground in front of her. The source was Sasori's back as the tail withdrew under his cloak. Sai was had made use of the quick distraction sending out at least ten ink crows towards his foe. Deidara smiled at the spectacle as he threw out a clay bird that sped towards the crows exploding right next to them, three ink crows flew out of the smoke which Deidara halted by throwing three kunai at them destroying them in an explosion of ink. This strangely made him grin with extreme glee as he looked at Sai. Everyone had broken off resuming the stare down.

Deidara was delighted "I like this one he appreciates the fleetingness of art un"

Sasori shook his head "Fool that art is uncouth, not worthy of our recognition"

Deidara cheerily replied "I like it, he's like a young me but not as good"

Sai stated "Art has longevity yet is fleeting to time"

Kimimaro prepared himself for the next round "When did you start being philosophical"

Sasori nodded "I'll agree with that statement "

Deidara threw a clay bird "An equality artist I take back what I said…haa Katsu!

The explosion from the clay bird caused the squad to disperses, more clay creations followed causing several craters from where they had ignited. Sasori lent semi-support with his tail keeping away close range attacks on his partner. The four of them had figured out that Sasori was a puppet, with very quick analysis by Hinata's Byakugan she told everyone he was inside that bulky puppet. Naruto and Hinata broke away briefly as there was something that needed doing.

Naruto asked "How's Gaara?"

Hinata looked past the barrier "His spirits fading, I can't tell how long he'll hold on"

They both jumped away from each other as the puppets tail once again struck where they had been standing just then and again the tail withdrew back to its owner. Naruto ran up the wall and jumped towards Deidara who was enjoying the destruction of Sai's creations, he wasn't fully unaware as he spun round grabbing his attacker and throwing him towards Kimimaro whom caught his friend. Again everyone regrouped after 'round two'.

Kimimaro "It feels like their not taking us seriously, must be buying time"

Naruto calmly whispered to the others "Marked the clay man"

He began channelling chakra that was picked up by the two Akatsuki member, which then died down. The blond haired Akatsuki member smiled in triumph as he thought not much of it. That confidence immediately dropped as Naruto suddenly vanished before his eyes in a blur of yellow, he quickly put his arm into his pocket preparing for a counter. But almost immediately he found a kunai in his throat, his head slumped down while the body remained standing. Strangely he moved grabbing onto Naruto's arm, his neck had turned into clay absorbing the kunai.

Sasori muttered to himself "That jutsu….it can't be"

Deidara appeared behind his partner "That was close un? You lack finesse with that move."

The clay clone latched onto his right arm covering it, completely holding him there. His friends rushed towards him as the clone began to ignite and a flash covered the entire cave.

Naruto closed his right eye as he struggled to break away he shouted distraughtly "Ohh crap!?"

Not too far away in a wooded area

Three men, one notably older and a woman were dashing tree to tree following a small dog, the human side of the team had obviously been in battle not that long ago. If you focused on them you could tell it was the eternally youthful Team Gai, of which were discussing the events of yesterday that they had gone through.

Gai "That fake cost us a day, such a strange jutsu"

All of the team abruptly stopped as their heads shot up as they heard a massive explosion coming from the distance, Gai looked at Neji whom nodded and activated his Byakugan he phased past a wall of rock and could see inside.

Neji "It can't be….its Naruto and his team… their fighting two Akatsuki members!"

Lee "Then we should help then Yoshi!"

They continued heading towards their destination with greater haste.

Back at the battle

From the sheer blast sent everyone that went to the trapped blonds aid were sent flying apart from him who had been obviously central in the blast, masses of dust had been kicked up obscuring the sight of him to his friends, clearly worrying them among others but not for the same reasons, which was apparent from the awkward smile on Deidara's face.

Sasori berated "You fool we need the Kyuubi brat alive"

Deidara shrugged "It was weaker than the original un"

Once the dust cleared certain crimson red energy could be seen surrounding Naruto's body which quickly receded. However, it was obvious he hadn't completely gotten out of such an explosive move without grievance as his right arm was bloodied, burnt and lay at his side clenched in a painful fist. If it weren't for the fact that the explosion was weaker than it was meant to be and for who he was, he might of found himself missing an arm.

Hinata was distress and shouted "Naruto!"

Naruto assured while biting back the pain "I'm fine but damn that smarts, they'll pay for that"

Kimimaro voiced his thoughts "There's got to be an opening somewhere"

Out of nowhere a very loud booming noise rang throughout the cave the barrier leading to the outside showed signs of interference but resumed its normality in an instant. Sasori lifted his metal scorpion tail up next to his face.

Sasori stated the obvious "It's getting loud again"

Deidara "More company, how distasteful un"

Sasori "The Jinchuriki is annoying enough"

Deidara "I can sympathise considering your not really fighting them"

Sasori "Then I'll take over I detest this waiting and doing nothing"

Deidara replied before his partner could take over "Annoying thing is we'd almost be done by now with Shukaku if these guys hadn't shown up"

Sasori thought about what was said before concluding "We are wasting more than our own time and I detest this, enough playing we'll both take them all down"

Kimimaro logically stated "This is problematic, you may have to take the risk Naruto and use that jutsu"

Naruto sternly replied "If whoever's out there doesn't get in soon then I'll do it"

Hinata attempted to find out who was outside but couldn't as Sasori threw his tail at her which she narrowly avoided. Deidara once again attempted to blow them sky high with a higher powered creation but was stopped thanks to Kimimaro firing more bones at it. They were managing to dodge Sasori's strikes from his tail, which they had noticed was laced with poison making them aware not to take any damage from the puppet. Naruto bit his lip as he began to gather chakra for his strongest move but it was not meant to be.

Before the battle could go on further the Kitsune squad forcibly separated into two as the entrance behind them shattered sending rubble flying all around. The two Akatsuki members stood next to each other seemingly oblivious to what just happened. The first that walked through the newly made exit was someone Naruto hadn't seen for over two years the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi whom spoke up in a curious tone after seeing the certain blond teen.

"Now this is a surprise"

Naruto replied in a shocked tone "Kakashi sempai!"

Kakashi sighed "…sempai? I'll give you that… anyway, I see your busy"

Closely following the copy ninja was none other than Sakura, Suna advisor Chiyo and a very quiet Shino of whom raised an eyebrow upon seeing the Kitsune squad.

Sakura had shock written all over her face "N n Naruto!"

Naruto looked away from her with sadness in his eyes "It's been a long time eh? I'm glad to see your well"

Deidara threw a kunai at Naruto's feet "More uncouth morons un?"

Sasori "Let's make this as short as possible"

Deidara directed his voice towards Naruto "I wonder if I should kill them in the same artistically explosive way as your Jinchuriki friend?"

Naruto's eyes changed to crimson as he realised he was the one that had put Gaara in this situation. He shouted back angrily "Like hell you will! Why don't you drop dead!"

Sasori picked up his partner was taunting the Kyuubi host "Just what are you doing"

Deidara formed a clay bird which expanded so he could travel on it "Well we do need him and it's so annoying having all these others in the way"

Sai recognised his friends growing rage "You need to calm down"

Sasori "Your underestimating your opponent and me, are you going take him on alone?"

Deidara jumped onto his giant clay bird answering his partners question "I wonder if you'll whimper as much as your friend did"

Naruto shouted back "Your dead!"

The clay bird took flight carry Deidara outside over the heads of everyone very closely followed by a furious Naruto. Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head.

Hinata darted after the blonds "Wait for me!"

Kimimaro frustratingly shouted "Wait! Damn it! You go with them I'll handle this guy."

He knew that had to hold this Akatsuki member Sasori since he was clearly more dangerous and the fact he knew that said Akatsuki member would strike him if he even tried to follow judging from his movement. It was hard to think straight but his worries were eased when one of the Konoha shinobi suggested something after Sai had rushed off to support Naruto.

Kakashi began to follow Deidara "They'll probably need my help too will you guys be ok?"

Chiyo "You go help those youngsters, I've got a grandchild that needs scolding"

Kakashi said before he dashed after Naruto "Sakura, Shino be careful remember who he is"

With that he darted after the other three leaving a rather distressed Sakura and a slightly intrigued Shino. They all readied themselves for the deathly fight that was about to follow.

Sakura composed herself "Who are you?"

Kimimaro replied "I'll tell you later but I'm not your enemy."

The real clash against Sasori was about to begin…

**And we're done for now, decided to release this on a Monday because they don't have to be depressing and it meets my update criteria. Time to put the kettle on and have myself a cup of tea…**

**Next time the battle starts with the team up of Konoha and the rouge Kitsune squad. Will they be able to overcome the Akatsuki? Can Gaara's life be saved? Are they seriously going to make Danzo the 6th**** Hokage why Masashi why!?**


	25. Chapter 24

Thanks to your words of support on the manga I feel better now…quite happy. Unintentional Monday release but that because I'm giving you all a revamped upgrade on Chapter 1. So yeah it does count as weekly update, so it's all ok in the end…

As the battle with Sasori against Sakura, Shino, Chiyo and Kimimaro starts new things are revealed as the strings of doubt are cut showing the way to the future. Meanwhile the others continue the pursuing battle with Deidara.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then Sasuke wouldn't be hell bent on destroying Konoha…..currently. **

**Chapter 24: Fated Strings**

In a small gorge that was littered with roots that stretched across it seeming to be holding it in place, on ground level trees outstretched as far as the eye could see. A strange bird made of clay flew through the air pursued by Naruto who was jumping root to root in the gorge not too far behind was Sai and Hinata of whom were trying more to catch up with the young blond. Sai was gaining ground more because he had too otherwise it could become dangerous he managed to get in front and put his arm in front of the blond slowing them down enough so Hinata could catch up.

Sai turned his head shooting a serious look "Cool it you're goanna get yourself killed with that temper"

Naruto's eyes returned to its normal cerulean blue, his face showing less rage than earlier "I owe this guy a pounding but guess I'll need you guys to win."

Sai shook his head "Sometime's you truly cannot help yourself"

Naruto fixed his eye's on Deidara "I'm allowed to express myself, lets take this guy down then go back and help the others!"

Hinata softly smiled "We can probably reach him with our attacks"

Sai "As you say Naruto; there's only one way to find out"

A distance behind them Hatake Kakashi was catching up with them, while he was taking into account that Naruto and Hinata have improved over the past two years he also judged that there was a possibility they lack long range jutsu. The third member was a mystery though but he decided to observe them as the copy ninja hung back only slightly so he could still easily come to support them if need be.

The Battle with Sasori

It had only just begun Sasori is inside his puppet Hiruko which is confirmed by Chiyo she also made everyone aware that on cut would prove fatal due to his poison. So far the only real move was done by Chiyo by throwing several kunai at the same time at the puppet. In response he Sasori went into a battle stance, his armour on his back with a strange face with the metal tail coming out the mouth. His left arm bigger, wider with distinct bolts coming out of it. Chiyo took her hat off and allowed her hair to run down. Kimimaro was getting ready along with Shino. Chiyo whispered something to Sakura whom passed it on.

Sakura "Got lets give it a shot"

Sasori "Are we all ready? I hate waiting you must know that."

Chiyo "Don't worry… we'll waste no time in killing you!"

The two women charged towards him followed by Kimimaro, Shino stayed back. In countenance Hiruko pulled the mask off his face and fired senborn at them. They split avoiding the attack but then the left arm of Sasori had been launched off him and flew in-between them. It exploded into an array of senborn laced with poison, They all managed to dodge it. Then Sakura darted towards him she pulled back her fist and Hiruko lunged his tail towards her it stopped right above her head. This surprised him until he figured out why. Sakura punched downwards right through the armour of Hiruko obliterating it. Kimimaro's eyebrow's raised from the show of raw strength. A figure jumped out of it with a black cloth covering his face; the real Sasori.

Sasori smoke dimly "I should have expected no less from my granny, no wonder they could dodge my attacks… Steering them with threads of chakra, moreover you took control of Hiruko's tail, I only noticed when the tailed stalled on me."

Chiyo smiled "Very good, I used the tiniest amount of chakra but you figured it out"

Sasori "But of course. Remember who taught me hoe to play puppets? Who drilled the talent into me? It was you."

Chiyo "Indeed but playtime is over"

Sasori pulled the cloth off his head revealing red hair and very youthful face "You still think this'll be easy Granny Chiyo?"

It shocked them all since he was meant to be a lot older, he then smirked from the reaction and pulled out a scroll. After bragging how the puppet held in this scroll was his favourite he called it forth. A puppet with spiky hair and a black cloak his face very familiar to two of them.

Kimimaro was clearly startled by the appearance "You've got to be kidding me"

Chiyo was dumbstruck but was able to say "That's…the third Kazekage"

Back with the Deidara pursuit

No matter what the three of them did at the speed they were going there was no way they could reach Deidara with their attacks. Sai was the only one that could get the closest but with kunai or explosive clay intercepting his ink creations.

Sai stated "This isn't working, we either can't reach him or he nullifies our moves"

Naruto asked Sai "What about that special jutsu?"

Sai had knew which one he meant "It's takes time and I have to be stationary remember"

Kakashi had caught up with them and looked at Naruto "It seems your going to need my help since this a long range fight"

Naruto jumped ahead of everyone "Well….ok how then?"

Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his sharingan "Just give me some time"

As the four of them formed up with Naruto and Kakashi taking the lead with Hinata and Sai holding the rear. The copy ninja began gathering chakra as he jumped root to root then moving his clasped hands holding the sign of the tiger over his sharingan eye. Meanwhile the Akatsuki member flying in the air was curious as everything had gone more quiet.

Deidara 'Okay so I pledged to take on the Jinchuriki host but I'm out of clay bombs and now I've this Sharingan Kakashi to deal with…hmmm what to do'

He figured that none of them could reach him at the height he was flying which had already been proved earlier. The only thing that was bothering him was that they had all calmed down, maybe because of the arrival of that certain Konoha Jounin.

Kakashi fell back next to Hinata as he wanted to ask her something "Tell me Hinata, how did you come to travel with these people"

Hinata remembered the story they all agreed on "I er…was saved, a person named Orochimaru sent people to try and kidnap me. Please don't tell my family."

Naruto overheard some of the conversation and dropped back to interrupt "hey how longs it going to take?"

Kakashi "Patience I don't have as much stamina as you do"

Back at the Battle with Sasori

The puppet of the third Kazekage was proving to be quite challenge, the blades that came out his arm went straight through Hiruko's tale which Chiyo used to try and slow him down. Kimimaro made a spike extend from his hand but to his shock the blades went right through it before it could strike him, he was pulled back by Chiyo's chakra strings. She summoned her own puppets; the mother and the father. Sasori sent out his puppet again, after an exchange with Chiyo's mother and father puppet the male puppet was disabled. It was found out why when black sand started coming out of it's mouth. Shino couldn't touch the puppet due to the black sands interference. The black iron sand of the third Kazekage, the reason he was known as the strongest, it floated ominously in the air. Kimimaro had heard enough to know this guy dead, alive or puppet was formidable. Sasori decided to play some roulette with his opponents lives in the air the black sand gathered, several black spikes formed over everyone but Kimimaro.

Sasori "Which one will it be?

Kimimaro jumped in front of Shino "Don't worry I can defend this"

Sakura "But one cut and…"

The black spike came down

The female puppet's outstretched arms had peeled open with a chakra shield that had stopped the blow. As for Chiyo her right arm had peeled open with a chakra shield, it was a puppets arm, the black sand had seeped in and she popped off the arm.

Shino was fine, his insect had slowed the attack and thanks to help Kimimaro stopped the hit, the only curious thing was how he'd stopped the strike. From Kimimaro arms a thick wall of bone at its most calcified strength had formed, it had cracked from the impact then he noticed the poison was seeping through so he started to sweat while pulling his arms out of the wall which abruptly fell apart after. He mentally noted that it barely held maybe it was luck that it didn't go through.

Sasori was amused and spoke directly to his granny "Just an arm but rigging your body. We puppet master are all alike huh?"

Kimimaro made several bones spike out of his arms in a curved way, preparing to get up close and personal with the puppet master as he figured fighting Sasori's masterpiece was pointless. This was noticed by the red haired Akatsuki member there was no way he would allow him that disgrace. The two black objects in the air meshed together in preparation for his puppets best move the **Needle sphere!**, the black sand scattered thinly around the immediately area, it was fast. The Kaguya's mind was in panic, he had an ultimate shield but he doubted that it would hold due to the speed of the coming attack and lack of preparation to counter. He used all his ability to avoid it and was thrown against the wall by the floor uprooting. As the jutsu finished the area was decimated the thin black sand had scattered all over, the dust kicked up cleared and in the middle of it was Sakura she was cut up and breathing irregularly, until she collapsed.

Chiyo's arm was trapped under the rock "She's been poisoned!"

Sasori "At best she's got three days but I'll finish her now"

He sent the Kazekage puppet in to finish her but to everyone's surprise she knelt up and punched the puppet square in the chest destroying it forcing it to come apart easily. The black sand fell onto the ground filling the crevices. That was the end of that puppet. The albino saw an opportunity and fired bones from his fingertips which were sidestepped by Sasori. He smirked as he threw off his Akatsuki cloak, revealing something that was fascinating yet freighting. Sasori was in fact a living puppet, where his stomach was meant to be had a wire with a sharp edge on it.

Chiyo was astonished in more ways than one "So that's why…how did you survive Sakura?"

Sakura gave Chiyo something "I used the antidote it detoxifies the poison and stops it for three minutes, you hold onto this one"

Sasori "So the brats a medic ninja, I can't believe I'm forced to us myself. But now you die."

Out of his shoulders blades came out of it, he charged forward and Kimimaro went to meet him but stopped when flames came at him from Sasori's hands. The flames where then directed towards the other of whom ducked for cover behind the uprooted floor.

Sasori "Is that the best you can do?"

Kimimaro made fang like bones form on his shoulders ripping through his robes, he intended to end this now. Rushing towards him he found insect's flying next to him courtesy of Shino, Sasori frowned and waited for him to get closer. Three Bone like fangs came out of each arm of Kimimaro, the blades started rotating on Sasori's shoulders, which took the albino by surprised. They managed to deadlock, Kimimaro with his arms up halting the spinning blades.

Sasori "Not bad you've mastered that bloodline well but…"

There was a curse coming from Kimimaro, as he saw the wire shoot into his stomach but it was stopped by a thick layer of bone which had shown in front. The bone layer around his stomach detached itself from him as he pushed his opponent back so he could get more distance, close combat was very risky.

Sasori "I see you us your bones to stop me from poisoning you but that must take quite a lot to do."

Insects started to try and crawl up him but they violently fell off. Somehow they couldn't even get near him without feeling the effects, it was as if they couldn't handle his chakra. But it wasn't that it appeared that most of his body was poison to anything. Sakura had freed Chiyo from the rubble and the elder woman reattached her right arm, the pink haired kunoichi joined in the fray going in for a punch.

Sasori "Pathetic now die!"

He launched the wire from his stomach grazing Sakura whom grunted in pain, he flew into the air using his momentum to throw himself towards his granny. He found that he was slowing as he turned his head he could see that Sakura had hold of the wire attached to him. He just smirked as he continued towards his intended target. Just as he was in front of Chiyo he stopped still in the air and was pulled back by Sakura; he was out of wire. Sasori's eyes narrowed as got closer and then received the full force of her punch falling into pieces. Kimimaro smiled in acknowledgment of her, that was impressive. The battle was over or so they thought. Behind her Sasori reformed becoming whole again, Kimimaro jumped and grabbed Sakura pulling her away from the puppet master landing next to the others.

Chiyo sighed as she pulled out a scroll "I forbade even myself from using this but… now I have no choice…against you I must!"

She opened the scroll which had ten seals across it they all bulged and flew out of it in front of them. Ten white puppets each unique in appearance, together they were known as legendary in world of puppeteers.

Sasori "Granny Chiyo's secret art; multiple digits and the creations of the first puppet master… Monzaemon's ten masterpieces… impressive collection but…how about this?"

The Akatsuki puppet master, opened up his chest then grabbed a scroll from his back opening it up. Exactly one hundred puppets with black cloaks each different sizes, came into existence all linked to chakra strings coming from his chest.

Sasori put his right hand over his face "I can't believe I'm having to resort to this, got to hand it to you all I haven't used this for a long time. Secret red art: Performance of a hundred puppets!! Its Showtime!"

Chiyo "Your antidotes worn off…all of you stay back.

Sakura "You already know don't you?…Who I've become!"

Chiyo nodded "Oh yes, you've modelled yourself after Tsunade."

Kimimaro raise his arms in a battle stance "Count me in too"

Shino nodded "Me too, I feel like I'm being left out."

The ultimate clash between puppets, ladies and gentlemen began. The ten white masterpieces began taking the closest ones down, one had some kind of chakra shuriken form on its head and was boomeranged into it. On the ground Sakura was punching her way through several of them she nearly took a hit but the attacker got destroyed by one of the white puppets. Kimimaro had gotten surrounded but performed his second strongest close range move the **Karamatsu no Mai: Larch Dance!**, bones shot out of his back and arms. They all had the appearance of swords and were definitely as sharp as any. They came towards him and were hacked and slashed into pieces. He smirked that he had finally proven his upgrade on that move was combat worthy. The puppets attacking Shino were being disabled by his insects which launched off his arm. However, the numerical advantage of Sasori was apparent it was only a matter of time. Which came as one got through and went for Chiyo, Kimimaro gritted his teeth as he threw one of his foes away and jumped in front of her. With very little time to prepare the blade went right into him, the poison almost took instant effect he quickly destroyed the puppet and fell on one knee. Chiyo was surprised that someone like him would do that. She shouted to Sakura to grab the glowing ball that came out of one of the white puppets mouths. She managed to get in front of Sasori with a clear line of sight and threw it at him. The ball transformed into a demon like face with jagged teeth which engulfed Sasori's body pinning him to the opposite side of the cave. All of the puppets fell including Chiyo's due to chakra exhaustion. This battle was over or so they all thought. Sasori's last gambit was in one of his own fallen puppets, which held the same likeness to him. He had a sword in hand and went for Chiyo, Kimimaro brought himself to his feet and extend a bone like sword from his palm piercing Sasori's hand. Sakura and Shino rushed towards them. Sasori found his arm had been locked into position so he detached it revealing a blade from where it had been. He went in for the kill but suddenly he was paralyzed and quickly met by two other puppets who plunged two katana through his where his heart was. His eyes widened and then he noticed it was Chiyo's mother and the father puppets that had mortally injured him. He smirked and nodded in acceptance letting out a laugh in defiance.

Sakura "What on earth…are you?"

Sasori smiled darkly "A human being who couldn't become a puppet…I'm neither puppet or human. Heh none of you understand…the end is near."

Kimimaro was sweating "Yet you die like any other…"

Sasori "And now I'll do something trivial as a reward for beating me, something worthless perhaps but all of you all do want to know about Orochimaru? Go to Tenchi Bridge in the Hidden Grass Village… ten days from now at noon. One of his henchmen is my spy… I'm supposed to meet him there…."

Kimimaro felt dizzy "I see…"

As soon as he was finished Sasori hit the ground dead with the mother and the father puppets. Kimimaro then feel on his knees the poison was taking greater effect just as well he was the only one poisoned. Sakura checked Chiyo was ok then walked over to Kimimaro and gave him the last remaining antidote then thanked him. He stood back up, even in his current condition there was one more thing to do.

The Pursuit of Deidara

Kakashi stated "I'm just about ready"

He moved his hands away and kept them at his side his sharing an eye had changed it looked like a three pointed windmill shuriken of sorts with curved edges coming of the end.

Naruto "Is that what you meant?

Kakashi "Yup, here goes"

He mentally commanded **mangekyo sharingan**, Deidara's eye narrowed as he didn't understand what the spark of chakra was, he soon found out though. The sky all around him began to ripple and then started to gather in a circular like way, his eye's widened as the focal point was his last remaining arm. His elbow was sucked into a portal that opened up at the focal point consuming it sending the reaming part of his arm crashing to the ground somewhere. Deidara grunted angrily in pain and then a little fear by the ability as he knew the only other person with that kind of ocular level jutsu was Uchiha Itachi.

Kakashi put his hand over his sharingan eye "I missed"

Naruto eyebrow's lifted in surprise "Whoa, now that was cool!"

Deidara was thinking 'I can't do jutsu anymore…what the!'

Again the copy ninja used the vortex of the mangekyo aiming for his head which was ducked by the now armless Deidara. However due to current circumstance he hadn't realised he'd dropped in altitude until Naruto jumped towards him with Rasengan in hand, although he wouldn't be able to reach the Akatsuki member he was able to obliterate the clay birds head sending it flying to the ground into the forest with Deidara still on it. Everyone followed on towards where it had landed. He faced the blond Jinchuriki with a smile.

Naruto "I'll kill you!"

Deidara "Whatever, I'll have it out with you another time."

The blonds' eyes changed to crimson then vanished he appeared at Deidara's side punching him square in the face, then following up with several more until he formed a Rasengan and slammed it into Deidara's chest. But as soon as contact was made he melted into clay, he had been substituted. This infuriated him and in his mind the Kyuubi saw the opportunity and seized it. The dreaded cloak of the fox began to form sprouting one tail, Naruto…no the Kyuubi roared as the second tail took form. Hinata was immensely worried, becoming distraught in the sudden change and began to rush towards him. Sai grabbed her shoulder so she wouldn't head into danger, it was obvious there was loss of control on Naruto's part.

Hinata shouted teary eyed "Please stop, this isn't you"

Deidara remained hidden in a bush mentally noting 'I see that's why there was so much force in his punch'

Naruto's eyes became a darker eviler red, his hair more animal like and again he roared. Hinata shoved Sai out of her way as she rushed towards the blond, Sai tried to follow but was knocked back by a blast of air from Naruto's chakra. She got next to him and put her hands on his shoulders. The human side returned slightly as Naruto's face was fearful, he couldn't harm her. Inside his head there was a battle for control. Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to think of something, doing the only thing she could; a kiss that she held. Naruto's eyes widened as the chakra coming from him dispersed slowly. They broke away from the kiss and he fell on one knee, Hinata sat next to him reassuring him.

Naruto was breathing really heavily "Sorry…I didn't mean to scare ya Hina-chan"

Kakashi eye smiled from his thoughts 'Love eh? Whatever works I guess, it stopped the Kyuubi's influence'

Deidara rolled his eyes at the scene 'That brat…best I leave, you just wait un'

As he turned his head he could see four others behind him, Konoha shinobi more precisely Team Gai. He mentally cursed his luck, it seemed escape was going to be harder than first thought.

Gai "Good job Neji"

After a brief clash, Deidara knew he wouldn't escape or win now, Kakashi warned that he attacked with explosives. The three team Kitsune members were right behind everyone when Deidara was standing next to his decapitated bird creation when he ate some of the clay. Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan, they could see his chakra gathering in the centre of him and he began to grow in size at a grotesque way.

Deidara "This'll be big un? For my aRt IS an ExPLOsioN!!!"

He swelled up even more blinding light coming from until the inevitable, he detonated sending a huge explosion heading towards everyone in the area. They tried to escape but there was no way that they could outrun such a blast. But before it could reach anyone it began to what seemed to be implode and get sucked into something until it vanished. The source was from a very exhausted Hatake Kakashi whom had used his mangekyo for the third and final time. He nearly fell to the ground but was caught by Naruto and Sai whom sat him down.

Naruto was still in awe of the mangekyo "That's some jutsu"

Sai "We're done here,

Naruto motioned his squad to follow "Let's go help Kimimaro"

Hinata nodded in agreement "Right"

Before they left, they

Hinata smiled with mixed emotion towards Neji before she jumped away and followed the others.

Neji made a step forward with his right arm outstretched "Wait!… Damn there was so much I wanted to ask"

Tenten smiled with reassurance "Must be hard for her, at least you know she's well"

There was no reply to the Hyuga remained silent, sure he was glad but there were numerous things running through his head. It was obvious to him that he probably won't see any of them for a long time after today.

Akatsuki Hideout Phantom Sealing chamber

The whole room shock due to outside interference, the barrier that was protecting the room was showing signs of strain from the fading green light. The sealing wasn't fully completed yet and they were close but required at least another hour or two.

Leader "Sasori has fallen and it only a matter of time until they break through"

Zetsu "Your orders"

The Leader was obviously frustrated "We have to stop, the risk is too high any outside influence will bring this down. We have mainly what we've come for so it won't effect the main goal… For now disperse!"

The strange statue began to lower into the ground and all of the projected figure disappeared the only one left was the leader. His ringed eyes focused, the abominable statue had been fully swallowed into the ground and Gaara fell hitting the ground. The leader followed suit and allowed his projection to dissolve.

On the other side of the barrier

The albino had attempted to burrow through by compacting his bone into one spike in his arm but it wasn't working. He made the bones encased on his arm shatter off, he assumed a thinking pose.

Kimimaro took a deep breathed then exhaled "A very solid barrier, there's a weak point somewhere"

No one replied to his statement, instead a question was asked.

Sakura "Who are you?"

Kimimaro replied as he looked around where he'd struck the barrier "Simply a friend of Naruto, I am Kaguya Kimimaro. I've been travelling with him since the beginning of this whole fiasco."

Sakura "How's he been?"

Kimimaro touched the barrier observing the ripples coming from it then turned his head "At first as you'd expect but he overcame it and became stronger. I've never seen someone like him."

Sakura "I'm glad he's doing well but does he erm…talk about us?"

Kimimaro stopped what he was doing and turned his head "Yes…he misses everyone. No more questions, any further and its not my place."

Sakura "At least I know he's ok. I'm happy he's got friends like you out there. I…I just wish he could come back."

Kimimaro 'There's general concern with her and something else that I can't put my finger on. Wait…no. can it? does she…? Might just be me but I better not voice this.'

Kimimaro changed the conversation "This barrier has seals on the other side, I've found the weak point there's a crack at the top if I hit that it'll grow. Then you should follow up with one of your punches in the dead centre but don't push yourself too hard, that should break it."

The albino jumped up towards the top and formed his right arm into a spike and plunged it into the crack which expanded. The crack went downwards all around the boulder, the barrier that was there started showing signs of strain, it started to recede only slightly. He jumped backwards behind everyone. Sakura with the last bit of strength rushed forwards and hit the dead centre causing the cracks the spread all over. The boulder split and the barrier fell apart showing the Kazekage Gaara lying down unconscious but alive… barely. Sakura turned around to thank Kimimaro for the help but he was nowhere in sight as if he'd vanished.

**The end…for now, wow that took a while to do…with the interference of a power surge in my neighbourhood, I'd say it went well. Next time it's the calm before the storm so get ready. We get reactions and so on from everyone else on the events that have come to pass. And a certain someone makes his/her debut next chapter, guess who?**


	26. Chapter 25

**Time to take a deep breath and relax…yes its Tuesday sorry about that…today I laughed when I thought about Teflon, so yeah productive day…. The Battle is over and now Team Kitsune has to continue on but not before having a chat with certain others. While the Konoha teams figure out what they should report back. Either way they have to go their separate ways for now.**

**Disclaimer: In the words of censored Hidan; "**** I don't own *** *** Naruto ********"**

**Chapter 25: Parting Ways**

Kaguya Kimimaro was jumping across a gorge held together by roots, this unique crevice in the ground was almost central to the forest it was surrounded by. As for the albino he was showing clear signs of fatigue from his battle with Sasori. The wound to his side was becoming more apparent as it wasn't healing, which was an after effect of the poison. Even though it had been detoxified his chakra system had been hit by it and the fact he was exhausted meant his usual healing rate was that of any normal person. What remained of his cut up robe was becoming slightly bloody. It wasn't long until he reunited with his comrades, they all stopped and it was obvious that he had done the most intense of fighting.

Naruto "Sorry about that you look terrible."

Kimimaro "It's not as bad as it looks… at least one of them is dead now."

Sai "Tch our one blew himself up"

Naruto "What a nutcase he was"

Hinata "What happened?"

Kimimaro "I'll explain later…as I have questions myself"

Sai "The Konoha teams are probably going to regroup and we're in the middle of them"

Kimimaro "We take a completely alternate route to Suna so we don't bump into them, our job is done…"

As he took one step forward his eyes widened, nearly collapsing but was caught by Naruto and Sai. That fight had taken a lot out of him and the after effects of facing such a foe had fully caught up with him. The albino stated he'd pushed it too hard then feel unconscious, Naruto grunted something about him weighting a ton before they all darted into the forest. Kakashi and Gai's team could then be seen swiftly jumping by where the Kitsune group had just been standing, talk about close calls.

Somewhere on the Sunagakure boarder

Due to lack of interference from Akatsuki clones or members it was only just hitting nightfall when they got to an area where tall grass stretched across until it hit the sandy desert. There where very few trees in the lush side and even fewer on the desert side only two or three dried up trees. Team Kitsune were recovering, Kimimaro was still out cold and had been set against one of the few alive trees. Sai was keeping watch in case the Konoha squads headed towards them or Akatsuki reared its ugly head. Naruto was standing above the resting Kimimaro on top of the tree, he was in deep thought. He was worried about what happened back there, he'd only ever came close to losing control like that once before and is was only due to Jiraiya being there that it didn't go further. As for Hinata she was also worried but was keeping herself busy rounding up in the treating of the young Kaguya's injuries. Once she felt that the wound was sorted for now, Kimimaro actually began t stir promoting Naruto to jump down next to him and Sai to slowly walk over.

Sai "You snore"

Kimimaro rolled his eyes before sitting up more "Then don't listen, anyway let us compare notes on our fracas"

Naruto "Our fra wha?"

Sai thought for a second "I think it means confrontation…"

After summarising their encounters with the two different Akatsuki members, with Kimimaro and the mass puppet brawl, while the rest described Deidara and his end by the hands of Kakashi. In comparison Kimimaro had obviously fought the harder battle by a wide margin, the albino also mentioned what Sasori's dying words were.

Sai "This is troubling, we may have two less members to worry about but in the future this could prove difficult in the potential battles to come."

Naruto "We can handle it, our team works second to none. It over and we did it yeah! And I know where we're going next.

Kimimaro tilted his head with a humours smile. "Your impetuous at times. And who made you leader?"

Naruto sarcastically answered "We can always have a vote"

Sai scratched his cheek with one finger "I vote for…can I vote for myself?"

Kimimaro used the tree to help bring him to his feet and then replied "No and there's no need. By the way I managed to have a brief chat with your friend Sakura"

Naruto head jerked "How is she?"

Kimimaro replied "Fine, she's similar to you when it comes to the will of overcoming things and so on. This Sakura girl is quite the Kunoichi now too."

Naruto tried to smile but it sank as he replied "I'm glad, wish I could've been there though."

Hinata put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him "We… we'll see them again"

Kimimaro started to walk forward "Come we're more than likely ahead of them so lets get inside the Suna village. We all need rest"

Morning: Sunagakure

The sun had risen, the two Konoha squads had returned along with a notable amount of Suna shinobi. Gaara was unconscious being carried by his older siblings. As the Suna shinobi fanned out more towards the hospital the Konoha shinobi remained behind. Kakashi was being held up by Gai it was obvious the copy ninja hadn't recovered from his use of the mangekyo sharingan. The younger members apart from Neji were all looking around to see if a certain someone was nearby but nothing.

Sakura lowered her head "Where's Naruto, I wanted to see him…"

Kakashi "They were only here because of Gaara. The rouge status he has means he won't just come out and say hi."

Gai "Despite that their youthful presence helped us, so they are still our friends."

Lee "Yeah! We'll see them again that's a promise!"

Shino "I agree"

Neji crossed his arms then nodded "Let go and get debriefed before we leave"

The atmosphere became heavy as Neji walked off followed by everyone else, Gai looked at his rival. Kakashi shook his head as a reply to not tell them they all had been watched, you only need one guess to know whom they were.

Kakashi pondered to himself 'Must be killing you two, you've really grown Naruto if only there was some way to relive you of this predicament. One day I hope you can return until then I'll do my best to assist.'

Kimimaro had been hiding down an alley listening in on the conversation, there was realisation that they had allies in Konoha. It would seem that they were mostly safe in the respect of certain squads there, he recalled which ones they were after Naruto and Hinata told him. The Kaguya smiled as he walked off vanishing into the darkness of the alley.

Off in the distance two figure were sitting on a high flat roof with their legs hanging over the edge. They were both sitting close to each, on closer inspection you could tell it was Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto had a "I hate this, I really want to go down there and say its all ok"

Hinata laid her head on his shoulder "Me too but…"

Naruto put his arm round her "Yeah I know, one day we will"

About a few blocks away Sai was walking in the street cautiously when he bumped into Kimimaro, he looked a bit lost so decide to ask his friend.

Sai "Where's Naruto and Hinata?

Kimimaro pointed north "Over there somewhere, I think it best we give them some alone time"

Sai remained silent for a moment then realised the love concept was involved "Fair enough, it's not like we immediately have to go anywhere. Besides there's this strange place I want to check out."

Sunagakure: The Next Day

The Konoha teams that had been sent to rescue Gaara had left heading back to their village. It went off without a hitch…aside from Gai giving Kakashi a high speed piggyback. At the hospital Naruto and Kimimaro were leaning on the buildings wall outside right next to the entrance. It was now midday and they were both waiting for Sai he was had lagged behind and gotten distracted by the library. As for Hinata she had gone inside, before anymore time passed the black haired youth approached prompting Naruto to shrug his shoulders and go inside. Leaving the Kaguya to greet him…

Kimimaro was rather curious and had to ask this "What was that place you went to last night anyway? you returned rather quickly."

Sai replied in a passive manner "They say where all the cool cats go. But I couldn't get in, they said I was to young and something about needing to swing some way."

Kimimaro slapped his head "Let me get this straight… you went to one of those place?!… You've got a lot to learn."

Sai pulled a confused face "Maybe you could go?"

Kimimaro opened the door before entering "I'd rather eat the dessert for desert…everyone of you is so naïve."

In the medical wing where the Kazekage was Naruto, Hinata, Sai and Kimimaro walked single file towards the room where Gaara was but found themselves blocked by several Suna Desert Black ops. They only moved when a certain blond kunoichi approached; Temari. She took one look at Kimimaro and looked away with a blush on her face. They all entered and could see that Gaara had awakened, Kankuro was also in the room with a smile on his face.

Naruto "Finally awake eh?"

Gaara weakly asked "…Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Kankuro "Opps forgot … they helped bring ya back"

Gaara "Then you have my thanks. Your welcome to stay, I could pull some strings with the position I've got."

Naruto "As much as I want to I can't, there's quite a lot of stuff we need to do."

Sai "At least we don't have to sleep on a roof tonight…"

Temari "We'll if you can't stay why don't re-supply first"

Kimimaro "I think we'll take you up on that offer, I need new clothes"

Sai "We've just fought some of the most dangerous S-rank ninja and your worried about clothes?"

Kimimaro "Unlike those strange books of yours I prefer to think practically…"

Naruto and Hinata were giggling at the spectacle they were making, he was just about to say something but was stopped by a glare from both of them as they what he was about to say. The Suna siblings were all confused by their antics but just accepted it. Then Naruto said it; their like a married couple, to which Kimimaro countered that he and Hinata were more like the married couple. Causing them both to go red, Kankuro scratched his head and Gaara thought to himself about his fellow Jinchuriki still being strange.

Akatsuki's other headquarters 

In a cave eclipsed by darkness, suddenly found itself light up as five figures gathered; the mysterious and unknown leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu and his new partner. They had all gathered here to briefly discuss recent events…

Their Leader reported "Thanks to the Kyuubi container's interference we couldn't fully extract Shukaku'

Kakuzu "The fox's group is simply an annoyance"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and deadpanned "His little group almost compromised all of us and managed to kill Sasori and Deidara, it is more than an annoyance"

One of the fingers began emitting a weird multi coloured flash and then a person with no arms appeared on it. He spoke.

Deidara "Merely aggrieved, the world has yet to fully experience my art un"

Kisame let out a small laugh "Still alive, so what now?"

An unknown person next to Kakuzu spoke up "Why don't we just kill em all!"

Kakuzu "Cool it Hidan, unless you want to die."

This time their Leader interrupted by asking Kakuzu "Do you two have it?"

Hidan "What a load of bull, she's barely worthy."

Kakuzu "It'll take a day to deliver the nii Jinchuriki unless Zetsu shows up"

Their Leader rounded off their meeting "Forget about the Shukaku host for now… we extracted the main spirit, so focus on the others. If you run into the fox's group bring the Kyuubi back and kill the rest. Now go"

Konoha: Three days later

Those that had participated in the rescue mission had returned, Hatake Kakashi was bedridden still feeling the effects of the mangekyo. After the debriefing of the chunins and Gai, the fifth Hokage needed to discuss in more depth what happened. Hearing Naruto's name had roused her. In the hospital so far Kakashi had moved onto the part of the said blond and his team, all while keeping his mouth covered by the bed sheet.

Kakashi looked at the ceiling "We also came in contact with Naruto's rogue squad their going by the name of Kitsune, not only that but Hyuga Hinata is with them"

Tsunade's eyes became more serious "Team Kitsune how original, hmmm do you know how the Hyuga became a part of that team"

Kakashi turned his head right "From what I gather Oto had a hand in it but Naruto rescued her, their team is quite something though. I even go as far as saying they could hold their own against me."

Tsunade folded her arms "I hope that's not cockiness on your part, unfortunately their rogue status so we can't influence their next move"

Kakashi sighed "They could interfere in the upcoming mission then….well I can't go along for obvious reasons this time so who are you sending"

A male Anbu black of shinobi entered the room with a wolf like mask. Tsunade reminded him that he shouldn't wear the mask for this mission. So he took it off revealing a familiar face.

Kakashi nodded in recognition "Oh its you Tenzo, for some reason I had a feeling you'd be picked"

Tenzo smiled and corrected him "Its Yamato as of now, this rouge squad 'Kitsune' what should I do if they show up?"

Tsunade "Remember the objective of this mission. Don't engage Kitsune and most certainly don't kill them"

Yamato "From what I gather their more likely to side with us if anything goes wrong, however we don't need them compromising us"

Tsunade thought out loud "If only we could contact them beforehand…hmmm"

Kakashi "I have an idea…"

About two hours later in front of the Hokage monument the Toad Sannin Jiraiya was being scolded by an elder female toad. He the got whacked on the head by a thick stick before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya rubbed his head "You guys sure like to make my life easy huh?"

Tsunade approached him "Sounds like you just got it in the neck"

Jiraiya continued to rub his head "That Ma can b harsh sometimes, Naruto summoned her and I'm the one that gets in trouble. Yeash."

Tsunade motioned him to follow "Come on we've got to plan our next move."

Jiraiya posed in a 'manly' way"Oh right I heard, well time to predict the future"

**And that's it for now, I wonder if you can guess what's happening next? I'm not going to say so I can draw out the suspense. Fracas means battle, fight or quarrel. I used that word because its unique and suites the character. I apologise if I offended any of my gay following in that certain scene. On an extra side note this is not a filler chapter, while reading other authors stories I wish they actually wouldn't say 'Filler chapter!' it makes me cringe when people do that. O.k. now I'm going to go dance like Sai… it's robotic! Sayonara!**


	27. Chapter 26

I apologise for giving the world the mental image of Sai dancing. Speaking of the guy he won't have a seal on his tongue since that would, excuse my English accent… cock it up! Ok Monday release, so I'm becoming a Monday author…opps but hey weekly release and a very good chapter if I do say so myself…

As Sasori had instructed the Konoha Team lie in wait for his spy to show up what they didn't expect was for Team Kitsune to show up as well. Are things going to run smoothly? Will this compromise the Konoha team? What can possibly happen?

**Disclaimer: Does not own Naruto but does have self-ownage going on….don't ask**

Clothing note reminder: Naruto, Sai, Kimimaro and Hinata are wearing the same thing since chapter 20, just read that bit if you forgot. Everyone else Shippuden clothing.

**Chapter 26: Destined meetings at Tenchi Bridge **

It had been six days since the Gaara rescue mission, the Kitsune squad had restocked and repaired or replaced any damaged clothing while in Suna. Things had been rather calm for all of them since they took their leave for Grass country, aside from the occasional serious planning for the future that is. Although not showing it Naruto was tense, after all it'd been a while since any of them cam into contact with Oto shinobi. Added to the fact that this spy could lead them all to a certain Sharingan user. Currently it was midday, they were travelling through long grass discussing a suggestion made by the Kazekage; Gaara before they had set off for the Tenchi Bridge.

Hinata put her hand on her sides "You know we could've…well though about it"

Kimimaro spoke rationally "Aside from it being bad for diplomacy we'd be limited in what we can do"

Sai tilted his head "Using our current situation to our advantage huh?"

Hinata "But we wouldn't be rouge or MIA anymore"

Sai "True the offer was very gracious of him, what do you think Naruto?

Naruto's head lifted with a confused look "Huh? Oh… well right now its better to do it this way I think"

Sai looked at him "You've been lost in though since we left Suna"

Naruto "Just thinking about what's goanna happen"

Kimimaro "Try to relax, things will run smoothly. On the Kazekage offer side, when this is all over maybe we could consider it more"

Hinata "Yeah d don't worry. Lets be calm."

Naruto grinned "Ok ok I'll relax more, there's no rush anyway"

Two days later Grass Country

In the spirit of taking it easy they'd taken it slowly and were only about a day away from Tenchi bridge. The late Sasori had given them ten days of which they had used eight in preparation and travel, there was anticipation amongst all of the Kitsune squad. Who was this spy and how did he evade detection? Kimimaro was aware of how tight security was in Oto and spies were almost unheard of. It was the evening now and they were keeping to the heavily wooded route for safety. However, they all came to an abrupt stop when they noticed a lone shinobi was approaching. They all mentally were ready for conflict, the shinobi was very close Naruto threw a kunai and heard nothing. The shinobi walked in front of them holding the kunai that had been thrown he was dressed like any normal Jonein of Konoha but his face had a very unique protection, it ran down the sides of his face that ended at his cheeks.

Kimimaro was considering to strike at this unknown man but first asked "Who are you? State your business or else"

Yamato dropped the kunai he had caught "I'm not here to fight you besides its not part of my mission, its more about tomorrow"

Sai saw the insignia of the leaf on his unique face armour "Your of Konoha, you must want us to stay out of it then."

Yamato nodded "Indeed we have other plans and we don't need interference."

Naruto was still cautious "How can we trust ya?"

Yamato didn't physically react but answered sharply "I wouldn't of approached you if I was going to be deceitful."

Sai wanted to avoid combat at this point and responded "A valid point, we'll think about"

The Konoha shinobi left with due haste, once he was out of sensor range the four comrades dropped their lose battle stances.

Sai then added "Although I doubt they'll share key information if they apprehend the spy."

Kimimaro "True but I'm not sure about that shinobi, do you two know him?"

Naruto "I've never seen him before."

Hinata "Me neither"

Sai "That's troubling then, it could prove dangerous"

Kimimaro "That man is probably of the ANBU black ops…if things turn sour we should plan an escape as a precaution."

Naruto "Man…what a headache, we'll give him a chance"

Kimimaro "Sometimes you can be too trusting but the way you do things does have its perks"

Hinata "Y yeah!"

The reaction to that last statement received a raised eyebrow from the Kaguya, in reaction to this Hinata blinked several times and blushed. Naruto had a blush starting to appear on his face as he narrowed his eyes at Kimimaro because he was still holding the raised eyebrow to which the reply was a shrugging of shoulders. Sai shook his head at the spectacle, they had a long night ahead of them if this kept up.

Tenchi Bridge Day of the Meeting, Noon

On the western side of the bridge a hunched figure could be seen approaching along the dirt path. At bridge was a hooded what seemed to be male wearing grey cloth to cover his person. A distance away near the edge of the gorge lay team Kitsune obscured by the bushes. While rather far away enough to avoid being spotted by either party, visibility wise they could see the bridge and thanks to Hinata they'd know what is going on even if none of them could hear exactly what was going on. Upon closer inspection, one of them was the late Sasori which must be one of the Konoha squad members. As the fake Sasori got closer, the spy lowered his hood showing whom he really was. From what Hinata's Byakugan saw caused shock and confusion to riddle her face.

Naruto asked "What's the matter who is it?"

Hinata eye's were still wide "It's…it's that Kabuto guy."

Kimimaro eyebrows raised in surprise "He's the spy?! Now that is unexpected…"

There was continued observation the two one the bridge were in chat about something, when suddenly Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere behind Kabuto. In response the silver haired youth immediately discarded his travelling robes and leapt next to the fake Sasori's side. Things were escalating, it got worse when Kabuto turned on his 'master' chopping into it with his chakra scalpels. Where the Kitsune squad were hiding there was shock once more, this was no simple spy meeting it was an assassination attempt. Out of the clone leapt Yamato holding his arm where he had been hit, obviously taken by surprise. There was more exchange of words. Closer you could hear what Orochimaru was saying he had a dark smile on his face as did Kabuto.

Orochimaru stated "You may as well call out the rats"

The ANBU leader Yamato showed obvious frustration as he motioned with his right hand to call out his squad in support. Out of hiding Sakura, Shino, Kiba and a very large Akamaru leapt onto the bridge. All of them very tense fully expecting combat.

Orochimaru seemed to be disappointed "Wrong term, I was expecting foxes."

Yamato went into a full battle stance "I see, so you knew all along."

Where the Kitsune squad were there was whispered panicky discussion, there was no way that they expected Orochimaru to appear. Added to the fact that the remains of Naruto and Hinata's team had shown up worried them both.

Hinata "I don't like this…our old team our friends are in danger."

Kimimaro "Going out there and most likely engaging one of the legendary Sannin carries too much risk.

Sai "We don't know the entire situation either"

Naruto "Obviously not good, we can't leave our friends but maybe it'll work out"

Hinata voiced raised "Incoming!"

It couldn't be identified but something flew towards them, in response they all bounded backwards to avoid it. Just where they had been a moment ago exploded kicking up dust and smoke. This confirmed two things; firstly Orochimaru knew where they had been hiding and secondly he was calling them out to fight or at least show themselves. Kabuto was the one that had thrown a kunai with a higher strength explosive tag at them, mainly to get their attention. Obviously they had but there was no sign of them yet. The rouge squad had gotten closer though and were now in hearing distance of those on the bridge if they shouted.

Orochimaru folded his arms and looked at Kabuto "Pick one to flush them out"

Kabuto raised his voice "If the foxes won't come to us then…let see, the pink haired one dies first."

In the hiding spot the 'foxes' had chosen a mound of grass obscured them all from sight, Naruto had twitched when the death threat had been made. Kimimaro shook his head telling them all it'd be best to wait, the blonds' mouth opened in disbelief from this, which then turned to anger as he held himself back from going out there.

Kabuto again raised his voice "I see so comrades mean nothing eh Naruto? Just like Sasuke hehehe…"

This was the trigger as Naruto clenched his fist until he drew blood, his eye changed to the crimson one of the Kyuubi. His friends felt the sudden surge in chakra as did the Sannin and his subordinate. Orochimaru smirked, he had read the boys emotions perfectly it was a two birds one stone situation for him. Naruto started walking towards the bridge, Hinata tried to stop him but froze when she felt the amount of intent to kill coming from him. The other two males stood in his way, there was uncertainty whether the Kyuubi was gaining control. The young blond had stopped managing to regain rational thinking. But too late as they had revealed themselves.

Orochimaru "So Sasori couldn't make it, pity but what an interesting replacement."

Naruto walked forwards more "You know why I'm here, so give Sasuke back or else"

Kimimaro waved his left arm at him "Are you insane making demands and threats like that. Remember who he is."

Naruto stopped to reply "On the other hand if he dies then I do the world a favour and more"

Sai "In the end he's a Sannin and despite how strong we may be it's not clever to engage."

Orochimaru "So the demon has more brains. I wonder which is stronger you or Sasuke?"

This situation was going from bad to worse by the minute. Naruto darted past everyone and landed a blow on the snake Sannin sending him flying through the woods. Kiba tried to take a step forwards but was stopped by Shino arm while shaking his head. This was not the kind of reunion they had hoped for, Sakura had frozen to the spot she tried to speak but nothing could come. The wind blew as a no reaction by anyone, until Orochimaru reappeared and stood on the bridge again. Naruto's eyes showed controlled rage yet insatiable desire to kill him for what he had done to Sasuke. The reason thing were like they are now was because of this one man.

Orochimaru was indifferent "So that is your try for power. You lack his brutality, his heartlessness. How can you beat someone who has become so like me? "

Naruto's demonic chakra flared "Don't you dare talk about him like that"

Kabuto "I give you points for bravery. Facing off against us like this however, you can go now if you like."

Naruto "You've made this my business now. Besides your not going to have you way."

Kabuto "Then you can die"

The silver haired youth's hands emitted chakra as he rushed forwards to get his heart but was very surprised when visible red chakra swerved round his intended target knocking him backwards. The first tail had made its appearance making the surrounding air heavy, Naruto's eyes were becoming more malicious. Orochimaru remained passive unimpressed as he could see just behind the Konoha team two of the males of squad Kitsune came into closer sight. They stopped just behind everyone.

Kimimaro walked next to Shino then stopped, there was worry in his voice "Damn that temper of his…the one weakness"

Sakura was very frightened "Wha…what's going on?"

Sai remained where he was and replied "The Kyuubi spirit is influencing him more than usual. Its fury and malice is taking affect over him, nearly worse than that time."

Kimimaro clenched his fists "I'm going in. Sai go back and snap her out of it."

Sai replied before he darted into the woods "Got it watch yourself."

The albino made his approach but was met by a gust of wind from the sudden increase in chakra; the second tail. Something more had been said enraging Naruto, Kimimaro cursed his luck that this was happening. He'd heard that last time this'd happened it was stopped in time but he doubted that outside influence could stop this now. Kiba and Sakura took a step forward but were met by a commanding tone from their cell leader

Yamato shouted "Wait, stay back"

Kiba angrily shouted back "Are you serious!"

Yamato nodded "We can't predict what going to happen!"

Shino smoothly stated "Can you not feel it? That chakra is foul."

The snake Sannin tapped his foot when he looked into the crimson eyes of Naruto, with a dark smirk upon his face. He had figured out that the blond must've had a hand in Sasori not appearing. But in a creepy way he wanted to test them in combat to prove whether they had killed Sasori, he licked his lips.

Orochimaru spoke in a taunting manner "If you desire my death then come and get me"

In response to this Naruto darted towards the darkly smiling antagonist whom jumped into the forest. This was not good as Hinata and Sai showed up in confusion of where those two had gone.

Kimimaro swung round and motioned his arm to follow him now, he nearly shouted "Crap! What took you two! Lets go!"

The three of them took of in pursuit leaving the Konoha squad and Kabuto in a standoff.

Yakushi Kabuto shrugged as he looked at the remaining 'enemies', he poked his glasses while anticipating combat. Silence followed there was shock, confusion and worry about what was happening. Kabuto was only mildly surprised though his previous encounters with the four 'rouges' had shown Naruto's hyped up emotional side which, he knew could easily be triggered. He proceeded to break the silence in a sarcastic yet playful way by saying.

"While he's having fun with the foxes, why don't we play?"

Kiba retorted "You scum what have you done to him!"

Kabuto sadistically grinned "Naruto? Nothing really, he simply torments himself."

A distance away from the bridge the battle had begun several trees had been felled from a swipe of Naruto's hand, Orochimaru landed on a nearby tree's branch minus his left arm. There was very little recognition from the Sannin, he could see that the beast was attempting to take over by the twitching and gritting of the blond.

Orochimaru "So this all you can do, you are nothing then"

His mouth opened widely and out came a new intact with all natural body parts. This wound up Naruto but he clutched his head something was up. The rest of the Kitsune squad had showed and saw him clutching his head in pain. What was going on? Kimimaro tried to stop this going further and grabbed Naruto's shoulder but quickly retracted his hand when it got burned by the crimson chakra. He jumped far back as possible when the demonic energy increased. The blond twitched violently as he fell on one knee, it appeared like he was resisting it but that failed as he let out a roar that was none like any human could make. Another tailed former which, froze his friends in their tracks fear was amongst them.

Hinata shouted in a distressed way as she tried to get to him "N n no! Please stop!"

Kimimaro darted in front of her and stopped making sure she didn't get any closer, he realised the risk and focused then stated "The worst time for the third to show, how much control does he have?"

The three of them slowly approached their pained friend but then had to retreat backwards as he took a swing at them all leaving a gash in the ground where they had just been standing. It dawned on the team that Naruto was in a state where he couldn't recognise friend from foe, meaning that they couldn't team up with him because of the risk of being struck. The power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a liability at this point. The last time he'd lost control like that was in Kumo but that's another story that neither of the Kitsune squad would wish to recall.

At this point Orochimaru showed no signs of concern, it was easy to assume he won't have to con front them all at the same time, he could pick them off more easily if he wanted to. Naruto sent a shockwave by swinging his arm, everyone scattered as the demonically possessed let out another monstrous roar. He pounced towards the Sannin but the Jinchuriki received a punch to the face and hit the ground. Orochimaru looked at his fist and could see it was burnt, he smirked when he saw the other three coming towards him he unleashed a snake from his arm the three of them dodged. The snakes divided into two and one was instantly killed by Kimimaro firing bones into its face. The other was batted away by Hinata, while Sai unleashed several ink lions towards the Sannin but were destroyed by an extended crimson arm of chakra. It swung towards everyone, Sai tried to avoid contact from the outstretched arm of this crimson chakra, he was just fast enough to dodge. Orochimaru smirked as he took advantage and kicked Sai in the stomach making him hit the ground. Kimimaro grabbed Sai and got out of the way as he saw a giant claw made of crimson energy head for them again. It grabbed a tree splintering it and pulled him forwards towards the snake Sannin. The serpent like man countered this by transforming his arm into a snake which coiled round his attacker. But to his surprise the snake began to burn off and fall off, Naruto used his left arm and pinned his quarrel to a tree, which exploded from the sheer force. The Sannin smirked as his mouth opened widely and out popped a unscratched Orochimaru whom landed onto a nearby tree that had yet to be mulled or obliterated from the fight.

As his friends had feared the Kyuubi had full control over his actions now, the demonic side had completely surfaced any further and the possibility of a forth tail could be realised. Orochimaru was aware that rather than the power of the boy decreasing it was in fact growing. The Sannin decided to end it and regurgitated a white katana blade with unique insignia running down the blade coated in some kind of transparent poison. Holding both blades he darted upwards as the possessed Naruto leapt into the air but the Sannin was met by Kimimaro and Hinata. A snake the width of his arm came out of his back and wrapped itself round Hinata's legs bringer her down to earth then disappeared into the ground. Kimimaro's right arm spiked into a mass of bones preparing to punch the Sannin with a devastating blow but what shocked him was that he landed the blow but out of his targets mouth jumped out Orochimaru he had shed his skin. He grabbed the two sword and down slashed Kimimaro a few inches to the right and he'd of split the albino's skull. The Sannin then proceeded higher towards Naruto whom was coming down to earth then launched a wave of demonic chakra towards the Sannin. He used his tongue to pull him onto a tree that was falling. As it landed Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. The possessed Naruto landed onto the ground leaving a crater under him, looking around there was no idea where his quarrel had gone then his eyes fixated creepily on his injured friends whom were barely standing. His focus on them would cost him as he felt the poisoned blade go through and the pointed side of the blade was in the centre of his chest Orochimaru was standing behind him smirking, the demonic chakra was receding as the tails of the fox vanished.

Orochimaru "This has been very intriguing but this sword of sealing means the end has come. Kukuku Namikaze Naruto I thank you for killing Sasori but…"

As the demonic chakra continued to dissipate Naruto regained mental awareness and was about to collapse from the strain that had been put on his body. But Orochimaru pulled out his sword then stabbed him again in the same place making the young blonds' eyes widen in horror, was he about to die? A chillingly content smile appeared upon the face of the Sannin as he pulled the blade out and kicked the blond away into Hinata's arms whom lain her injured comrade onto the ground and sat him up. The focus remained but things weren't looking good, the snake Sannin raised the sealing sword upwards, which surprisingly disintegrated that irritated him but he didn't show it after throwing the remains of that sword to one side he looked at the floored team that he had obviously defeated.

Kimimaro clutched his shoulder "You avoided a fatal strike. Not just on me, why?"

Orochimaru "You have prove useful in killing Sasori my pawn and so for now you can live"

Naruto coughed up blood "And why spare me I must've done something wrong to end up like this."

Orochimaru "You have proved that you indeed removed one grievance of mine… your lives have some value, in return for my mercy I expect you to kill one more Akatsuki at least…Kukuku"

The snake Sannin then vanished from their sight, his destination unknown to them.

**That concludes this chapter of epic proportion, so let me know what you think . Like to also know who the guy is that said "my previous comment was long overdue", mainly out of curiosity. Chapter 2 and 3 are receiving upgrades but I feel that they won't fully be re-released just yet. Since I'm focusing on my latest up and coming chapters, which I'm finding maybe way to much enjoyment from it might be two weeks until the upgrades show up. In the next chapter the pursuit begins and old friends are reunited but will it be in the way first thought?**


	28. Chapter 27

After brief discussion with Nulled Lucied I'm changing my speech format, so over the next maybe month or less it'll eventually be converted to the one you see below and in chapter 1, I know this was meant to be released a week ago but circumstances meant I had to hold it back, don't hate me for it. So anyway…

Naruto and his team are recovering from their heavy going fight with Orochimaru. With the Konoha squad having a head start in the pursuit who will make it to the Snakes new base and is Sasuke there? How will they fair…only one way to find out.

**Disclaimer: In pretend world and reality I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 27: Reunion**

A battle right at the Tenchi bridge between those left behind had broken out, the obvious victors were the four man squad rather than the lone one youth. Yakushi Kabuto couldn't fully engage them as he needed to stall them while Orochimaru his master finished. His glasses had been removed from his face and a scratch was on his cheek the area around, was not scared as much in comparison to the battle that had happened behind them. As he avoided a root that came from the ground, he jumped far away from the four foes he noticed that the chakra that had been emitting from the clash behind him was dying down.

"Hmmm… it appears I'm outmatched however…" Kabuto snidely stated, then clasping his hands together causing an explosion of smoke that allowed him to vanish from sight.

"We will pursue you can track them?" Yamato asked as he scanned the area.

"Of course!" shouted Kiba in instant response.

Not too far away, the aftermath of the clash with the Snake Sannin

The four Kitsune squad comrades were feeling the backlash from their fight, bones had been broken and fractured, poisonous wounds and the burns of demonic infliction visible. Obviously they were worse for wear and had to sit down, Kimimaro was feeling nauseous while Sai held his arms over his chest, one eye closed in pain. Hinata kept her arms wrapped round her love of which, had gone unconscious. Just then they noticed five entities approaching, they didn't appear in visual sight to them but the three conscious comrades knew who they were.

"Hinata use your Byakugan to see where their heading, currently we can't follow" wearily asked Kimimaro.

"I can but they'll be out of my range soon at the speed their going."

Naruto's eyes began to flicker, waking up he felt like his head was resting on something really soft, his eyes looked up and saw Hinata's face then proceeded to go red when he realised what he was resting on. However, that unique feeling changed when pain pulsated throughout him as he grunted in agony, he tried to bring himself to his feet but failed to even sit up as it felt like his blood was on fire.

"Damn it I can't move my legs, what happened!?" an anguished Naruto nearly shouted.

"We've been poisoned, you got a large dose and I a very miniscule dose" specified Kimimaro while he held his shoulder from where he had been slashed into.

"You also got possessed by you know who. Which is more why you feel like that."

"Damn it I lost control, I do remember smacking that freak flying but that's all."

"Your ch chakra networks slowed d down" a continuing concerned Hinata shakily said.

"Then its a new poison that was being developed three years ago, obviously its been completed. As far as I know its non-fatal but heavily weakens the circulation of chakra it also seems to have an affect on the muscles. Perfect for immobilising and capturing." clarified the Kaguya. Fleeting silence followed, since there was something on one of their minds that had to be said.

"What was that sword he used? It didn't look like the infamous Kusanagi" asked Sai

"In brief that sword was an attempt to recreate the Totsuka blade, since he never found it that one he used was incomplete but it would seem it was powerful enough to seal the Kyuubi spirit. Although it can't handle such strain from that kind of chakra considering the blade fell apart afterwards." explained Kimimaro whom noticed that neither his or Naruto's injuries were healing like they usually do.

"I can't let that side of me come out again. Come on I'm fine!"

"You took the majority of the chakra poison, I don't know how effective it is but Hinata?" an anxious Kimimaro asked.

"It's getting better, his chakra's beginning to return to normal" the kunoichi replied as she helped Naruto to his feet pressing a specific point on his back. She lied but knew if they'd waited anymore she would've lost them. Her love knew she'd lied for him and mouthed 'thank you' when the others weren't looking. They began to pursue with Naruto being slightly helped by Hinata, they had to get there fast…

Thirty minutes later, Orochimaru's base

The Konoha team members; Sakura, Shino, Kiba and their captain Yamato had infiltrated the underground hideout of Orochimaru. While inside they had a run in with Kabuto and they easily bested him since they caught him by surprise. They were all now outside and Kabuto was bound in wood. The reason he was alive was because the captain; Yamato needed information. But before that the silver haired youth said him part before the questions began.

"I see you let them weaken us and then the 'heroic' shinobi of Konoha finish the job." there was a lot of scornfulness in that statement and he then looked at Yamato.

"Just like the third shinobi war but smaller, hehehe how nice to see people using their friends as indirect weapons." this statement from Kabuto had managed to dumbstruck all four of his captors for a short while until it was broken.

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Yamato whom received a very dark laugh in response

Yamato "True, now tell us where to find Uchiha Sasuke"

"By now he's finished training and returned to his quarters. This place is a labyrinth you'll have to search room to room. However, you might flush out a snake since you know who resides in one of them." simply responded Kabuto

"Thanks for your honesty"

"Oh no, no need to thank me."

Yamato "Because we're going to die anyway?"

"Yes"

Although the four of them had been travelling at a slower pace they had made it to the 'hidden' base. Kimimaro had noticed that Hinata was limping he briefly glanced at the injury, he decided to voice his concerns to the girl.

"Hinata your right ankle and right fibula has been broken or fractured. I can tell."

"I'm fine compared to you guys, its nothing" the Hyuga girl determinedly replied.

"As you wish young lady…" the albino said in his usual tone shrugging with a loose smile.

"Where to?" Naruto wearily interrupted. Then they all saw an explosion not too far from where they currently remained in the open plain. Kimimaro took point and was quickly followed by everyone else as they rushed towards the source of that blast.

Konoha squad

They had indeed found the person they were looking for thanks to Kiba's sense of smell, although it was not the reunion with Uchiha Sasuke they had hoped for. Yamato tried to ensnare his target with his wood style but it was forcibly stopped with very frightening consequences. It caused a massive explosion ripping throughout the cave causing a massive hole in the ground. The Uchiha stood on ground level looking down into the hole he'd made and could see whom they all were, taking note they were all unscathed. He was showing cold indifference towards them, neither side was making any move that could be considered hostile. The long silence that had come after was eventually broken when Sakura uttered "S-Sasuke…….."

"Well well if it isn't Sakura. I assume Kakashi is here somewhere.

"He couldn't make it so I'm his stand in. We of Team Kakashi are here to take you back to Konoha" indicated Yamato as he took a step forward and looked up at the raven haired youth.

"Heh. And these two are our replacements…how pathetic" scorned Sasuke, the two he was referring to was obvious especially to a now dumbfound Sakura. He then started to become hostile by resting his palm on the hilt of his sword waiting for them to come to him. But it wasn't the human kind that was approaching him out of the cracks in the ground small black beetles were on the move. He jumped down into what remained of that section of the cave keeping his eyes fixated on them, it was as if he was goading them to attack. Which, succeeded by having Kiba and Akamaru going in for a strike, Sasuke noticed that the black beetles were on crawling up his legs. He didn't even flinch as he allowed his attackers to get closer until threw both his arms out and emitted blue lightening all around him throwing his attackers away. The insects fell of him and had been paralyzed, Sakura managed to pluck up the courage to go in for an attack in response the Uchiha's eyes instantly changed to the Sharingan. He took note that Yamato was heading for him he smirked as he was about to fully draw his sword but he instantly jumped over them and then up onto the ground floor overlooking the large chasm. This gave Yamato a bit of a shock at the speed he had moved, he then turned his head in the opposite direction in anticipation. As if on queue the battle worn Kitsune squad had made their appearance on the opposite end of the hole. Sasuke's eyes narrowed towards the newcomers.

"Tch, you again" was all Sasuke could say.

"So are you goanna come quietly?" a tired Naruto asked.

"Your still naïve, you should know the answer by now." Sasuke lightly mocked.

"After last time you should know I've grown up. I know this could be my last chance." replied Naruto his voice showing determination.

"Then this shall be the third and last time you cross me." seriously indicated the Uchiha.

"They've obviously had encounters prior to this." plainly stated Yamato, since he'd noticed the confusion in his team.

"Possibly arch-rivalry." Shino added.

As soon as they stopped talking Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes then grunted in pain holding his chest. The chakra point that had been pressed by Hinata had gone back to normal he could feel his body beginning to seize up again which, was making him angry that couldn't do anything. The Kaguya had latched onto what was going on and with a serious face exclaimed in an annoyed tone

"You two should've told me, Naruto that poison is still affecting you…..what the!" he stopped in his tracks of speech as he could see that the blonds' eyes had gone from cerulean blue to crimson red. Naruto's head shot up with an almost demonical appearance, he looked at Uchiha Sasuke who's eyes flinched and then focused almost piercing into the mind of the one he was now staring at.

'**You want the power to save him then let me back out'** the demonic voice boomed throughout a sewer like area, the eyes of the Kyuubi pierced through the bars that held him. Naruto walked forwards then stopped he realised he was inside his mindscape then replied.

'Your too dangerous to let out, after what you did back there I know.'

'**Your nothing without me, we must show them my…our power'** the Kyuubi no Kitsune darkly replied as the water all around the floor begin to bubble and take some kind of form in front of the blond.

'I…..I don't need you, I'm already this strong without you' choked Naruto who was wavering slightly as he slowly lifted his arm up as the bubbles formed into the Kyuubi demon which, took form in front of him. The demon then responded in a less louder tone.

'It's because of me your that 'strong', release me and I'll give all my powers to you'

'…you lie! I…I won't let you take over' sharply responded Naruto.

'That was your doing my friend, not mine young demon. Who was the one screaming you'd kill him, massacre him? Your becoming like the old me and you need me!' the Kyuubi spirit honestly responded. Naruto started to walk forward shaking his mind was becoming chaotic before he could touch the Kyuubi's nose he found his arm grabbed onto. He turned his head towards the source and could see none other than Sasuke whom merely said…

'... so this is what I saw over two years ago'

'**Uchiha! You foul piece of scum!'** roared the Kyuubi sprit.

'Now I see, I never really thought you'd have something like this in you. A Jinchūriki this explains a lot.' said Sasuke as he looked the bubbled fox in the eyes.

'You've changed' Naruto said with wide eyes as his arm was released from the grip.

'Times change as do people, you should know this' responded the young Uchiha.

'**Those eyes so much like Uchiha Madara' **the Kyuubi spirit angrily stated.

Sasuke then took a step forward and grabbed the nose of the bubbling fox and pulled causing it to explode and vanish. This was shocking to say the least.

'I know no such person' frostily said Sasuke.

'What the hell…..how' remarked Naruto as he took a step back

'Hehehe impressive that one like you can seal my power. But…' the Kyuubi managed to interject that into the conversation..

'No more interruptions…seal!' responded Sasuke his arm still extended he then twisted it silencing the demon and sealing it off from interference in this mindscape.

'…why, why are you doing this?' a shaken Naruto said.

'Again you know the answer to that. Once I overcome an obstacle my real vengeance will begin'

'Am I this 'obstacle', I'll admit you've beaten me twice. Yet you haven't killed me, are you saying my lucks run out?' Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes.

'There's no point, your death will not be on my hands. But stop chasing me or you will die.' stated Sasuke

'Heh so you want me to give up. Just like you relation with your brother, my bond with you is the reason I've been able to go on.' truthfully scorned Naruto

'tch, bonds? Wake up and look at the bigger picture. You really can be such a child sometimes…' was the last thing Sasuke said as the mindscape began to fade away.

Back in the real world Naruto hit the ground like a sack of potatoes under the gaze of Sasuke, be the strain from his earlier fight or what had just happened in his mind it was easy to see that he had passed out. Which, obviously took everyone by surprise except for Sasuke. Naruto's friends realised he wasn't going to get back up anytime soon as Hinata knelt next to him.

"Pathetic, there's no gain in killing trash like you." Sasuke arrogantly indicated at them.

"I'm calling it, we're going" Kimimaro felt like it was hint for them to depart right away. They took the opportunity as Hinata and Sai slung the unconscious blonds' arms over their shoulders leaving the destroyed area.

"Unfortunately, I can no longer stand by. I'm goanna have to go all out." Yamato seriously stated as he stepped forwards but then halted in his tracks.

"Konoha I'm done with you…be gone!" stated Sasuke in a very condescending way. He then went into several hand signs then held his right arm upwards facing the sky but it suddenly got grabbed by none other than Orochimaru

"You are not using that jutsu, they are more use alive especially the ones you let escape" plainly stated Orochimaru.

"Let go" an irritated Sasuke commanded.

"I though I told you to stop disrespecting Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto nearly shouted back.

"Why should I stop? I'm showing no mercy." chillingly replied the Uchiha as he turned his head glaring at Kabuto.

"Time and place. Besides you know Akatsuki's on the move and these Konoha lot can remove as many of them as possible. That way your revenge won't have interference from them and your more likely to succeed." coolly explained Kabuto ignoring the glare that had been shot his way.

"A pitiful excuse" retorted Sasuke whom then allowed some seconds pass before he stopped the flow of chakra allowing his arm to be released from his so called master's grip.

"Bright boy" sardonically praised Orochimaru as he folded his arms. They then began to burn away from existence as flames slowly covered them, removing them from the sight of the mostly mentally devastated Konoha squad…

**The end…in this 'saga' anyway. Always improving myself just like the main characters in the story minus the ninja stuff. So moving on… I need a new summon for Sasuke in the future not something lowbrow like a hamster or ultra like a dragon. If no one does suggest then I'll just improvise. Anyway next few chapters focus on Sasuke's journey, will he truly embark on his avengers path? Will he be able to surpass his brother? And will he do it alone or seek aid?**


	29. Chapter 28

Well late yeah…delay but regular readers you'll soon see partially why in previous chapters. After reading the suggestion on the Sasuke summons currently its between hawk, wolf, tanuki cat and jackal. If you have more then say or pick your favourite out of the four. Also I considered the weasel suggestion but it is way to ironic as was the wolverine, sorry kzinti7 and Malix2...

In this alternate tale Sasuke's heart is less dark, thus less immoral and consumed by hate. But will his soul remain true when we follow his path as an avenger…

**Disclaimer: For the next 72 hours…you will hear me say I don't own Naruto over and over again. I'll Never own iiitttttt.**

**Chapter 28: The Hawk's Soaring Flight**

A bridge leading to several islands the sanctuary of four approaching shinobi of which, had been travelling for at least three days from the land of rice. The battle they had been in was monstrous, some would even go as far as saying demonic. One of them was an unconscious young blond that had a striking resemblance to the fourth protector of Konoha. The sole survivor of the Kaguya clan; Kimimaro had basically been carrying him the whole way sometime alternating with the other two; the former heiress of the Hyuga clan; Hinata whom had a splint tied around her right leg and an ex-Anbu Root member known only as Sai. Once they had gotten across the bridge into the land of wave they were met by several of the locals. They were rather concerned over their condition but Kimimaro assured they just needed rest and a few extra medical supplies wouldn't hurt either. They went to the place where they hid out at last time they were here, then as some kind of ominous prediction it began to rain…

The aftermath of Sasuke's reuniting with Sakura and the Kitsune squad had got him thinking more about the future that is to come. The Uchiha had noticed that something was off with his 'master' to him it seemed that whoever he'd fought had considerably weakened the Sannin. Late he would learn from Kabuto who'd had pushed his body like that, unknown to Sasuke the body Orochimaru had taken over was deteriorating it was rejecting him. His battle with the Kyuubi infused Naruto had managed to speed up the process. At this point the young Sharingan user mentally noted that he should prepare for what is come and he will carry it out.

Five Days Later

It had been raining almost non-stop in the land of wave, the four friends of team Kitsune had been staying at the place they had last stayed in this land. Sai was standing under the overhanging roof watching the raindrops with a very passive expression. He turned his head to the door next to him and out came Kimimaro whom looked deep in thought. Sai attempted to make light of what had passed but it came out more placidly when he said

"We've gone from fighting S-rank criminals to Sannin, so who's next?"

"Melodrama and sarcasm doesn't suit you." replied Kimimaro as he broke away from his thoughts, then shook his head.

"Perhaps, well?" shrugged Sai.

"He's staying conscious for longer, the movement in his arms are almost normal. But those two stab wounds broke some ribs which haven't fully healed yet." confirmed Kimimaro.

"Hmm he's healing slow." added Sai.

"The blow from the sword and whatever Uchiha Sasuke did severed the link with him to the fox. For now he'll heal like any normal person almost, her medical skills should speed it along." explained Kimimaro while he folded his arms and knelt back on the wall.

"Yeah but she's pushing it too much. That girls barely slept the past few days." Sai replied while turned his head towards the albino.

"Hinata's as stubborn as Naruto. Then again he'd do the same…" was the simple matter of fact reply from Kimimaro.

"Love is so…different, oh well…wonder when this rain will stop" a subdued Sai replied as he lifted his head upwards and resumed watching the fall of the rain

Another day passed as had the rain, Kimimaro was sitting on the roof lost in his own thoughts. One again his maverick leader had dragged them into quite an adventure and they definitely learnt something from it. He contemplated that this probably was only the beginning and it's likely that there are many other battles ahead of them with the road that they tread down. He slowly lifted his head up and saw Sai jump onto the roof whom then nodded motioning him to come inside.

Naruto began to stir and sat up with a tired expression, Sai and Kimimaro entered getting one of those weird smiles from the albino. Hinata had fallen asleep and her head was resting on the blonds thigh. They both sat down in preparation for the somewhat long conversation that was about to begin.

"Finally we can have a proper conversation that's longer than one word." plainly stated Kimimaro with a hint of sarcasm.

"I can't believe I was put out this long" groggily replied Naruto while rubbing his head.

"At least you can sit up without passing out now." Sai somewhat indifferently said. Naruto managed to gain more awareness as he looked down and saw Hinata. His cheeks went red as responded in a somewhat embarrassed tone. "Yeah and I can feel the damn fox again… shouldn't we erm wake her up too?" Kimimaro pulled his weird smile and then plainly said "She quite comfortable there and she hasn't really slept the past few days…"

"My legs gone to sleep. Oh well, firstly sorry about what happened and secondly what are we goanna do now?" the blond replied with a half grin. Kimimaro rolled his eyes at his friends response. He sniffed before deciding to tell it like it is on what had happened.

"So much for rest. If we continue pursuing Sasuke any further it could prove fatal. We all survived on the whim of the hope of taking down Akatsuki."

"The four of us can't really act right now either. Only one of us obviously doesn't have any cracked or broken bones. There's no way we can fight an Akatsuki squad in our current condition" nominally added Sai.

"So we have to play the waiting game again! I hate doing nothing." Naruto said in a irritated tone. Which, subsequently woke up Hinata her eyes slowly began to open.

"Stubborn as usual." she groggily replied as she rubbed her eyes

"Afternoon Hina-chan." chortled the young blond, his girlfriend then realised she was laying on his lap and went immediately red as she sat up with almost blinding speed. Sai was again a bit confused by the girls reaction.

"There's one thing I want to know back when you saw Sasuke. Your eyes changed and then went back after looking into his eyes what did he do?" Kimimaro asked trying to get away from this somewhat awkward moment. Naruto thought about it for a second and then answered the question. "How I saw it he went into my head and sealed the fox off completely from me. He pretty much told to back off and stop chasing him. Something was definitely off with him."

"So it's true the Sharingan does have that power…" identified Sai.

"What do you mean he was off?" curiously inquired Hinata.

"He wasn't as…malicious when he got in my head. Sasuke told me he had an obstacle to overcome before he could start his vengeance…I thought he meant me but…"

"Your still alive so…he…his actually going to…" Kimimaro slowly said and then it had hit him, the person that ha be overcome. Sai had caught on and decided to use a rhetorical question. "On his own against a person like that?"

"Sasuke's going to challenge Orochimaru, true his body's weakening since the time frame for that body has almost run out." Kimimaro confirmed, then waited for a reaction

"The four of us couldn't stop him! What makes him think he can win on his own!" Naruto nearly shouted in instant response.

"Despite what happened we pushed him hard. Which, must've sped up the deterioration" added Kimimaro.

"It wasn't worth it I let my demon out again. I saw what was happening but I was worthless I nearly hurt my friends." sombrely answered Naruto as he looked down with a somewhat distressed expression.

"Come on Naru-kun the man I fell in love with doesn't pity himself. So you let emotions run, we all do it. We're all still here and there's always hope as long we have each other." Hinata endearingly said as she moved closer to her love as did he they went in for a deep kiss.

Kimimaro rolled his eyes a good excuse for a kiss but she did have a point though, he turned his head away from the intimate moment in unison with Sai. They both allowed a little time to pass before Sai broke the silence by saying "Looks like things are going to get interesting again, I wonder when he'll try"

"That moron better not get himself body snatched!" shouted Naruto in a lively tone.

Sasuke's location Orochimaru's latest hidden base; One month later

Blue lightening shot through a door in the shape of a sword that continued to extend until it went through the arms of the intended target. The snake Sannin had expected this day and demanded who was there. Several slashes were heard and then the door crumbled leaving gashes around the wall from the wooden door had been. The person that had the audacity to attempt to kill Orochimaru the snake Sannin was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes before stating.

"I'm stronger than you and so at this point I don't see a reason to hand my body over to you" His curse seal began to progress over some of the left side of his face the long blade of lightening was coming from his outstretched left hand. Orochimaru saw this and replied with irritation.

"Such a bold statement from a nursling Uchiha"

"Of course you had go after the nursling, after all I was the only one you could handle. Itachi was an impossibility that's why you went after me. Turns out your just a run of the mill ninja, mere brilliance like yours is nothing compared to Uchiha. It really rather ordinary don't you think" replied Sasuke while the curse seal began to migrate across his chest he then continued with his statement.

"Your revolting in the way you destroy lives, fill yourself with medicines, leap body to body and especially the way you covet the power of Uchiha. I hate your style, you wish for a vain and stupid cause. Orochimaru you disgust me." as soon as he finished those last words he put more power into the blue lightening and pierced it right through Orochimaru's arms pinning him to wall. Sasuke went in for the kill by dashing forwards using the lightening to draw him in for the kill he was about to stab his target through the head when the mouth opened and something shot out. He dissipated the blue lightening and turned his head at what the thing was. It wasn't human at all it was a giant white snake made up of other white snakes the head had a resemblance to Orochimaru. Sasuke simply snorted at the sight and plainly stated "So this is what you have become. Tch for you so called immortality you became a monster."

"Now Sasuke you are mine…give me your body!" the abominable giant white snake shouted as it rushed towards Sasuke whom then jumped out of its way. Several snakes leapt from the spine of the monster and went for him. In response he slashed all their heads off in a spinning motion landing on him feet. He narrowed his eyes in mild wrath it was time for a dose of vengeance for the crimes, suffering that this snake had caused and for the young Uchiha's redemption no mercy was going to be shown. He sheaved his blade and parted the threw his robe off his chest. This allowed plenty of space for his next move, Sasuke began to go into the second stage of the curse seal. More white snakes shot towards him and engulfed him. But the monstrous form of Orochimaru felt something happening, Sasuke began to speak. "A snake which, dreams of souring through the sky knowing it was impossible still hoping beyond hope, it kept an eye on a baby bird that it nurtured in its own nest little realising that actually…" All of the snakes that were engulfing Sasuke were thrown off by him cut to shreds violently hitting the surrounding room. He lifted his head towards the abomination continuing. "…the snake is prey because that bird is a hawk …ready to soar through the sky."

Again the monstrous white snake rushed forwards, Sasuke back flipped over it. The tail of the beast lashed out at him but he used both of the wings to block the blow. He the threw out his wings and began to run purple lightning through both arms. The head of the monstrous Orochimaru swung round in time to see the centre of him get grasped onto as Sasuke then ran a stream of the cured chidori throughout the snakes body. It screamed out in pain it's body jolting upwards, capitalising on this Sasuke drew his sword and took partial flight he went around it cutting into pieces which almost immediately hit the ground. Sasuke reached the top of the body and look it in the eyes of the monster then finished by hacked at the head which, hit the ground with a thud he landed next it, withdrew his blade and deactivated his cursed state. There was some gloating on his part as he defined to no one in particular. "So that's it…that was disappointing."

It wasn't over yet the Uchiha's body felt numb he fell on one knee. Gritting his teeth he could see that the giant white snake that is Orochimaru had reformed and towered over him it spoke. "It's about time it took affect, the blood of the great serpent has a numbing effect. Heh you can't kill me and now…let me take you…" The head of the snake went in for the kill and swallowed Sasuke. Orochimaru was about begin the ritual of body transfer…

As this was going on Kabuto was walking down the hall holding medicine he stopped in his tracks when he saw a lot blood coming from the door where Orochimaru was resting. He swiftly darted next to where the door had been and peeked into the room and could see what looked like Uchiha Sasuke. At this point it was hard to discern who it was, something definitely felt off to him. The Kabuto was spotted as the body of Sasuke began to walk towards him and then went past. Kabuto had to know and so asked in a insecure way. "Which one are you?"

"Which one do you think?" the body of Sasuke stopped and then activated his sharingan looking Kabuto in the eyes to show him what had happened in the ritual. The spectacled youth's eyes widened as he took a few steps back.

"You killed…no it's more" was all he could say from he had just seen.

"I absorbed him that's all" triumphantly stated Sasuke with a smirk on his face as he walked pasts a dumbfound Kabuto. Now was the time to obtain his true goal, with the removal of such evil now was the time for his vengeance but he wouldn't reach it without some help. There was one person he required to begin and made his way into a room filled with giant tubes. Sasuke stopped in font of one of them

"I'd knew you'd show up eventually." said a voice from the tube he was standing in front of. Sasuke then pulled his sword out and made two fast slashed at the tube then. As soon as he had done that two giant gashes appeared on the glass, causing water to spill out. He took a step back and then stated. "…you are my first, come with me."

**About the opening I was testing something, I think it looks good…**

**We now shift more over to Sasuke's journey for now, while we'll keep tabs on Naruto for now its over to the Sharingan user. Yeah I'm sorry for the long wait, I'd rather not go into why…just for mystery hehe…**

**With Orochimaru 'dead' and Sasuke embarking on his own journey, he begins to gather a team for a specific purpose. What will happen next? **


	30. Chapter 29

_**On think I want to get this off my chest…whaaa whoooohoooo I've broken 100 reviews, I'm so happy like that weird song. So thank you to everyone that's reviewed you keep this story going and now onwards! Oh and sorry about the wait I've already explained why in that little note I did.**_

_**Sasuke begins to prepare by forming a new personal cell with one objective; to kill Uchiha Itachi. We learn a few things about our avenger and his new team as they prepare for the ultimate confrontation.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I'd have people worship the land I walk on.**_

_Clothing note: __Despite Suigetsu's lack of clothing at the start. He wears the standard shipped clothing. If you don't know what he looks like then read the manga or type his name into a search engine you know which one I mean. _

_**Chapter 29: The Avenger's Path**_

_In a room filled with tubes, one specific one had a massive gash in it and water was pouring out. Standing at the side of it was Uchiha Sasuke awaiting for the figure that was taking shape from the pool of water to take complete form. He had already stated that this person was his first. The figure was now in it's normal human form; Suigetsu minus any of his clothes. There was a snide look on his face before he said his bit. "I'm the first. Well you've obviously killed Orochimaru." _

"_Come on lets go. Now get ready" instructed Sasuke._

"_I don't like taking orders. I'll let it slip this time however…" an irritated Suigetsu said._

"_I'm listening." quickly interrupted Sasuke whom had caught on that some kind of request was going to be made._

"_There's a place I'd like to swing by first." smirked Suigetsu as he went on to say where and why…_

_A couple of days of trekking and they found themselves in front of a big bridge. Sasuke had his head lifted reading the name of it he mildly smiled which, was then replaced with a scowl when he thought about the past. His partner tilted his head in confusion but was dismissed by Sasuke by plainly saying "It's nothing lets get this over with"_

_The final resting place of Zabuza and Haku, again memories from the past surfaced but was dismissed. The way things were back then could never truly be brought back after all that's happened. Suigetsu apologised as he picked up the late Zabuza's executioners blade, the sheer weight of such a sword made his arms shake as he fought for stability._

"_Can you handle it?" asked Sasuke._

"_The seven swords are inherited, I was touted as Zabuza's heir for a reason. Heh, I would be an unworthy swordsman if I couldn't." responded Suigetsu as he took a swing into the air. They began heading down into the town, they noticed how the general public were watching them but dismissed it. As both of them turned a corner into a less crowded area they saw a very familiar blond haired 'friend'. Naruto stopped in his tracks, this was the last thing he expected he was about to say something but got cut off by Sasuke. "I thought I told you to back off." _

"_I got here first. By the looks of it your not goanna stay and chat about old times" anxiously said Naruto _

"_No. I don't have time for you" indifferently stated Sasuke._

"_So you have killed him." assumed Naruto._

"_Let me cut loose. I need to try this out." Suigetsu twitched as he reaching for his new sword._

"_No, we're wasting time" confirmed Sasuke as he shook his head and walked past Naruto briefly glancing at him before continuing._

"_You running again" asked Naruto now with his back to the other two prompting them to stop._

"_I'm not the type to be goaded by you. This is my destiny." Sasuke paused before continuing in a serious tone "So back off."_

_The three of them walked away, Naruto wasn't sure to make of this but whatever was goanna happen next will be big. There was hope though the Uchiha had not only killed his former 'master', he was actually civil in that brief exchange of word perhaps a bit harsh but that's how he is. The young blond decide he should start training now because for some reason he felt they'd meet again sometime in the future. _

_Outside of wave country across the bridge Sasuke was silent in thought. Suigetsu didn't really care about that guy back there and wondered why his 'comrade' held that kid in such regard, so he subtly asked. "Why do we keep running into that guy and why do we let him live!"_

"_He's a stubborn fool sometimes ruled by his emotions too much. As for why he's alive, I don't kill or maul for no reason." was the simple reply Sasuke gave. _

"_Heh your no fun. So who else is coming along?"_

"_In the south base Karin and in the north base Jugo"_

"_Oh for crying out loud her! And that Jugo guys way too crazy."_

"_I've heard good things about Jugo's abilities. And so we should get him first"_

_Around two days later in a mountain like terrain Suigetsu was leaning against a giant boulder taking a drink. Sasuke was standing on top of it looking into the distance he could see the entrance to the northern base. He also noticed something wasn't right he couldn't from where he was but it looked like smoke was coming from the entrance. After jumping back onto round level he motioned Suigetsu to follow and be aware of his surroundings. Just as they were getting closer some kind of abomination jumped in front of them wearing tattered brown clothing, his face had horns coming out of it and his body was black, it's fists oversized. Sasuke took one look at it and in one motion drew his sword and the next behind it with the blade resting on his shoulder. The thing began to become more human as it disfiguration retracted a slash was across it's stomach courtesy of Sasuke. Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders as the thing became a male human with brown hair whom, immediately hit the ground._

"_Well that's different and you didn't kill him either."_

"_I've heard this is an experiment facility, it would seem it is based around the curse seal. Jugo's being held in a high security cell in there somewhere." said Sasuke as he began heading towards the entrance whom then saw a load of half human, half monster things blocking his way. He paced his eyes over the crowd noting how many there were; at least 20, maximum 30. _

"_Tch, are we going fight our way through" remarked Suigetsu as he drew the sword off his back._

"_Just don't kill any of them" was all Sasuke said. _

"_How boring, your definitely of Konoha" _

_Eight of the cursed beings charged forth towards them prompting Sasuke to slam his hand on the ground and emit Chidori into the ground until it reached the eight managing to stun them Suigetsu saw the opportunity and in one swift passing movement slashed into their stomachs. They became human again and collapsed to the ground. Suigetsu made a remark about them the weakest curse users he'd ever seen. A Chidori blade shot past his head into another cursed being that was right behind him which fell to the ground. Sasuke retracted it back and stepped forward while drawing his sword. He darted into the crowd throwing well placed and controlled strikes. He stopped when reached the opposite end of the abominations, almost immediately the creatures he had darted through slumped. This prompted a nod in acknowledgement from Suigetsu which, in response punched his left fist in the air and then focused. A water dragon came out of his arm and smashed into the middle of the crowd knocking out most. Sasuke performed a jutsu of his own and fired a fire dragon into the remaining crowd of creatures. The two of them had easily taken out all of them and in frightful way there wasn't a scratch or speck of dirt on them. They had also managed not to kill a single one of them, Sasuke walked up to one of the now human experiments and saw he was still conscious but obviously unable to move. Suigetsu followed suit and asked the white haired male. "Where is Jugo?"_

"_Your seriously going to free him! It's suicide your all going to die!" the man nearly screamed at them in an insane way._

"_We may let you live if I can find what I need." Sasuke responded as he activated his sharingan piercing into the man's mind he found what he wanted and more._

"_So you wont kill me hehe" the man smirked at the Uchiha which, in turn shook his head before plainly stating "There is to much darkness in you heart. Suigetsu your allowed."_

"_Heh, you don't have to ask me twice" Suigetsu happily said. He grasped his sword with two hands and stabbed it into the mans chest instantly killing him, there was a breath of satisfaction from him as he pulled the sword out the dead man._

_After entering the cave and negotiating a series of tunnels they found a heavily bolted and thick metal door. There was a dead guard near them Suigetsu walked over and took the keys of him and threw them to Sasuke. It was the right set and he began to open the big door. He stopped when he heard murmurs listening more closely he heard. "Yeah…that's who I'll kill" He fully opened the door and saw a hunched orange haired man which, stood up and showed just how tall he was. The guys eyes began to twitch before having an outburst in malicious joy. Half his face changed as did his arm into a spiky manifestation which, slammed Sasuke backwards outside of the room kicking up masses of dust from the debris it had caused. Suigetsu eyebrows raised but remained where he was when he saw Sasuke had changed somewhat._

"_I'm not here to fight you I just want to talk." the slightly distorted voice of Sasuke said, out of his right shoulder a dark wing or more like an oversized hand had jutted out of it grasping onto the cursed hand of Jugo._

"_Your strong, haven't seen a copycat this good since Kimimaro!" enjoyably cried Jugo as he withdrew his arm from the grasp of Sasuke and went another strike only to find his fist met with the blade of Suigetsu as he started talking "Don't forget about me, not bad Jugo different technique but solid."_

"_Stop we're here to talk not fight" said the young Uchiha as he withdrew the partially transformed part of his curse seal becoming normal again._

"_That's right your Suigetsu!" Jugo said dismissive of everything else as he turned his attention on the new addition to his fight going in for the kill he made a curved like blade come out of his arm and went for Suigetsu. They exchanged several blows which were either blocked or dodged._

"_Suigetso stop we need him alive" Sasuke passively said._

"_This guy only understands force, didn't you get the idea when he attacked you." replied Suigetsu as he prepared to attack. Again they attempted to hack at each other but were stopped mid-strike by Sasuke by having two oversized snakes wrap round them holding them there._

"_How about I just kill you both." chillingly stated Sasuke, somehow the 'cursed' part of Jugo retracted making him look human again. Which, made Sasuke dismiss the snakes out of this world. Jugo looked around then pushed his way past Sasuke back into his cell slamming the door behind him._

"_Whoa you freaked him out." Suigetsu_

"_No, that kind of fear was different…" Sasuke said as he peered into the small gap of the door._

"_Lock the door, don't let me out! I don't wanna go outside!" yelled Jugo as he forcefully sat down with his back to the door._

"_What the… schizophrenia?" a confused Suigetsu said._

"_I don't know when the urge to kill will take over again, so lock the door!" an obviously fearful Jugo screamed._

"_Told you this wasn't goanna work, we'd have to watch our backs all the time." Suigetsu pointed out._

"_Who are you guys! Why don't you leave me!" Jugo continued to shout in a shaky tone._

"_Orochimaru's dead, the hideouts been destroyed too. You'll die if you stay" plainly stated Sasuke._

"_Fine by me, I've got to much blood on these hands." trembled Jugo while he looked at his hands._

"_I'll be your cage I'll stop you." said Sasuke as he opened the door a bit more._

"_What can you do, the only one who could stop me was Kimimaro and he's gone!" yelled Jugo as he turned his head towards him._

"_Of the Kaguya huh? I heard he's dead." confirmed Suigetsu._

"_Jugo, Kimimaro died for me." carefully indicated Sasuke._

"_Then your… Uchiha Sasuke?" said Jugo his voice sounding neither quiet or loud, he remembered Kimimaro once saying that this Uchiha kid was like his reincarnation and he would happily sacrifice himself for that one man._

"_That's right" was all Sasuke said in response. In turn the metal door was opened slowly but surely, Jugo looked at Sasuke then nodded he now realised why and what happened. Perhaps this was his destiny for them to meet._

_One day later_

_After recruiting Jugo he was now heading to the south base to get Karin. So far Jugo hadn't gotten the urge to kill anything but he was behind the others feeling very cautious and trying to make sure his urges were kept in check. The others were wary of him and didn't really say that much to him, Sasuke decided to explain things when he the whole of his team amassed. They had been walking in silence for a while until Suigetsu decided to break the mind numbingly boring quietness by saying "You know there are easier people you could've picked, she's a true follower"_

"_We need her abilities" plainly replied Sasuke_

"_I still don't like her, she used to experiment on me and I heard she tried to do one on you. Actually wasn't she closer to us than the north base?" explained then asked Suigetsu._

"_As you said she is difficult. My previous experience with her means it' be best if we picked her up last"_

"_It may not of sounded like it. But I swear you just cracked a joke."_

_Two more days later they had made it to the south base, Sasuke stopped at the opening in the mountain surrounded by barren wasteland. _

"_Jugo wait out here, Suigetsu with me" commanded Sasuke. _

"_Who died and made you king" muttered Suigetsu as he followed the 'king' into the cavern. A bit of wandering down the halls of the complex saw them bump into the very girl they sought; Karin. She obviously wasn't happy with the situation, their appearance had confirmed that her master was dead. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Sasuke wants to have a chat, so lets get a room I need to sit after all this walking."_

_They entered a room and Sasuke sat himself down as did Suigetsu who let out a breath of satisfaction._

"_Karin join me… I need you." plainly asked Sasuke._

"_Wha…what! I'm in charge here I can't go!" instantly responded Karin, her cheeks went a bit red._

"_Orochimaru is dead so why bother staying, you're the last valuable addition to my team." countered Sasuke._

"_Whose the others then." she asked._

"_Jugo is outside" was the calm reply from Sasuke._

"_What your throwing him in! Do you know how dangerous he is!" exclaimed Karin._

"_Why should you care, you're probably not coming anyway" maliciously replied Suigetsu._

"_I've got responsibilities what about the prisoners!" said Karin dismissive of what had been just said._

"_Suigetsu go liberate the prisoners" ordered Sasuke to his current partner._

"_That commanding tone again…" sighed Suigetsu as he stood up and headed towards the door._

"_Don't you dare!" she shouted which, was obviously ignored._

"_Now they don't need a warden, so?" again Sasuke asked._

"_I have no reason to join you, so I say no!" was the resounding response from Karin. As Suigetsu left the room Karin knelt against the door and secretly locked it. She began to approach Sasuke while taking off her glasses._

_All of the prisoners could see someone approaching their main holding cells, one of them focused and saw Suigetsu with a grin on his face. He knelt next to the cage door and got a key out._

"_Is Orochimaru really dead?" one of the prisoners asked_

"_Yeah and your free to go"_

_This caught everyone of the prisoners attention as they began to crowd round the cage door, there was a lot of anticipation of their impending freedom. But before it was opened Suigetsu said "There's only one thing ya got to do."_

"_Anything!" several of the prisoners cheered._

"_Spread the word say something like 'the one that freed you and killed Orochimaru shall bring peace and prosperity'." said Suigetsu with a smirk on his face. He turned the key on the lock and the door opened, taking a quick step back he watched several of the prisoners make for the exit. One of them walked past him slowly which had jet black hair and a bandage round his head. He smiled and somewhat giddily said "We won't forget this!"_

_With that all of prisoners were now outside feeling the fresh air of freedom, Suigetsu rolled his eyes and decided to watch them for a bit longer until the last one walked out, he felt a bit strange now._

"_Oh great I feel like one of the 'good guys'." he snidely said._

_Suigetsu soon realised he'd left those two alone to long and began to make his way back to were he had left Sasuke. As he got there he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge by ordinary means. _

"_Uh-oh the hellcats locked me out." he remarked as his right arm grew double the size and grasped onto his executioners blade with two fell cross slashes he obliterated the door and a chunk of the wall around where the door had been. He then thrust the sword into the ground with his oversized arm hanging over it_

"_So I guess she's not coming. Let's go then" he said while. his arm returned to normal._

"_On the contrary." specified Sasuke. _

"_Someone's got to watch Jugo!" Karin abruptly exclaimed._

"_Go prepare yourself then. I'll be outside." said Sasuke as he stood up and walked out of the room. This left Suigetsu and Karin alone, probably not the best idea in the world. The white haired youth picked up his blade and put it back on his back, he looked the girl in the eyes in a rather condescending way._

"_Suigetsu… why are you hanging around with Sasuke?" calmly asked Karin._

"_I've got my own reasons. You could say our relationship is mutually advantageous. But hey, I should ask you the same question." was the simple reply she got._

"_I already told you." _

"_Oh yeah I believe that, I know all that time ago you tried…" said Suigetsu with in a scornful way he was going to say more but found himself receiving a slap in the face causing some of his face to liquefy. _

"_I'll knock you into next week!" Karin shouted as she landed a punch into his face., as she went for another one her fist was caught and grasped onto it. His face reformed with a big grin on it. "Heh never mind, it's my turn to go." he walked away with the same grin on his face…_

_Outside of the base all of them were there, Sasuke had finally gathered all those he had set out for. He paced his eyes over them whom had some anticipation, except Suigetsu who looked pretty indifferent. He began to talk "Now that I've got my dream team together we can go for our objective. It is simple we shall find and kill Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Should've known" remarked Suigetsu, he'd travelled around with the Uchiha enough that we wanted vengeance against that guy. There was a pause to allow his objective to sink in and be accepted. Sasuke then decided to round up his little speech. "From here on out we shall move as a cell. Since that snake is dead by the talons of the hawk, the four of us shall be known as The Taka" _

_Wave country_

_In some plains with a high steep rock on one side wit several large holes in it, what seemed to be Naruto could be seen holding something and then slamming it into the oversized rock causing a massive explosion kicking up dust and ripping apart the immediate area of impact. As some of the dust settled Sai and Kimimaro whom was shaking his head were walking up to the young blond._

"_So much for recuperating…" lamented Sai._

_Kimimaro "I thought Jiraiya told you no to do that move…" _

"_I'm fine nothing bad happened, shouldn't we all be training?" foxily grinned Naruto._

"_You've got a one track mind…and your in trouble now" was all Kimimaro said as he looked up the steep rock, he decided to take one big step back. It was obvious the blond was in a little trouble. Naruto's eyes and face became awkward looking when he saw Hinata standing on the side of the rock. He somehow managed to get out "I was just uh having a walk. P…p…princess." _

"_Don't try to sweet talk me Namikaze Naruto." scolded Hinata._

"_S..sorry I'm stupid I know. I'm an idiot for not resting a bit more." he quietly replied, it was obvious he wasn't goanna win this one._

"_Damn straight. Your goanna hurt yourself!" she lowered her voice to make sure she was serious and folded her arms._

"_Ahh I'll rest a bit longer ok?" awkwardly said Naruto, he then scratched the back of his head_

"_It'll do. You've only just recovered, I don't want to see you like that again." said Hinata who then suishined out of the area._

_Kimimaro made a mental note that this little argument was quicker than normal, then again they didn't really argue unless you know who did something really really stupid, like this moment. When you think about it, Naruto was out cold only a few days ago and his injuries weren't something to laugh about. He though he should cheer him up in his own way by saying "She always wins and she's always right, don't forget that."_

"_Aw gee thanks for the advice." Naruto still sounded subdued_

"_You shouldn't worry her like that if you'd of started tomorrow then you might've gotten away with it." added Sai._

"_I don't like sitting around. I haven't seen her that mad at me for a while though, I'm goanna have to do something to make it up to her." said Naruto, as he tried to think of a few things to apologise somehow._

"_The only woman that can scare you and somewhat control you. Sometime's I think she dominates the relationship." lightly remarked Kimimaro._

"_Oh shut up" the young blond somewhat light-heartedly snapped back._

_Akatsuki Hideout: Two days later_

"_Our assignments done we have the fifth tailed Jinchuriki" exclaimed the one known as Kakuzu._

"_What a coincidence we've got the third! Yay for us!" cheered their newest addition; Tobi._

"_We also have news Orochimaru is dead apparently Uchiha Sasuke had done it and he's gathering followers." explained their leader._

"_So much for his immortality." ridiculed Kisame._

"_But I swore to slaughter Orochimaru un!" a miffed Deidara said._

"_Itachi, Kisame be careful since it is likely he will be aiming for you." their leader warned and then went onto business by saying "This will take six days to seal them so stay aware of your physical self."_

_**On another side note I enjoyed reading …… review it had quite an intellectual point. Lamented is another word for sighed or annoyed, saying 'sighed Sai' didn't sound quite right. Ok next time Sasuke begins to travel with his newly formed team in search of Itachi and Naruto makes his next move also. And just what does Akatsuki have in store for these two…only one way to find out.**_


	31. Chapter 30

This is a very special chapter just for all you fight scene fanatics to commemorate my 30th chapter. Again thank you to all that have read, review and alerted this story.

Akatsuki are on the move, they now have five of the nine beasts but a special order has been given out to take down a certain team that is increasingly becoming a thorn in their side. How will the targeted team handle the two men who are said to be immortal? And how will the other travelling team handle themselves when they encounter another 'arty' Akatsuki squad?

**Disclaimer: And so the world continues to turn thanks to only one man owning Naruto (not me).**

**Chapter 30 : The Akatsuki, The Kitsune and The Hawk**

Several days have passed since Sasuke had formed his new squad, after stopping of at the Uchiha Sky Ward for supplies they were now currently in the vicinity of a town near the boarder of Konoha. The only reason he was here was because of Orochimaru's records of Akatsuki activity in the area. Although this new team should've got there sooner but there had been interference from the fanatics that wished to avenge their master that had fallen by Sasuke's hand. It confirmed one thing though; word had definitely gotten around. As they continued their approach the town came into full view, the four of them stopped. Sasuke turned to them and said "You know what to do"

Elsewhere, after a few days of training, once again Team Kitsune had set out on constructive wondering. They had just crossed the boarder of Konoha after setting out from wave country they had to go around the boarder until they found a more lightly guarded area to cross. They found themselves walking into a forest and out of the corner of Naruto's eye he saw something white and green. He swung his head round but saw nothing, then a flock of birds flew by but continued walking.

"What's the matter?" asked Hinata

Naruto scratched his head before replying "I'm just paranoid, stupid birds."

"This is taking longer to get to Kumo than I thought." Kimimaro said.

"It's a lot easier this way, no conflict at all." Sai pointed out.

"Yeah lets not fight any Konoha shinobi. I think I'd rather stay B rank with them." said Naruto with a smile.

Akatsuki base: sealing chamber

The sealing of the fifth Jinchuriki was over what was left of it hit the ground. Both had now been sealed and for one such member he wanted to set out for a bit of revenge.

"It is done." their leader said.

"Thanks for nothing. I'm all stiff." moaned Hidan.

"Report: Sasuke and the Kyubi have been seen in area 4." Zetsu reported after seeing them both via his ability.

"That's my turf, so their both nearby" said Kakuzu.

"Which, one will we meet first un." Deidara pondered out loud.

"How about neither, we've done our job" shrugged Tobi.

"Come Tobi, I have a few scores to settle." said Deidara. They both vanished, it was obvious that they were going to find one of them.

"Its fair game if their messing around with my business." stated Kakuzu, he knew both of those groups were a threat.

"So we can slaughter one but not the other?" Hidan excitedly said.

"Their distinctly different so don't mess up." berated Kakuzu as the signal was cut.

"Are you ok with this Itachi?" asked Kisame, which got a response of silence from his partner.

Just outside Shingo town

Sasuke had been scouting the immediate area from which, he had scattered his team to look for clues. He was about to follow on when he felt a sudden presence.

"Whoever you are come out. I know your there" claimed Sasuke.

"Oh you are like your brother." quietly said Tobi.

Sasuke somewhat dismissed him as he looked up and saw Deidara crashing towards him on some weird clay bird. On impact it caused a massive explosion as the dust cleared an oversized burning snake was wrapped round Sasuke. It disappeared showing Sasuke with his sharingan activated, Deidara was now standing next to Tobi.

"Your definitely Itachi brother, it only Uchiha blood that made you able to kill Orochimaru. So don't be so smug." said Deidara. He was surprised when Sasuke darted forward at immense speed cleaving right trough Tobi. Luckily for him he had leapt up onto a tree branch.

"Tell me were Itachi is or I'll force it out of you." asked Sasuke in a serious tone. Just then Tobi got back up onto his feet and patted his chest.

"Arrogant punk. Don't let your guard down Tobi just cause he's a kid." shouted Deidara.

"He's too fast for both of us!" hastily replied Tobi waving his arms.

"Stand back Tobi." commanded Deidara as he put his hands together then cupped them showing many round pieces of clay. He threw them towards Sasuke, which he countered with Chidori senborn fired from his fingertips they all hit each piece of clay and some landed near Tobi. He cried out to hold on, prompting irritation from the blond.

"Deidara behind you!" yelled Tobi. The raven haired youth had managed to get behind him as he was about to strike, Deidara threw up a small explosive and ignited it. The true battle was about to begin.

Meanwhile with the Kitsune squad.

They were rather deep into the woods now, the main reason for them to go to Kumo was to lay low for a while and visit Kirabi again. They may have only been away for over two months but they all agreed they needed a break. But it seemed fate had not deemed it to be yet. A three pronged scythe attached to some kind of wire came out of nowhere racing towards them, everyone jumped out of the way. It imbedded itself in a tree causing it to topple, it then retraced and two figures now stood in front of the others.

"Who the hell are you?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Akatsuki…" said Kimimaro, they recognised those robes anywhere; the red clouds of Akatsuki. It seemed that Hidan and Kakuzu had struck gold on this one. Although Hidan was disappointed since now he couldn't kill them all, so he began to pray.

"Must you do that here Hidan?" an irritated Kakuzu said.

"Yes…I must pray for forgiveness to Jashin for letting one live." said Hidan with his head tilted down.

"The one on the right has five hearts!" Hinata shockingly said after activating her Byakugan and looking at Kakuzu.

"Seriously! That's crazy!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh she's a Hyuga…its been a while. Lets go Hidan!" said Kakuzu. Hidan quickly kissed the symbol of Jashin around his neck before following suit. Kakuzu got right up to them and ended up in a taijutsu battle with Kimimaro and Hinata. He dodged a blow from Hinata and his mask got cut slightly by a bone that came out of Kimimaro's hand. As for Hidan he had drawn his scythe and took a swing at Sai which was easily dodged. Naruto tried to get close to him but had to back flip out of the way as Hidan's weapon flew forward felling another tree. They all regrouped and Kakuzu threw his robe off and released some kind of monster. It had a large black body with a white mask as a face. This took his foes by surprise but not as much as his next move. The thing's mouth opened and a massive jet of air went straight for them, all four of them managed to duck out of the way but Hidan came out of the wind and nearly killed Sai if it wasn't for Kimimaro forming part of his arm into a blade to block the blow from the scythe. The area was devastated and the battle had only begun.

"Their strong." Kimimaro pointed out as his arm returned to normal.

"We have to divide them, their team tactics makes it too dangerous to face them together." said Sai, nearly getting killed showed how dangerous they were together.

"Hinata help me take down this Jashin creep." asked Naruto.

"This works out well, the others obviously the stronger." replied Kimimaro as he prepared to split them up enough to stop them teaming up. Sai pulled out a scroll and threw it onto the ground, some of the ground began to come up and form some kind of oversized animal. This was his **Earth style: Imagery fox**, because Sai was earth natured he found he could combine earth style with his ink creations. A new art he'd perfected in Kumo, he could fully test it here.

"Deidara would like this kid." remarked Kakuzu, the earth fox darted forward and made Hidan jump to the left out of its way this was what they needed. Naruto darted forward making hand seals, he finished. Kakuzu tried to stop the boy himself but ended up having to destroy the earth fox with his fist which, surprised Sai. The black monster was about to fire a jet of wind but had Kimimaro kick his head upwards. Naruto released his jutsu **Wind style: extreme gale.** This surge of wind threw Hidan far from the current fight, Naruto and Hinata chased after him. Now Kakuzu and the others were at a standoff, the Akatsuki member shook his head as he said "Divide and conquer? Foolishness, true I am the stronger but you cannot hope to beat us."

Another black being came out of his back with a white mask as his face, Kimimaro noticed their masks were different this one had a red pattern on it, while the other was simple white.

Not too far but far enough to split them up Naruto, Hinata and Hidan were sizing each other up. Then the blond threw a kunai at him, what was creepy was that he didn't dodge it and allowed it to strike him right where his heart is. Hidan burst into a fit of sadistic laughter, before pulling out the kunai and darting forward swinging his weapon. They both jumped in opposite directions, Hidan went after the blond whom threw several kunai at his pursuer. The psychopath twirled his scythe knocking all of them away before launching it at his target. It just about missed imbedding itself in a tree. Hinata came out of nowhere and slammed her palm into his face, he didn't even flinch as he grabbed onto her arm. He moved her hand of his face and had a look off bloodlust he saw her struggling to get lose from his grip he held her upwards. Naruto wasn't having this and with no regard for himself dashed in stabbing Hidan point-blank in the chest causing him to let go. He punched the blond into a tree for that, he was more pissed now. He pulled his scythe out of the tree and landed on the ground, he adjusted his grip putting the weapon behind him as he went for both of them. They didn't have that much time to react they managed to step back but one of them got caught by the weapon. They suddenly vanished in blur of yellow and blue. Hidan turned around seeing both of them with determination on their faces not to mention blood on both their cheeks. Hidan licked the blood of his weapon before stabbed his arm allowing blood to pour onto the ground.

"Now who did I get the boy or the girl?" pondered Hidan as he drew the symbol of his god on the ground then stating "You are cursed let the ritual begin!"

He took a step into the circle and his appearance changed into something that looked like a grim reaper he pulled out a sharp thin pike in preparation. Naruto began preparing a jutsu but fell on one knee his left thigh was bleeding. He looked up saw that Hidan had stabbed the exact same spot.

"Oh that's a shame. I got the wrong one. Never mind" Hidan's voice had gotten more sadistic as he burst into another fit of laughter. He pulled out the pike and stabbed himself through the chest, this made Naruto shudder as he hit the ground.

"We're not meant to kill him you fool." shouted Kakuzu as he saw that the boy had hit the ground from where he was.

"Oh shut up, he'd be pathetic if he died from that." Hidan shouted back in a pissed off way.

"Naruto!" cried out the Hyuga maiden, her love managed to get back up to his feet before giving a reassuring smile and said "I'm fine, nice to know they need me alive. I think I know how that jutsu of his works."

"How retarded, now I have to do this the old boring way." a frustrated Hidan sighed as he stepped out of the circle and returned to his normal 'human' form then pointing his scythe at his two targets.

"Now where were we" said Kakuzu as the two grotesque creatures stood in front of him.

"What are these things?" cautiously asked Sai.

"Trouble." was the simple reply Kimimaro gave as he crossed his arms, sharp bolt like bones started forming in his arms. He threw them out towards Kakuzu, the red and white masked creature's mouth opened. A massive amount of flames came out, this was its **Fire style: searing migraine**, a dangerously high level jutsu. It was too big to dodge so Sai quickly threw out a scroll and grasped his hands together forming the sign of a doton jutsu, a large slab of earth came up it was shapes like a half moon it had the kanji for protect in the centre and had an outline of black. This was one of Sai's special jutsu's the **Earth style: grand shield.** It was holding up very well against that fire jutsu, in fact it would cancel it out. But the other creature's mouth opened, another high level came out a **Wind style: pressure damage. **It combined with the fire and increased its power exponentially, the earth shield began to crack until it was being covered and the jutsu was about to go right through it. Sai quickly grabbed onto Kimimaro as the flames covered were they stood. As the smoke and dust cleared from the jutsu they were nowhere to be seen.

"So… I obliterated them." sighed Kakuzu with a hint of disappointment. They were dead or so he thought, behind him Kimimaro and Sai came out of the ground. Kimimaro had his arm into a pike and thrust into Kakuzu's chest causing him to grunt in pain. As soon a the pike was taken out he hit the ground. To their surprise he managed to get back up, they jumped back from him.

"Hinata did say he had five hearts." stated the albino.

"Do we have to kill him four more times." asked Sai with a bit of worry.

"I shouldn't of let my guard down. Now I see why Sasori died." said Kakuzu he the released the remaining two from his back but one fell to the ground and died. This indicated that these things were linked, so they would have less to fight if they attacked Kakuzu. But it wasn't going to be easy.

With the others there had pretty much been clashes of kunai and scythe since the last round. Aside from a few cuts and stabbing Hidan in the back there hadn't been any serious injuries. Hinata took a unique stance with her palms open, one arm was held upwards while the other downwards. She nodded, Naruto knew better to keep his distance now but Hidan didn't really care about the risk so he darted forwards as he was about to slash into her when his arm was knocked away by a lightening jab. Her Byakugan was active as she then followed up with several jabs from her finger tips, if you could see the amount of strike she was placing on her target it was neigh uncountable. She then followed up with a forceful palm slap into his chest. This would kill any normal man outright but what was a real shock was that Hidan was still standing and laughed while taking a swipe at Hinata. Naruto saw this as he rushed forward, he managed to get in front of Hinata and push her back but took a slash to the chest as a consequence. The maniac followed up with an attempted decapitating move but his target suddenly vanished in a flash of yellow.

"What a load of crap! He ran off, tch your next!" claimed Hidan, he raised his scythe in preparation. He noticed a surge in chakra in the area but didn't make much off it after all what could kill him? Of course this over confidence was never good for anyone. A yellow flash appeared behind him; it was Naruto whom then stabbed Hidan in the back of the neck with something attached too it. The blond flipped over him back to Hinata.

"All that for nothing! Ahahahaha" Hidan trailed off in laughter but it was cut short when his head got blown clean off by an explosion. It rolled away somewhere but Naruto swore he heard the head cursing as it rolled away. He shook a little now he was feeling the wound he had. Hinata put her arm round him in worry.

"It's not deep, lets go help the others." reassured the blond.

Sasuke vs. Deidara and Tobi

The battle had lasted for quite some time now, Sasuke had just come out of the second stage of the curse seal. He though Deidara was dead after he managed to pin him to a clay dragon he summoned and hacking off it wing causing it to crash then explode. But he had survived, Sasuke had lost his wing in curse state due to a well placed explosion earlier. Both had discarded their robes and both had minorish injuries. Sasuke looked up at Deidara whom was hovering above on a clay bird.

"I know I'm better than you…I won't lose." said Deidara as he began to eat a chunk of clay. He smirked which, made Sasuke narrow his eyes what was coming next? Deidara then shouted "I'll kill you with my masterpiece!"

**And that's the end for now. Exclaimed means to suddenly cry out loudly. On a side note updates will be every two weeks for the next few chapters, mainly due to my life and it taking ages to write a chapter…**

**Next time the battle with Akatsuki continues, just what does Kakuzu have up his sleeve now that Hidan is out of action. What does Deidara mean by his masterpiece, does this spell out doom for Sasuke? Tune in next time to find out.**


	32. Chapter 31

Welcome back, so currently the chapters are undergoing modernisation. In other words speech format change. Also chapter 3 and 4 are undergoing mass editing since I feel it would make more sense after I'm done. Ok with that said onwards…

As the battles rages on, Deidara decides to bring the battle to an explosive conclusion. Team Kitsune begins the true fight with Kakuzu, they may have taken down Hidan but as the other takes it up to a whole new level will they be victorious?

**Disclaimer: Borange the combination of orange and boring the new word I do own. But I don't own Naruto since I didn't combine auto and nark.**

**Chapter 31 : Undying Art**

Deidara exhaled a lot of clay from his mouth forming a humungous clay sculptor of himself it began to swell up. Sasuke turned and ran, the thing ignited or at least he thought it did. The creation looked like it had misfired but that wasn't it, the Uchiha managed to make eye contact with his foe before he made it to some bush. On closer observation any living creature close to the creation disintegrated it was as if they were being destroyed on the inside. This was one of Deidara's true masterpieces the C4; micro explosives that once breathed in attacked the body on a cellular level by exploding inevitably wiping the target from existence. He saw this very thing happening to Sasuke, his entire body disintegrated and as he began to float downward on his bird he celebrated shouting "Yes! My art triumphs!"

Unbeknownst to him it was genjutsu that had made him see Sasuke die. The real one was crouching amongst the trees preparing to strike but then the raven haired youth stopped as he saw someone behind him he didn't expect.

"…Jugo what are you doing here?"

"Nature told me about mass destruction in this area."

"Tch… since you're here may as well help. Be careful he attacks at range and he can us micro explosives that you won't be able to see." explained Sasuke in a hushed tone as he observed the still celebrating Deidara, he then continued "It worked he thinks I'm dead. Can you fly?"

Deidara had his hands raised up towards the sky, he felt joy that his art had been able to shine. But then he stopped as an arm surrounded by lightening went through the right side of his chest, he looked up and saw something he didn't expect. It was Jugo and he had sprouted wings almost identical to the ones Sasuke had in his second curse state it had ripped through the back of his cloak though.

"I let you live so now answer my questions." commanded Sasuke.

"I saw you die…no it was the same trick!" Deidara said as he realised that Itachi had done the same trick to him in the past, a big scowl appeared on his face.

"Now tell me where is Itachi" commanded Sasuke once again but what came next was unexpected. His arm became locked in the man as it turned into a clay blob, the real Deidara popped out of the large clay bird as a balloon of clay started to engulf Sasuke.

"Let's see how you like a direct C4 attack!" yelled the blond as he leapt off of the bird, Jugo flew towards Sasuke but stopped when said Uchiha ordered "Crap! Jugo get out of range I'll be fine."

He tried to fly further away but two clay bird headed towards him, using his wings as a shield they struck it managing to blow him out of the sky. Jugo crashed through the trees but managed to grab onto the branch to stop falling to the ground. The damage wasn't sever but he had been blown away from the fight temporarily. Sasuke suddenly busted out of the clay that was holding him with Chidori emitting from his hand, he darted towards his foe but fell short as both of them fell through the treetops. Deidara landed on the ground with a thud as he stood up he turned around and saw a snakes head disintegrating. He raised his arms in triumph and shouted "Ahahaha! I did it, I killed him!"

Or so he thought suddenly the raven haired youth appeared behind him and punched him to the floor as a jolt of lightening came off him. This hacked off the artist as he shot clay snakes out of his hands and wrapped round his targets legs but simply fell of after blue lightening came off of the Uchiha, this was when Deidara realised that his arts weakness had been discovered. But this action caused Sasuke to fall on his knees, this got a smirk from Deidara as he simply barked "Even if I can't move I can still attack you!"

"Tch, you forgot about my partner he'll be here again soon. You lose." mocked the Uchiha as he now maintained eye contact.

"I refuse to lose to the likes of you! Those eyes always judging my art." scowled Deidara, it was just like that time with Itachi who never saw the beauty of his art.

"I couldn't care less. Now tell me where is Itachi?" Sasuke dismissed him.

"You dare mock me, philistine!" shouted the blond in an angered voice, enough was enough he was going to kill him in the greatest possible not to mention artistic way. He ripped of his bloody shirt and pulled at a string that was across his chest revealing a large mouth. Pulling out a huge chunk of clay he put it inside the large mouth and proclaimed "I will detonate myself! An explosion like this has never been seen before!"

Right on cue Jugo appeared next to Sasuke, they could see Deidara's veins surfacing and turning black. Both of them had latched onto how much chakra was being ploughed into this jutsu.

"Sasuke! What now?!" exclaimed Jugo. Sasuke tried to get up but found he couldn't, all he could do was say "He's insane!"

"With my death I shall become art!" Deidara proclaimed as his body was now covered in black like veins, he carried on by crushing any hope they had. "This will cover a ten-kilometre radius there's no way you can escape!"

Jugo helped Sasuke to his feet but it would seem that there was no way of avoiding this, they now had the honour of front row seats to the ultimate art. Tobi came into view then began to run as fast as he could away from it. Deidara's very body was starting to compress as he did he shouted "Now are you scared? Cower in awe! Recoil in despair! Cry your heart out! Because my art……." his entire body compacted into a black ball and ignited creating something that no one has ever seen, as the blast grew you could hear the last word of Deidara screaming "IS AN EXPLOSION!!!"

Kitsune vs. Kakuzu

Naruto and Hinata had joined up with the others to the obvious annoyance of Kakuzu. He had underestimated them sorely but no longer, now it was time obliterate these brats and bring the Kyubi back with him. Just as he was about to attack he turned his head to the right as a large explosion far off from where he was lit the sky, it was shaped almost like a man with raised arms.

"What the heck was that!" shouted Naruto, then a sudden shockwave of air blew through the area. To which, Kakuzu remarked "So he's died."

The four of them didn't know what he meant by that at this point there was no time to waste worrying about it. True they have killed him once but this was only the beginning. The three black creature's mouths opened causing their intended targets to split up. Fire came out of one of them towards Naruto whom then cancelled it out with a well placed water dragon. Lightening jolted out of the other towards Kimimaro but he got lucky and managed to leap out of harms way. As for Sai and Hinata they prevented being hit by a jet of air thanks to the young girls water style causing ice to appear where they had collided. It had just hit Kimimaro what each creature could do and told them. "Each mask represents an element; fire, lightning and wind."

"So we've destroyed the water one." responded Sai when he remembered the creature that died earlier had a blue pattern. The lightning element creature performed **Lightning style: False Darkness**, Naruto countered with **Wind style: Great Breakthrough**, effectively cancelling it out, the fire element creature leapt into the air causing Kimimaro to leap into action kicking it face upwards lighting up the sky. The last creature managed to push Hinata and Sai back a few feet with a wave of air but that was all. The creatures regrouped around Kakuzu, now he saw why Sasori died and how Hidan was beaten.

The next round began this time sending the wind creature after Naruto and the other two creature after the rest. Kakuzu himself entered the fray fighting Kimimaro in hand to hand combat. Naruto was forced into a deadlock of wind jutsu's by his opponent but this was expected. Kakuzu had the fire creature use **Searing Migraine **against Hinata and Sai. Luckily Hinata managed to cancel it out by drawing on the water left by the living plants and block it with a wall of water. The opening was complete as Kakuzu kicked Kimimaro back and commanded the lightning element creature. It shot out a huge mass of lightening out of its mouth towards Naruto he wouldn't be able to dodge it as the wind creature moved away. Kimimaro was the closest and did what he thought best; he took the blow for him. The lightning coursed through him and then ceased, he fell to the ground but stopped himself completely falling with his arms. Smoke came of him and some of the skin had been burnt of revealing hardened bone. That was the only reason he was alive now. Kakuzu was unaware that Hinata had broken off from her fight and with all her might slammed her hand into the back of his chest. She had got him but had barely anytime to react as the fire element creature blasted a wave of fire at her burning her right arm badly. This caused her to cry out in pain but managed to keep herself wary enough to dodge a second wave of fire. Kakuzu fell on one knee feeling the life drain from him as his heart stopped but the creature with the lightening element leapt inside him. He had died twice now, this irritated him as he stood up and looked at his regrouped enemy.

"Two hearts its been a while" remarked Kakuzu, he had to take this up a level right now. He admitted to himself they were strong but this ended here. You would think this would get easier oh how wrong you would be, his chakra escalated as his arms detached slightly. His body was surrounded by masses of black thread that came mainly out of his neck and back. Kimimaro began to heal until all his open wounds had fully closed, he was more ready for this next round. Sai cut in before it began "I'm going for Pandemonium."

His three partners knew exactly what he meant, although they hadn't seen the jutsu he had in mind in proper action they believed in him. Sai threw an unrolled a scroll on the ground with several insignia, in the middle was the kanji for chaos. Quickly making the appropriate seals he called forth his **Earth Style: Realistic Pandemonium,** to him this was his ultimate jutsu. The scroll melted into the ground as the others made sure to protect him, the only disadvantage was that he needed some time. His three comrades rushed forward to give him the time he needed. Hinata and Naruto ended up having to avoid the remaining two black creature's element attacks as Kimimaro intended to keep Kakuzu busy. Kimimaro managed to keep his target busy but was kicked to the ground as Kakuzu jumped towards Sai, the Kaguya tried to stop him but the severance of his injury made him slow in movement.

Kakuzu fired his black threads which, wrapped round Sai as he prepared to rip out the boys heart. Suddenly a sphere of earth engulfed them both sealing of the others from interfering. The two creatures tried to breach it with their respective elements but failed. Inside Sai looked at Kakuzu with indifference to which, the near immortal snidely said "You think you trap me."

"You miss the point…" replied Sai as spike began to form on the inside some piercing Kakuzu's legs but they all avoided Sai.

"So you would sacrifice yourself." an irritated Kakuzu shouted, another spike of earth came up cutting the black threads that held Sai. He was quickly absorbed into the earth and appeared on the outside. The appearance of the sphere on the outside was also several spikes sticking out. They all then pressed in and you could a cry in pain as the sphere collapsed showing Kakuzu impaled by the spikes which, then crumbled.

"You completed it!" a slightly awe struck Naruto said.

"I had to wing it a little." was all Sai said as he began to sweat more, such a jutsu that was not properly tested had taken a lot of his chakra. They say threes the charm but in this case it hadn't finished him but the wind element creature flew back into Kakuzu disappearing forever from the fight . Getting back onto his feet the fire creature also flew back into him but its head rested on his shoulder, also the gaping wounds were covered by the black threads almost making it look like normal.

"I'm goanna have to risk it with 'that' jutsu." quickly said Naruto, he had realised just how injured and exhausted everyone was, if this kept on…

"You shouldn't its incomplete." a weary Kimimaro retorted.

"We're running low here, I need to wing it a bit too." he replied as he summoned a shadow clone which, in turn got a reluctant nod in agreement from the others. The fire mask opened firing **Searing Migraine **at them to which, Hinata countered with what little water was left in the area with **Water style: water wall.** Sai opened one of his few remaining scrolls and the earth began to form a lion, another one of his unique jutsu; **Earth style: Imagery Lion. **But for some reason it didn't come out properly it was slightly deformed and didn't last long as a mass of black threads went right through it. They even managed to make it all the way to Sai and slice into his arms. Kimimaro saw this and swung his arm into the air firing bone shaped bolts which, made the black threads swing away from Sai deflecting the bolts.

Kakuzu had been so occupied with them that he didn't see Naruto rushing at him head on with a ball of chakra but there was more to it. It connected tearing into its target throwing him back. It was a wind natured version of the Rasengan but it was so quiet that he didn't see it coming. Kakuzu had managed to remain standing but grasped his chest, the jutsu had done its work as the last remaining black creature fell off of his shoulder dead. He in turn joined the creature his body was completely immovable as death claimed him before he fell to the ground.

"We did it…" Kimimaro sighed with relief.

"Yeah his last heart has stopped." analysed Hinata whom then smiled.

"That was tough" an out of breath Sai said.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Naruto as he held his arm.

"We're just tired, besides I think you should worry about yourself." Kimimaro said, they had won but just about. They were heavily worn from such a fight, all had suffered injury either large or small. For Naruto it was too much, it had been pure adrenalin that was keeping him conscious but now that rush was over. He collapsed but was caught by Hinata before he hit the ground. They had to rest, there was no way they could go on…

Several Hours later

"If I hadn't put myself into a death state I would be dead" grunted Kakuzu as he tried to get to his feet but found he couldn't even move. The Kitsune squad had long left the area to recover. Perhaps that relief was why he hadn't even realised someone else was there until he got a response. "Is that so?"

It was Kakashi and not too far him was Yamato, Shino, Kiba and Sakura. The first explosion courtesy of Deidara had been sighted by them but the second what seemed to be explosive occurrence had managed to make them detour to investigate. They had recently set out on a mission to find as much Intel on Sasuke and Naruto's whereabouts, there was another team heading towards the other area.

"Looks like they were busy with you" said Kakashi in his usual lazy manner.

"My luck.. the copy ninja." grumbled the Akatsuki member. Kakashi observed the immediate area more and could see just how brutal the clash must have been to which, he even said "Must have been quite a fight by the looks of it."

"Beaten by a bunch of brats how humiliating" scorned Kakuzu.

"It would seem that this next generation is surpassing us." was the last thing Kakashi said as lightening formed round his arm and plunged it into the fallen Akatsuki member. After doing the deed he walked towards the rest of his team. They had a look of confusion except for Yamato, he decided to explain "That is Kakuzu according to the book Kabuto gave us, he's meant to be one of the strongest members and yet…" he then trailed off into his own thoughts.

"I have a bad feeling about this" added Shino in his usual passive way.

Akatsuki hideout

"Deidara and Kakuza are dead" the supposed leader simply stated.

"Well that's a bit sad, by the looks of it things could become more complicated" sighed Tobi in a maturely irritated way.

"The Kyubi and Sasuke's team are becoming dangerous to our goals. We should annihilate them." requested the apparent leader.

"Wait Pein. From what I saw Sasuke is after Itachi still, I simply have to alter my plan slightly. It could work to our advantage as we nip two in the bud with some luck." clarified Tobi as he folded his arms.

"As you wish, my lord. I suppose we should play more of the waiting game." was all Pein said as he walked away. True losing such people was a blow to them yet it was only a small delay, the true battle is not over yet…

**And so the clash with Akatsuki is over…for now. The last words of Deidara were copied exactly from the manga since I couldn't find anything more epic. As for the Kakuzu fight man that took a while to write. I've put up a new poll for a potential name change of this fic. **

**The results for the poll of your favourite characters in the fic are as follows; 1****st**** Kimimaro 2****nd**** Naruto and Sasuke 3****rd**** Suien 4****th**** Sai 5****th**** Suigetsu 6****th**** Kirabi. Perhaps I'll put another poll up like this later but for now…**

**Next time paths cross and entwine into a new destiny.**


	33. Chapter 32

Some people have asked me why Naruto didn't use Rasenshuriken(yes that wasn't said jutsu) in the last chapter, well its simple he doesn't know that move…yet. Besides this is a gradually strong everyone story, it will never be a godlike character story. I've said enough so…

A highly anticipated 'meeting' is about to begin but will it turn out in the way it's meant to? Will yet another great battle break out or will they find an understanding. The decisions made will affect the future that is to come.

**Disclaimer: Yeah that's hot… oh…don't read that read this… I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 32 : Uneasy Reunions**

A day had passed since Sasuke's difficult battle with Deidara, the young man along with Jugo had managed to escape the huge explosion thanks to summoning Maeda. Sasuke had control of the boss snake thanks to his Sharingan and made it wrap itself round him and Jugo then teleporting to into the land of summons. Suigetsu brought them all back by using a scroll given to him earlier. Maeda instantly died when he returned to the human realm but Sasuke survived as did Jugo. Although it had only been a day the Uchiha had ordered his squad to move out. He was bandaged up with one round his head but thanks to the power he'd absorbed from Orochimaru he was able to move and Jugo actually looked like he hadn't got caught by the blast at all. The other reason they were leaving was thanks to Karin sensing a mass of chakra heading towards their location. They took to the trees and proceeded towards an Akatsuki locations they had found during intelligence gathering while Sasuke was fighting earlier.

Meanwhile squad Kitsune were exiting a cave, Naruto refused to let his injuries hinder him and they abruptly restarted their journey to Kumo. They all knew that if they stayed Akatsuki could find them and in their condition it was risky. Aside from a few blood stains where the tears on Sai's jacket were, he looked fine but inside he was hurting from chakra exhaustion. Naruto had the bigger of injuries, due to the stab wound to the chest and thigh not to mention the damage to his arm by using his incomplete wind Rasengan. He opted not to wear a shirt, his chest, left thigh and right arm were bandaged. He also had a smaller bandage on his cheek thanks to his protective girlfriend. Speaking of which, Hinata was in better shape than the others sure her arm got burnt in the fight but all she needed to do was put some ointment on it and bandage it up, so it was almost as good as new. As for Kimimaro some parts of his robe were ripped or charred from the lightning attack and some of his skin was still burnt. Although he wouldn't say it his body was constantly aching and sometimes felt numb. But he was more concerned about the others as he looked upwards to the sky he asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I can fell the fox's ability coming back, I'm healing quick again."

"Your relentless." commented Sai.

"We can wait you guys did get hurt quite a lot." Naruto awkwardly replied, now he felt a little guilty.

"I'm not crispy anymore." light-heartedly responded Kimimaro.

"My arms fine just don't touch it." sweetly added Hinata.

"Just a few scratches." indifferently added Sai.

"You guys… thanks." it almost brought a tear to the blonds eye to have friends like that.

"I still don't think you should travelling in your condition." Sai had derived from the moment by saying that.

"Look Akatsuki obviously knows we're here. Even if we wanted to we can't take on another squad of them." this time Naruto replied logically.

"True, if we stay on the move it's safer." finished the albino as they began to travel at speed once more to their destination. The four of them were heading east since it would be easier to get to Kumo without being near anymore towns. Obviously they'd have to detour a little but that was later after they crossed the boarder. And yet it would seem destiny may have other ideas for all of them.

Sasuke's squad were heading northeast but came to a stop when Karin gave a signal for potential enemies ahead of them. She explained that there were at least four of them two of which, had unique chakra. The young Uchiha picked up on the unique chakra part and commanded them. "Stay here I will check it out."

"What are you stupid?" plainly said Suigetsu.

"Are you deaf or ignorant?" he retorted and then leapt into the trees speeding off to his brief destination.

"He's got ten minutes." grumbled Suigetsu.

The Kitsune squad came to a stop, they could all sense someone hastily approaching them. Kimimaro glanced over to Hinata and received a nod from her as she used the Byakugan to see who it was. She was taken by surprise who it was so much so she stuttered "I i it's Sasuke! He coming right at us!"

"Guys let me meet him on my own." Naruto semi-requested.

"You are sure?" asked Sai.

"Course I am." was the determined reply he got.

"Be careful." a worried Hinata said but was put at ease when Naruto kissed her on the cheek before heading off.

It had been a while since they'd met like this in fact it was indeed the Valley of the End since they had met one on one. But this time it wasn't going to result in a gruelling battle…hopefully. Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were standing right in front of each other looking each other in the eyes. And then the blond relaxed with a sigh, the other loosened up a little but maintained the mood and coolly said "This is getting irritating"

"We seriously have to stop meeting like this" jokily remarked Naruto.

"If we keep meeting like this you may as well tag along"

"Oh really, so your asking for my help? I need to write this down so I don't forget this."

"Tch, do what you want"

"Well guess I'll hang around. Got to explain this change of plans to my team first"

"My teams impatient so I'll inform them of the new situation." stated Sasuke and was about to leave when Naruto spoke up "Hold on I have a question first."

"I'm listening"

"Why is it before now that you didn't want me following you?"

"I didn't want you dead. Although you wouldn't give up on me which, was frustrating. Yet your appearances over the past two years have managed to keep me walking a lighter path. But my vengeance is my burden to bear I will not drag my comrades into it."

"There's nothing wrong about needing people. Since you left I've carried burdens of my own. If it weren't for the people with me I would've given up a long time ago. What I'm saying is it doesn't make you weak if you need your comrades help. It's up to you."

"Friendship…perhaps that's the way forward. But this revenge against my brother is something I have to do. I warn you now, following me could cost you your life."

"I had enough close calls to not let something like that bother me. You're my friend and besides I'm too awesome to die." happily said Naruto as he outstretched his arm and they both shook hands. It had dawned on him that after everything he'd been through the sorrow, the joy and the trials he'd achieved the goal of reaching his friend.

"Some things never change you idiot." replied Sasuke as broke from the handshake, he looked behind him and saw his team. Suigetsu smirked when he saw Naruto but hesitated to attack the young blond because something didn't feel right.

"I told you to stay back" was the firm response to their arrival, Sasuke was not in the mood for conflict this diversion had given his pursuers more time. Although he was aware that they may not be following him by usual means. This was because he took note that aside form Suigetsu who was with him the others took a while to catch up earlier. He needed to know the situation and so said "Forget it he's on our side now, we have bigger problems. Karin?"

Karin closed her eyes for a few seconds then reopened them and said "Eight other shinobi with animals; most likely dogs. Their starting to catch up but their spread out."

"Too many to be Akatsuki." added Naruto, he had enough experience to know.

"Konoha probably investigating." further added Sasuke

"Their after all of us then." said Sai as he appeared almost out of nowhere causing Sasuke to half draw his blade but then put it back in it sheath.

"Whoa their with me" nearly shouted the young blond as Hinata appeared behind him.

"There were two occurrences one the explosion from my fight and those flames lighting up the sky which, must have been you." the Uchiha confirmed which, prompted Sai to say "So you caused that blast."

"There's seven of us and eight of em. So kill all of em." commented Suigetsu in a somewhat bloodthirsty way.

"We don't have time for that. Lets go." commanded Sasuke but stopped when he noticed someone else coming.

"We need to shake these trackers." added Kimimaro as he approached them.

"Kimimaro!" an incredibly shocked Jugo shouted.

"Heh, so that's your name. We need to move." instructed the Uchiha which, got a replied huff from Suigetsu for ordering him about. They all began dashing northeast, for this was Sasuke's goal. The eight of them had a truce going on since in the past most of them had fought each other, for now they needed to escape and then get an explanation from their 'leaders'. But at least it wasn't a minority that were glad to see each other as Jugo had quite a big smile on his face as he stated to Kimimaro "I though you were dead…"

"As did I, I feel ashamed for jumping to conclusions." you could hear the relief in Kimimaro's voice.

"There's so much I want to ask." Jugo said managing to contain his over excitement. He got a response of a smile from the Kaguya but then he shook his as he said "So would I but right now isn't the best time."

"Can you see them with your Byakugan?" asked the Uchiha as he looked back at the Hyuga maiden. He got a sharp reply from her "I don't know where they are, it won't be easy."

"If their following my scent then I can throw them off." added Naruto. Of course Konoha tracks by scent, he told himself off for being slow but he knew how to confuse them thanks to Jiraiya letting him know one rainy day. He stayed on the move as he began gathering some chakra.

"What about Sasuke?" quickly asked Sai, after all Konoha was familiar with tracking the Uchiha.

"Karin and I dealt with that issue earlier." responded Jugo as he leapt in front of Sai, Suigetsu also heard this and chuckled he had an idea of how she did it. After all how else can you explain Sasuke's battle worn clothes vanishing. He paid complete attention to his surroundings when the young Namikaze made a hundred shadow clones almost causing him to lose his footing on the next the jump. Sasuke looked back and nodded in maybe acknowledgement. Hopefully their pursuers will be fully thrown off now so that the fate of the Uchiha can be decided with no interference.

A long distance away Hatake Kakashi and his ninja hound Pakkun had come to an abrupt stop. The small dog sniffed the air then said "Naruto's scent has scattered as well it'll be near impossible to find either one now"

"I see…all we know is their heading generally northeast." replied Kakashi as he radioed in for the squad to regroup at his position in preparation for full pursuit. So much for catching them both.

**On a side note I do not have a beta reading guy or whatever, no offence to those that do but I can be a Sasuke loner when it comes to that. Also I am now working on rewriting this fic and then re-releasing it under the improved name Rising Fox, Soaring Hawk. Which, sadly means no more updates until 2010 but in January I will be releasing a chapter almost every day for about 25days. And to certain authors that have reviewed in the past I may contact you personally to look at the improved version. So for now I go but I will be back, Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year. **

**~Blazing Demon**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 : Chosen Destiny**

With the Kitsune and the Hawk joining forces there was an obvious amount of hype while at the same time mistrust though considering that aside from Jugo that the two groups had actively tried killing or maiming one another in the past it wasn't that surprising. So far there had been no time to exchange words for there was a fear they would risk their pursuers catching them if they allowed such distraction. However, words were not entirely required in terms of Kimimaro and Jugo. Both took comfort in seeing each other, knowing that despite how long it had been they still shared a remarkable bond. Sai on the other hand was apprehensive, he could literally feel the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up and it had nothing to do with their pursuers. It was Karin doing this with her gaze she had noticed, hair style aside that Sai resembled Sasuke and she was giving a devious yet dreamy look towards him. As for Suigetsu he was deliberately acting as the rear guard… because he got a decent view of Hinata and to a lesser extent at least to him Karin. It was just as well he was behind them for if the red head had seen him doing this he'd of been through a tree and lets not even dare speculate what Naruto would do to him.

Half an hour passed until they felt that they had lost the pursuers completely. Despite Naruto's clones and Karin's use of Sasuke's battle worn clothes when it came to Konoha it was best to take no chances.

"In ten minutes we will approach an abandoned redoubt" stated the Uchiha which, aside from Naruto had revealed they had been following his lead all along. "We can rest there for a short time."

Those ten minutes passed quickly, suffice to say the structure had not been used for a very long time the walls that still stood were covered in moss, rubble lay everywhere once there the group split up partly to keep watch but also for more personal reasons. Sasuke and Naruto had taken the northern approach since as the raven haired teen had stated that was the direction they were headed. Jugo and Kimimaro had taken the southern approach just as a percussion against any unwanted surprises though both doubted they would be found now. This left the east to Sai and Hinata and the west to Suigetsu and Karin.

"Aren't we being a tad over cautious?" stated Naruto as he looked across the forest before them.

"You say that as if no one is trying to catch us." replied Sasuke whom was leaning against one of the only small towers that had not collapsed.

"Like they'll do that… so anyway, uh what next?"

"You know the answer to that question." the avenger narrowed his eyes. "Last chance to walk away."

"I thought I said I was coming with you no matter what. I'm not going back on that promise, till then your stuck with me."

"And what of the others what do they think?" the look and silence Sasuke received said it all. "I guess you haven't had the time but from what I have seen they'll follow you, what you have achieved with them the bonds you share makes it a certainty."

"Your probably right better make sure though. By the way I think your guys are the same considering that annoying jerk only listens to you."

"Jerk…? Suigetsu, he's not all that bad once you get used to him. He certainly has his good moments." that is as Sasuke recalls when he is not deliberately irritating Karin.

"Well you have had three years to get to know him, wow it has been three years hasn't it. So much really has changed but.." Naruto suddenly gave a humorous stare at his friend. "You're a lot less moodier now but do ya still eat tomatoes?"

"That's like asking." Sasuke managed to hide his amusement long enough to finish. "If you still eat Ramen." then neither one of them could hold it they started laughing, all of their worries just faded away for that moment.

Meanwhile, in the southern approach Kimimaro had just finished explaining how he had survived his illness and also the pure brutally honest reason he had openly fought against Orochimaru.

Jugo sat down on one of the fallen stone slabs, obviously he was upset at the treatment his friend had received. "In the end you really were worth nothing to him. You gave me the impression he cared for you deeply but it was all a ruse. They knew there was the possibility the curse seal would kill you and I have to apologise for it was my blood, my cells that essentially killed you."

"There is no need for apologies, if not me someone else would've inevitably received it. Besides because of that seal which held your blood, your cells I was able to return and live again. In fact I should thank you, I have been given a second chance and for that I will always be grateful."

"You have changed, the old you was never this expressive."

"Yes I know… my journey thus far that has shaped me into this and I prefer it to the old me. I have been reminded that I am a human being and not a tool, disregarding the fact I'd be dead without Naruto, he saved me and opened my eyes. What of you though, what of Sasuke?"

"I feel unsure, you originally died for him that made me curious but not exactly willing until he promised to contain my 'other' side, it sounded like he could do it. I thought maybe with him I could redeem myself." Jugo saw his friend frown. "You know my hands aren't clean that I have done terrible things, even if I wasn't in the right state of mind. Then there are the curse seals too…"

"You will find it as I have with Naruto you too will in Sasuke."

"But can I do it. The bonds I have are nothing compared to the ones you share with your team."

"I have been with them for around three years enough time to build lasting friendship and trust. And I have learnt to never go back on my word, my promises." Kimimaro smiled that hyperactive boy really had rubbed off on him. "I promise you this Jugo, I too will help you in this endeavour." _'Even if it kills me… again.'_

Twenty minutes past and it was time to move once more. They may have been able to wait a little longer but Suigetsu had used this time to essentially piss off Karin and ended up having to reform his face just before leaving. Naruto had gone over to his team his discomfort obvious as he asked them if they were ok with this, he had expected some questions considering they were going after Itachi. But to his surprise they were fine with the whole thing after all as Sai had put it unless Sasuke had suddenly forgiven his brother, unlikely as it is there was an inevitability that they would be facing his brother.

"That is if we're allowed to fight. Clan honour is involved and I suspect he wants to do this alone." stated Kimimaro

"But that's crazy!" responded an annoyed Naruto, there was no way that'd happen.

"Naruto, all clans are like that. A traitor is always dealt with by their clan. It's all about honour and pride."

"But princess." the moment Naruto said that Sai and Kimimaro knew he was going to lose this debate. "This is Itachi friggin Uchiha, the four of us struggled against a body clone of him Sasuke will need our help!"

Hinata was suddenly in his face making the teen flinch from surprise. "Look, if he tells us not to get involved we can't at the very least we should let him try on his own first."

"B..but.." the blond mentally cursed himself for stuttering. "F..fine.. But if I think his in trouble I will jump in."

"Good now lets…" the Hyuuga princess blushed as she pulled her boyfriend in closer. "Make up." before Naruto could figure out if they'd actually just had an argument he was overcome with exhilaration as he was pulled into a searing kiss.

This sight, one the other two members of Kitsune had seen multiple times made them feel uncomfortable again. Every time this happened it'd last for a while and the creepy thing was that Sai usually just stood there watching until they were done. However, knowing the drill to excuse themselves the Kaguya grabbed Sai's shoulders and turned him around pushing him towards Sasuke's group.

"Give them a moment they'll be with us soon." stated Kimimaro trying to banish the thoughts of what they could be doing.

"Are they having hot angry sex over there." and Suigetsu just ruined that attempt of distraction.

Sai was about to say something clever only to receive a knowing warning glare from Kimimaro, so for his own personal safety he gave a summary instead. "Their making out, it usually lasts three minutes and twenty seven seconds."

"I thought you were joking when you said you time them." well those mental images would haunt Kimimaro's nightmares for a long time.

Sasuke merely choose to blank everything out and ignore what had been said, he certainly did not need that mental distraction.

So exactly two minutes and forty six seconds later as oh so helpfully pointed out by Sai the Hyuuga and the Namikaze returned though their appearance looked a little unkempt. "Your hair is not tidy." said Sai in monotone. This got the expected reaction as they did their best to look like nothing had happened. Though one good thing or horrifyingly scary idea depending on perspective came from it as Karin looked dreamily towards Sasuke. Putting on his usual moody poker face the Uchiha blanked Karin as he usually did when she was like this and essentially ordered everyone to follow him.

A couple of hours later and a certain white haired swordsman getting shoulder barged into a tree later they came upon what appeared to be a cavern. "We shall rest here for tonight."

"What is this place?" asked Juugo who felt a shiver go up his spine and that feeling that urge of his to dig at him.

"Crimson Grotto, an outpost in the third great war the main Uchiha outpost is very close by." and that was exactly where Itachi awaited his arrival that was all Sasuke said as he effectively blanked everyone as he went further into the grotto. Naruto was about to follow until he noticed Hinata walk up next to him shaking her head, it was understandable their was clearly a lot on the Avenger's mind. Tomorrow would bring about what had always been predetermined and destiny weighted on even the sternest heart and soul…

**Akatsuki ~ Itachi and Kisame**

The holographic images of Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu and their Leader surrounded the abomination of a statue that had just finished sucking the power of the four tails jinchuriki. It had taken far longer to do this due to recent misfortune but after an exchange of less than encouraging words due to their sudden lack of manpower they parted ways.

"As I anticipated _He_ will be here tomorrow." Itachi stood up surrounded by the walls of the Uchiha compound.

Kisame couldn't help but chuckle "Looks like you were right and I wasn't. But if you knew what Deidara had planned just for you it's not that much of a stretch for your brother to of escaped it."

"Deidara was too self absorbed in his art, it becomes predictable. Though my brother is not the issue, the nine tails could have joined and even injured he will be a bother."

"Oh? Only that? well those so called immortals would'a done a number on the brat so he might not make it."

"The Jinchuriki will be with him, I know he will. Things are going as I had anticipated however, only Sasuke may stand before me this is something that can only be settled between siblings." Itachi had already thought through the possible outcomes and considering the reports from the late Sasori's spies it was an inevitability that Sasuke and the nine… no Naruto Uzumaki would combine forces. Especially if they were going after him, no doubt Sasuke would face him alone at first but what he had in store would be hindered by the blonds' expected interference when things got cranked up.

"Ah ha." the shark like man gave a large toothy grin followed by an understanding nod. "I can handle that." he walked outside as the heaven's closed and began to weep. "Looks to me like a storm is coming."

"Yes… a lightning storm." Itachi looked past Kisame as indeed thunder started crashing into the earth.

**Crimson Grotto**

The night wore on and the majority of them were now sleeping, Sasuke had yet to return from the deeper part of the grotto and Naruto couldn't sleep the only other ones awake now were Kimimaro and Juugo whom had lost track of time in their talks of the old, the new and the future.

The only thing that had actually stopped Naruto from going to find Sasuke was his 'Princess'. The Akatsuki were one thing, Hinata pissed off at him was a whole other barrel of fish there was no shame in waiting until she was asleep at least that was what he kept telling himself. Thus now feeling braver he started making his way down the rocky corridor which, surprised him at just how long it was it must've taken ten minutes for him to reach the end and into a large opening. As he entered the room he was partially blinded by the sudden increase in light on focusing he first noticed the crazy amount of torches in this room, the next was a stone throne with the emblem of the Uchiha above it along with a black crow with crimson eyes hovering above it then flying upwards into the darkness but more importantly Sasuke was sat upon it.

"You took your time, I see you also learnt patience and compromise." the raven haired teen interlocked his fingers. "I know you wish to help but the answer is no. Itachi chose me to avenge the clan and only me. This is not just a simple matter of slaying him and I know that Hinata stopped you from coming down here. She knows this is a matter of clan pride, this is a duel and whether I win or lose it has to be done alone. Do not forget I am an avenger there is no choice."

"Bullshit. You may want to punish your brother but don't act like you're alone on this. Let me help even if I can't be there at the start, all I want to do is help." the blond started walking forwards with his hands held out as if he was begging and then he stopped as the chair was suddenly empty.

Sasuke now stood in front of his friend with a look of pure confidence "The concern and support you have is help enough. Knowing that you and the others are behind me on this is good enough. Scoff if you wish but I am not being arrogant when I tell you that Itachi has to be overcome by myself."

Naruto's face hardened then let out a long sigh "Ok…" he then pulled out a three pronged kunai. "I'm still giving you this though." seeing no harm in it the raven haired teen allowed it to be handed over but the curiosity was still clear. And so with a mild smirk the blond explained. "Not that I'm saying you'll get in trouble but uh… if you do just throw it into the ground I'll be there in a flash to support you that's a promise."

"Naruto…" calmly said the Uchiha as he walked past the teen and towards the narrow corridor entrance. "This may be my burden but I am glad that I did not stray into the darkness. You never gave up on me even when I wanted you to and even now you still wish to lighten my burden." he stopped just before he was in the corridor. "For that I thank you."

**The Next Day**

Somehow despite current and past events everyone had ended up getting a decent nights sleep. And by the looks of it some more than others upon waking Sai felt something heavy on his arm when he managed to get his bearings enough to see what it was he found Karin not only next to him but also snuggled up against him. This gave him the odd sensation of what he called warmth but it also felt akin to embarrassment. While he tried to pinpoint the emotion he was feeling Suigetsu had awoken and essentially told him he was screwed. "And in the future literally."

Eventually everyone was awake, Karin immediately made a stuttering apology followed by punching Suigetsu into a chair for obvious reasons.

Outside was Sasuke Uchiha whom was half way through an almost ritualistic motion of weapons maintenance, it was partly to keep him mind focused and relaxed.

Though Naruto had voluntarily joined in to relax him further in his own way. "You know I'm sure if we asked Kimimaro he could make you some extra weaponry. He is pretty much a walking armoury."

"As tempting as that sounds I'll pass, what I have here is more than enough." to be fair it was working the avenger did feel a lot more at ease than he would've been. The task was done and he started packing up his equipment for the battle that was to come, he sheaved the Kusenagi blade once he heard the click everything was set. "It's time, can you tell them."

There was a brief pause as the two looked at each other, now was the time to be serious. No more goofing about, no more regrets. Naruto nodded and headed back into the grotto.

The Kitsune and the Hawk were now ready however, there was only one small query from Kimimaro and that was how Itachi's location was certain.

"Lets just say a little crow confirmed it for me." answered Sasuke as looked ahead towards the Uchiha compound. Admittedly this grotto had been the furthest marked place of interest in terms of Akatsuki and his brother which, had definitely paid off. The fact that no traps or recent use was a bonus too then again such underhand tactics ill fitted his brother besides why would he after all he had set up a direct confrontation. _'At least he held some shred of honour.'_

"Ok then." suddenly said Naruto in a resolute tone surprising everyone but the raven haired teen whom he looked over to. "When ever you're ready."

With a nod Sasuke took the first step towards what would be the finale with his brother. The stage had been set, now it was time to finally make true on what everyone had called Sasuke since that fateful night; The Last of the Uchiha.

* * *

Well yeah I have been away for quite some time but at least the story now continues. Those that are keeping an eye on Yellow Maelstrom the next chapter is on its way.I received a pm asking about strength levels so currently they are;

Sasuke, Kimimaro ~ High Jounin

Naruto(without Kyuubi), Suigetsu, Jugo ~ Medium Jounin

Hinata, Sai, Karin ~Low Jounin/High Chuunin

I've decided from now on that the Disclaimer will be at the bottom of the page so that you all can jump right into the story. Though you know I don't own Naruto anyway…


End file.
